Beyond the Skies
by Joeshmo24
Summary: Ogrest's Chaos is over and the brotherhood of the tofu has suffered heavy loss for this victory. Unfortunately there are no holidays for true heroes, a new threat from beyond the Krosmos rises and even the gods quake in their boots. soon the brotherhood will face the greatest enemy their universe has ever known.
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond The Sky**

**Chapter 1: Price for Peace.**

Ogrest, the mighty Ogre warrior of ancient days, the warrior who collected the dofus and retreated to Mount Zinit to seclude himself to the world. Ogrest the calamity bringer, the cause of chaos and destruction that had turned the world of twelve on its head. The one who had proved beyond even the power of the gods themselves. After a long and intense battle Ogrest was returned to his original form, a small child of his race ignorant and unknowledgeable of even his own emotions. And that child now played happily with his own.

Percedal was an accepting man, one who took life in stride and didn't ask many questions. He didn't really care about the how or the why, just the what. Nevertheless he couldn't help but remember that day but a few short months ago, the day when he had battled this little green child above the sky. The day he lost his arm. To a Iop the loss of a limb was devastating, under normal circumstances it would mean the loss of his warrior status and an inability to fight. Since he had helped in defeating Ogrest however, no one dared question his warrior's pride, and he refused to allow this loss to affect his ability to battle, he had spent the last several months trying to learn to wield Rubilax one handed, so far to no avail.

Otomai stood next to him, watching with the same cautious and intent eyes as the red headed warrior. The ogre loved his son, but was all too aware of the devestation the boy had caused, and was more keen than anyone to ensure it didn't happen again. His child, his blood, had caused the devestation of an entire world and he would never let it happen again.

The children played with Evengelne oblivious to the intent looks from the inside the house. "Pick me up on your shoulder's mommy! Flopin insisted. "No fair! You always get mommy's attention!" Elely yelled back. Ogrest rolled onto his back in a laughing fit.

Otomai Smiled. "It's been so long since I've seen my son laugh you know."

"Well Elely seems to be rather good at it," Percedal replied "she makes me laugh a lot too. Maybe she should be a jester."

Otomai Chuckled "I think she would rather be warrior like her father."

Percedal stood with ernest pride "Of course! She's a Iop through and through!" he said, his chest puffing out in pride "A warrior's blood travels through her veins!"

"Not to mention a god's blood" came the reply, not from Otomai, this one came from the sword on his hip.

Percedal's face soured "Rubilax, I told you not to talk about that." He placed his arm on his hip.

"I'm not a god, I'm just a Iop."

The others were headed inside now "We'll talk about this later." Percedal said scornfully. Rubilax's eye rolled in a circle and he sighed but otherwise remained silent.

Evengelyne entered the house with Elely on her shoulders, and an upset flopin and a jubilant Ogrest trailing her. She put Elely down and ushered her two children to the den.

"Time to head home son." Otomai said smiling.

"Okay dad." The little green ogre replied. Even after a few months the boy's ears had begun to shrink, the first signs that his little body was beginning to age. Something the Dofus had stopped for many centuries.

"we'll see you again in a few days sir Percedal." Otomai said as he left.

"I told you, dally is fine," Percedal said back "All my friends call me that."

Evangeline laughed as the two ogres left

"What?" Percedal asked when no reply came he asked again "What's so funny?"

Evangeline took a deep breath and stopped laughing "A few years ago you would've gone red with anger at being called 'Dally'."

Percedal scratched his head "I guess it has grown on me huh?"

Evangeline sat next to the mighty Iop and put her arm around him "and it makes you that much more cute."

Yugo sat on the bench in front of Percedal's statue, his hands planted beside him, his legs swinging under him, his head lost in thought. How would he explain everything to Alibert. It had been four months and he had been avoiding the trip home. Partly because he wanted to spend more time with Amalia, but mostly because he wanted to avoid telling Alibert what had happened between him and Adamai.

His dragon brother hadn't helped that much with cooking, Alibert and Yugo had handled that fairly well, but he had been indispensible in keeping chibi and Grougal occupied. Alibert would be upset by that loss. But he would be more upset at Yugo for forcing his brother away.

"Victory never comes without a loss." A voice said from behind him.

Yugo acted on impulse opening a portal and warping above and behind the voice, he landed on the persons head before stopping cold.

"Ki-King Sharm?" The eliatrope lept down from the large man's back and landed on the ground behind him "What are you doing here?"

The king walked forward and sat on the bench motioning Yugo to join him, the young Eliatrope complied.

"Is it so strange for me to pay respects to my nation's savior," he paused "one of them anyway."

"I guess not." Yugo replied "but ever since he came back I've never seen anyone come here, except for the brotherhood."

"Hmm." The king inclined his head "Yes I have often seen you all here retelling your adventures to one another."

Yugo and the king simply stared at the statue for several minutes not saying anything.

"We are kings you and I," Sharn said "Sometimes we must make a hard descision, do what we think is right, even knowing the price for that choice."

"I know," yugo said "A friend of mine, Belthazaar, taught me that when we defeated Quilby." Yugo dropped his head and stared at the ground between his feet "Doesn't make hurt less though."

"Nothing ever will." King Sharn "The pain of losing my wife will never leave me," the king said in a wise knowing voice "but my children bring me solace, and more recently your father and Ruel as well. Your friends are there for you Yugo, you should let them be."

Yugo looked up at the king. This man had often acted childish and foolish, only more recently had this wiser side taken hold. But that didn't concern yugo quite as much. The man spoke from experience, as though terrible things had happened to him as well. The young Eliatrope had been inconsolable after the battle with Ogrest. He spent time with Amalia and the sadida woman tried to get him to relax, but it was hard. He was never to see his brother again, and not even her charm could replace him.

"Ruel is here to take you home," The king said snapping Yugo out of his thoughts. "But I wanted to impart that to you before you left."

Yugo frowned, still unsure how he was going to explain everything to his father.

"Thank you." Yugo said as he walked away from the statue headed to the main palace where Ruel likely waited in that confounded drill machine of his.

Far beyond the confines of the world of twelve, the beings for which it was named sat in council. Twelve thrones, twelve gods, in their center a radiant goddess and a scale faced man. Their parents Eliatrope and the Great Dragon.

"Why are the two of you here?" Sadida said angrily "You've never shown such interest in the affair of our world before."

"Respect brother!" Sacrier yelled at his sibling "Remember to whom you speak!"

Eliatrope and the Great Dragon remained silent as angered cries rose throughout the room.

"Peace my brothers." A single voice rang out despite it's quiet tone. The yelling stapped and all turned to it's source: Sram stood in a corner near his chair. "Bickering now is pointless, They are here now, what is past is beyond us, even Xelor cannot turn back the hands of time." The shadowy figure stepped into the light and sat down "nevertheless, I would like to hear an explaination."

All heads turned to the two in the center waiting for them to reply.

The Great Dragon spoke first, "We tried to instill in all of you, core values that would see the krozmos prosper."

Eliatrope continued "and in your world of twelve we can see clearly that you have embraced these values wholeheartedly."

Again the Great Dragon spoke "Our grandchildren speak volumes about our children's hearts. We took pride, you have done well, we needn't interfere."

Silence prevailed for several minutes before Sadida hung his head "I am sorry, I was out of line."

"No," Eliatrope said calmly "You are the most compassionate among our children, and your anger grows when compassion cannot be seen. You make us proud that you would defend this world, even against us if necessary."

Sram interrupted "Not to offend, but this truly is a rare occurance," The god stood "Why now, what has happened?"

The Great Dragon waved his hand, purple energy flew from it and a large circular mirror formed in the air. The mirror rippled and when stilled no longer showed the room. Instead a fleet of golden vessels were emerging from what appeared to be a hole in the krosmoz.

Goultard stood in awe "Mechanisms?" he asked tentatively.

"No." The great dragon replied "This threat comes from outside the Krozmos, from beyond our realm."

"Beyond our realm?" Sadida asked skeptically "Does such a thing exist?"

"Apparently it does." Eliatrope answered "We were as unaware of this as you."

"They continue to emerge." Xelor stated "More time equals more ships, an invasion force."

"Then what shall be done to combat the threat?" Sram asked patiently

The Great Dragon answered quickly "I believe it is time that our mortal children, be brought into the fold."


	2. Chapter 2: The Mortal God

**Author's Note: Okay so I know I didn't put a note at the beginning of the last chapter but this story takes place after the events of the special episodes. If you haven't watched the Special episodes you should if you can they are really good. I won't spoil them here but I will warn you that there will be some spoilers, starting now. **

**Chapter 2: The Mortal God.**

Yugo had never been a big fan of Ruel's drill buggy, it stank and blew out a lot of smoke, but he supposed that it was far better than trying to run or portal all the way back to Emelka. The old Enutrof drove expertly and avoided wooded areas where he might cause damage. Yugo smiled the old man tried to look like he didn't care, but deep down everyone knew he did.

Az floated about on rapidly flapping wings and Yugo watched the landscape pass by at high speed, leaning against the table he sat at in the back. Az landed and let out a series of chirps.

"I know Az," Yugo said "It's not gonna be easy.

The buggy sputtered and coughed as it reached its destination and began to slow down, kicking up dust and dirt, plastering a few people with the stuff. Ruel stepped out and stretched, and Az quickly flitted out and looked around sighing contently as he saw the familiar terrain of his home.

Yugo stepped out hesitantly, he was still unsure about all of this, but his doubts were quickly pushed to the back of his mind with a loud call.

"YUGO!" Chibi's voice sounded excitedly from the door in front of him. The little white haired eliatrope rushed out on happy feet and hugged his "big brother" tightly nearly knocking him over.

Yugo blinked in surprise "You talk now?" he asked curiously.

"Uh, huh," Chibi replied with a big smile on his face "Daddy taught me!"

Yugo couldn't help but smile at his younger brother's innocent face. It was at this point that Grougaloragran chose to make an appearance, he was a little bigger than he had been but his temperament had no swayed in the least. Charging straight for the blue clad eliatrope fondling his twin at his fastest speed. A portal opened in front of him and another in front of a tree causing the little dragon to ram into the large oaken trunk head first.

"Hello to you too Grougal," Yugo stated with a smirk, "Did Alibert teach you to talk too?"

Grougal simply smorted fire and returned to the kitchen as he normaly did.

"Grougal no talk," Chibi said "Grougal no likey daddy lesson."

"Sounds like him." Ruel said interrupting the reunion "To think I was scared of him once upon a time, even prayed to Enutrof himself to save me."

Yugo laughed, "Yeah, you just about soiled yourself!"

Chibi put a finger to his chin and thought for a minute "Grampa Ruel," he started "Scared…" he closed his eyes and laughed out the last part as he realized what it meant "of Grougal!" chibi couldn't help it he laughed like a hyena.

"You wouldn't laugh if it were you." Ruel saind angrily "He was bigger back then, and… scarier."

Chibi fell onto his back rolling on the ground he was laughing so much.

"Hmph." Ruen uttered and began marching towards the Inn.

"GROUGAL!" Aliberts voice rang out from within. "DON"T TEST ME LITTLE DRAGON, I SWEAR BY ENUTROF I'LL TEACH YOU SOME RESPECT!"

Ruel sighed. "Maybe you should go first Yugo." He said.

Yugo walked forward, each step made him remember a little more, and he realized he was going to have to tell Alibert what had happened to Adamai.

The eliatrope stopped and cast his head down, Ruel's strong hand touched his shoulder.

"I'll be right here Yugo," he said "You don't need to be afraid."

Yugo and Ruel walked in on Alibert shoving Grougal in a kennel like cage. "20 minutes grougal," he said "in 20 minutes I'll let you out, next time will be forty."

Grougal turned to see Yugo and looked pleadingly at him as though asking the eliatrope to defend him.

"Sorry Grougal," yugo said "you're gonna have to learn to behave yourself sometime."

Alibert perked up at the sound of Yugo's voice and he turned with a smile on his face

"Is that who I think it is?" he asked, but his smile quickly faded as he saw the look on Yugo's face, a look mirrored by Ruel. Az flew in and perched on a shelf, but Albert could tell something was missing, or rather someone.

"What happened to Adamai?" he said choking, fearing the worst, "is he…?"

Ruel coughed to break the tension "He's not dead Alibert, you stop crying."

Alibert looked first at Ruel then at Yugo "Then what…?

Yugo proceeded to explain the events leading up to the battle with Ogrest and how he had had to take their dofus from his brother's hands. He told Alibert how Adamai had told him he was never to see the dragon again, and that he had left, to where, no one knew.

"I see," Alibert said as he sat down taking it all in. "Adamai is old enough to make his own decisions, just as you are Yugo." He said slowly "we may not agree with those decisions, but we must respect them."

Yugo flinched, like he was hit with something, then raised an eyebrow "You're not mad at me?" he asked "You aren't angry that I drove him away, if I hadn't taken the dofus – "

"If you hadn't taken the dofus, the world as we know it would be gone." Alibert said matter of factly. "You took that risk, you gambled your relationship with your own brother to save the world. Why would I be angry? I wouldn't be here if wasn't for you y'know."

"But Adamai…" Yugo said trailing off, his eyes watering up again.

"Adamai made his choice Yugo," Ruel stated "He placed himself against you, not the other way around, and only he can choose to recant that decision."

Chibi entered the room then crying as well "Brother Adamai is gone?" he said.

"Oh, just perfect." Ruel muttered "Now we have the peanut gallery in tears."

Alibert cast Ruel a angry glare then motioned for Chibi to come over, the little eliatrope did. Alibert hugged him "Adamai had to go on a long trip chibi," he said "We won't see him for awhile."

"Adamai mad with Yugo?" he asked Alibert

"Yes, chibi, very mad." As much as it hurt to tell a child the truth Alibert had decided long ago that he would not hide it from his children, they needed to know, even when it hurt.

"Adamai mean." Chibi said sadly. "Yugo nice, why Adamai mad with Yugo?"

Grougal slumped in his cage and whined, he did not understand what was happening, but he knew that Chibi was sad, and if Chibi was sad, he was sad.

"Adamai will come home," Alibert said "Some day he'll come home."

Yugo walked through the forest thinking on what had happened. He shouldn't have been so surprised, Alibert was his dad, and he was Alibert's son, they loved each other and they always would. He had insisted that Yugo relax for the day, that he had been through enough and serving the customers could wait. Apparently Alibert had also begun teaching Chibi how to make his famous stew. Yugo smiled, it would be nice to have some help with that as time went on.

He walked into a clearing in the brush his loyal tofu az following him, az was the only one who knew about this place. Yugo went here when he was younger, the first time he discovered he had been different from everyone else. When he saw the wings that came from his head, he had come here and wept, he had believed himself not human, a monster. Alibert had found him and assured him that although he wasn't human he was not a monster and the wings were natural for his race. It had been a long time since then.

"I wonder what Amalia's up to?" he asked aloud, Az landed in the pouch of his apron and snuggled in. "Or Dally for that matter. I bet he and Evangelene have their hands full with those demi-god kids of his." He said allowing himself to chuckle.

It felt good to laugh, he had had been so wound up about telling Alibert about Adamai that he had allowed depression to sink in. the wound of losing his brother still hurt, but he had to learn to accept it.

He pulled off his hat and lay down on the grass. This was the only place he could do this, his own little place of peace and solitude. It felt good too, the hat wasn't uncomfortable, but sometimes it was nice to be without. He wondered about the eliatrope children, if they ever lay on the grassy plains of their dimension with their hats off.

A rustling of the bushes around him brought him to sudden attention. He grabbed his hat and stuffed it back on his head.

"Who's there?" he yelled into the brush taking up a fighting stance.

There was no answer, but the rustling stopped.

"I'm warning you, I'm not someone you want to fight, come out." Yugo had used the threat a few times in the past, most people in Amanka knew who he was, and who he had defeated.

The bushes rustled again and a boy came out of them, he was dressed in dark blue attire and had an ornate hat that resembled Yugo's own. The way the boy moved made it clear he was afraid of the eliatrope before him.

Suddenly the boy fell to the ground and bowed "I'm sorry God-king, I didn't mean to intrude!" he said.

"What?" Yugo questioned, his face turning red with embarrassment "I think you have me confused for someone else."

"I do not think so," the boy said rising to a kneeling position "You are Yugo, king of the Eliatropes are you not?"

Yugo swallowed "Yes." He said warily.

"Then you are the God-King of my people." The boy said.

"Stop calling me that!" Yugo said frantically "I don't want to anger the gods."

The boy looked confused, as though the statement did not make any sense to him.

"And stand up," Yugo continued "I'm not really a king right now, I'm just a boy named Yugo."

The boy stood, he was a little taller than Yugo " I don't understand." The boy said.

"Well good, that makes two of us." Yugo said "I've never been called god-king before, and I'm not sure I'm ready to be a normal king either."

Yugo and the boy looked at each other for a long moment, Yugo took stock of the boy and noticed the ear-like appendages on the boy's hat.

"Are you…" he asked curious "An eliatrope?"

The boy looked visibly disturbed, "N-No sir, I wouldn't try to impersonate your race," he was frantic as though Yugo would strike him down then and there just for having a hat like his. It was ridiculous, was this how Alibert felt a few hours ago?

"Sit down," Yugo said, the boy complied. Yugo walked up to him and placed his hand on the boy's head, the fear in the boy's eyes was evident. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." The boy looked up to Yugo and saw the kindness in his eyes, and calmed down. Yugo pulled the hat off and looked. Indeed a pair of Wakfu wings sprouted from the boy's head.

Yugo put the hat on the ground and sat next to the boy who seemed red with embarrassment. He pulled his own hat off and showed the boy his wings.

"You said you don't understand," he began "Neither do I. As far as I can tell you are an Eliatrope, but the Eliatropes call me King Yugo, not god-king."

"Y – you mean you don' remember creating us?" the boy said sadly.

"No I don't." Yugo said

"The six shining lights, the guiding hand." The boy said "You don't remember doing any of that?"

"Six shining lights?" Yugo said "Are you talking about the Eliatrope Dofus?"

"I don't know," the boy said "is that what you called them?"

"How old are you?" Yugo asked

"How old?" The boy seemed to trail off "I don't understand."

"How long have you been alive?"

"I – I don't know how to say…" the boy said "Um, since you used the lights."

"Well if you're talking about the dofus," Yugo said "i'ts been four months. I fought with Ogrest, he wielded the Primordial dofus and I the Eliatrope Dofus, but when I harnessed their power, something came out of me, I thought I had taken it all back in, I guess a few of you got out after all."

There was silence for several moments before Yugo stood and replaced his hat. The other boy replaced his as well and stood awkwardly s though he was unsure he should.

"What's your name?" Yugo said.

"Name?" the boy responded "None of us have names." He said sadly

"Well we'll have to fix that." Yugo said with a kind smile.

The twelve would not listen to their parents, Eliatrope and The great Dragon followed them as the rushed towards the golden fleet prepared for battle. The gods sought to avoid involving mortals in the battle, she could not be angry with them, they simply wished to protect their children.

They slowed and arrived arraying themselves before the grandest ship. The Great dragon held Eliatrope back.

"We will watch," he said "only interfere if they need it."

Goultard stood at the front of his brethren the mighty Iop god raring for a fight as always.

"Name yourself Intruder!" he yelled at the ships.

Twelve bright lights arrayed before the fleet, two brighter ones behind them. A crew of many watched in anticipation waiting for their king's response.

"It seems we are seen as threat." The golden king said drumming his fingers on the arm of his throne.

A pale man with red hair stood next to him he wore a black trench coat and sunglasses.

"Should I deal with them sir." He asked with a smirk.

"No," the king said standing and returning a smirk of his own, his golden armor gleaming in the light. "I haven't stretched in awhile."

What appeared to be a door opened on the large ship and a man in gold and brown armor emerged, his blonde hair seemed to float on invisible winds, piercing blue eyes looked up at them.

My name is Seraphin Bartoleme." He said in a booming voice "I don't suppose I can convince you that I come in peace."

"Words are cheap golden knight," Goultard replied his sword appearing from his arm. "I demand action!"

The other gods groaned at their brother's foolishness. Ever the hotheaded, exuberant one, he demanded battles even when there were none to be fought.

"In short," Sram said cooly "We don't believe you."

The gilded man crossed him arms and rose from his place floating in front of the twelve gods of the krozoms and their parents. He glowed brightly, a brilliant golden light against twelve bright blue ones.

Well then," Seraphin said with a smirk "Shall we begin?"

**Author's note: I added the eliatropes from the Wakfu MMO, though I don't really intend to do much more with the game itself. If you are unaware these Eliatropes are the result of Yugo using the Eliatrope dofus against Ogrest. I decided to keep them because they are an irreparable change to the Wakfu world and a consequence that Yugo will have to learn how to deal with.**

**Aside from that peace! It's ten o'clock and I'm tired.**


	3. Chapter 3: Brand of A Warrior

**Chapter 3: Brand of A Warrior**

Percedal swung again, at least this time he didn't lose his footing. Rubilax was in fact simple to wield when he was in dagger form, but when struck he became somewhat heavy and threw the Iop warrior off balance. When he struck a tree he almost always was knocked back by the force of his own blow, it was frustrating, how was he to be a good Iop father for Elely if he couldn't fight.

"I don't know to do Rubilax," he said sadly hanging his head

Rubilax sighed " I wouldn't be offended if you need to get a lighter sword." He said, though his voice betrayed how he truly felt.

"No Rubilax." He said "that's not going to happen and you know it."

"But you – " Rubilax started before Percedal cut him off.

"No buts," he said matter-of-factly "You and I have been through too much together for me to simply abandon you in favor of another sword, besides I'm your guardian, it would be shameful for me to try and replace you."

Rubilax sighed and his eye rolled "Hard headed as ever Iop." He said.

"Perhaps I could help with that?" a familiar voice said from behind

Percedal turned to see Otomai behind him, the blue haired ogre watching with interest.

"Oh, Is Ogrest here then?" Percedal asked.

"Playing with Elely and Flopin."

"And Evangelene?"

"Teaching them some songs."

Percedal listened and was able to hear the sound of several soft voices singing.

"Hmm," he said closing his eyes and remembering "I remember when I learned she could sing."

Rubilax's eye rolled again "Oh, Brother."

"Shut it Rubi," Percedal said in false annoyance

Otomai chuckled, "Well for wielding a sword one handed, You're going about it the wrong way." Otomai motioned to rubilax "May I?"

Percedal looked at Rubilax unsure "Go ahead Dally," Rubilax's voice assured.

Percedal handed Otomai the sword "Normally you would put your other arm behind your back like so," The ogre began "But in your case, that's not feasible. Spread you legs more, give yourself a strong foundation."

"but if I do that, I won't be able to move around much." Percedal argued.

"Not so," Otomai continued "In fact you'll be putting all the boundless energy you have to good use. In one handed style you doge and jump more to make up for the lack of defense."

"I'm not sure I like that Idea." Percedal said "It's not very Iop."

"I suppose it's not," Otomai said handing Rubilax back to Percedal "But I know no other way."

Percedal sat down with his legs crossed his brow furrowed in thought. Otomai laughed outright when he saw it. "Now there's a sight I never thought I'd see."

Percedal frowned, but otherwise made no comment, he had grown used to the insults that were thrown at him, and his patience for them had grown against his will. He knew there was a way to wield a sword one handed, he had seen it before hadn't he? Yes, he was more certain now, his master wielded his that way didn't he?

Percedal shot up "A Chain!" he said excitedly "I need a chain!"

"Wh-What?" Otomai was taken aback by the sudden turn of events.

"My master Goultard," Percedal said "He weilds his sword one handed with a chain, It's very Iop."

"You want to put a chain on me?" Rubilax said with disgust "As if being stuck in this metal shell isn't enough?"

"You're hardly stuck there." Percedal said "Y'know that I'll let you out whenever you want to walk around and stuff."

"Yeah, yeah." He said "I guess a chain wouldn't be so bad."

As always the Sadida forest was a wonder to behold, she hadn't really appreciate the richness of this place when she was younger, but had come to think of it as a beautiful home. Clophee stepped beyond the threshold of the palace and encountered guards outside her friend's room.

"Hello there," She said cheerfully "Can I go in and see Amalia."

The guards looked confused. New faces, she loved having fun with new faces.

"No one sees the princess without the King's approval!" The guard on the right said

"Oh I don't need that," Cleophee said innocently "I'm Cleophee of the Brotherhood of tofu."

The two guards looked at each other, then began laughing.

"There's no Cleophee in the Brotherhood of tofu!" The guard on the left said betewwn laughs.

A pulsing vein became visible in Cleophee's head "WHAT!" she said enraged

The sounds of banging and smashing broke Amalia out of a reverie of memories revolving around Yugo and the other members of the Brotherhood. Her mood soured by this she rose from her bed and looked to the door

"Cut out that Racket you rookies!" she yelled, but still the noise continued soon more voiced were added to the cacophony and the princess became truly angry stomping towards the door.

When opened the doorway afforded her a front row seat to the trouncing of her guards by a certain whimsical blonde she had hoped would not come calling anytime soon.

"Oh hi Amalia." Cleophee said with a big innocent smile "What's new with you?"

"Cleo," Amalia said almost reverting back to her bratty teenage tone "You cannot just beat on my guards whenever you are bored."

"Hey," The blonde responded indignantly "It's not _my_ fault they couldn't recognize a member of the brotherhood." She then grumbled something incomprehensible under her breath.

"Guards," Amalia said nonchalantly "Leave us be, I am more than capable of taking care of this little cra brat."

Again the vein on top of Cleophee's head threatened to pop. "What did you call me?" she said angrily before leaping at the Sadida princess. Quick as a flash her doll barred the way having rapidly inflated with air. Cleophee simply bounced off slamming into an oak beam and sliding ungracefully to the ground.

"Ow." The blonde uttered.

"You see," Amalia said to her guards. "I'll be fine."

The guards followed her orders and stepped away grumbling something about guarding a master warrior for no good reason.

Amalia turned to face a recovering Cleophee "What brings you here cleo?"

Cleo sighed "I don't hear from you anymore," she said "It seems like ages since we just went out and did things together."

After her sister had become more involved with Percedal Cleo had done a complete one eighty on Amalia becoming her best friend and partner in crime while Evangelene doted on the empty headed Iop.

"That's probably because I'm a princess Cleo," the Sadida replied "And I have Royal duties to fulfill."

"That's a load of crock and you know it!" Cleo said angrily, "You spent the last four months almost exclusively with Yugo!" the cra almost sounded hurt.

"Cleo I – " The sadida princess started but never finished

"It's not fair," Cleo said nearly weeping "You and Evengelne found love, why can't I?"

So that's what this was about. Amalia put her hand on the Cra's shoulder and Cleophee looked up.

"Why don't we have a girl's night then," Amalia said "Like Evangelene and I used to do."

Cleophee's eyes shined, but dulled again "what about Yugo?" she asked

"Yugo went to see Alibert," Amalia said "He probably won't be back for a little while."

The shine returned and with it a happy Cleo, something Amalia used to think she would never actually want to see.

"Yes, Yes!" Cleo said happily "We can run to fair and fight big bulls and trolls and – "

"Baby steps Cloe," The sadida said "We'll go to the fair, but let's not try to cause any trouble this time okay."

"Okay," Cloe said with her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Alright then," Amalia responded "I'll go get changed."

Goultard swung his sword letting it fly from his hand bound to it's chain until it hit the interloper, or appeared to. Seraphin simply caught the blade between his fingers, as though it were no more harmful than a feather. The other gods looked at each other with worried expressions, this man would be a very real problem.

"Interesting fighting style," Seraphin said, he cast the blade aside, but the force of his throw snagged the chain and forced Goultard to follow it. His throat was caught by the gilded man's hand. A brief wave of nausea and disorientation came over him, then the Seraphin's eyes narrowed.

"I see," The gilded man said "You are but a Demi-God." With that Seraphin's fingers tightened around his neck cutting off his air flow. The Iop gagged and clawed at Seraphin's armor to no avail, he didn't even leave scratches. After a few moments Gouldtard's eyes rolled back into his skull and he passed out, his orange glow left him and Seraphin allowed him to fall landing on his vessel.

He looked at the other gathered gods "I word to the wise," he said "You shouldn't attack one at a time."

It happened in a flash, no one was expecting it, least of all Percedal. He had just finished affixing the chain he had sought to Rubilex's handle when a golden bold struck him from the sky. The Iop Warrior screamed in pain and rage his pupils disappearing as he floated from the ground in a haze of powerful orange light, his tattered cloak billowing as though trapped in a hurricane's winds.

Flopin witnessed the event and ran to his mother yelling "Mommy! Mommy!"

Evangelene could tell by the tone of her son's voice that something truly frightening had happened. "What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"It's daddy," the little sandy haired boy replied "Something's happening to him!"

The Iop's next scream couldn't have had better timing happening just as those words were uttered. Recognizing the sound of her husband's voice she rushed outside, bow drawn, ready for anything.

Anything but that.

The Iop was held in mid air by an orange-ish yellow light, while he screamed and writhed in what appeared to be agony. The wound of his arm opened again spilling hid blood onto the ground, but it did not bleed long. A bone suddenly jutted forth from the shoulder another formed connecting to it, then tendons formed and muscles and finally skin.

Evangelyne lowered her bow and watched the macabre miracle before her eyes, finally the light subsided and her husband was lowered to the ground. Sweat beaded his brow and he breathed heavily.

Evangelyne approached warily, unsure what had happened "Dally?" she said cautiously

Percedal moved quickly embracing Evangelyne in a hug. "I'm okay Eva."

"Thank goodness." She said "I thought something terrible had happened to you.

Percedal pushed Evangelyne outward holding her at arm's length, she could see now the glowing light that had covered him four months ago, when he had battled Ogrest.

"Is that…" She began

"Something terrible has happened to my master." Percedal finished for her "And something far worse is coming our way."

The next attack came from the one with clockwork armor, a sword fashioned out of a clock hand appeared before him and rushed forward stabbing Seraphin in the chest. The gilded king looked down for a moment and grabbed the blade's handle to pull it out, but the blade would not budge.

He barely noticed another presence behind him as the muscular green haired one slashed past him barely brushing him. His eyes quickly followed the perpetrator and he saw him tying a lock of his hair to a doll.

"Vudu magic." Seraphin said darkly, he hated vudu magic.

The green haired warrior proceeded to scratch, cut and otherwise abuse his doll, the wounds invariably appearing on his own skin as well. While he recovered from the volley the large man with armor on his right arm quickly slashed him with a fatal blow that shattered his breastplate and then he felt a dagger insert itself between his armor's plates. Something cold entered his body from it.

The gods returned to their places looking on the now beaten and bloody intruder, after a few moments he screamed. Apparently agonized, he glowed a bright gold for several moments before exploding into golden dust that dissipated into space.

"That ends that." Xelor said summoning his clock blade back to him.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Sadida said "The doll did not dissipate with him.

Sacrier heard a sound behind him and turned to see Seraphin's face and the golden dust coalesced into his body, fully armored an unharmed.

"So little gods," he said again "Is that the best you can do?"

**Author's note: I figured I'd spend more time on the other members of the brotherhood this time since the last chapter was all about Yugo. Seraphin is a badass, but is he a bad **_**guy**_**? Also let me know how you feel about the length of these chapters, I can probably make them a little longer if need be.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Name to Remember

**Chapter 4: A Name to Remember**

**Author's note: Well now things get a little more serious, enjoy!**

Percedal stood there before his wife and hugged her again, Eva's hands caressed his back gently as tears fell from the Iop's eyes.

"Eva," he said pulling out of the hug "I don't want to leave you or the kids for even a second but – "

Evangelyne leaned in and kissed the Iop warrior, a long passionate kiss. She pulled away slowly "Go, my mighty Iop warrior." She said lovingly.

"Right," he said confidently "Once I've gathered the others, I'll come back." He said.

"Get going." She said with that infectious smile "Or you won't get anything done."

"Well then," he said "See ya'" he rocketed off at break neck speeds quickly covering ground towards emelka, he had to find Yugo.

Yugo sat at a table with Alibert and the strange eliatrope boy. Alibert looked the boy over and looked back at Yugo with a raised eyebrow. He leaned back in his chair, and stroked his mustache producing what sounded to the boy as a low growl. He became more uncomfortable, this was the God-King's father? What kind of being was he?

"So," Alibert began "You say that when you fought Ogrest, you used six dragon eggs and they made you powerful enough to spawn your own race, a race of beings in your image."

"That's what he says," The God-King said inclining his head towards the boy, Yugo, he had to remember to call him Yugo, he didn't like being called God-King. "He also says he doesn't have a name."

"Do you know any names?" Alibert said, this question directed at him,

"Uh…" The boy thought hard bringing up the limited number of names he had heard in his brief existence. "a few I guess."

"Any you liked?" The large Enutrof man asked.

The boy pressed his index fingers together, a little uncomfortable "There was one."

Alibert was silent for a moment, then spoke "Well?" he said.

The boy felt he couldn't disappoint this man so he answered "Well… I liked the name: Lucian." He said trembling.

"Lucian?" Yugo said surprised "Isn't that a Shu Shu name?"

"Uh," The boy said taken aback by the response "I-It was the name of an axe, an axe that spoke."

"A shu-shu indeed." Alibert said "Just like Rubilax. Do you know what it means boy?" he asked the Strange Eliatrope child.

"N-No," his head was downcast. Alibert placed his hand under the boy's chin and lifted his face. This man had a profound effect on him, one that he had never felt. The man's touch calmed him, made him feel as though in that moment there was no one more important in the whole world than him, that whatever he had to say mattered and even if he messed up everything would be fine. Is this what it felt like to have a father?

"It's alright boy," Alibert said calmly "Not many people on this plane do."

"It means Bringer of light." Yugo said, he was smiling "I like it, it suits you."

The God-King approved? Alibert let the boy's jaw go, but his head remained high, he had a name. he had a name! the first of his kind to gain a name, approved by the God-King himself!

"So," Yugo asked after swallowing a mouthful of Gobbal stew "How many of you are there?" he put another spoon full of stew in his mouth while he waited for an answer.

"Um, A few hundred I think" The newly christened Lucian replied.

Yugo almost choked on his stew "What?" he asked in shock and surprise "So many? I thought I had contained the power better than that." The God-King looked disappointed he stood up from the table "I need to go think." He said quietly.

Lucian did not understand, it seemed everything he did was wrong, all he did was tell the truth, why was the God-King so upset? Was his existence really so low? Was he just an accident that wasn't supposed to happen?

The God-King's father placed his hand on Lucian's shoulder. Again that calming touch that put him at ease.

"I… I'm just and accident," Lucian said tears welling up in his eyes "I was never meant to be was I?"

Alibert sighed "Words like that," he said with a knowing voice "Take a man to very dark place, not all that fitting for a bringer of light." Alibert turned the boy to face him and crouched so he could look him in the eye. "Yugo may not have meant to create you and your kind, but that does not mean you weren't meant to exist. Understand?"

"No," the boy said "If your creator never meant for you to exist, how can you be meant to exist?"

"I never meant to raise a child," he said "But it happened, and if it weren't for that, you may not exist at all, there are layers to all this divine stuff, often more that we can understand."

That made sense, The God-King was created by someone as well then, perhaps that someone had meant for him to exist. "Okay, but why doesn't he like us?"

"It's not that he doesn't like you," Alibert said "by normal standards he is very young, and by his race's standards he is just a child, he doesn't know how to handle suddenly becoming the father of a whole race. Give him time, he'll come around."

Lucian hoped so, he didn't like this feeling, that he had disappointed someone important.

Yugo walked absently through the town az following him with a concerned look on his little face. What was he supposed to do? He was eighteen damn it! He was barely old enough to be accepting this kind of responsibility. And if his body was any indicator, it may be a few decades before he would be considered old enough by his race's standards. How could this have happened?

Adamai had been right, using the Dofus had too many consequences he wasn't ready for, but he did what he had to, to save his friend, to save the world. Now hundreds of people were worshipping him as a god? The though nauseated him, he didn't want to be a father, let alone a god creator. He wasn't ready.

A Resounding boom echoed across the sky and and orange-yellow light flew in from the south landing nearby and kicking up a lot of dirt. What now? He didn't need this, another Shu-shu come looking to get revenge for their loss at the crimson claw archipelago. He'd stick this one in a bucket if he could find one. The incantations to trap a shu-shu had proven to be fairly easy for him.

Stomping towards the new crater he was quickly grabbed, but not by the odd spindly arms of a shu-shu, these hands here human.

"Yugo!" Percedal's familiar voice said in an exasperated tone "I'm so glad I found you."

Yugo stepped back in surprise and looked at his friend, the Iop warrior seemed unharmed, his arm had returned, and with it his godly aura.

"What?" he managed to get out before the orange haired warrior cut him off.

"Something terrible has happened," he said frantically "My master, he-he was defeated by someone monstrously powerful. I don't think even I could fight him alone and win."

"Slow down Dally," Yugo said overwhelmed "To much is happening to fast right now."

"Yugo," Percedal said "The world is in grave danger, the gods are fighting someone, and they're losing! The brotherhood has to be ready!"

"JUST STOP!" Yugo yelled, Percedal stepped back, caught off guard, the young Eliatrope Grabbed his head and growled in frustration.

"Yugo," Percedal asked "What's Wrong?"

Wait, Wasn't Dally a god once? maybe he could help. Yugo took a deep breath and calmed down. This wasn't like him, he didn't get flustered like this. He brought his hands down and took another breath. Then looked up at dally with hopeful eyes.

"I did something, when we fought Ogrest," He said "Before I got there to help. And I don't know what to do about it." Yugo managed a weak smile.

Percedal's glow diminished and he rushed to his friend and looked him in the eye "What is it?" he asked "What happened?"

"Well, It looks like…" Yugo said weakly "I'm a god now."

It was less than a moment before Sacrier felt the powerful uppercut forcing his head back. Before it could even finish it's arc, two powerful hands grabbed it and pulled it down slamming it into a cold metal knee. The world went black as he fell watching the Gilded warrior rise slowly above him.

"That's two now," Seraphin said with a smirk "Your number s dwindle."

His head snapped to the side and he appeared suddenly above the panda looking god, he threw a fast punch, but it did not connect. The god dodged it and slammed a large barrel down on the back of Seraphin's head forcing him down. The cloaked god appeared in front of him, his skull mask looming as he jabbed forward with a dagger. Seraphin's arm shot out and caught the gods arm and he swung him back forcing him to collide with the panda.

Twisting his body he shot forward towards the two before they recovered, his fist pulled back to strike. He never made it, a whip wrapped around his arm and pulled him back. He pulled his arm forward in a similar motion he had used against the Demi-God. This time a blue faced god slammed head first into his elbow and fell below to join the other two, his whip slackening and releasing Seraphin's arm.

The panda had pushed the Cloaked god off and carried his barrel beneath his arm, his other hand grasped what looked like a straight spigot and twisted. A wave of white liquid slammed into Seraphin's body forcing him back and into one of his fleet's ships, knocking it out of position. The panda turned the spigot again and the flow stopped. The green haired god appeared before him, this time without a doll. He punched Seraphin in the head, a viscous punch that put a dent in the space ship's armor. Seraphin kicked him off and followed through with a punch of his own which the green haired god blocked.

The cloaked god returned with his dagger, Seraphin could see clearly this time the poison on the blade. Not that it did the god any good, few poisons could work on him. He forced himself over the green haired god's head grabbing his hair and throwing him into the cloaked god. The cloaked one's dagger penetrated the green haired god's skin and the cloaked god became frantic trying to reverse the effects. A blue goddess and a red goddess rushed to his side, the blue one erecting a shield while the red one looked to be healing him with some kind of aura magic.

The panda returned with a vengeance slamming his barrel into Sarphin's side. The gilded king used the momentum to rush towards the cloaked god and land his feet squarely on the gods chest. He rolled with the cloaked one and slammed him down on the deck of his flagship with the three unconscious gods. He heard bone crack and slammed his elbow into the god's head to finish him, relieving him of consciousness.

The panda was arguing with an elderly white haired looking god who seemed hesitant to fight when they all went still. Seraphin turned quickly, just in time for an enormous clawed hand to smack him away from his flagship and slam him pinball style into several of his fleet's other vessels. As he recovered a blue goddess entered a ring of blue light and appeared behind him, stabbing him through with a glowing blue spear. Unlike the assault's the other gods had set upon him, this one hurt, a lot.

The Gilded warrior screamed in genuine pain. Before grabbing the spear and pulling it through his body, allowing his wound to regenerate, but his armor's damage was secured. He slammed the handle of the spear into the goddess's stomach making her double over and fly backwards. The spear dissipated from his hand as another blue ring caught the goddess and she reappeared through another above the head of what appeared to be an enormous dragon; that was the one who had smacked him away from the flagship.

"Jack!" Seraphin called, the crimson haired warrior in black trench coat and sunglasses appeared before the king.

"Yes, your highness." The man spoke reverently.

"I tire of these little gods," Seraphin said "Take of them for me, I'll take on mommy and daddy."

"Right away sir." Jack said as a smile lifted the corners of his mouth.

Jack appeared before the other gods "You are a cold hearted bastard you old coot!" The panda was yelling at the white haired god. "Get in the fight or I'll take all your precious gold myself!"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that boys," jack said interrupting the conversation. "I've little interest in money."

Sadida sat from his position grunting in pain "Who are you?" he asked

Jack looked at the crippled god as the red goddess healed him. "I am Jack, the immortal," he said with a smile "Your new playmate."


	5. Chapter 5: Awaken The Prophet

**Chapter 5: Awaken The Prophet.**

**Author's note: Nothing that important to impart I guess Enjoy!**

The loud crash had Alibert and Lucian rushing out the door to see what had happened. Alibert relaxed when he saw his son hugging what appeared to be Percedal of Sadlygrove. He smiled, Percedal had been like the big brother Yugo never had, and according to Yugo's retelling of their last adventure he had turned out to be the Iop god. It would probably do him some good to talk with the man.

"Who is that?" Lucian asked innocently "I've never seen him before."

"That," Alibert added "Is Sir Percedal of Sadlygrove, a Iop knight and Shu-Shu guardian. And one of Yugo's oldest friends."

"The God-King called him here?" Lucian asked

"No," Alibert answered "It seems he found his own counfounded and destructive way to get here on his own time," The man sounded somewhat annoyed "As Usual."

The cook returned to his kitchen, passing Chibi and Grougal's room on the way, the two slept peacefully, he was glad. Lucian followed Alibert not knowing what else to do.

"If you're gonna be in my kitchen," Alibert began "Make yourself useful, there's som dishes over on that counter, bring them to me."

"Uh, okay." Lucian decided it was good for him to have something to do, the last few hours had been much too straining.

Percedal hugged Yugo tightly, not knowing what else to do. After a few moments he released him. The boy had clearly undergone something terrible in his own right, and Percedal was asking a lot to just have him up and go with him.

"Yugo," he said "I don't understand, what do you mean you're a god now?"

"Well…" he started, but trailed off before he could finish as though he was unsure what to say

"Just start at the beginning," Percedal said "It's simpler that way."

"Okay," Yugo said "When I harnessed the power of the Eliatrope Dofus to come help you. Something came out of me, little shards of me became their own beings, I tried to suck them all back in, but it appears a few hundred managed to get out. I met one earlier, he keeps calling me God-king, he looks at me with so much hope, I don't want to shatter it, but I don't think I can be a god Dally!"

"Neither do I," Percedal said "That's the whole reason I chose to keep this arm gone anyway. I don't think I would be very good at it, and I have evangelene, that's more than enough for me."

"Wait," Yugo said realizing something for the first time "You have both your arms, how did you…"

"That's what I was trying to tell you Yugo," Percedal said "Something happened to Master Goultard, the divine power left him and entered me again, and brought my arm with it."

"And now I don't really need this chain anymore," a guttural voice said from Percedal's hip.

"Rubilex!" Yugo said "Long time no see."

Don't get all chummy with me," Rubilex replied "It gives me goosebumps."

Yugo laughed.

"Listen Yugo," Percedal said "I know you have some things going on right now, but I need to assemble the Brotherhood of the Tofu, and quickly. The thing that defeated my master will head here soon, and we need to be ready."

"YUGO!" Chibi's voice rang from inside the Inn, the voice sounded afraid, petrified, something had happened.

Percedal and Yugo rushed inside and found Alibert already sroking the young Eliatrope's head.

"What's the matter?" Alibert asked him

"Bad dream," Chibi said "Yugo, bad dream." He continued

He reached his hands out towards Yugo and Alibert let him walk towards his older brother, Yugo looked to ALibert and the man shrugged "I guess he really misses you." He said.

"It's okay Chibi," Yugo said

Chibi walked up to Yugo "Not okay Yugo," he said "Bad dream."

Chibi's hands glowed blue and he placed them on either side of yugo's face then he pulled Yugo's head down and placed his forhead against his, suddenly Chibi and Yugo began to glow blue.

When Yugo opened his eyes he was no longer in the inn, he was floating somewhere in the krozmos. A fleet of golden vessels loomed in the nearby area and a powerful gilded warrior faced off against A giant dragon, and a woman who stood on top of it.

"That's the great dragon!" Yugo said in surprise "And Eliatrope!"

He looked around, a red haired man engaged what appeared to be the other gods and goddesses, and below them several of the gods lay broken on the largest ship's deck. Among them was goultard.

"Goultard!" Yugo shouted

The Golden warrior's head turned and looked Yugo in the eyes. Those piercing blue eyes filled him with fear, he knew the man could see him, knew he was aware that Yugo was there.

"We have an Audience." The golden man said with a smirk turning his attention back to Eliatrope and the great dragon. "Let's try not to disappoint."

Portals opened up all around Eliatrope and the golden man the goddess jumped upward into one and emerged from others faster than Yugo could follow, she struck several blows against the Golden man before he caught her arm. The golden man swung her and forced her to land on one of the ships. The great dragon moved in and went for a swipe at the Golden man, but the swipe was dodged and a sword that had not been present before appeared in the golden man's hand as he slashed the dragon's thick neck.

Chibi released Yugo and fell to the floor falling asleep, it appeared sharing that vision drained him quite a bit. Yugo's eyes were wide with shock and fear.

Alibert looked at his adoptive son "Yugo, what happened."

"Percedal, your were right," Yugo said "We have to go, now."

Lucian rushed into the room "Please allow me to accompany you God-King."

Percedal couldn't help but laugh when he heard the boy speak "God-King," he said "I guess this is that guy you were talking about earlier huh Yugo?"

"Yeah," Yugo said as his face burned red with embarrassment, he chose to subdue any anger he felt though, this boy didn't really know any better "Please Lucian, just call me Yugo." The eliatrope asked politely.

The boy's face turned red as well, but he nodded "Okay," he said, "Please, let me come with you… Yugo." The boy asked still sounding unsure about calling his god by name.

Yugo smiled, perhaps this whole god thing wasn't so bad "Alright," he said "You can come."

"Whoa, Whoa Whao, Wait a minute," Percedal said "I can carry two people at once for sure, but how are we gonna get everyone else together?"

Yugo looked over at Chibi, who seemed more or less back to normal, he was still sleeping, grougal growling protectively from the boy's shoulder.

"You are a god aren't you?" Yugo said "Just lift them up like you did to the Sadida kingdom."

"I guess," Percedal answred his glow returned and he floated from the ground, his hands reached downward "Alright you two, grab hold."

Yugo and Lucian both grabbed an arm, percedal was about to rocket off when Alibert cleared his throat. "Whatever you do better not make too much noise," he said "I want Chibi to get back the sleep he lost.

"Okay," Percedal said, he floated slowly outside and away from the inn. "Hey, I can feel Ruel's still nearby, we should grab him while we have the chance. He might have that buggy with him."

"Because we all love that thing." Yugo said sarcastically

"Yeah, cuz it goes fast and – " Percedal stopped mid-sentence "Was that one of those not-really-serious statements? I'm not good at catching those."

"You caught that one," Yugo said smiling "You're getting better.

Lucian watched in awe as the two spoke, it was odd, they spoke like normal people, acted like normal people, is this what a god truly looked like?

Gold was indeed a beautiful sight, and there was some amount of it all over the planet, he was currently searching below the forbidden forest for any deposits. Jr had detected one nearby and Ruel was determined to have it. More gold meant more Kamas, and more kamas meant getting richer.

Ruel's eyes sparkled as he felt the gold vein getting closer and closer. Jr. sniffed around on the ground for a few moments the pointed towards a wall. Ruel began to dig quickly, he wanted the gold as soon as possible.

After a few minutes he broke into a cavern with gold deposits all over the ground, several veins were visible in it's walls. He hoiseted a lantern and grabbed a second one from his bag placing it a little farther from the entrance.

"It's beautiful!" He said moved to tears "Good Job Junior, We're gonna be rich!"

Ruel pulled an eye piece and a pickaxe from his bag and began the process of mining. He inspected to find the purest strains, then picked them off with the axe. There was a lot of gold, no way he would be able to carry it all now, he would have to bring the buggy later, but for now he would grab the cleanest deposits and put them away in his haven bag.

As he was about to mine another deposit he heard a rumbling noise and dirt began falling from the ceiling. "Uh oh, Junior we're gonna have to come back with the buggy. This place is about to cave in."

Another rumble, this time several medium sized rocks were dislodged and fell down crushing some of the deposits. "No!" Not the gold!" Ruel said on the verge of tears. Then he heard something. The unmistakable sound of muffled voices, they sounded like they were arguing with each other. Someone was after his gold!

Ruel braced himself and waited, if they wanted to steal his gold they would do so over his dead body. Another rumble, this time more prolonged , the ceiling began to collapse and then, the sound of an impact and an entire section of the ceiling was destroyed. Sunlight filtered in through the falling debris and a man stood up in the middle of it, his features were unclear but that didn't matter, he had threatened an Enutrof's gold.

Ruel rushed forward "Get out of here you thieving scum!" he yelled angrily and swung his shovel at the man. It connected, but didn't seem to do anything, the man did not move, rather it felt as though he had hit a rod of iron.

"Ow," a familiar voice said "What was that for?"

A familiar red headed man looked at him through the debris, his white and red cloak dirty with the earth he had displaced. Next to him Yugo threw off a rock, kicking up dust. Another boy Ruel didn't recognize emerged through an eliatrope portal on the other seide.

"Percedal?" Ruel said curiously

"In the flesh!" Percedal said in a courageous sounding voice

Ruel proceeded to whack percedal in the head followed by another blow and another and another.

"Ow!" Persedal exclaimed "He, what the - ?"

"How dare you come down here and ruin my Gold!" Ruel yelled angrily "You of all people should know better!"

Percedal caught Ruel's shovel with his right arm, and Ruel stopped, he saw the orange glow around percedal. "Dally, what happened to you?"

"Something bad happened," he said "And I need your help to fix it."

"Well I say no!" Ruel responded "None of you care about my gold or my kamas. I just found a vein and I'm not leaving it."

"Ruel," Yugo said from his place under the hole Percedal had made "The Brotherhood of the Tofu needs you."

"Brotherhood Shmotherhood," he said angrily "You didn't really need my help!" he said "You and Dally are powerful enough to take care of things on your own, you don't need me, you haven't needed me for a long time."

"You may not be as good at fighting as us," Percedal tried to convince him "But you're better at other things, like making sure we don't spend to much. Without you around we'd go broke in a week."

"Yeah," Ruel said "And then maybe you'd learn your lesson you hard headed Iop!"

"The world is in danger Ruel," Yugo said in his young innocent voice "And, I know we make a lot of fun of you for it, but you are a lot older than us, and wiser. Something terrible is coming, and we don't think we can beat outright, we don't know what to do, you and eva are always the ones with a plan ruel, we really do need you."

How was he supposed to say no to that face, Even though he knew the boy was eighteen and certainly old enough to make his own decisions, he still looked the child and knew how to act it when he wanted. The poor old man had never been able to truly disappoint Yugo, The little eliatrope had always been the only one who had put his faith fully in Ruel, even when the others no longer believed in him.

"Oh, alright," Ruel said in a defeated tone "The Buggy's this way." He said Jr. wagged his tail and barked happily at Yugo and Percedal. The Drheller had always loved the two of them, though he wasn't as fond of the redhead's wife.

The three followed Ruel and Jr. back to the Drill buggy. "Who's your new friend?" Ruel asked "Another Eliatrope?"

The boy seemed rather disturbed by that statement "No I – " he began before Yugo cut him off

"Yeah, I met him in the forbidden forest." The blue clad boy said. "His name is Lucian."

"Isn't that a Shu-Shu name?" Ruel responded.

"Um…" Yugo began "It's kind of a long story."

Ruel grunted and continued, it was clear Yugo didn't want to talk about whatever it was. And Ruel figured he'd talk about it eventually. Until then he escorted them into buggy and started it up.

"Where are we going?" Ruel asked.

"Sadida kingdom," Percedal answered

Yugo smiled, it would be good to see Amalia again.

Eliatrope slashed at the gilded man with her spear, but he was far too fast, she missed. The Great Dragon caught her and she jumped back. The man just kept dodging with a big smile on his face. The Great Dragon slashed and roared, but the man was just out of reach.

Suddenly he looked off to the side, his face returned with a smirk "We have and Audience," he said "Let's try not to disappoint."

Eliatrope felt outward with her Wakfu and sensed one of her immortal children's presence, Yugo, their king, He was with Chibi the prophet. Both felt as though they had been recently reincarnated, their memories were clean. If Seraphin could sense when someone was watching through a vision that made him very dangerous indeed, was their no end to this monster's power?

Eliatrope summoned a barrage of portals to surround her enemy and disappeared into one above her head. She continued to slash at Seraphin through the portals, jumping from portal to portal. The man's arm reached out and grabbed her own swinging her aside and throwing her into one of the ships. She landed elegantly and looked up to her enemy.

Seraphin had not waited even that long as he twisted his body a golden sword appearing in his hands, the sword slashed outward cutting into the Great Dragon's neck. Eliatrope smiled, that cut would not be enough to take down her lover.

The Great Dragon morphed to his humanoid form summoning a purple blade of stasis energy to block the next blow.

"Interesting," Seraphin said "You actually gain more power in this form don't you?"

The Great Dragon didn't answer, he didn't have to, Eliatrope emerged behind the Golden king and stabbed forward with her spear.

Seraphin dodged by raising his arm and moving to the right "Ah, ah, ah." He said "No trick works twice on me."

The Dragon moved over seraphin's head and slammed his elbow into the golden man's neck, the man grunted in pain. Eliatrope appeared in front of the golden man and stabbed with her spear, Seraphin caught it and fought the goddess's thrust, suddenly the spear became a sword and she pulled it from his hand cutting it deeply. Seraphin let out a short cry followed by a scream as the Great dragon slashed his arm off with the stasis blade in his hand.

"Alright," Serphin said angrily "Enough games."

In a flash his arm reattached as though nothing happened, his hand was good as new and even the armor Eliatrope had damaged regenerated. Seraphin smapped his fingers and his golden sword disappeared, a slender metal sword appeared in his hand glowing brightly with white light and a black sword was in his other.

"Tenebrus and Luminari," Seraphin said "The powers that cut the cloth of the heavens."

Suddenly Seraphin stood behind the great dragon and the swords cut the mighty God in half, no sooner it happened than he was inches from Eliatrope's face Tenebrus lodged firmly in her belly. Serphin pulled back and the blade came with him, eliatrop began to fall, she was caught be srong hands, the last thing she felt before all went black.

The Panda was down now and the old man wielded some weird shovel like weapon. The blue goddess had left the green haired god's side and the cloaked god slashed erratically with his dagger. Every time Jack tried to hit the old man or the cloaked god the blue goddess erected a magic shield around them. He was getting impatient.

Jack wielded a long serrated knife, the only weapon he usually needed, he had a gun, but it would be next to useless against gods. He lunged left as though going for the cloaked god, but switched to center quickly jabbing his knife towards the blue goddess. The knife stopped an inch from her skin.

"What?" he said in disbelief, she hadn't erected a shield had she?

An explosive backlash forced him back and the shovel wielding old god came down on him hard and fast slashing his chest. Luckily the wound was not deep and he was able quickly regerate.

"You're not as strong as the other one." The blue goddess said, "I think we can beat you."

Jack smiled "Think again." He said

A shadow seemed to grow from his back pulling him into it, it spit him back out behind the blue goddess and he delivered a bone shattering blow to her head. A blue-ish green field became visible around her and cracked. She quickly dodged away from him as the cloaked god closed in with his dagger.

Jack shoved the Cloaked god's arm away and dodged an attack from the old looking god.

A scream resounded and he looked over to see his king's arm fall from it's socket, followed by a growl and words of action.

"This battle will be over a few seconds." Jack said

"Over our dead bodies," The blue goddess yelled

"Oh I would like that," Jack replied "But he doesn't like to kill people."

Jack warped again slamming the blue Goddess's shield this time shattering it and pressing his knife into her back. "I on the other hand," he said as he pulled the blade out and turned to face the other two "Have no qualms with that when necessary."

He lunged towards the cloaked god, but stopped in his tracks as the gods seemed to all be struck at once by some major force. He looked back and saw Seraphin stepping away from the blue goddess that had fought with the large purple dragon. He watched the gods fall and the flagship move in to catch them.

Jack returned to his king "Well, that's over with." He said

"Yes," Seraphin said sadly "Now hopefully they'll listen this time, if they don't we'll lose this Universe to him as well."

"Achron." Jack spat the name out like venom

**Author's note: So in case you were wondering throughout this battle, I tried to make sure that Jack and Seraphin did not know the names of their adversaries and used Descriptive monikers when seeing things through their eyes. Now that the God's have been thoroughly trounced what will occur next? Also this is a long chapter I know, let me know what you think about it's length.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Princess and the Cra

**Author's Note: Actually I thought about putting Adamai in with Seraphin already, might still do it. I'm not 100% sure what I want to do with Adamai yet. He is set against Yugo for the moment but he reached this decision because he genuinely thought he was doing the right thing, so I'm not really sure what to do with him yet. I will keep that idea in mind however.**

**Chapter 6: The Princess and the Cra.**

"This. Is. So. Awsome!" Cleo exclaimed happily as the two of them explored the Trool fair together. Cleo had been there before, but only for a brief time before being caught by her older sister and Percedal and forced to leave with the Brotherhood of the Tofu.

"Please tell me I can fight in the arena!" Cleo said her eyes shining brightly with excitement as she looked back at the Sadida Princess.

"As long as we don't have a repeat of last time." Amalia said a little cooly. "No contracts."

"Trust me," Cleo replied "I learned my lesson on that one."

Amalia was satisfied with that answer, convinced Cleo truly meant that statement at least. Though she wasn't so sure about the rest of it.

"But before we do that," Amalia said "Lets go find some Sadida bags!"

Cleo was a little less than enthusiastic about that, but seemed to undertand the idea of a fair exchange in that one. Give a little by letting Amalia shop first in exchange for Amalia giving a little to watch Cleo fight later.

The Green haired princess detested fighting or violence, though she admitted that at times it was necessary. After living for a time as an adventurer she understood that such things were not all glory and fun. She had learned the hard way what battles were really like, the loss of what you love in exchange for a victory that felt like a hollow shell. She had watched three times what battle had done to the innocent young man she loved, and tried so hard to be there for him during the aftermath.

"Amalia," Cleo said slightly excited "They do have this year's model!"

Her reverie forgotten, Amalia rushed towards the window "Really!" she exclaimed "Oh, my god, I have to have it!" Cleo chuckled and followed the green haired girl into the shop. She would never understand the Princess's desire to be so up-to-date fashionable. Sure she understood being fashionable in general, no one wants to look like a slob. But the princess was borderline obsessive over having all the latest models and looking as glamorous as she could; at least when she wasn't adventuring with the brotherhood anyway.

Amalia rushed around to the different stands taking in all the new items and buying up anything she found interesting. Cleo almost envied her she was fairly easily appeased with material goods, while Cleo desired so much more out of life. She was an adrenaline junkie, she needed to feel the thrill constantly or she got bored really fast.

Amalia walked up with several bags pull of product. She began loading them onto the Drago-Turkeys with a huge smile on her face.

"So…" Cleo began "Is the princess satisfied with her purchases?"

Amalia frowned, she could shop all night, her father had rather deep pockets, he was king after all. But she knew that Cleo had been about as patient with her as Cleo was capable of being, and now was the time for her to hold up her end of the bargain.

"Yes I am," She said stifling her disappointment "Let's head to the arena."

The two were just outside the massive gates of the arean when the arena owner walked by, he stopped for a moment and looked back at the two of them.

"Cleophee?" He said "It's been too long my dear Cra!" he seemed rather excited. "Hey Are here to battle in the Arena again? You know the crowd loves you!"

"I think I'll watch a few matches for now." The Cra Replied "Maybe later." The last thing she needed was that greedy pig causing her and her friends more trouble. The man was only interested in how much money she could make him, and he got a lot more money out of a contract that a random battle.

The man humphed "Suit yourself," he said "I suppose it's good to stake out the competition though."

He went inside followed by an entourage of various women from different races.

Cleo sighed "I don't think I can go in now." She said "I knew I would get one fight at least, but if he's here, he''l kick me out pretty quickly if I wont sign any papers."

"Well," Amalia said "We can always watch for awhile."

"No," The cra said "Evangelyne is right, I should responsible."

The Sadida's eyes widened, she had not actually thought she would ever hear such words come out of the young cra's mouth. Although happy for her, it also made her feel incredibly old momentarily.

Cleophee laughed "Y'know it's funny," She said "I crossed my fingers behind my back when I told you we wouldn't cause trouble, and here I am, genuinely not wanting to cause it. It's so unlike me, I don't even understand." The cra looked at her hands as though there was something weird or wrong with her.

"I do," Amalia said "You're growing up, becoming a woman."

"You think so?" Cleo said

"I know so."

Their moment was interrupted by a course yell "Amalia!" the unmistakeable voice of Ruel Stroud yelled over the crowd, momentarily making the Sadida shiver.

"Please tell me you did not call him here." Amalia said visibly upset.

"What?" The cra said "You think I called the stinkmeister? I may not be all girly, but I don't fraternize with stinky enutrofs."

The two laughed, unfortunately that caught Ruel's attention.

"Ladies!" he yelled running towards them to both women's chagrin. "Oh good, Cleophee's here that saves me some trouble." He said

"What trouble?" Cleophee asked indignantly

"Well I'm here with Yugo and Percedal," he said "We're getting the brotherhood together, apparently something really bad is happening that requires our aid."

Cleophee smiled "Well, guess it's my night after all." She said "I may not get to fight in the arena, but I'll get to fight at least."

Amalia sighed. "Well I take it Yugo is behind this gathering?" she asked

"Yes," Ruel said "Ruined my mining for this thing he did, better be worth my time!"

"Alright," Amalia said "We should go hear what he has to say at least." The Princess turned to her cra friend who was no longer there, a dust trail instead in her wake.

"Last one there's a rotten Api!" She yelled running off.

"you don't even know where we're going!" Amalia yelled back.

"To Ruel's stinky buggy of course!" She replied "He never goes anywhere without it anymore!"

"I do too!" Ruel yelled though his words did not reach the quickly accelerating cra. "You young people, no respect." He mutterd.

Yugo was searching the stalls, hoping to find Amalia there, he knew she would love to be shopping. As soon as the King had told him that Amalia had taken Cleophee to the Trool Fair he knew that she would want to update her wardrobe immediately. But it appeared she wasn't here. Apparently the young Cra had convinced her into some other activates already.

As he was leaving the fashion stalls to head to the coliseum a Cra rushed past him at break neck speeds headed towards the entrance. "Hi Yugo, meet you at the buggy!" the figure uttered quickly as she passed.

"Cleo?" Yugo said before fully processing her departure. "Wait Cleo, Where's Amalia?" he said as he began following her through his portals.

"With Ruel!" she responded.

Yugo stopped, that was a recipe for disaster. Percedal floated down from above him, apparently finished searching wherever he had gone.

"Ruel's on his way back with Amalia now." Percedal said, "We should head back to the buggy."

"Yeah," Yugo replied "Lucian's about to meet Cleophee without a filter."

Percedal laughed "That actually sounds quite amusing." he said.

"I'm not sure he'll agree." Yugo relied.

Lucian was against the wall, his eyes bugging out of his head, he had no Idea what to do, No idea. Who was this girl sneaking around the buggy trying to get in? he hadn't been told anything about this, Yugo was supposed to bring back the two girls they went to find, strangers weren't supposed to be breaking and entering.

The girl found the door and opened it without difficulty, almost as though she had used it before. Lucian hid in the back hoping to avoid her.

"Well, looks like I'm the first one here." She said "Odd, it's not like Ruel to leave this thing unguarded."

Guarded right, he was supposed to guard the buggy, make sure no one tried to steal it. He supposed he didn't have a choice, he wasn't that good at fighting, but he couldn't let Yugo and Ruel down.

A portal opened next to Cleophee's head she turned "Hey Yugo – " the thought lodged in her throat mid sentence as a being that was definitely not Yugo emerged from the portal. On instinct she drew her bow and summoned an arrow, all childish desires and thoughts gone, she placed her entire body on alert, ready to kill.

"Who are you!" She demanded, not angrily, not emotionally, but just coldly.

The boy jumped back summoning a portal in front of him in a defensive gesture, if she shot him it would go through and miss "Please don't kill me!" he yelled.

"Answer the question!" she demanded again "Who are you? Are you quilby?" she didn't know how long Eliatropes lived and she didn't know if a dead one could return a dofus through dimensional walls, but the only other Eliatrope she had ever seen was Quilby, and Quilby was bad news.

"My name is Lucian!" he yelled "I'm Yugo's… Friend, I'm Yugo's friend!"

The hesitation before friend bothered her a bit but he boy seemed genuine, she withdrew her bow. "Well then 'friend of Yugo' I assume you were left to guard this hunk of junk?"

"Uh," Lucian started not fully understanding the question, though he understood 'guard' "Yes." He said gulping.

"Well," the blonde said "You suck at it."

The girl sat down on one of the benches and relaxed as though it was her home and her right to do so.

"I'm Cleophee," she said "Though my friends call me Cleo." She extended her hand, Percedal had taught him that meant he was supposed to grasp it firmly and shake once. He did so and the blonde pulled him in towards her until his face was pressed next to hers.

"I hope for your sake you aren't lying." She said quietly into his ear.

"I promise I'm not!" he said desperately, she was strong, way stronger than she looked.

She let him go and smiled "Then you have nothing to worry about."

About that time stifled laughter reached their ears. "What?" Lucian asked

Cleophee walked to the door and looked outside. There, hiding near the door were the rest of the crew. Percedal, Yugo, Ruel and Amalia, laughing at the scene before them. Cleo's face turned beet red.

"You were so serious," Amalia said "For a minute there I thought you might actually kill him!"

Cleophee frowned and hit Percedal in the head.

"Ow!" he yelled "What was that for?"

"Because," Cleophee growled "just the thought of this has your name slapped all over it."

"Guitly as charged." Percedal answered.

Cleophee turned her wrath on Yugo next "And you're no better," she said "He's supposed to be your friend, I was really going to kill him!"

Lucian gulped, that was a dark revelation. But he was more interested in the behavior of the God-King. It was so strange, he had always thought of Yugo as this high and might lord among the heavens who had chosen a place on earth to live. And ancient being who was wise and all powerful anle to solve any issue. But Yugo seemed to be just a person right now, no godhood, no special qualities, just a boy laughing with his friends. Is that why he kept denying his godhood?

Ruel walked up into the buggy "Well we best get this thing rolling," He said, still Jovial "I'm not the biggest fan of repeated information so Yugo can explain to you two on the way."

The rest of them climbed in and the buggy started kicking out a black cloud that caused a crowd of nearby visitors to cough and hack at the smell. Ruel seemed to take pleasure in that each and every time.

Yugo relayed the situation to the girls and Cleo was taken aback "You're only Four month's old?" she said addressing Lucian "You look sixteen at least." She said. "Don't Eliatropes normally age super slow like you?" she asked Yugo.

"Well, he's not a normal Eliatrope." Yugo answered.

"I'm not an Eliatrope at all!" He said

"Then what are you?" Amalia asked.

"Well..." He said "The others, the ones like me, they call us…"

"Call you what?" Yugo asked.

"You'll be mad." Lucian responded.

"I doubt it's that bad." Yugo said confidently.

Lucian seemed to take this at face value "The call us Yugolites." He said.

"Yugolites." Percedal repeated "That Actually has a pretty nice ring to it. Maybe I should make the Iops start calling themselves Percedalites."

Everyone stared at Percedal with disappointed looks.

"What?" he asked "I thought it a good idea."

"You're not upset?" Lucian asked Yugo "You never like it when we treat you like a god."

"I am," Yugo said honestly "But it's not your fault, none of you knew better, I can't be mad at you for that."

Amalia was still processing the whole Boyfriend becomes a god, she was wondering if this is what Evangelyne felt like when they discovered Percedal was a god. Much like Dally, Yugo didn't seem to want the mantle, he was dead set on staying a mortal like his friends.

"So that's why you hesitated." Cleo said.

"Hesitated?" Lucian asked.

"When you said friend," she said "You were very hesitant to call yourself Yugo's friend. Makes sense I guess, you think he's a god."

Yugo grimaced a bit at that, he was still very uncomfortable with being referred to as a god. "Well one thing does make sense." He said turning to Lucian "I'm gonna have to teach you how to use those powers, if Cleo put you on the ropes that easily you'll need a lot of work before you can stand as an equal member fo the Brotherhood."

Percedal, Amalia and Cleo all seemed to agree, Az made affirmative chirps as he floated around the room trying to keep himself occupied.

Lucian turned red very quickly "Wha – What?" he askes "I'm not worthy of – "

"Look," Cleo interrupted "We don't really care who you are or how you came to be, that doesn't matter to any of us, Yugo included. We care about people, and you seem to share that concern, as far as we're concerned that makes you our equal." She looked at him a moment then a warm smile spread across her face "okay?"

Lucian was in awe, he didn't know what to say, these were the brother's-in-arms of the God-king, to the Yugolites they were like gods themselves, but they were so, personal, so normal, they weren't standing on high looking down at him, they were inviting him to join them on adventures.

Amalia smiled with pride for Eva's sake, it seemed that the little brat sister of her best friend was becoming quite the noble and well-spoken woman. This was surley not the same girl who had taunted her by calling her "Princess Gobbal" for a month straight, this was a full fledged woman, and a warrior who had staked her claim with the Brotherhood.

Eyes opened to soft light, a blurred ceiling slowly came into focus. Gold and Iron was all he could see. He turned his head from side to side. Some odd machines were near him, making odd noises one wall was glass the rest were gold and iron like the ceiling. Leaning against the wall near the foot of the bed he lay on was a man cloaked in black, with bright red hair twirling a large serrated knife on his finger like a Gobowl ball.

"Look who's finally up." He said "Sleep well lizard boy?"

The Great Dragon suddenly remembered what had happened the battle the golden knight, the blade that had… He lunged forward looking down at his body, strangely he was unhurt, as though he was sure the golden knight had cut him in half.

"I wouldn't move to fast if I were you." The man at the foot of his bed said.

As if on que He became dizzy and fell back onto his back. He was still in human form why? Normally he would have reverted by now.

"Where am I?" he asked looking up at the intricately woven ceiling.

"The Great ship _Valorous_" The Red haired man said "Flagship of the Gilded Fleet."

The man sounded somewhat uninterested in the name, he certainly had no pride about it, despite the pompus structure of the statement.

"The Golden man?" The Dragon asked

"Off doing his Kingly duties," The Man said "I'm Jack, We'll be spending some quality time together until he returns."

"What do you want?" The dragon asked next.

The man stopped spinning the knife with a flick of his wrist, the handle settling perfectly into his palm, before he sheathed it on his belt. "Well now," he said "That's where things get interesting. You see, what we want is to warn and defend you."

"You're lying." The Dragon said

"Why would I bother?" Jack replied

"You attacked us."

"That my friend," Jack said finally standing an moving towards the Dragon's bedside "Is all a matter of opinion. We entered this universe, sure we didn't exactly ask permission, but we didn't attack anything or hurt anyone. You, attacked us, remember?"

"It was not unprovoked." The Dragon said.

"No I suppose not," Jack said leaning on the bed "Seraphin could've certainly handled that part better, but he's a little new to this sort of thing, so give a little time would you."

"Why have not reverted to my original form?" The Dragon asked

"Well," Jack began "That would be a problem, you see, your original form is about twice the size of this ship, so Seraphin forced you body to keep that form for awhile."

"You really mean us no harm?" The dragon asked, this would be his last question. He had listened to Jack for some time now and was convinced that Jack, at least, genuinely believed Seraphin had come to help this universe rather than harm it.

"We really mean you no harm," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice "You kind of forced us into a corner there. Unfortunately the deities aren't recovering quite as fast at you two."

The dragon knew without asking that 'you two' was himself and Eliatrope. Where is she?" he aked in an aggressive tone.

"The healers are working on her," Jack said "but she's still unconscious."

The Great Dragon sat up again, this time more slowly, something was tugging on his arm and he reached over to remove it.

"Don't do that!" Jack yelled grabbing the dragon's arm "That is attached to a vein, and removal would cause you to bleed out very quickly."

The great dragon frowned "Who would you defend us from anyway, you're the only outsiders in this realm."

Jack hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "Seraphin will explain this better than I but, There is a powerful evil force out there, one that Seraphin has never defeated on his own, and at the moment it's eyes are set on you."

**Author's note: I looked at the Wakfu site and discovered that the Eliatropes in the game refer to Yugo as the "King-God" not the "God-King" but I'm sticking with it for continuity at this point. It's after 11:00, I'm tired PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7: Memories

**Author's Note: I am actually really happy to receive these encouraging reviews, they really make me want to keep writing which is good. I'm having lots of fun writing these chapters and I'm glad to see the community likes it. I've been trying to update once a day, I have a weird schedule so I usually end up updating late at night.**

**Chapter 7: **

The buggy shook and clattered as it headed towards the last member of the Brotherhood, back to Percedal's home and Evangelene. Lucian had become acquainted with everyone, and they seemed to be rather jovial despite the troublesome news that Chibi's vision had brought them.

Yugo seemed deep in thought and Lucian did not want to disturb him, Amalia was cathing up with Percedal and Ruel was vicious about being interrupted while he drove the buggy, it seemed the only one who was interested in talking at all was Cleophee, she was the kid sister of the group, the youngest one who was considered naïve and impusive. She made it no secret she was glad to have someone younger and more gullible that herself around for once.

"It's alright," she said in an experienced voice "Eventually you start learning how people work, once that happens it becomes a lot harder for them to convince you of things."

"How long does that take?" Lucian asked frusterated at his lack of knowledge

"It's different for everyone," Cleophee replied "Yugo figured it out nearly instantly, Percedal took a very long time, I took even longer."

"What about Ruel and Amalia?" Lucian asked.

"I don't think Ruel ever actually figured it out," Cleo said "He just shamelessly grubs for money and most people leave him alone."

Cleo sat in thought a moment contemplating her next answer. "Amalia took her time," she said "but she was faster than Percedal… My sister… My sister caught on even faster than Yugo I think."

"So there is no way to tell?" Lucian asked depressed

"How much do you trust people?" The cra asked.

"You mean you guys?" Lucian answered "or everyone else?"

"People in general." Cleo answered.

"I'm careful," Lucian said "I don't know enough to trust anyone outright."

"You'll figure it out fast." Cleo said.

"Really?"

"Almost definitely."

Lucian smiled, glad to have some encouragement then he thought of something, his brow furled in thought as he decided how to ask it.

"What'cha thinkin?" Cleo asked while looking out the window at the passing trees.

"Well, Why aren't you talking to everyone else," he asked "You're kind of just sitting here off to your own."

If Cleo wasn't fully aware of the boy's situation she'd think he was coming on to her, but the Eliatrope (Yugo insisted he be called that) was far too young and naïve to even know what coming on to a girl was.

"I don't really have anything to talk about." She said "Since Ogrest not all that uch has happened."

"Ogrest…" Lucian muttered under his breath his brow furrowed again. "What is Ogrest?" he asked "Yugo said he fought Ogrest, he said he must have created us just before the fight."

The Cra thought for a moment how to explain Ogrest, at first she wanted to preserve the boy's innocence but decided it was better if he just knew. "Ogrest almost destroyed the world." She began "He fell in love, but she rejected him."

"What does 'falling in love' mean?" Lucian asked.

Cleophee stared wide eyed at the boy, he was just like a child, a blank slate who lived in fear of a world around him that he did not know or understand in the slightest. No wonder he felt so at ease with Yugo around.

Cleophee turned red a little, she was very sure she was not the one to explain this to a young boy. Yet there he was staring at her expectantly for an answer as though this was all perfectly normal and she would answer without hesitation. Ignorance truly was bliss.

"What?" he asked "Did I say something wrong?"

"N-No," Cleophee answered "I'm just not sure I'm qualified to explain that one to you."

"Can you try?" Lucian asked "No one else really wants to talk right now."

Cleophee swallowed "Okay, I'll try." She said she explained how species had two genders and it was necessary for those genders to bond in order for children to be born, Lucian was like a sponge soaking it all in and asking more questions as time went on. He wanted to know if people between races could make children, or how children came to be. For her own sake Cleo deflected that part. But she did explain that it was an emotional experience that caused people to become very attached to one another and that when love was rejected it was often an emotionally crushing experience.

"It sounds complicated." Lucian said "Maybe I should just avoid this whole love thing."

"You've already embraced it." Cleo explained "There are many kinds of love, not just love between a man and a woman, but love between a son and his parents or love between friends. It seems to me you love Yugo as a father figure."

"That doesn't make sense to me." Lucian said "How can it be more than one thing?"

"Like you said, it's complicated," Cleo answered "and inescapable."

"So Ogrest felt hurt after the rejection?" Lucian asked

"Yes," Cleo said, relieved to have returned to the original subject "So he denied it, he gathered the six primordial Dofus, The core power of our world, and presented them to her." She continued "However that did not change how she felt, and she rejected him again. He was so distraught that he killed her."

"That's Terrible!" Lucian said "Why? It's not like it was her fault, she couldn't control her feelings!"

"No she couldn't," Cleo said "But neither could Ogrest and with the Dofus' power making him mad, he only realized what he had done after he had done it. When he realized what he had done he retreated to the tallest mountain in the world to cry and seclude himself so he wouldn't hurt anyone else."

"So he was actually a good person." Lucian asked.

"Kind of," Cleo said "But the power of the Dofus made him more powerful than he knew, just the act of crying caused the world to flood, destroying large swaths of land and killing many tens of thousands of people."

"Why?" Lucian asked distraught at the mere thought of that much death "Shy would anyone want to cause so much… death. Death is terrifying."

Ogrest didn't know what he was doing," Cleo continued "We was unaware that his tears caused such destruction."

"Was he stopped?" Lucian asked looking hopeful.

"Yes," Cleo said "In fact Yugo and Percedal were there to stop him when he started crying again."

"That's when Yugo fought him?" It was more a statement that a question

"Yes, Percedal discovered his god powers and rushed off to face the beast head on." Cleo said recalling those memories. "He wanted to protect his family, but he wasn't strong enough. Yugo gathered and harnessed the power of the six Eliatrope Dofus in order to help Percedal. He brought with him Ogrest's Father Otamai."

"And they beat him?!" Lucian asked excitedly

Cleo's face turned dark, she knew she was about to tread on a terribly recent wound to them all, and hoped the others weren't overhearing. "They won." She said her voice quiet "But at a high price."

Lucian's excitement immediately died "What happened?" he asked.

"Before the battle," Cleo said sadly "In order to obtain the last dofus, Yugo had to fight his brother Adamai, Adamai was angry with Yugo, and left his side promising never to return."

"Why?" Lucian asked Celo swore he should just change his name to Why he asked it so much. She started when she saw Yugo standing behind the younger Eliatrope

"Because Adamai did not believe me ready for their power," Yugo said blankly, his eyes watering with tears "And he was right. I lost my brother, because I was too naïve." He walked away to join Ruel in the cabin.

Lucian stared after him, his own eyes watering "Yugo, he sounded so, hurt just now, like he was in pain. A pain I can't see." Lucian said staring towards the cabin.

Cleo put a hand on his shoulder "Some pain can't be seen, only sensed."

"I hurt him didn't I?" Lucian asked Damn the boy was sharp, "By talking about all this we made him hurt." Too sharp, he would not remain naïve for long.

"Yes, memories can hurt," Cleo said "And that one is the worst memory Yugo has."

Ruel continued driving, it may not take Percedal that long to get from Bonta to Emelka with all his Good powers, but the buggy was considerably slower, it would be several days before they reached their destination, and though he could remain awake and operate the buggy for that long, it became harder and harder to do so with age.

Ruel caught site of a blue hat moving into the cockpit, By Enutrof if that Lucian kid was up here to ask him more questions about the buggy he swore he would see the boy's head as a hood ornament.

He turned his head with every intention of snapping at the young boy, but found Yugo standing there instead. The boy simply sat on the floor next to him and stared out the window, he looked empty and depressed.

"Ruel," he asked somberly "am I a fool?"

The old enutrof was taken aback by this, it was certainly uncharacteristic of the usually cheerful boy. He had seen Yugo sad before, he had seen the tears well up in his eyes when his father was turned to a shrub by the Soft Oak years ago, he had seen the sadness in his eyes after imprisoning one of his own race away in a never ending asylum at the crimson claw archipelago. But he had always recovered to his cheerful self.

"We're all fools at least once," Ruel said returning his gaze to the front of the buggy "Maybe now is your turn. But you'll get past it, you always do."

"Adamai is gone," Yugo said "From what I understand we were always inseparable in our past lives, this is the first time we've cast one another aside."

"You'll see him again," Ruel said optimistacly.

"I hope so," Yugo answered.

He continued to stare out the window blankly but ruel could shee tears occationally fall down his cheek. The boy had always been like a grandson to him, a child who looked up to him, a loyal friend even when the others pinned him as a perverted and greedy old man. And even now, Yugo sought out the old Enutrof's wisdom when no one else saw wisdom in him.

Ruel reached his arm out and pulled the boy into a hug. "Y'know," he said, "It's okay to cry and it's not healthy to leave your emotions bottled up. They'll come out sooner or later."

"But now I have to think of Lucian," Yugo said "He looks up to me, worships me as a god, what kind of message would I send him?"

"That it's okay to be human." Ruel said bluntly

Yugo looked to the old Enutrof, the man was truly loving and wise. Why he chose to hide his love and wisdom beneath a cloak of uncaring, calloused greed Yugo would never understand. He hugged Ruel back and sobbed into the man's shoulder. His body heaving with four months of pent up emotion.

Alarm claxons blared across the ship, Jack rushed from the Great Dragon's room while the latter questioned the source of the sounds.

"Just stay put!" Jack said quickly as he rushed to the observation deck.

He kicked through the doors like a whirlwind and rushed to the room's comm. Array "What's Happening?" he asked frantically over the line "Did Achron already make it."

Logically that was impossible, Achron's fleet was at least a few weeks out, unless he sent an agent to wreak havoc while he approached.

"No sir," a garbled message replied back, according to the computer it was being sent from med center Episilon.

"What happened soldier?" he asked

"The deities," he said over the damaged system "Several of them over whelemed us and escaped. We're not sure where they're heading, but it's clear they want off the ship."

"Get Rosalina up here now!" Jack said

"Belay that!" a strong voice said from behind.

Jack turned to see Seraphin Bartoleme behind him, returned from inspecting the troops, he slid into attention and saluted.

"Sir!" he said

"At ease Jack," Seraphin said "By God, you should know better by now."

"Sorry sir," he said relaxing "heat of the moment."

Seraphin walked up to the display and pressed down on the button.

"Let them think I'm not here Luitenant," he said "Deploy troops to drive them to the freighter bay."

"But sir," Jack said "the Freighter bay is the least secure place on the ship! They'll escape!"

"Escape?" Seraphin said questioningly "I don't recall the part where they were prisoners."

Jack raised an eyebrow, this man never made sense to him, sometimes he was a hot headed, child-like brother in arms, others he was death machine, and still others a wise old man.

"Yes sir." Jack said.

Feca carried Sadida on her back, they had decided that that was wisest as she could put up a barrier to protect him at a moment's notice and he was still feeling effects from the poinson of Sram's blade. Eniripsa ran right beside her ready to heal any wounds. Pandawa and Enutrof were behind them as a rearguard, Ecaflip was point, her reflexes were perfect for the job. Osamodas carried Goultard, Cra and Xelor covered the sides while Sacrier and Sram acted as forward muscle.

Together the gods ran through the ship looking for a way out. It seemed all the halls were the same, nothing seemed different, they could be running in circles and they wouldn't know it.

"What about Mother and Father?" Eniripsa asked worried

"If we can escape, so can they." Sram replied cooly

"There they are!" A voice yelled "Head them off!" A large unit of soldiers appeared ahead of them large Blue energy shields deployed in front of them. Sram threw a dagger and Sacried slammed his sword to the ground causing a wave of orange energy to fly towards the soldiers at break neck speeds. Both bounced of the shield as though they were nothing.

"What!" Sacrier cried.

"No time brother!" Sram stopped him before he got angry an redirected the group to the left, down another identical hallway. They were again met with troops to their front as well as their left this time and rushed right.

"Dam it!" Cra said angrily "They're hearding us!"

Sram had already caught on to this and was trying to process a plan to avoid the hearding, he didn't know how much time he had to do so., but they would have to follow the directions until he could figure the plan out.

Xelor shot a clock hand at a soldier approaching them from the left again., his blade deflected off the shield returning to his hand. He cursed softly while continuing his run

"Xelor," Sram said "Stop time and attack them from behind!"

The armored god nodded and complied, the world stopped and he rushed forward over the guard's heads to slash their backs. The sergent blocked his blow however moving despite his time stopper technique.

"We're not all mortals like them," he said evily and Xelor retreated returning to the group and resuming time.

"No good Sram," Xelor said quickly as they turned again. "The officers are minor gods, immune to time bending magic.

Sram cursed and began thinking of a new plan, but he was too late, the hall opened into a massive room full of many small ships docked together. It was Cra that first noticed the opportunity that the room held.

"This is where they launch ships from," he said I've seen similar rooms in Mechanism vessels. We can get out here!"

"But…" Sram said

"But they have the firepower of all those small vessels to use on us." Cra said.

"Big stakes," Ecaplip said with a smile "My favorite."

"We have wounded Ecaplip," Cra replied "Big stakes are not a good idea."

"We're out of options," Sram said as the soldiers cut off the path behind them.

The twelve ran quickly towards the bay entrance carful to put as many support beams between them and the smaller ships as possible, they hadn't opened fire yet, but that didn't mean they wouldn't.

"Strange," Feca said "It's almost like they want us to escape."

"Not strange," Cra said "They have a way of tracking us."

"Then, when we're out I'll teleport us to my dimension so we can figure out what it is." Ecaplip offered.

"Agreed," Sram and Xelor replied

"Whatever," Sacrier said.

The twelve burst through the shields meant to contain the air and Ecapflip opened a green portal. The twelve disappeared into it, landing in the Ecaflip dimentsion.

Cra immediately began searching Goultard and Sadida as they were still out. Nothing, when he had fought the Mechanisms they used little machines to track you back to where you lived. He assumed that this Serpahin Batoleme had similar technology. It seemed that this was not the case however.

Sram looked to Cra "Well?" he asked

"I can't find anything," Cra said "It looks like they can follow us using our life auras."

Seraphin sat again in his golden throne aboard the flagship _Valorous_ tapping his fingers in a jolly beat on the arm of it. He watched the twelve vanish into the portal as the Freighter was right below the command deck.

"Jack," he said

"Yes?" Jack replied

"They'll have to emerge somewhere," Seraphin said with a smile, "when they do, please follow them, I want to make sure that they and the mortals are warned."

"The Two still here?" Jack said

"You already spoke with the Dragon yes?" Seraphin replied

"Yes."

"Then they'll be fine." Seraphin said "I want to get this done as fast as possible, find whatever mortals will listen and warn them that the end is coming soon."

**Author's note: Again thank you for the encouraging reviews, I'm sorry this one took longer to update than normal, I'm going to bed PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8: Of Gods and Men

**Author's note: So Last chapter was all emotional, but important, Yugo still hasn't figured out what to do about Lucian yet. This chapter will have more suspense for sure.**

**Chapter 8: Of Gods and Men.**

Evangelyne sat quietly on a chair on the porch, Flopin and Elely were napping inside. Otomai came out from inside, Ogrest following him. Despite appearances the boy was actually quite old, combined with his Ogre physiology he did not require sleep as often as her half-God children.

The older ogre sat down in an accompanying chair and Ogrest stood leaning on the wall between him and Evangalyne.

"You're children sleep so often," Otomai said "It's strange to me, ogres require little sleep."

"Well humans require a good six hours a day," Evangelyne replied "Children require more, sometimes ten or eleven hours."

"That much!?" Otomai said surprised "Wow."

" I guess the races are fairly different." Evangalyne said, "Cra's have sharper eyesight and Iop's have denser muscles."

"Yes," Otomai said "But Cra's and Iop's are both human, Ogres are not, neither are Osmodas or Sadidas."

"I guess," Evangelyne said distantly "I wonder when Percedal will be back."

"I don't know," Otomai said "Listen, Ogrest wanted to tell you something."

Eva turned to the little green ogre, his ears had become considerably smaller over the last four months, and they started to show the pointed shape his father's had. He had grown an inch or so.

"Is that so?" Eva said

"Y-Yeah," the little ogre said "I'm not sure I should come around anymore." He said "I really like Elely."

Eva cocked an eyebrow, "I'm afraid I don't quite grasp your logic."

"The last time I liked a girl like this…" he began not really wanting to finish, he did anyway "I nearly destroyed the world."

Evangelyne's eyes grew wide, she wasn't sure what to say, she hadn't really thought of Ogrest as more than a playmate for Flopin and Elely ever since he had returned to this form. She really hadn't thought about how old Ogrest really was or how mature. Or maybe he wasn't.

"Otomai," Eva said disappointingly "Stifling him isn't going to help him grow."

"I didn't come up with this." Otomai said "This is all him, he insisted."

"Don't treat me like a child please." Ogrest said almost irritably, yet still politely "I'm not stupid, I'm well aware of what I've done. Not just the damage to the world, but the woman I loved…"

"What about her?" Evangelyne asked

Ogrest turned his face away from her, he obviously didn't want to talk about it, he was afraid and upset at himself.

"He killed her," Otomai said somberly "After she rejected him."

Ogrest turned to his dad, a little annoyed that he said that.

"I think you've learned a lot from your mistakes Ogrest." Evangelyne "I also think that Flopin and Elely would be very upset if you just disappeared."

Before they could continue the conversation a rumbling began to become audible, slowing rising in volume until it hit a crescendo and the earth in front of the trio heaved, before breaking open to reveal Ruel's Drill Buggy.

The buggy opened and Amalia ran out quickly "Eva!" she yelled excitedly as rushed forward to hug the Cra.

She was followed quickly by Cleophee who joined the hug.

"Hah," Eva breathed as she smiled "It's good to see you both."

Ruel was next to leave, followed by a yammering Percedal trying to convince the Enutrof of the virtue of Courage and selflessness, a foolish proposition. They were followed by Yugo and another boy that Evangelyne did not recognize. Yugo did not seem particularly happy, but he wasn't upset either.

"Eva!" Percedal called "Come here honey!"

Eva gladly complied hugging the Iop.

"How are the kids?" he asked

"Sleeping." She answered.

Otomai stood, "Well, now that the Brotherhood is all here," He said noticing the slight flinch on Yugo's face "What exactly is going on?"

"Well," Percedal said "Something terrible happened to Goultard, I'm not sure what, but it was bad enough to force Iop's power back into me and regenerate my arm."

"I know what," Yugo said "Chibi shared a vision with me, there's a man, no, I should say a god. He's more powerful than all the other gods and had taken out several when I saw him, including Goultard."

"Wait," Perecedal said "My master's dead, really dead this time?"

"I don't know," Yugo said "But the golden god I saw was fighting Eliatrope and the Great Dragon. I felt something happen to Eliatrope, I'm not sure what."

"Damn," Ruel said "He's that powerful?"

"Apparently," Yugo said. "I'm not sure what we're even doing at this point, how do you beat a god that kills other gods?"

The others looked around with their heads down, they eyes moving, no one knew what to do, they had gathered all the pieces, but they had no place to put them.

It was at that time that a hole appeared in the ground, a large green portal like hole, out of that hole crawled a Sadida man, though this man had his hair pulled to the side, his face visible for all to see. He was panting heavily s though he had just run for some time. Everyone stared with bewildered looks on their faces as the man propped himself up on Percedal's house.

"You all are the Brotherhood of Tofu?" he asked between heavy breaths.

"Yes," Yugo said "Who are you?"

"I am Sadida," he said

"We can see that," Amalia responded indignantly "I am the Sadida princess I know one of my people when I see one, what's with your hair anyway?"

"You misunderstand," The man said "I am not _a_ Sadida, I am _The _Sadida."

Amalia's mouth snapped shut as she stared wide eyed at the man "You mean you're…"

"Yes!" He snapped "Now please listen, I don't have much time to speak, we encountered something, something very powerful at the edge of the krozmos. A Being calling himself Seraphin, he defeated us outright, he slaughtered the Great Dragon and Injured Eliatrope badly. He sent a man named Jack after the rest of us."

"That's what I saw!" Yugo exclaimed "That's what was in Chibi's vision!"

"The Eliatrope Prophet is alive?" Sadida asked

"If you mean Chibi, yes." Yugo said "He's being raised by Alibert."

"Then he is recently Reincarnated," Sadida said "Nevertheless that is good, you'll have an early warning system at least."

"What is that?" Lucian asked.

"No time young one," Sadida said limping back to the hole "Serphin and Jack can track us using our life energy. The longer I stay, more danger I place you in."

"What happened to you?" Amalia said, finally remembering her voice.

"Seraphin tricked Sram and I got stabbed by his poinsoned knife," Sadida answered "Eniripsa is still working on me, I have to return to Ecaflip's dimension now."

"Why us?" Yugo asked stepping into the god's way "What can we even do?"

"You are the brotherhood that defeated Ogrest," Sadida answered "Even we were unable to accomplish that. You are quite literally this world's last hope. We are trapped until we can recover. Now please."

Yugo moved out of the god's way and Sadida limped to the portal and walked through dropping from sight moments before the portal closed.

"How are we supposed to defend the world?" Amalia asked worried "Even the gods were unable to defeat this man."

"I don't know," Yugo answered "But we have to figure it out."

The stars sparkled in the night sky, the Brotherhood slept inside, he supposed that Otomai had more or less become accepted as one of them. Yugo couldn't sleep, too much was on his mind, Lucian, a race of 'Yugolites' an enemy that made the Gods seem like mortal children, where did he even begin to make sense of it all.

He sat down holding a mug of tea and sipping it slowly. A sound caught his attention, the sound of an Eliatrope portal opening, then the sound of it closing. Yugo stood back up, he walked to the edge of the area and listened… There it was again.

He walked towards the source of the sound, he found Lucian sitting cross legged in a clearing among bushes, his brow furrowed ion concentration, he appeared to be trying to open three portals at once. Yugo smiled remembering his first attempt.

The Eliatrope's foot snapped a twig and Lucian broke from his concentration jumping up and spinning around to face Yugo in a loose and weak fighting stance. The Eliatrope king couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic his young counterpart looked.

"Go- Yugo?" He asked "What are you doing out here?"

"Well, Yugo said "I was just gonna enjoy some tea and deep thought, but I think it's time we worked on your fighting skills."

"What?" Lucian asked

"Well," Yugo said "If you're gonna travel with us, you need to learn to fight"

Lucian scratched his cheek absently as he stared at Yugo "I-I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"For starters," Yugo said "A Fighting stance looks like this." Yugo dropped into a rigid fighting stance. "You keep your arms up to defend, but open so you can open portals on the fly."

"Like this?" Lucian said taking a stance that was a crude imitation of the one Yugo held

"Almost," Yugo said "What do you know about using portals?"

"Um…" Lucian replied "I can make two at a time, but I can't jump far, I go as fast coming out of the second as I do going into the first."

"Have you tried overlapping two Portals?" Yugo asked

"No." Lucian said "Why would I do that?"

"Try it," Yugo said "But face over there." Yugo pointed to a lake nearby.

"Okay." Lucian summoned a Portal over his left hand, the another over his right, he moved the portals together. As soon as one overlapped the other a beam of blue energy shot out incinerating all in its path. It didn't last long though as Lucian fell back surprised dispersing his portals.

"What was that?" Lucian asked in awe "did… did I do that?"

"Yep," Yugo said "That is one of the Eliatropes greatest offensive weapons."

"Wow!" Lucian said "I had no Idea I could do that."

"Neither did I a few years ago," Yugo said "Alright let's try something else, something more basic."

"Like what?" Lucian asked

"Well, first you'll need to be in a meditative state." Yugo said "Sit down like this."

Yugo sat on the ground cross legged and rested his hands upside down on his legs pressing his fingers together on a circle.

Lucian watched for a moment then emulated the action sitting down and circling his fingers.

"Like this?" He asked

"Yes," Yugo said "Now close your eyes."

Lucian nodded and did so.

"Now take slow, deep breaths." Yugo said "Clear your mind of thoughts."

"How do I do that?" Lucian asked still sitting with his eyes closed.

"Focus on one thing," Yugo said "Like a leaf or a stone, just think about that and nothing else."

"Okay," Lucian said

Yugo waited watching curiously, it hadn't taken him long to figure this out, he was interested to see what Lucian would do. Yugo heard the boy's breathing change to steady rhythmic breathing, consistant with meditation.

"Okay," Yugo said "Now concentrate on your inner sounds, your heartbeat, your breath, the taste in your mouth." He waited a few moments "Now take in close sounds, the wind, the rustling of the leaves the grass beneath you." Another few moments "Now take in far sounds, the birds, The animals of the forest, the wood of the house." He waited again "Now open your eyes.

Lucian's eyes snapped open, they glowed an unearthly blue, his pupils little dark rings in their centers. Lucian's eyes went wide and his pupils darted around for a few moments.

"Wow, It's so beautiful," He said, at that moment the glow in his eyes disappeared "Aw, It's gone. What was that?"

"Wakfu Vision." Yugo replied "Wakfu is an energy that lives in pretty much everything, the stronger something is the more wakfu it has, you and I have a lot."

"You looked like a star," Lucian said "Really bright, my hands looked like that too."

"Yep," Yugo said "Remember how Sadida said that Seraphin and Jack could track him using his life force?"

"Yes," Lucian answered

"I just taught you how," Yugo said "Though their range is probably tens of thousands of times bigger.

"Wow," Lucian said "They be very powerful. How far does your range go?"

"I can sense most living beings in Bonta right now," Yugo said

"What!" Lucian said "That Far!"

"Don't worry," Yugo said "It took me six years to get that good."

"I hope that I can become as good at this as you one day," Lucian said his voice was so innocent and pure, and Yugo felt for the first time, the boy truly didn't speak to him as a god, for that the Eliatrope king was happy.

"You should get some rest," Yugo said "If what Sadida says is true, you'll need it."

It was faint, but Jack could feel it, Damn! They could come out of that place anywhere? Wherever this was it was very far away. Jack climbed to the top of the _Valorous _and bent his knees, he launched himself from the ship rocketing towards the feeling. He could sense the life force of one of the gods he had fought.

Only one? They were smart, they figured out that they were being tracked by their life signatures. That made things more difficult, he was lucky, had it been one of the gods that Serphin had knocked down he wouldn't have sensed it at all.

The presence disappeared, but that was okay, he could sense a huge amount of life where he had been, a planet full of living things. Interesting, there weren't that many of those so far. There, it looked a lot like his home world before the terrible war that had destroyed it, lush green continents over a deep blue sea, though the continents on this planet were far smaller.

Jack landed on the surface looking around, no one was there. He would have to hide himself from this world's inhabitants.

"Who are you?" A voice demanded from behind

Jack whirled to face the voice, behind him stood what appeared to be a human child with white skin, wearing a large had that hid his eyes from sight. He wore a blue robe and his hands glowed purple as he stood in a fighting stance.

"I won't ask again," The boy said

Jack could tell this boy had a lot of power, more than he'd prefer to fight at the moment.

"I'm Jack, the Imoortal," he answered "I mean no harm, I have come with grave tidings for this world, and hope to rise against them."

The boy seemed to think on this for awhile, "I believe you." He said relaxing his stance "But I can't let you roam wherever you please. My name is Adamai, Follow me, I will bring you to our leader: Lady Echo."

"Lady Echo?" Jack said curiously "What a strange name. In any case I can't trust this information to just anyone, who do you represent young Adamai?"

"We are the Brotherhood of guardians," Adamai replied "We are immortals who watch over this world and protect it's balance and order."

"Hmm," Jack said "Your order was mentioned by the Dragon,"

"You've met a dragon?" Adamai asked surprised

"He called himself The Great Dragon," Jack said "Or some big name like that."

The glow reappeared in Adamai's hands and he became very rigid.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Jack said "I'm sorry, didn't realize you disliked the guy so much!"

"The Great Dragon is the father of my race," Adamai said angrily "Do not treat him flippantly like some prideful chump!"

"Okay, I'm sorry," Jack said "I'm still kinda of new to how things work on this Universe."

"This Universe?" Adamai asked.

"Look, I'll explain later," Jack said "Just take me to this Lady Echo person, she'll probably be able to explain it better once I talk to her."

Adamai relaxed "Follow me."

**Author's note: Sorry I didn't get this up last night, I was literally falling asleep while writing it, so I went to bed, I'll try to have another one out by tonight to make up for it.**


	9. Chapter 9: Reunion

**Author's note: Okay Reviewers I need a little feedback, I'm not sure I'm being a hundred percent true to Yugo's character. So far he's been pretty moody, I based this off of the fact that he is now 18 years old (despite a still prepubescent body) and in the three episode special series he is actually quite a bit moodier than he is in the two seasons. Nevertheless Yugo has always been the bright and innocent one in the group and I feel I've sort of replaced that role with Lucian unintentionally. So what I want to know is: Am I doing okay at portraying him? Is this all a good thing? Or would you guys rather I try to return him to his happier, more innocent vibe?**

**Chapter 9: Reunion**

Yugo's eyes were wide with amazement, in all his life he never thought that he would see something so bizarre, so out of the ordinary. He had seen dragons, defeated power hungry foes, discovered he was the king of an ancient and extraterrestrial race that had existed before humans were even a dream. Yet still he was thrown into shock at the sight before him: Ruel Stroud sitting on a porch Widdling a stick.

The ancient Enutrof never sat still, and certainly did not spend his time on such fruitless efforts. Every moment alive was another moment to be seized for the sake of the almighty kama. Yugo had found him digging, begging, pickpocketing, mining and selling things that probably weren't his in his spare time, but never something so dull and unprofitable.

He couldn't help but laugh, a full body laugh, the kind of laugh that makes you fall on the floor and roll around uncontrollably. He hadn't laughed like this since before Ogrest, and probably wouldn't for some time. Fortunately he had enough control to only double over in laughter rather than fall on the floor.

When he had finally exhausted his breath Ruel spoke "Are you finished with that racket?" he asked angrily "Jeez, you act like you've never seen a man widdling wood before."

Yugo's body wanted to laugh more, but his lungs protested, devoid of air and unable to utter a sound.

"Deep breaths boy," Ruel said "Don't kill yourself now." He muttered something under his breath about mocking the elderly.

Yugo gulped at the air like a fish, finally regaining his breath, only to laugh uncontrollably once more.

"Good greif!" Ruel said turning away and choosing to ignore the boy "It's not _that_ funny."

"What's all this about?" Percedal's voice could be heard asking over the din. The Iop held one eyebrow cocked above the other as he watched him little friend collapse on the floor with laughter, his whole body shaking like it was possessed by some cruel spirit.

"It's Ruel," Yugo said between gasping breaths "The great Enutrof champion who spends every waking moment for another kama," It was actually quite hard to understand thanks to the intermittent laughing and gasping "He's just sitting there widdling a stick!"

Percedal took a moment to process all that and chuckled "That is kinda funny actually," he stated "but not _that_ funny."

"You don't know him like I do." Yugo said finally recovering his breath and pushing the next laughing fit down so he could speak.

"Kids!" Ruel exclaimed "No respect for their Elders!" Ruel stomped off to find a more secluded spot to work on his project.

This caused Yugo to undergo another laughing fit, running out of breath even faster this time, he relaxed finally, laying on his back in the grass breathing heavily. Az poked out from his apron pouch and flitted around, landing on a tree branch nearby. Chirping happily.

"Yugo?" Percedal said when noticed the boy hadn't moved for nearly a minute.

"I'm fine," Yugo said a smile still plastered on his face. "I just don't want the moment to end yet."

Percedal cocked an eyebrow "Well it's not like you stop time," he said "You're not a Xelor." The Iop shook his head and walked away, Yugo heard him exchange words briefly with Amalia, then the sound of approaching footsteps.

The Sadida Princess lay down next to him, her face smiling as well. She was a good three inches taller that Yugo her legs exteng far beyond the bottom of his feet.

"What'cha doin" she asked flirtatiously looking up to the bright blue sky like the boy beside her.

"Enjoying the small things for a change," he asid "Ruel is actually really funny when he wants to be."

"Oh?" Amalia asked "What did he do."

Yugo had to fight laughter again in order to explain it "Imagine this: Ruel Stroud kama collector extraordinaire, horder of all things round and gold, sitting on rock widdling a stick."

Amalia laughed wholeheartedly, It was indeed hard to imagine the old money grubbing goat doing anything unprofitable with his time. She just couldn't see it.

"So that's what all the commotion was about," She said "I like your laugh you know, it's so cute."

Yugo wrinkled his nose a bit "I'm not cute" he said

Amalia laughed "Yes you are." She said chuckling "Especially when you say things like that."

Yugo's had moved away from his body and toughed the Sadida's, she returned the gesture grasping his hand in hers. They just lay for awhile staring up at the sky smiling, not caring about the world around them or the reason they were there in the first place.

Amalia concentrated on the feeling of Yugo's hand in hers, despite it's size and youthfulness she could feel the strength of the muscles there, in fact she could feel the strength in his arm and he lay there too, dormant though it was, it was far greater than anything she could ever hope to achieve. And it was hers, the hero of the world three times over now, the protector of her people and the one who formed the brotherhood, he was hers and she was his, and that's just the way she wanted it.

"Hey Lovebirds," A course voice interrupted their reverie "Lunch is ready."

Yugo tilted his head to see Celophee walk away upside down, he chuckled at that "What's eating her?" he asked

"Girl problems," Amalia responded "Don't worry about it."

"Okay!" Yugo said smiling "Let's go eat."

Amalia laughed, the boy could put away a whole gobbal war chief by himself, sometimes it made her wonder if there was a portal stuck in his stomach.

The boy jumped to his feet and disappeared into a portal he made beside him, reappearing at the picnic blanket. Amalia walked to the blanket and sat down next to him.

Cleophee had gone off to find Ruel, wherever he had run off to, hopefully he was just down by the creek nearby. Surly enough Cleo returned with Ruel in tow. Food came in second to money for Ruel.

The group dug in sharing stories as they enjoyed their respective dishes. Despite common human ancestry the various races had very different food needs as Yugo had recently discovered. Sadida's couldn't eat meat, it wasn;t healthy for them, while his own race, The Eliatropes were omnivores that bordered on carnivores, deriving their nutrition primarily from meats and fats.

Amlaia finished her meal first, she almost always did, Flopin and Elely picked out their vegetables and complained about the sauces. Evangelyne tried to no avail to convince them to eat everything turning to her husband for support, only to discover that he had picked out all of his vegetables too, turns out Iops were pretty carnivorous as well. Eva let out an exasperated sigh and returned to her own meal.

Lucian picked at his food slowly sampling each bite like food judge at a contest before deciding if he liked it or not.

Ruel and Yugo stuffed their faces like bandits would steal away their food any second now.

Otomai was the only one at the table who ate like a proper gentleman, forcing Ogrest to follow the same protocalls. Cleo ate like the men shoving food down her gullet like it was no tomorrow.

Amalia laughed and the whole table stopped for a moment

"What?" Cleo asked.

"It's just," The Sadida princess said "We've haven't done this for a long time, I missed it."

"Me too," Yugo stated.

"I've never done this before," Lucian said innocently

"We weren't talking about you." Amalia said "We used to do this all the time, when we adventured together."

"Oh," Lucian said "Well I'm done.

The various members started stacking their dishes in the middle and Eva took them all inside to wash, amalia went in to help her. Yugo noted that the princess had changed, she was really a full fledged woman now, a few years ago she would have scoffed at the idea of doing dishes at all, but now she simply wanted to help her friend and divide the work fairly, it was truly a dramatic change.

"Hey Yugo," Lucian said excidedly

"Yeah?" Yugo asked

"Can you teach me more wakfu stuff?" The boy's eyes were bright with excitement, it was kinda weird actually sice he was at least an inch taller than Yugo, but he was so much younger.

Yugo looked to his friends, he didn't want to leave the work to them, it was unfair

"Go," Percedal said "He needs the training."

"Are you sure dally" Yugo asked.

"Course I am," he said "Get outta here, I'll handle your part of the cleanup."

"Okay," Yugo said turning to the excited Lucian "Race you to the river!" he yelled summoning a portal and vanishing into it before Lucian could react.

"Hey, No fair!" The younger Eliatrope yelled jumping into his own portal.

Meditation was the key to everything, or so it seemed to Lucian, he spent so much time clearing his mind and meditating on what was around him, trying to master Wakfu sight. According to Yugo Wakfu sight was iatrical to the rest of his abilities. He didn't really understand, he could see fine without it, and Yugo didn't always use it either.

"Alright," Yugo said "Time to stretch a bit."

Finally, they would put his battle skills to the test. He wanted so badly to experiment with those abilities, he wanted to be useful, a full fledged member of the team.

"Okay," Yugo said "We'll start by trying multi portals."

Lucian grimaced, he wasn't good at this one. He wasn't sure how Yugo managed to create more than two, but Yugo repeatedly told him that it had take years of trying and practicing before he figured it out. Lucian didn't have years, he was all too aware, there was a threat out there now, and he was no match for it.

The summoned a portal, then a second one near it, the held ot for a moment bracing himself, he flexed his muscles and tried to open a third. No good, the second disappeared and only two remained.

"Again," Yugo said, Lucian complied, The Eliatrope king was not a harsh taskmaster, but he did know how to force Lucian to push himself. The boy was sleeping easily every night thanks to exhaustion.

Lucian again created two portals near each other and flexed his muscles, he tried something different this time picturing a cross with a portal at each tip. And something happened, for a brief moment a third portal did appear with an odd whirring sound and, after it disappeared a laser like the ones summoned when overlapping two portals shot between the original two scorching a short bush between them.

"How did you do that?" Yugo said "I've never seen that ability before."

He had done something Yugo couldn't do, no just something Yugo had never tried, that was still something.

"I imagined a three pointed cross with a portal at each end." Lucian answered

Yugo summoned two portals and closed his eyes, hi brow furrowed in deep concentration, when he opened them a third portal appeared with a laser shooting out of it towards the other two, the laser disappeared replaced by a thicker one that blasted between the two original portals just like Lucian's.

"huh," Yugo said "Interesting, looks like there's more to Eliatrope power than I was aware. How comfortable are you about doing that again?"

Lucian smiled "I think I can do it, easy." He said

Lucian reached out his hand, he didn't even close his eyes this time, but repeated the move anyway. He smiled, it felt natural.

"Well done," Yugo said "Keep practicing that for awhile."

Lucian complied doing the move over and over again, zapping any trees bushes and bugs unlucky enough to get between his portals.

Yugo watched, Lucian reminded him much of himself when he was training under Adamai. Yugo had been a prodigy as well, though he had been better at other things. After twenty minutes or so Yugo stopped him.

"Alright," Yugo said "Back to meditation, you need to rest for few minutes."

Lucian pursed his lips, he didn't like meditation, he didn't really like standing still much at all, unless he was listening to stories or information, then he could sit still al day. Meditation however was terribly boring. He embraced it anyway, his eyes snapped open and the world was blue. He saw the riveres of energy flowing all around him, he saw Yugo shining like a star, and the other nearby shining as well. It was at this point that he noticed another light, one he did not recognize, he seemed to be watching them from the bushes.

"Yugo," Lucian said suddenly gravely quiet "There is someone watching us."

"Where?" Yugo asked

"About ten meters away in the bushes to my left."

Adamai sat quietly waiting, he watched carefully, despite his thoughts about his brother he couldn't help but feel nostalgic as he watched the Eliatrope train this taller version of himself. At least he had discovered them, Adamai had found out about their existence only days after the battle with Ogrest and the Brotherhood of guardians had done what it could to hide their existence from the world, the world simply wasn't ready.

His brother was a fool, harnessing such power, a power that wasn't even meant to be harnessed by an adult of race let alone a child. He had not only placed the whole world at risk of destruction, bu he had spawned this race of quasi Eliatropes. Despite Adamai's work with them, they still worshiped the foolish eliatrope child as a god and refered to him as 'God-King' something that never ceased to irritate the young dragon.

The quasi-eliatrope sat on the ground and closed his eyes, Adamai knew he should move, the boy would be using wakfu vision to see the world if he was successful. He chose not to, in his experience these quasi-eliatropes did not catch on to their powers all that quickly.

The boy's eyes opened glowing blue, _crap_ Adamai thought _this one seems to be catching on quicker than the others_. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised, he was being trained by Yugo after all. The Eliatrope king was pretty much a wakfu master just by virtue of being, while Adamai was a dragon, his natural affinity was towards stasis energy, this made it harder for him to use or teach wakfu abilities.

Adamai saw the boy's mouth move and Yugo turn towards the bushes, Yugo's eyes glowed as well and he frowned deeply. Adamai grimaced, he was caught, if he didn't act quickly he would be forced into a corner.

"Whoever you are come out!" Yugo yelled "We know you're there."

The dragon considered his options, one: he could try to run, but Yugo had his portals and would probably catch him easily. Two: Reveal himself, he didn't want to do this actually, he knew his brother would not understand or agree with him, Yugo never got the whole picture before acting. Three: attack from the shadows, also not a good option since Yugo and the quasi-eliatrope coulds use wakfu sense to see where he was.

He ultimately went with two, slowly rising from the bushes and stepping forward into the clearing, Yugo had grown a little, and his face was just noticeably narrower than before, so his body had finally started to age a little, he shouldn't be surprised, his had as well.

"Hello brother." Adamai uttered in a mixture of anger and frustration

Yugo's eyes narrowed and he shifted to a fighting stance "Adamai."


	10. Chapter 10: Adamai

**Author's note: Okay so Last chapter was a little short, I've actually been thinking of an up coming fight that I don't want to spoil for you. Adamai is here and he's not happy, Yugo is gonna have his hands full now.**

**Chapter 10: Adamai**

Yugo had a horrible feeling in his gut, he wanted to be happy, overjoyed to see his brother again, but something was off, something wasn't right. His brother's eyes did not look happy, they looked angry and frustrated, upset and ready for a fight. He stood there in his humanoid form, he had changed, rather drastically, Yugo was unsure if he had aged or simply changed the way this form looked.

The Dragon' lips, though still visible were much smaller and human like, his eyes were smaller as well, his ears stretched further behind his head and his nose was sharper and more pronounced. Perhaps the most intimidating change was his teeth, he had ceased attempting to hide his draconic heritage there, large carnivorous incisors dominated his jaws.

"You said I'd never see you again." Yugo said cautiously

"Unlike Chibi," Adamai replied "I cannot see or predict the future."

Yugo growled "How do you know about that?"

"I know a lot of things Yugo," Adamai answered "Lady Echo has good informants."

That bothered Yugo, he didn't want that witch aware of what happened in his personal life. He wasn't sure if he wanted his brother to know at this point either.

"You people leave him alone!" Yugo said

"Yugo," Lucian asked from behind him, finally putting his fear to words "Who is this?"

"I'm hurt Yugo," Adamai said in false hurt tone showing his rows of sharp teeth "You didn't tell this little fake you about your brother?"

Now Yugo was angry, he had hoped that Adamai would at least respect the bond they had shared since birth, but appeared he was not willing to do that either.

"That's crossing a line," Yugo said "He's an Eliatrope."

"No he's not!" Adamai retorted in vengeful anger "He's a pitiful creature created by accident by a mortal who tasted godhood for but a moment. A creature without purpose or reason who's creator only barely grasps his existence!"

That was too far, Yugo flashed forward faster than Adamai could react and punched his brother in the face. The blow sent Adamai reeling backwards falling back into the bush he had just stood up out of.

"You don't know anything!" Yugo yelled "Don't you think I know what I did?!" Yugo said

"No," Adamai replied darkly standing up again "I don't, think you understand the ramifications of your actions at all, you never do. You don't care enough."

The dragon disappeared and reappeared behind Yugo he was about to blast him with a stasis energy wave, but was cut short, two portals opened one on each side of him, a scream was heard and Adamai barely moved in time to doge the energy blast that scorched the air between the portals, the heat singing his Kimono as he twisted out of the way.

"How could you be so cruel?" Lucian said with tears in his eyes "You're his brother aren't you? Shouldn't you help him instead of trying to fight him? He's nothing like what you describe, he is kind and patient and thoughtful, I'm proud to be made in his image!"

Yugo simply stood awestruck, even he agreed he wasn't worthy of such praise, he had indeed made grave mistakes, and now he was paying the price for them.

Adamai landed, he stood still for a moment his head downcast, he almost looked sad. He disappeared again reappearing behind Lucian he struck the back of the boy's neck hard. Lucian's eyes rolled back inside his head and he collapsed on the ground unconcious

"You know nothing." Adamai said with a hint of sadness in his voice, his head moved facing Yugo again "Now, where were we?"

Adamai rushed him and Yugo dodged into a portal coming out behind his dragon twin and slamming a newly summoned wakfu shield into his back, pinning him to the ground. It didn't last long as Adamai transformed into his rock beast form and threw Yugo off of him. Something was wrong with Adamai now, he seemed blank, devoid of emotion, he acted without much thought and he was no longer interested in talking.

Returning to his human form he breathed in deeply and roared out fire, Yugo blocked it with his shield using his portals to rush in an arc around the fire and slam into Adamai's side, kicking him away from his standing point.

"I don't understand you brother," Yugo said "I know I messed up, I'm trying to do what's right and fix it, can't you understand that."

Adami made no answer he simply raised his hand as purple energy glowed around it, Yugo dodged as a beam of purple energy scorched the air near him leaving heat waves in its wake. Suddenly adamai was beside him another purple glow visible around his open hand, Yugo cried in pain as this one scorched him, burning his apron and shirt clean off and leaving black scorch marks on his skin.

Adamai didn't stop there, he appeared behind Yugo kicking the young eliatrope in the back and forcing him onto the ground under his foot. Adamai stood over him, and yet still no emotion showed on his face, Yugo summoned a portal beneath him closing it as quickly as he could. Adamai lifted his foot to avoid having it caught in the portal.

The dragon twisted expecting the blow to come from behind, but it didn't. instead he felt heat from above him moved as a huge wakfu beam blasted the ground creating a Crater in its wake, blue energy rising like wisps of gas from the scorched earth.

Everyone felt it, it was like an earthquake, and earthquake proceeded by a bright blue light. Percedal knew instantly what it meant and without even explaining himself he blasted out the door ripping the brittle wood from it's hinges as everyone stared in awe. That light could only be Yugo fighting, and Yugo only fought like that if he was serious about it.

The other's quickly followed, except Elely and Flopin. Percedal could sense Elely enter a state of medidtaion and flopoin simply stood next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. A godly glow enveloped them both. He smiled, that girl of his had some of her mother brains after all, she knew this was too dangerous for her to get involved in directly so she chose to watch from a distance with her brother.

Ruel and Cleo stayed with them, the rest rushed to the battlefield.

What Percedal saw shocked him, a fierce battle ensued between Yugo and, if he wasn't mistaken, that was Adamai. The dragon was in his human form, though that form appeared to have changed recently. Yugo was clearly distraught, a mixture of anger and sadness but Adami appeared emotionless, nothing but logic and action.

Yugo summoned two Protals on either side of Adamai and placed his hands together as though about to unleash an attack, Adamai simply allowed himself to fall, Percedal rushed in, he slammed his fist into Admai's back forcing him back up between the portals, That put some emotion on the dragon's face, surprise and fear evident as he was consumed by the energy blast that proceed to appear between the portals.

Adamai fell to the earth, but he got up quickly his now tattered Kimono making him look more menacing than before. It also showed that he had given this form visible musculature, probably for intimidation.

"Thanks Dally," Yugo said as he slowly descended to the ground next to his friend "But this is my fight, please stay out of it."

Percedal looked at his little friend, he had always thought of Yugo like a little brother, and he always wanted to protect that little brother. Adamai was powerful, he had clearly undergone some intense training the last few months to become so powerful, Percedal could feel that Yugo was only scratching the surface of his brother's abilities, but Yugo looked as though he had plenty left as well.

"Alright." Percedal said reluctantly. He walked back towards the others gathered on the ridge nearby and sat down, his godly glow diminishing.

"What happened?" Amalia said upset "Get cold feet all of a sudden?"

"No," Percedal said "Yugo needs to fight this battle himself," he said.

Eva sat next to her husband, he was such a Iop, always rushing in to the fray without thinking or considering consequesnces. But sometimes, he seemed so wise and learned, as though he had been taught these lessons through a harsher life than he had lived. It was quite attractive to her, even if it was fairly rare.

"You get a free shot Adamai." Yugo said standing still and pointing at himself with his thumb "That last blow wasn't fair."

Adamai looked at the gathered members of his former brotherhood, his face still a mask of unemotion "Idiot." He uttered.

Adamai launched himself at Yugo covering his fist in stasis energy and slamming it into the side of his face. The blow sent Yugo reeling sideways out of his control and left a scorching black mark on his cheek. Yugo was pretty sure that Stasis was causing pretty serious damage to his skin, but pushed on anyway.

Yugo summoned his wakfu shield and sword using the former to block another of his brother's blows. Blue wakfu markings on his chest glowed intensly as he pushed against his brother's strong fist, finally succeeding in knocking him aside. His eyes glowed blue and blue marks appeared on hif face as he rushed towards his brother swinging his sword, he missed Admai dodged into the air and hurled fire at Yugo again.

This time Yugo arced behind Adamai, and dissipating his wakfu weapons slammed both fists into the dragon's back forcing him down into the earth he had just scorched. To his credit Adamai didn't stay down long disappearing quickly and reappearing behind Yugo with a Stasis blast ready. _Damn!_ Yugo thought _Where did he learn to teleport like that?_ It was a lot like the teleporting that Nox had used back when he was on a wakfu ravenous rampage. Yugo summoned a portal and disappeared into it as purple energy rained down from above slamming into the earth and making several small craters.

Yugo reappeared inches from Adamai slashing the dragon with his sword across the chest. The wound bled, but didn't seem to phase him at all, the drgon kicked Yugo with a stasis enhanced blow to the somach and slammed his fists down on Yugo's back forcing him to the earth below, followed quickly by a stasis blast that scorched him and forced him down.

Yugo was montionless for a moment before reaching up to his head and rubbing an ache he felt there. something was tugging on his cranial wings, he wasn't sure what, an after effect of the stasis blast maybe? His thumb rubbed against something warm and fluid like. Yugo's eyes widened in horror, he looked at his friends who all stared in wide eyed wonder. His pupils looked up and he grabbed his head with his hands. His hat had been burned to cinders, mere scraps remained tugging at his cranial wings as they blew in the wind, eventually blowing away completely.

Yugo felt naked, exposed and ashamed. This was his and his alone, his most privately held secret. Only Chibi, Adamai and Alibert knew about this, more recently Lucian he supposed, but Lucian was another Elaitrope, he didn't really think that counted.

"What have you done?!" Yugo yelled looking up at Adami who floated there like a king looking down at his beaten enemy, arms crossed over his chest, the wound Yugo had inflicted there was still bleeding. Adamai's head bowed a bit and he closed his eyes, Yugo saw a tear fall down the dragon's cheek before his brother disappeared, not to be seen again.

Yugo tried hard to keep a calm head, he tried to think about why Adamai would have come in the first place, what he could've possibly wanted from Yugo. But found himself unable, he simply fell to his knees and cried.

He felt a feminine hand on his head, someone kneeled in front of him, he opened his blue eyes and stared into Amalia's hazel ones, his eyes moved away in shame.

"I think they look majestic." Amalia said

Yugo's eyes returned to Amalia's "You're just saying that."

"Why would I do that?" Amalia asked.

"These wings make me a freak." He said

"Don't all Eliatropes have them?" Amalia said "I kinda just assumed that when I saw them I guess."

"Well," Yugo said "Yeah, all Eliatropes have them."

"Then how are you a freak?" she asked "You're an eliatrope, so eliatropes have wings on their heads, so what?"

"It's been a secret for so long." He said, "Alibert told me I wasn't supposed to tell or show anyone. I figured that had been a part of Grougal's message to him when he left me with him."

"did you bother to ask?" Amalia asked

"No." Yugo replied simply

"Then how do you know?"

Yugo supposed she was right, she hugged him tightly, his wings twitched a bit in response, then relaxed as he hugged her back.

Percedal was the next to approach him "Those are cool," he said in his typical Iop manner "I wish I had wings on my head, can you fly with 'em?"

Evangelyne slugged Percedal in the shoulder.

"What?" Percedal asked

"Leave him alone," eva said "He's obviously pretty distressed about all this. Go pick up Lucian, he looks like he needs help too."

Percedal looked across the now scorched and ravaged battlefield to see Lucian laying on undisturbed grass on the other side. It was amazing how the two combatants had gone to such lengths to avoid hitting the boy. More likely Yugo had gone to great lengths to make sure Adamai never had a reason to point his stasis blasts at the young eliatrope.

Percedal floated over and picked Lucian up, the boy was surprisingly light, he had expected Lucian to weigh at least a hundred pounds, but he felt lighter than that.

Amalia escorted Yugo to the house, tears still streaming from his face. She was sad for him, he had guarded that secret so thoroughly, it had become a part of his identity, and now that part was shattered.

Adamai appeared in the dark valley where the Brotherhood of guardians made their base, slowly descending the stairs to its center. As he hit the bottom floor he passed Ush who was leaning against the wall

"So, how did it go?" The demigod Ecaflip asked

"I beat him." Admai said

"You don't seem too thrilled about that." Ush replied

"I'm not." Adamai stated simply as he walked forward towards his chambers. His march was interrupted by Jack, who stood in his path.

"You seem a bit depressed," Jack said "Didn't you win?"

Adamai offered no response and tried to move around him, jack moved to the side preventing it.

"I don't want to talk about it," Adamai said "And I need to have my wounds treated."

"You did something you're not proud of didn't you?" Jack said "I've had a few fights end like that myself. The fight with Sram and I'm guessing she was Feca…" Jack was still trying to figure out which god was which.

"I exposed something I was not meant to expose," Adamai replied "That's all I will say."

"Fine," Jack said moving aside "But know you aren't the only one who's made those kinds of mistakes Adamai, I know how feels to win a hollow victory."

"All victories are hollow." Adamai said venomously as he moved onward towards the his room.

He felt empty, devoid of anything, what was he doing? He knew this was what was right, but still he felt like it was wrong. He couldn't bring himself to even feel that much anymore, the pain of discovering that he meant so little to his brother had destroyed his emotional nerves.

He still cared about his brother; he hadn't thought that he did. But his emotional response at the end of that battle was proof enough that he still valued his brother's feelings. It was unsettling, he had tried hard to forge himself into an unfeeling weapon during the past few months, one that would prioritize the well being of the world over everything else, people, friends, even family. He had apparently failed.

"Don't torture yourself," a familiar voice said from behind him, he turned his head to see Lady Echo standing there. "A dragon has a strong connection to his eliatrope twin, not a connections easily broken or overcome, it will take a long time most likely. You have made great strides, you should be proud of yourself."

"I should be proud to disown my only family?" Adamai said "I'm not sure I agree with that logic."

"That's not what I meant," Echo said

"Of course not." Adamai entered his room and closed the door.

Echo was unsure what to do with this moody dragon, he was clearly going through his race's puberty stage, he was trying to find his place in the world, trying to understand what he should do. But this also meant he rebelled agaist authority at times, and he was as angry with her as he was with his brother, she needed to find a solution to that, and fast, if not, he might betray the brotherhood of guardians as well in the end, not a situation she enjoyed the prospect of.

"The dragon boy bares his fangs," Count Harebourge said behind her. "Will he bite?"

"Nay," Echo replied, "He is sedate for now."

"He doesn't like this assignment," Jack said approaching them. "Hell, I don't blame him, you're making him fight his own brother."

"He chose to leave his family in favor of the brotherhood," Echo replied

"Besides," Harebourge said "He knows Yugo's abilities and temperament best, he stands the best chance should the Brotherhood of the Tofu stand against us again."

"I still can't get over that ridiculous name," Jack said chuckling "At least your name is quasi cool sounding. Y'know what tofu means on my home world?"

"No," Harebourg said "What does it mean?"

"Basically," Jack replied "It's a health food dish that even health nuts think is disgusting, little puffy mushroom squares with even less flavor."

Harebourg laughed "That is kind of funny actually." He said "The brotherhood of tasteless mushrooms."

Jack laughed at that "Yeah man," he said "Ridiculous right?"

"Indeed."

"If you boys are done cackling like a coven of witches," Echo said menacingly "I suggest we move on to phase two."

"Yes sister," Harebourg said

"Whatever." Jack replied "You don't scare me babe."

Echo's eyes narrowed, had he not thoroughly trounced Ush, harebourg and adamai at once when he got there she would be more inclined to rebuttal his passing humor, but his power was indeed not something to dismiss, and indispensible if what he claimed about the near future was true. Still, he could show some respect, she probably out aged him by a few millennia at least.

"You should show more respect to those you ask for help Jack." Ush said from his place against the wall.

"Yeah, yeah," Jack said "Sorry ma'am."

Echo cocked an eyebrow, interesting, apparently Ush had earned the immortal's respect somehow, she would have to ask him about that later. "You are forgiven." She replied courteously

The question would wait, for now she had a world to protect.

**Author's note: Okay so to answer inevitable questions: Harebourg's ice prison from the special episodes was a temporary punishment, one he has finished. Ush (full name: Ush Galoush) is the black ecaflip that Yugo and Joris fight in the Ecaflip dimension, the one that threatens to destroy the dofus and controls that puddly hero and the mask guy, the one who dual wields swords. He happens to be an ecaflip demi-god (Go ahead and look it up on the Dofus site).**

**Second note: I always thought the series didn't do Adamai justice. Aside from one episode where he fights Igol on Dofus Island we really don't get to see him brandish his power much. He sort of gets relegated to babysitting duty while everyone else goes out on adventures. I never thought that made sense, I mean he trained with an ancient dragon for twelve years, the kid had to know something. Anyway this was a way for me to try and show Adamai as a badass fighter. And yes I redesigned him a bit, never thought he looked that menacing in the show.**


	11. Chapter 11: Demi-gods

**Author's note: Well despite Netflix making Wakfu available to a broader audience (at least until they decide to take it off Netflix like they always do with the good shows) Just looking at the number of fics made for it (168), vs say… Naruto(380K), kingdom hearts(78.3K) or Harry Potter(711K), Also taking into consideration that in order to even see the Special Episodes, you'd have to hear about them first, then dig them up somewhere on the internet with subtitles (assuming you don't speak French). Taking all that into consideration, I think I'm doing pretty well actually.**

**Second note: This is legitimately the first chapter I havn't known what to do with, I have a cool battle I've been planning in my head, but after humiliating Yugo in the last chapter I feel that is a bit innaproapriate. He needs some time to adjust before running headlong into battle again (And ooh will it be a battle) but… what do you even write for that without making it shameless filler y'know. Well I think I found a solution, hope you all agree with me.**

**Chapter 11: Demi-Gods**

The light streaming in from the door was blocked by the bodies of Yugo and Amalia as the latter led the former inside. Elely raised her head to look at Yugo who's face turned away in shame.

"Cool!" Flopin said wide eyed next to her.

Yugo grimaced at this remark which Elely noticed, despite her Iop Heritage she was very good at telling what other people were feeling, and right now Yugo's heart was filled with cacophony, he felt shame above all, anger at his brother, betrayal from the same, fear of judgment from his friends and a bruised pride. With so many emotions running wild the poor boy wasn't sure what to feel and his face reflected this, a blank and empty stare.

Flopin moved towards the disgraced Eliatrope but Elely stopped him, Flopin looked at her and she shook her head, Flopin sat down and frowned, he knew better that to doubt Elely's instincts.

"Well, That cat's out of the bag." Ruel said at the duo walked in

Yugo's eyes went wide, his pupils becoming tiny specks in his eyes as he stared at the old Enutrof. "Y-You knew?"

"Of course I knew," Ruel said "Alibert used to offer me free food to bathe you when you were a baby."

Yugo's eyes moved down, staring at the floor "Makes sense." He said blankly.

Elely could tell that the boy was incredibly distressed at this revelation, why she didn't know, but it was the way things were, Amalia didn't seem to be doing well in consoling got up and approached Yugo.

"Elely – " Flopin said

Elely's put her hand up silencing her brother, her actions mirrored those when she protected Ogrest at Sadida after his defeat, but slower, more deliberate, this time it was clear she knew something the others didn't. she had learned a little while ago that her other family members couldn't sense emotions like she could.

She touched Yugo's cheek, the Eliatrope's eyes met hers his pupils still small, but larger than they were. Elely stared into them, then closed her eyes and and her body glowed orange like her father's, the glow covered Yugo as well.

Percedal and Eva walked up behind Yugo and Amalia with Otomai in two, the two parents stopped, staring at what they saw through the door. "Elely!" Eva yelled worried and began to move. Otomai's hand held her back.

"Wait," he said "Your daughter has a unique power, I have suspected this for some time now, but this is proof."

"Hey," Cleophee said as she caught up, Lucian slung across her back after Otomai had shoved the boy onto her shoulders. "What's going on?"

Percedal smiled, a proud father's face "My little girl's powers are awakening!" he said excitedly.

"No," Otomai said, "This is no Iop Power, this is a power she has gained from her Demi-God Blood."

Yugo felt something warm enter him as Elely touched him, it was smooth and soothing, he wasn't sure what it was. It began in his face and moved down through his chest into his stomach. He saw things before appear in his mind, images of friends and family, the people he was with now, he could see something else, it looked like their hearts maybe, their souls? He couldn't tell. But through that sight he could tell how the others around him felt.

Amalia truly believed what she had said earlier about his wings, she also felt sad for him and terrible that there had been nothing she could do, she was angry at Adamai for his behavior, a venomous anger, one she would likely unleash the next time she saw the dragon. Ruel was indifferent, it didn't seem to bother him, he seemed to see nothing wrong with the boy. Flopin thought they were cool and wanted a pair of his own.

Percedal and Evangelyne were harder, Percdeal was proud of his daughter, sad for his friend, but a dark brooding anger presided underneath those feelings, he too would trade fists the next time Adamai appeared. Eva was worried for both Yugo and her daughter, unsure what she was witnessing, Otomai looked on with a knowing look, his heart held no anger, rage or judgment. He was disappointed in Yugo's brother, but more because he believed family should stick together than anything else. Cleophee was worried, not so much for Yugo, she seemed to believe that Yugo was one who could handle himself and didn't really need her help, but more for Lucian who was hanging like a sack from her shoulder and clearly had been injured rather extensively.

No one judged him? No one believed he looked ridiculous or that he was an inhuman monster? Why? Isn't that what he was, a dragon twin, one with dragon's blood in his veins. He was not human, a child of Eliatrope and The Great Dragon, he was something else an ancient being reborn, something that shouldn't exist in this world. These things had bothered him since he was a boy, Alibert always told him there was nothing wrong with him, he was just different, like all the races were different. Everyone else believed that too?

Yugo's eyes met with Elely's again, the little gir's eyes were open now and a smile spread across her face. "I think they're pretty, they suit you." She said.

Yugo closed his eyes, Tears of gratefulness streaming from his face "Thank you Elely," he said.

"You can use my room," Elely said happily "It's a little more private there, that way." The girl said pointing Amalia and Yugo in the right direction.

Percedal and Eva walked in, the mother in awe of her daughter's actions.

"You should make Yugo a new hat mommy," Elely said "He's calm now, but I don't know if he'll stay that way."

"What did you do?" Eva asked Elely.

"I helped him." The girl replied.

"You're girl can read and project the emotions of those around her." Otomai said "Isn't that right little one."

"What does project mean?" Elely asked.

"You can make others feel what you feel." Otomai answered.

"Yes, I learned about it right after the fight with Ogrest." She said

"Speaking of which," Otomai said "I should go check on the little one."

Cleophee entered carrying Lucian, she laid the boy on a chair in the entrance to make sure he didn't get hurt.

"We should find an Eniripsa to treat him." Cleo said.

"I'll go find one!" Percedal said enthusiastically

"I'll go with," Cleo said, she leaned into her sister's ear and whispered: "To make sure we actually find one."

Eva giggled "I'll start working on a new hat I guess," She said "gonna be tough with those ear things on it though."

Darkness surrounded him, slowly sound pierced the veil, the sound of voices. They were smooth and comforting. Did he need to be comforted? He couldn't remember. Moments later the pain came, intense pain, he felt as though he had been smashed by a train. His head swam and images began to pour forth, that's right, the God king's brother, he had appeared, they had fought, but he had lost quickly and brutally. Yugo must think him weak and pathetic, par for the course he supposed, he'd always been clutsy.

A voice rose above the others "He's regaining consciousness." It said the other voices quickly quieted themselves. He opened his eyes slowly, it felt as though the action took all the energy he had. Fear crept in and he tried to move his body, but found he could not, it barely responded to his commends. His eyes dashed back and forth in fear, why couldn't he move?

"Calm down little one." A person near him said, he moved his eyes and saw a middle aged woman with long black hair sitting next to him. She had little wings that popped out of her back, like fairy wings only bigger. She held a cloth in her had and placed it on his head.

"If you keep that up, you'll get a fever," The woman said "Can you speak?"

Lucian opened his mouth, at least that still responded, "Yes." He said.

"Good," The woman said "My name is Deanearys, I'm an Eniripsa, I'm here to try and help heal you. Your friends told me you took a nasty hit. You shouldn't get into unnecessary fights."

"It was necessary." Lucian said "He – "

"It wasn't necessary at all idiot." The voice of Cleophee sounded nearby, Lucian put all his strength into turning his head, he could see her sitting on a chair nearby leaned back staring out the window at something he couldn't see.

"Adamai is not someone to trifled with," she said "you should've just let Yugo deal with him"

"But Yugo is my…" Lucian started

"Your what?" cleophee answered "Your king? He's king for a reason, and it's not because he's a weakling, Adamai was only able to beat him by resorting to an underhanded measure."

"Adamai won!" Lucian said trying to lunge upward and failing.

"You need to calm down!" Deanearys said. "Miss please stop agitating him."

Cleo grunted and got up leaving the room, as she left, Flopin came in, he walked over to the makeshift bed the Eneripsa had constructed.

"Oh! He's awake!" Flopin said "Yugo will want to see him."

"I don't think that's a good idea right now." Deanearys said. "He still needs his rest."

"Okay," Flopin said "Here's the berries you asked for, is there anything else I can do to help?"

"No," The Eneripsa responded "Sometimes you have to wait for awhile before you can do anymore."

"Let him stay." Lucian said "I'd like to talk with someone closer to my age."

They both looked at him with curious glances "You're at least ten years older than me." Flopin said.

"I know I look like it but…" Lucian searched for the words in his mind "I've only existed for, how long did Yugo say… Four months."

"WHAT!" Flopin said in surprise "You're younger than me?!"

"That can't be possible," Deanearys said "There is no race that matures that fast."

"I wasn't born," Lucian said "I was created."

"Wait," Flopin said slowly putting two and two together "Four month's ago, that's when my dad lost his arm, it's when he fought Ogrest."

"You're father fought Ogrest?" Deanearys asked in shock

"Yes, my father, Yugo and Mr. Otomai." Flopin said "They turned Ogrest into a little green floppy eared kid, he comes over and plays with us sometimes."

Deanearys stared at flopin for a few minutes in stark horror, then she slowly got up and left the room.

Flopin wondered what was wrong, but chose to ignore it, he had learned that his family and it's members were not normal and sometimes that scared people, the usually came around.

What Flopin did not see was the Eneripsa making it out of the house door only to be intercepted by Otomai who placed a hand on her head.

"Forget what you heard." He uttered. Her eyes glossed over for a moment, then she seemed fine.

"Where am I?" she said "I was just in the room, how did I even get out here?"

"You said something about grabbing ingredients." Otomai offered

"For the boy inside?" She asked "Yes that makes sense, I need to head to my clinic and grab a few things, thank you very much."

As the she left Otomai sat down by a tree "I do not like doing that," He said to himself "It is incredibly exhausting."

Flopin sat on the stool next to Lucian "So if you were created," He asked "Who created you."

"Yugo did," he said "He created my whole race."

"You mean the Eliatropes?" Flopin said

"No," Lucian answered "Not exactly, we're made in his image, or close to it, we are parts of him, his heart, his soul, but also our own, I don't know how to explain it."

"Sounds confusing," Flopin said "I'll probably understand it when I'm older, my mom says that a lot."

"What is it like…" Lucian said uncertainly "Having parents?"

Flopin drummed his fingers on his knee his brow furrowed in thought "I don't know," He said "To me having parents is normal, I don't know what it's like mot too, so I'm not sure what you mean."

"What do parents do?" Lucian asked

"Well," Flopin said "They play with you, they read to you, they teach you, they tuck you into bed at night." Flopin thought a little harder for a few moments "They hug you when you're sad," He continued more slowly now, with more emotion in his voice "They always make you want to make them proud, they take care of you, they love you." his voice shifted again, back to a happier tone "That's all I've got." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Besides," Flopin said after a short pause "You have a dad don't you?"

"Who?" Lucian said

"Isn't Yugo your dad?" Flopin asked sincerely "You said he created you, doesn't that sort of make him your dad?"

Lucian was about to dismiss the idea outright, but stopped he thought about Flopin's description of his parents "I guess, it sort of does…" Lucian said slowly.

Jack was bored, this base was cool and all, but a cave in a valley was just boring to look at after awhile. He walked out into the moonlit valley opening and sat down on a rock.

"Damn," He said "No TV, No internet, this stupid planet's still stuck in the middle ages."

He opened his communicator, this thing didn't require a signal, it used Seraphin's power to contact him directly. He opened it and tapped a few buttons.

…Static, then… "Jack?" Seraphin's voice said through the device.

"Yep," Jack answered "I followed them when the popped out, trouble is, they didn't all pop out, only one of 'em. They are really scared of us. By the way, their planet is boooooring!"

"So come back to the ship," Seraphin said

"Can't yet," Jack said "There are life forces super similar to that guy you knocked out first, need to go talk to them before skedadling. There's a group of people hear that actually listened when I said I came to help too, they're willing to help us fight Achron."

"Tell them to stand down," Seraphin said "They'll be slaughtered, no mortal has the slightest chance at defeating an Aetherian."

"Calm down," Jack said "They're all deity class, I think one might be a natural immortal. That would be a stroke of luck."

"Indeed," Seraphin said "Alright, I'm coming to you."

"Sir, I don't think that's nece – "

"I want to see this group for myself."

"Fine, when should I expect you?"

"Three days."

"Roger."

Jack closed his device and stuck his bottom lip out, Seraphin should be bolstering defenses, not coming out here on a whim, but he was the boss after all, he can do what he wants.

"So was that your mysterious benefactor?" A voice said from behind him said, Echo's voice if he wasn't mistaken.

"More like my boss." Jack answered.

"Deity class, immortals," Echo said "You use some strange words."

Jack gave her a backwards glance.

"If We're going to work together," Echo said "We should trust each other, I'm aware that my garb and my evasiveness makes me seem condescending and aloof, but I really am trying to save this world. Please help me."

Jack sighed, He could never refuse a kind woman "We use a class system to rank individuals based on genetics and power."

Echo raised an eyebrow "Genetics?" she asked

"Has to do with what your body is made of," Jack replied "Anyway most people are mortals, mortals can get pretty powerful, but they have their limits and they can die of old age." Jack stood up and approached Echo. "You and almost everyone here is deity class, usually gods of some sort or another, but demi-gods and people locally refered to as immortals usually count, above that is the immortals, most of the time an immortal is a mortal elevated by and Aetherian, but sometimes, very rarely an immortal is born naturally. The last tier is Aetherian, they are basically a master race, they have absolute power over the entire physical realm and can pretty much destroy and entire universe with a flick of their wrist."

Echo stood for a moment "That… is a lot to take in at once." She said

"Yeah," Jack said, "didn't work for me the first time either."

"You are an immortal then?" Echo asked

"Yes," Jack said "I was mortal two thousand years ago, when Seraphin found me."

"I see," Echo replied "then you think one of us is a natural born immortal? Who?"

Jack jabbed his finger back towards the cave "That dragon kid," he said plainly "He has more power than the rest of you combined, but I don't think he knows it."

"Indeed," Echo answered "I was in fact very glad when he chose to join us. You are right, he outclasses us all, but we have not made him aware."

Jack rubbed his chin "Well you have three days to, or Seraphin will tell him anyway."

"This 'Seraphin' is your boss?" Echo asked

"Yes," Jack said "he is a high Aetherian, one of only two left."

"I think it will be best if we simply feign ignorance." Echo answered.

"Suit yourself," Jack said shrugging his shoulders "I'm gonna head out, I've got a few more gods to go talk to."

"Good luck then." Echo answered before walking back into the valley "The moon was beginning to fade, the sun would be out soon.

**Author's note: Sorry this one took extra long, like I said I wasn't really sure what to do with it.**


	12. Chapter 12: Immortals

**Author's Note: I've been playing Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (god that is a long name) so some of the fight sequences will probably be inspired a bit by that, I like some of the cuts they use to show how the character power up forms.**

**Chapter 12: Immortals**

Yugo lay on cushion provided by Ruel out of his haven bag (after Amalia washed it thoroughly) staring at the roof. He hadn't slept, he couldn't, he was too distressed. The shock had passed, he had though himself more relaxed, but it seemed he was still wound up and wired really badly. His wings gave off a low blue glow, but not enough to bother him, he had slept without his hat on before.

Amalia was passed out next to him, her arm was laying across his chest, he still couldn't believe her. He was about her age sure, but he had the body of a child and a freak set of wings popping out of his head, she didn't seem to care at all though, she must really love him. He felt he was very lucky and that he probably didn't deserve her love really, I mean, che was a princess after all.

He slowly got up moving her arm and letting her continue sleeping undisturbed, the sun would be out soon, she would wake up then. He walked to the window and stared outside, he was still unsure about exiting the house, at least until Eva finished the hat she was making for him.

"Can't sleep either?" a quiet voice said approaching him. He turned to see Otomai carrying two glasses of tea, he offered Yugo one, he accepted. The ogre sat down.

"Join us won't you Lucian." He said rather calmly.

"You could tell?" the boys voice sounded from his make shift bunk. He slowly and stiffly sat up, stood and sort of hobbled over to the table. "Here," Otomai said offering the boy the other glass of tea

"But then you won't have one." Lucian said.

"It's fine," Otomai said, "Ogres have to regulate their liquid intake, otherwise we salivate and sweat far too much."

"Gross," Yugo commented.

"Quite," Otomai responded.

Yugo took a sip of his tea, staring off into the distance.

"I've always wondered," Lucian said "Why is it so important to keep our wings hidden?"

"I'm not sure about the rest of the eliatropes," Yugo said "But to me, they are a constant reminder that I'm not human."

"But that's okay isn't it?" Lucian asked "I mean Otomai isn't human either is he?"

"No, I'm not human," Otomai said, "however Orgres have a very human form and are often assumed to be human."

"Provided they regulate their liquids," Yugo said with a smirk.

Otomai smiled "Yes, indeed."

"but why does all that matter?" Lucian said "You're not human, but neither am I, or Otomai or even Percedal, but you all act like it's such a terrible thing."

"Well," Otomai said " I don't particularly care, but I suspect that Yugo has a reason he does."

"Yeah," he said "I was ten when I found out I wasn't human. Some bullies were messing with me and they grabbed my hat, they freaked out after that. They called me inhuman and monster."

"What happened to them?" Lucian asked

"My dad found them, and swore them to secrecy."

"Wow." Lucian said.

"I was so afraid I would become some kind of inhuman monster," Yugo said " I ran away to that thicket where we met. My dad found me and brought me home. He told me I was special, that I had an important destiny."

"I guess you did, huh?" Lucian said

"Yeah, but I didn't really believe him," Yugo said "Not until Nox attacked my villiage and tried to capture me, looking for a dragon."

"Nox?" Lucian asked

"He was a Xelor," Yugo said "A madman who would destroy anything to get what he wanted, because he genuinely believed he could undo it all by going back in time."

"Could he?"

"Sort of," Yogo said "he managed to go back about twenty minutes, but he had been aiming for two hundred years."

"So he failed?" Lucian asked

"He destroyed the tree of life," Yugo said "The tree is the source of life for the Sadida race, so they all died with it, including Amalia."

"But Amalia's alive." Lucian said

"Yes," Yugo continued "We fought, I teleported him far away using a powerful object called the Eliacube, he had killed my best friend and I was angry. He won because I got distracted and killed me too."

"None of that makes any sense!" Lucian said. "how can you and Amalia be dead and alive at the same time."

"We're not, just listen," Yugo said "After killing me and stealing all my wakfu Nox activated his device and went back in time, that twenty minutes I just talked about. That was long enough to bring me back, bring back the tree of life and the Sadidas, but not long enough to bring back my friend."

"Who was your friend?" Lucian said

Yugo smiled "Well this one'll really confuse you." he said "It was Percedal.

"Okay," Lucian said "So all of you are capable of dying and coming back whenever you want."

"I wish it was that easy." Yugo said "Percedal had to go through some pretty rough stuff to come back."

"Like what?"

Otomai got up at this point, he had said nothing, but he walked out of the house to the grassy field, he sat on a knoll to watch the sunrise.

"His shu shu Rubilax indwelt his body switching his soul for percedal's." Yugo said

"Shu shu?" Lucian asked "You've said that before, you said my name was a shu shu name, what is a shu shu?"

"A demon basically," Yugo said "They followed a king named Rushu and wanted to destroy the world, but when they invaded they were attacked by both mortals and gods and sealed inside of objects, usually weapons."

So percedal had one?" Lucian asked

"Yeah," Yugo said "His name is Rubilax, Rubilax took Percedal's body and used it to collect the other shu shu's and gain trust with Rushu, but Rushu wouldn't have it. So he betreayed Rushu and joined us instead giving Percedal his body back."

"But Percedal died." Lucian said

"Rubilax forced his Percedal's into his sword when it left his body," Yugo explained "From what I understand he had to in order to indwell Percedal's body. At least that's what he told us, but Rushu seemed to believe that he could've done so without saving Percedal."

"It sounds like you've had an amazing life." Lucian said eviously

"Hey," Yugo said "You're only a few months old and you're heading out on adventures, I had to wait until I was twelve."

"I guess," Lucian said.

"Now I've wondered something myself," Yugo said, Lucian looked at him "Where are the other folks like you?" Yugo asked purposely avoiding the term Yugolites.

"I only met a couple," Lucian said "We all keep to ourselves, we are innately aware that more exist, but no more than that."

"I see," Yugo said "Why keep yourselves hidden?"

"We're afraid," Lucian said "The world is not kind, You are probably the first kind people I've met."

"Is that why you were so afraid of me?" Yugo asked.

If people are not kind," Lucian said "Then what must gods be like? I hadn't even expected to meet you, I had been visiting that clearing for a bit, it was a good place to be alone."

"And then you saw me there." Yugo said

"I was afraid," Lucian said "I knew instantly who you were, I thought that you must have come to speak with me, but I didn't want to speak with you. But then you called me out, I couldn't escape, I thought you would kill me if I spoke or moved wrong. I thought that my existence hung in the balance."

Yugo was quiet, that was a lot, what had the world done to these poor souls to make them so afraid of everyone, unable to tell a gentle soul from a harsh one.

"But you were kind," Lucian said "You brought me to your father, you gave me a name, you called me your friend, you fed me. No one had done that before, I thought that our god must be the greatest of all the gods if he was so kind. But you don't want to be called a god, you were raised a mortal."

The sun rose over the hills and Yugo watched it, Lucian did as well they were silent for a few minutes.

"You may not be a god," Lucian said "But you are our creator, our father, and I think it's right we should look up to you."

Yugo smiled, there was some wisdom to that. It was amazing the boy could make him smile at all, he felt so much pent up anger and aggression inside after what his brother had done to him. Lucian seemed able to calm it, at least for now.

Percedal walked out from his room yawning he looked at the table "Already up?" He said, the seeing the mugs in their hands asked "Any tea left?"

A small house on a hill, how quaint, the literal definition of romantic. Jack sighed, this was where a god lived? Weren't they supposed to live on mountains or up in some golden haven in the sky? Whatever, That guy out front was a problem, he clearly had the ability to sense things, as soon as Jack got close he walked outside and sat there scanning the area in his general direction.

He supposed there was nothing for it, the guy wasn't gonna leave anytime soon. He stood up and walked out into the clearing, the man stood up as well staring at Jack intently.

"Who are you?" The man asked "And why are you here?"

"I am Jack, The immortal." Jack answered "I just want to talk with the deity that resides here."

"He is otherwise occupied at the moment," Otomai said "You may say what you need to me, I will ensure it reaches his ears."

"No need Otomai," a man's voice voice said from the door, "I'll handle him, go spend some time with Ogrest."

"With all due respect sir Percedal – " The man began

"Just go!" the man, Percedal said, Otomai nodded and went inside.

"I don't know who you are," Percedal said "But you are treading dangerously close to my house."

Jack noticed the man had a tiny sword on his hip, it looked laughably small, no more than a dagger. But if he had learned anything, it was that a god's weapon was hardly ever what it seemed. This man looked to be spoiling for a fight, which was bad, because Jack had no intention of fighting him.

"What do you want?" The man named Percedal asked curtly. "Make it quick, Ive got some sparring to do."

"Well," Jack began "I come as an emissary, since I can't find the other god's I came to you. I represent the Gilded Kingdom and it's king Seraphin Bartoleme." Jack was never fond of all this official royal duty business, but it seemed to put others at ease.

"Seraphin Bartoleme," Percedal said in a dark tone "That is the name of the man who killed my master."

"What?" Jack said "Was your master a… god?"

"Yes," Percedal said

"He must of have been one of the Deities that attacked us when we got here," Jack said "He is dead? Seraphin will be unhappy, he had not intended to kill."

"Intention or not," Percedal said angrily "I don't really care, in fact, I think I found my new sparring partner!"

The man's body began to glow orange, and he floated a few centimeters off the ground. After what appeared to be a moment of charge up, he flung himself forward charging at Jack. The immortal dodged, what was wrong with these people, why couldn't they just accept his help, they were no better than the deities from earlier. Oh, one deity came out of the other dimension, he must've warned them about him. So they thought he was an enemy, this was stupid beyond stupid.

Percedal lunged again, this time twisting his body, jack deflected it with an open palm, he wasn't even in the mood to pretend this was difficult. The man was clearly either a lesser deity or a new deity, either way, he wasn't all that powerful.

Percedal struck again and again, every time his attacks were blocked or deflected by a single hand while Jack just stood there, smacking him around without so much as moving an inch.

The god seemed to tire of this, he pulled his sword out shouting "Rubilax!" and striking it against a nearby tree. The sword grew in size, now as big as a broad sword, the man struck it again, this time it became something between a claymore and a zweihander. Jack purposefully continued to look unimpressed.

"Let's do this dally," The sword said, wait the sword spoke?

Percedal swung the new larger sword at Jack who caught it in his hand holding it above his head. But this proved more difficult than taunting the man. This 'Rubilax' was heavy and was cutting into his skin. Jack built up energy in his arm and blasted the sword with a red explosion forcing it back up and putting the deity off balance.

Jack quickly drew a black and red pistol from his coat firing it, the bolts did little to harm a god, but it's momentum forced Percedal's body back and landed him on the ground. He replaced the pistol as quickly as he had drawn it.

The sword returned to broadsword size and Percedal got up. "I'm not done yet." He said

"Percedal!" A voice said from the house, they both looked "let me handle this guy."

Jack saw a what appeared to be a young preteen or teenage boy with sandy hair and two glowing blue wings of energy jutting out from his head. The boy wore no shirt, but he did have a pair of blue shorts and blue shoes on.

"No way!" Percedal answered "He came here for me, so he's gonna get me!"

"but he's knocking you around like a ragdoll!" The boy said, this seemed to agitate the god

"And you can do better?" Percedal said "He'd really a lot stronger than he looks!"

"I can try." The boy said with a smirk "Besides, I need to blow off some steam anyway."

The god seems to consider this for a moment, "Fine," he said disappearing and reappearing next to the door. "I guess your brother must have made you pretty angry."

Brother, just like Adamai, guess this world was full of unsatisfied brethren betraying one another.

The boy walked down the hill and faced Jack. "I recognize you," The boy said "You were in Chibi's vision, fighting the gods."

This boy had seen that from here? "I am Jack, and you are?" he asked.

"Yugo," The boy said

Without warning the boy rushed forward with fist turned back, no better than the god, Jack raised his hand, except the boy didn't connect, in a flash of blue he was no more and the blow meant for his hand slammed into the back of his head instead, and it hurt.

"What the hell?" Jack uttered, before he could get his bearings another fist slammed into his lower jaw sending him flying backwards several feet and landing on the ground jarring his head again as the site of the first punch was greeted with rocks and dirt.

Jack lay there a moment, his mind desperately trying to make sense of what happened while his brain bounced around in his head like jell-o. What the hell was this boy? He was way too strong to be a mortal, he was either a greater diety or… wait. This kid had his brother piss him off yesterday right?

Jack got up, slowly, barely making it to his feet before Yugo was on him again, this time however his fist only pierced smoke. Jack appeared twenty feet or so away.

"What's your brother's name kid?" Jack asked

The boy was quick to recover, appearing behind jack to sweep him off his legs, jack landed on the ground and moved his head away from a punch that cracked the earth beneath him. Yugo jumped off of him when he say Jack's eyes glow red beneath the sunglasses. Smart kid.

Jack lept up "I asked you a question pipsqueak." He said irritably

"I don't see how that matters!" Yugo said jumping off of a tree to gain height he lept through a series of portals, so that's how he moved so fast. He summoned two, one on each hand and overlapped them, the center glowed blue and Jack knew what was coming. He removed his sunglasses allowing his already charged eyes to retaliate.

Red beam met blue in mid air with a resounding clash, Yugo summoned a third portal and overlapped it making his beam stronger, which pushed Jack's back, jack added intensity trying to blast Yugo out of the fight. No avail. The boy summoned portal after portal slowly forcing the red beams back until they exploded in front of Jack and the man was consumed in blue-white fire.

Yugo floated slowly to the ground, levitation a power granted him when his wings were out. He stared at the crater he had made, nothing was in it, he grunted.

"Looking for me?" Jack said from behind the boy, Yugo whirled around "his name is Adamai isn't it?" The boy's widened eyes told Jack all he needed to know.

"You've seen Adamai!" he started "No," the boy said in realization "He was working for you."

"He was working for Echo," Jack said "I'm just a guest on this world."

"No friend of Adamai is a friend of mine!" Yugo said angrily, summoning portals on wither side of Jack. The red head warped out, surrounded by darkness, reappearing elsewhere as a blue beam sizzled between the two portals. Jack replaced his sunglasses and sighed.

"Y'know, the only reason I'm with the guardians," Jack said "Is because they had the decency to sit down and listen, instead of greeting me with a frontal assault!" he was getting angry now.

"You attack the God's, The great Dragon," Yugo replied just as angry "You hunt the gods that escape you, you come here, to my friends home and attack him! Why should I care what you have to say?!"

"I haven't attacked anyone!" Jack said finally over the edge "I come here to warn you Jackasses so Achron doesn't burn your stupid planet to cinders and you won't even give me the time of day! You attack me on sight like I'm a plague bearing beast!"

Yugo stood still for a moment. The man seemed genuinely angry and offended, it didn't deem like an act. "how did you know Adamai and I are brothers?" Yugo said "We do not look alike."

The man calmed down a bit "Deductive reasoning," he said "Take away everything that isn't true and whatever is left, no matter how impossible is the truth." He said.

"I'm still not ready to listen to you," Yugo said "Go back to the guardians."

"Tch," Jack said "Stupid immortal brat. Fine I'll go."

The man disappeared.

"The man was not lying," Otomai said from the door, "I could sense his truthfulness."

"I think he was telling the truth as well," Yugo said quietly "But it bothers me. The gods were wrong and this guy sided with Echo as a result."

"Perhaps it is time we admit our errors," Otomai said.

"Yeah," Yugo said "I think you're right."

Jack sat on a rock in this little valley he had apparently been using as a base camp. Seraphin noted he looked a bit troubled.

"You said a few days," he said

Seraphin walked out from the shadows "I decided not to use a Tadpole."

"Whatever," Jack said "Hey echo, I know you're hiding in the shadows somewhere watching, come on out and meet a new friend will 'ya."

Lady Echo moved into the light from the direction of the sleeping quarters. Despite the mid day sun there were parts of the valley shrouded in shadow.

"Echo, Seraphin; Seraphin, Echo." Jack said "Introductions over."

Seraphin turned to the green skinned woman "I apologize for my subordinate's behavior," he said "I am Seraphin Bartoleme, king of the Gilded Kingdom at your service mi'lady."

"Yeeeach," Jack said "Do you have any idea how old she is?"

"Surely not older than I?" Seraphin said.

"Well," Jack replied "I-I guess, probably not."

"Then why are you so disturbed?" Seraphin asked.

"Never mind that." Jack said dismissively his face still looked a little green.

"Jack has been 'kind' enough to tell us of your enemy." Echo said. This Achron of yours."

"He is the last High Aetherian," Seraphin said "He is older, more knowledgeable and stronger than I."

"Jack said you were a high Aetherian as well." Echo said.

"I was made one of their number," Seraphin said sadly "but I am the most recent, I don't really count myself among them."

"I see," Echo said

"I have found," Seraphin continued "That with enough help from Deities and Immortals Achron can be repelled. Jack tells me there is potentioally a Natural born immortal among you."

"He seem's rather convinced that Adamai is one." Echo replied.

"I'm a more than convinced at this point." Jack said "He's definitely an Immortal."

"Why do you say that?" Echo said.

Jack looked at her "I fought his brother today,"

"Jack, we are not here to fight these people!" Seraphin said angrily

"Hey, I didn't pick the fight!" Jack said "These guys are jackasses okay, they don't listen, they're not reasonable, they think we're the bad guys and attack!"

"Nevertheless," Serphin said "you should have backed down."

"Damn kid didn't give me a choice." Jack said "Knocked my head around like a kickball, sill all swimmy and painful up there."

"I see," Seraphin stated "Deities can harm Immortals, even Aetherians if their strong enough or know where to hit, but it's rare to find a deity so powerful. An Immortal could've fought Jack on equal ground and caused Jack a considerable amount of pain."

"Then you believe that since Adamai was able to defeat him…" Echo inferred.

"Yes," Jack said "Combined with those two that fought Seraphin before, that makes a total of Four natural born Immortals in this universe. A considerable advantage against Achron."

"Indeed," Seraphin said "We may be able to defeat him this time, and add the Krozmos to the Alliance."

"Let us hope." Jack said.

**Author's note: That fight was much more epic in my head…**


	13. Chapter 13: Guardian

**Author's Note: I really appreciate all the feedback guys, I didn't really think this was anything special, but you guys certainly encourage me to keep writing and keep writing I shall.**

**Chapter 13: Guardian**

Yugo smiled happily as Evangalyne gave him his new hat, glad to cover up his wings again. He hesistated a moment before putting it on, he had been rather attached to the old one, by the looks of it Eva had managed to recreate it down to the last detail. He put it on and moved it a bit.

"It's perfect Eva!" Yugo said happily "It's just like the old one!"

"How did you get to look like that?" Otomai asked "You didn't have a reference."

"Well," Evangalyne answered "we spent a lot of time on adventures, I kinda saw a lot of the old one."

Yugo ran around happily like a child, Eva was glad to see it. She suspected that for his race he should still be innocent and child-like since he clearly hadn't grown up any physically. It was sad to see the harshness of the world reflected in those child-like eyes for the last week or so, she was glad to see him happy again. Amalia seemed to agree, well at least with the happy part.

"Yugo!" Amalia said cheerfully "You're hat's back!"

"It's great isn't it?" Yugo said happily.

"Not to burst everyone's bubble" Otomai said "But Adamai and Jack both found us here, and we are not accomplishing much, standing around like this."

"Otomai's right!" Percedal said "It's time for another adventure!"

"And where would we be going mighty Iop?" Eva said "And who is going to watch the children?"

"We would be going to the Valley of the guardians," Otomai answered for him "The hiding place of their brotherhood. And the children should join us, their powers will be useful."

"Powers?" Evangelyne asked.

Otomai looked at Elely who stood behind them with Flopin as they spoke "Your daughter has a rare ability for a Iop," he said "She can read emotions, even at a distance, can't you little one?"

"How did you know?" Elely asked

"I saw how you delt with Yugo," he said "That was very kind of you. Your boy has power too, I can sense it, but I don't know how or when it will manifest."

"I have powers?" Flopin said "I mean, more than just regular cra powers?"

"Yes," otomai said.

"How do you know all this?" Eva asked

"I am an alchemist." Otomai said "I must be able to sniff out rare and valuable traits in animals and plants, turns out it's also useful for people. We should also bring Chibi."

"I'm not sure about that." Yugo said "He's young, not ready."

"I'm young!" Lucian said from the table.

"Yeah, kind of." Yugo said "But you have the body of someone older, and the abilities and mind of one as well."

"it was you who made me this way." Lucian said.

"I shouldn't have," Yugo replied "I should have allowed you grow up like a human, gain experience with age, instead of throwing it all at you at once, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Lucian said with a smile "I don't know another way to have lived, so I have no reason to envy one. But if Mr. Otomai thinks we should bring Chibi, then we should."

"Okay," Yugo said.

"That's settled then," Otomai said "Ruel, may we use your buggy?"

"Might as well," Ruel said.

"Good," Otomai said "Then let us go."

Alibert was exhausted, he had no idea how to deal with this. Yugo's powers hadn't manifested until he was twelve, old enough to look out for himself if necessary. Chibi was only six, soon to be seven, he was too young, and Alibert couldn't keep up with his "Bad Dreams." Without Yugo to share them with, he would cry and ask Alibert to help him. It only took one dream to make him want to stop.

He had seen the Gods in some weird dimension full of floating islands, they were coloborating, several were injured badly. Was that what had happened after the events of the vision he had shared with Yugo. Alibert tried to withstand them all, the last was terrible. A woman with a spiked whip stood over a gilded army giving orders to move and break.

After all this abuse he was so glad to see Yugo walk through his door and into the kitchen.

"Dad," He said with a concerned look in his eye "What happened? Why is the inn closed?"

"Yugo?" Alibert said in near disbelief "Yugo!"

Alibert rushed his adoptive son and hugged him tight. "Help me my boy," He said in fear "I don't know what to do."

"Dad," yugo said with greater intensity this time "What. Happened?"

"It's Chibi," Alibert said "He's been having more visions, he always tries to share them with me, and they are terrible."

"What have you seen dad?" Yugo said "You need to tell me, the world may well hang in the balance."

"More than that my boy," Alibert said "The whole Krozmos is in an uproar."

"You're father is correct." A voice from inside kitchen said. A man in Xelor armor covered in a black cloak walked out,"

"Who are you?" Yugo demanded, letting his father slump back to his chair.

"I am Xelor, young Eliatrope king." He said calmly "I don't mean any harm, I and the other Gods believe we have something for you. a chance that can let us both defeat our enemy."

"Okay," Yugo said "I have a question first, why do the gods care about me and this brotherhood, we are mortals, we aren't powerful enough to do this kind of thing."

"Quite the contrary," Xelor said "You are Yugo, king of the Eliatropes and leader of the council of twelve. You are one of the twelve original children of The Great Dragon and Eliatrope the wakfu goddess. You are in fact a god yourself Yugo, you and all the other council members, why do you think you are immortal?"

"I am not a god!" Yugo said "I don't want to be worshipped, and I don't want to rule!"

"We know." Xelor said quietly. "But you are our older brother, weather you remember it or not, and we need our brother's power now."

Yugo hung his head "No." He said angrily, "The last time I went all out, when I used the eliatrope dofus…"

"You don't need them," Xelor said "We are against a powerful enemy, His name is Seraphin Bartolome, or so he says, a man named Jack the immortal is with him."

"I fought with jack, he says they came here to help us." Yugo said "Otomai believes him."

"Hmm…" Xelor though over that for a moment "Come to think of it, he did say something about coming in peace, before Goultard rushed in."

"Perhaps we should give them a chance." Yugo said.

"Perhaps," Xelor said "Not much time remains, and you are still dodging the subject. If he will speak peacefully with you then please tell him we wish to speak with him as well. If he refuses then we will know he is an enemy. You will have to make a choice Yugo, man or god."

The deity disappeared in a flash of green returning to the Ecaflip dimension, and leaving Yugo with more questions than answers.

"I'm sorry Alibert," Yugo said "But I have to take Chibi and Grougal with me."

"I understand," Alibert said his eyes were heavy with lack of sleep, but he seemed to know what he was talking about."It's for the best, I can't be mayor if I keep on like this."

Yugo walked back towards Chibi's room, he found the child sleeping, though he had bags under his eyes as though he was not sleeping much. Yugo picked him up and carried him, he nudged Grougal awake. The dragon didn't even attempt to attack Yugo, more proof how serious things had become.

"C'mon Grougal," he said "We have to go."

Yugo led the dragon out of the Inn and carried Chibi with him, he took them to the buggy that waited outside. Ruel fired the buggy up and left.

"We'll stop in Astrub to rest in the Inn." Ruel said.

"Okay." Yugo said putting Chibi down and sitting next to Amalia, Lucian sat across from him with Cleophee sitting next to him. Percedal and Eva sat with their children. Otomai sat with Ogrest sleeping peacefully on his lap.

The group had entered the inn several hours ago, again Yugo was the last to let sleep claim him. Amalia slept peacefully in their bed, he envied her that. He drank a glass of cold water, trying to calm his nerves enough. He did not notice when the world around him stopped, nothing moving any longer.

"Jittery?" A voice said from the couch in his room.

Yugo spun around facing the man "I'm Getting really tired of these surprise visits from you guys." He said.

The man was blonde with blue eyes, he wore a blue shirt with golden edges. And golden brown pants, his boots were black and gold. Yugo looked around, he tried to wake Amalia, but she felt like she was made of stone or metal.

"What did you do to her!?" he demanded.

"I did nothing to her," the man replied "I have simply removed us from time."

"I Already told you my answer," Yugo said angrily, assuming the man to be Xelor "Taking another form wont help you."

"I believe you've mistaked me for another," The man said "Perhaps the god Xelor, I am not he."

"Then who are you?" Yugo asked.

"An interesting question," The man replied "I have gone by many names: Seraph, Machael, Bartholomew, Xeron'Kal, but most recently I am called Seraphin Bartoleme."

"You are the one the gods spoke of," Yugo said "The one who fought them."

"In fairness," Seraphin said "They attacked me."

"Xelor implied as much."

"I am told that you are the most reasonable of your brotherhood." Serphin said "I wished to speak with you, but did not wish to wake the others, where I come from to interrupt one's sleep cycle is considered very rude. Would you prefer I return us to time's regular flow?"

"No," Yugo said "This is fine, provided all you want is to talk. But whatever you tell me now, you will have to tell my friends anyway."

"That is acceptable." Serphin said.

"I am going to tell you something that only your creator gods know." Serphin said "Your universe, The Krozmos you call it, is one of many. Together all the universes in existence comprise the Omniverse. My people, The Aetherians were the rulers and masters of the omniverse."

"What happened to them?" Yugo asked.

"Not what," Serphin answered "Who, a particularly powerful aetherian named Achron destroyed the aetherians, exempting those who chose to serve him, and a few that escaped his wrath. I was born after this, into an omniverse in need of a hero, I wished to become that hero."

"So you fight this Achron?" Yugo inferred

"Yes," Seraphin said "I have established a nation, The Gilded Kingdom, that is powerful enough to give Achron pause. We are the center of the Gilded Alliance, a force Achron would rather avoid dealing with for now. I hope to bring your universe into that alliance, and under our protection, but achron moves fast, and we will have to repel him first."

"And if we don't." Yugo asked "What does it matter if we are a part of his empire or yours?"

"Under the fist of Achron," Serpahin said, folding his hands together "You will be slaves, he will sap every resource he can from your universe, and when it no longer has anything to offer him, he will annihilate it, removing it from existence. Under the alliance you will be free to remain yourselves, all we ask is aid to our cause whenever you can provide it.

"So fighting Achron outside the krosmos?" Yugo asked

"On occasion perhaps," Seraphin said "most just offer us supplies, our forces are smaller than Achron's because we do not force anyone to join, they only join of our own volition."

"I believe you," Yugo said "Xelor said to tell you, that if you are willing, the twelve gods will sit and speak reasonably with you, they will listen to what you have to say."

"That would save me a lot of time," Serphin said "I would appreciate it greatly. Tell them to set a time and place, Jack and I will come to them."

"Percedal will not listen most likely," Yugo said "He will want to fight you."

"Percedal is the minor deity that fought with Jack before?" Serphin said.

Yugo just about spit his water out, but managed to swallow it. "He is one of the twelve major gods of the Krosmos."

"That is disappointing," Seraphin said "I do not wish to fight this person, or any of you, it only hinders my purpose here."

"Percedal is a Iop." Yugo said.

"I don't know what that means." Seraphin replied.

"Iops are a race, they do not speak with words," Yugo said "They speak with action, fighting is like a language to them. If you want to convince him, you'll have to let him fight you."

"Very well," Serphin said "I will let him have his fight."

"Good." Yugo said

"I will return us to time's flow now," Serphin said.

As time was restored Yugo felt a wave of nausea and disorientation sweep over him. He pushed through it and felt fine moments later.

"I will return tomorrow to – "

Seraphin's words were cut off by the sound of Chibi crying. The boy knocked on Yugo's door and Yugo answered, Seraphin watched with a eyebrow cocked.

"Yugo This one was really bad," He said, he had started speaking more clearly.

"What did you see?" Yugo answered.

"No need to answer young one." Serphin said "I feel them as well, Deum Tenebrus."

"What?" Yugo said

"It translates to gods of darkness," Seraphin said "They are Achron's elite enforcers, and two of them have arrived in the Krozmos. Kain and Mortis, The Betrayer and The death dealer."

"Then Chibi isn't seeing the future?" Yugo said

"No, he sees the present as it happens." Serphin approached the child and placed his hand on Chibi's head. "You have not slept well child, be at peace."

Chibi's eyes closed slowly and he collapsed caught by Yugo's arms he was in a deep sleep.

"What did you do?" Yugo asked

"I suppressed his powers of sight temporarily," Seraphin said "and suggested his brain to put him to sleep. He should get a full night this time."

"Okay," Yugo said, "Who are these dark gods, are they powerful?

"They are lesser Aetherians," Serpahin replied "They are more powerful than jack, but not as powerful as I."

"Okay," Yugo said again "Come back tomorrow, we'll try to speed things up."

"Gladly," Serphin said, the man then disappeared as though he were never there.

Two holes in the krozmos had opened, unlike Serphin's neat hole, it was clear that these were forced, looking more like they were torn through, than slowly made. From these two holes two dark individuals appeared.

The first wore red armor with black undertones. His eyes were red and had black shadows surrounding them. He had jet black hair that reached halfway down his back.

The second wore a large cloak with a hood, beneath the hood his face was mostly covered by a skull mask, though the bottom jaw was missing revealing his mouth, which was a thin line, never smiling or showing enotion. He bore a large scythe and what parts of his arms and legs could be seen were clad in black and green armor.

"Are you ready for some fun?" The first asked the second.

"We have a mission Kain," The second replied.

"Geeze," Kain said "Why did the boss have to put me with you of all people."

"Because," The second replied "He shares my desire for unity among all."

"You're a crazy son of a bitch, Mortis" Kain said.

"On the contrary," Mortis replied "It is crazy to cling to life, when death brings peace and unity."

"Whatever, Let's just get this done."

**Author's note: I know my updates have been more spread out, I'm having trouble thanks in part to finals. I should be doing better soon. I also wasn't sure about this chapter, I know what the major events I want to do are, I just need to lead up to them.**


	14. Chapter 14: Brothers

**Author's note: I am sorry for the delay, me brother ran off with my table to help my mom remove stuff from her house because bed bugs bleh. And my bike broke down on the way home from work on Sunday so I've been trying to get that taken care of…. Well without further excuses here you go enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: Brothers**

Alarm claxons sounded across the ship, Achron had made a move and the gilded fleet needed to counter it. Rip sat on his bunk polishing his hammer, Mjolnir. He was never one to panic, he always thought panicking made people do stupid things, making nistakes they would otherwise have avoided. His blonde hair was getting long again, he'd need to cut it soon, but it could wait until after this battle.

Jack appeared in his doorway. "Wondering where you'd been," The teenage boy said with a smirk "Off playing the invincible jerk again?"

"Time for jokes is over," Jack said almost condescendingly "It's Kain and Mortis, Seraphin wants us to head them off."

"Bleh," Rip said in disgust "The death guy, I don't like him."

"Then I'll let you smash him to pieces," Jack said "I don't particularly care."

Despite their demeanor Rip and Jack knew that they were not going to win this fight, they weren't meant to Seraphin had work to do and could not fight them immediately. Didn't matter though, they did have a score to settle with these two

Alright then," Rip said "Off we go." The two disappeared in an instant.

"Not so fast," A deep voice sounded from behind Jack, the Red haired immortal turned. Behind him stood the Great Dragon and his lover Eliatrope.

"We are going with you." Eliatrope said.

"You have no idea what we're up against." Jack rebutted.

"It was not a request." Eliatrope said.

"It is our universe," The Great Dragon continued "Our responsibility to protect, not yours."

"If what you say is true," Eliatrope said "Then we should be able to defeat these two."

"You are powerful immortals," Jack said "But you don't stand a chance against Kain and Mortis."

"I don't know Jack," rip said tilting his head to the side, his finger touching his chin as he thought. "They might be useful, I sense a lot of untapped power in them."

"So be it." Jack said reluctantly.

Percedal was not happy, this 'Seraphin' guy didn't want to fight? What was the whole point then? Wasn't that what you were supposed to do, fight out your differences. That's what he was always taught growing up. That's what he taught his children.

Yugo insisted they remove themselves from Astrub, he believed the battle would cause too much damage. The golden knight had agreed as he was not here to destroy. The team had moved themselves to a nearby prairie with no onlookers.

"I just don't understand," Percedal said "Why is everyone opposed to fighting and taking action? You say you're here to help, but you just stand there like you're too good to fight anyone yourself, what is that supposed to prove?"

"That I am leagues beyond your power." Seraphin said "And that this fight is a waste of time, time better spent fighting an enemy rather than a potential ally."

"But that's the whole point!" Percedal said "If you're that strong let's see it already!"

"Fine," Seraphin said sounding bored "Let's get this over with."

"Don't hold back." Percedal said smirking

"If I don't hold back," Serpahin said "You will die, as will this entire planet, likely the entire solar system and possibly the entire Krozmos, so please don't get your hopes up."

"Now I really want to fight you!" Percedal said grabbing Rubilax from his belt.

"I really don't want to fight him dally," Rubilax.

"C'mon Rubi, we've been through worse!" Percedal said charging forward towards the man, he no longer wore his blue and gold outfit from the night before, rather he donned his golden armor, the armor in which he had fought the gods. Percedal slammed onto the armor's plating, not even scratching it. Seraphin slapped Percedal aside with the back of his hand as though slapping a small child, still thr force was enough to send him careening through the air and into the tree line of a nearby forest.

Percedal smiled broadly and his body glowed brightly, he rocketed from his position, Serpahin turned his head and raised his hand, catching Percedal's head like a ball, while rubilax's blade bounced off his armor. Seraphin's hand glowed dark blue for a moment, then percedal's head was slammed into the ground below him, the aetherien's hand not moving from it's spot.

Percedal again rose, and again attacked, Seraphin made no attempt to move, allowing Rubilax to bounce harmlessly off of him until the sound of metal on metal grew tiring. Seraphin stopped Percedal's movments by pressing him fingers against the god's chest, he then flicked them forward forcing Percedal back, though this time the Iop god did not fall over.

"Are you done?" Seraphin said impatiently.

"I'm just getting started!" Percedal replied dashing in an arc around Seraphin to attack from behind. He slammed Rubilax as hard as he could into the aetherian's back.

"That hurts you Iop," Rubilax yelled "Stop banging me into his armor already!"

"Wise words," Seraphin said. Earth rushed up to meet Percedal's chin, knocking him back as though he had suffered an uppercut. Again the aetherian had not moved, he simply crossed his arms and continued staring forward. To percedal's friends it looked like a paddleball game, with percedal constantly being swatted aside by Serphin like a ball hitting a paddle over and over.

After a particularly bad hit Seraphin turned his head towards Evangelyne and sighed "What do you see in this guy?" He said genuinely curious. "He can't be that good for the kids."

Percedal got angry when he heard this, very angry, how dare this super powered punk from another world drop into his life and tell his wife how to live hers! After a few moments of rage, his pupils disappeared and he became calm, though when he looked at Seraphin the latter's face distorted, clearly put off by Percedal's new appearance.

"Is that normal?" Seraphin asked.

"You really pissed him off." Eva said "That's not something you want to do."

Seraphin turned his head back just in time, his hand shot up and caught the punch meant for his face, deflecting it, but the iop did not fly off this time, instead he grabbed Seraphin's arm and twisted his body slamming his feet into seraphin's head. Unprepared for the blow the aetherian's head jerked sideways. The blow was harmless despite it's intent, but it annoyed Seraphin, who's hands glowed dark blue again sending Percedal flying.

Percedal recovered quickly this time, almost instantly in fact, something Seraphin had not expected. The Iop god rushed back at him and Seraphin tried to catch the punch, misjudging the distance and missing. The punch connected to Seraphin's armor, cracking it. The aetherian's hand swept across his view and slammed into the side of percedal's head, the iop's head spun and his body slammed into the ground, bouncing off like rubber to kick Seraphin in the side.

The blow was not as hard as the last, seraphin grabbed his leg and spun, throwing percedal towards the treeline again. In an intant Seraphin disappeared and reappeared ahead of Percedal's flight slamming his fist down into percedal's back and forcing him to the ground again.

"So," Seraphin said "Now you fight with your full power, and you told me not to hold back."

Percedal heard nothing as he stood and looked at his enemy, his body glowed and he rocketed upward breaking the sound barrier, as he rocketed to the space where Seraphin should have been the aetherian's hand grabbed him by the back of the neck and held him.

"You're fast little god," Seraphin said smugly "But not that fast."

Seraphin's fingers elongated, becoming spear like claws which he dug into percedal's neck. The mindless iop squirmed and struggled until Seraphin's fingers reached his spinal cord, with a light tap lightnig shot down his spine and through his body. The pain returned the iop to his senses as Serphin's fingers retreated from his neck.

Percedal looked down on a blurry hill where burry figured that roughly resembled his friends stood.

"Guess I lost huh?" he said

"Yes little god," Serphin replied "You have lost." Seraphin dropped the iop, darkness creeped into his vision as he fell, he barely noticed when he hit the ground.

"Perhaps I overdid it." Seraphin said as he watched the god fall. He waved his hand and green energy flung out casting itself towards the iop god and covering him in a light green glow.

"He'll be out for a few hours," Seraphin said calmly "and incredibly sore for several after he wakes. Let us go now to the valley of dust to meet with the others."

"Okay," Yugo said.

Lucian was in awe of what he had seen. "Even you don't move that fast Yugo."

"Nobody in the world of twelve does." Ruel said matter of factly.

Echo stood in front of the large ice crystal before her. She was using this crystal to scry the location of Otomai, the only person among Yugo's group she had physically seen. Seraphin was with them now, the idiot iop had fought with him and lost, a most humiliating defeat for a god. It would appear that seraphin was indeed what he claimed to be.

The golden knight was offering to transport Ruel's buggy back to the Enutrof's home, though he would need a location, the enutrof was holding out, insisting that they take the buggy since they had brought it this far. Seraphin insited they did not have time. The golden knight was right, she could feel them now as well, dark presences drawing ever closer to her world.

"Stupid Iop." A voice said from behind her, she turned to see Adamai standing there, the young dragon was always angry and moody now, she suspected he was more hurt by the loss of his brother than he let on. He insisted that he was fine, but Echo could see that he was not. She worried for him, he was becoming dark, too dark.

"Why he always insists on a fight is beyond me," Adamai said "Is he not a warrior of balance and peace?"

"Iop's have a special way of bonding," Echo said patiently "They fight to learn their opponent's spirit, it's quite useful actually, they can tell who is trustworthy and who is not afterwards without worrying about it as they travel."

"That's stupid," he said "he's a god, sensing wakfu should be a simple task for him, it should be enough."

"He never learned," Echo said "He was raised a mortal."

Adamai grunted and turned to walk away.

"You should stay," Echo said calmly "Seraphin will be back with the Brotherhood of the Tofu and Otomai shortly."

"I don't care," Adamai said darkly and walked away.

Echo sighed, another voice spoke from the darkness "That one's soul grows steadily worse." The voice of Ush said sadly "we should be careful."

"Yes Ush," Echo said "If he cannot work things out with his brother, we will have to keep a close eye on him, this anger will only poison him."

"They are about to appear," Us said matter of factly

Echo whatched at Seraphin closed his eyes his body glowing with a golden sheen, he opened them and assured the Enutrof that his buggy was returned home. After this he commended them to close their eyes, then he disappeared from the crystal.

A whoosh sounded and Seraphin appeared but a moment later surrounded by the Brotherhood of the Tofu.

"Welcome my guests," Echo said in a kind voice. Despite them the Brotherhood seemed less than enthusiastic to be present.

"You are Lady Echo?" Yugo asked

"She is," Otomai answered for her "She leads the Brotherhood of guardians."

"I will choose not to correct you on the name," Echo said "I am indeed Lady Echo, this is Ush Galesh, Son of Ecaflip."

"Another Demi-God," Otomai said "They seem to everywhere now."

"Where is Adamai?" Yugo said in a hostile tone.

"I'm sorry," Lady Echo said in genuine sadness "He said he did not want to see you, he seems rather angry about something."

"I suppose he has the right," Yugo said returning to a more regular tone.

Echo raised an Eyebrow, unlike Adamai, Yugo seemed to be saddened and willing to forgive his brother. He was certainly worthy of his kingship over the Eliatropes.

"Enough small talk," Seraphin said "Achron has made his first move, he sends the Deum Tenebrea. His elite enforcers to subjugate this place before he enters."

"This is abnormal?" Echo said sensing the concern on Seraphin's voice.

"Indeed, The Deum Tenebrea are lesser aetherians." He said worriedly "Normally he would send the Deum Nocturnus, immortals more easily defeated."

"I assume you have a plan then." Ruel said part fearfully part angrily

"I have dispatched the Arma Lumin to hold them as long as possible." Seraphin said.

"I have no Idea what any of this means," Yugo said " Deum Tenebay, Arma Lumus, what are they?"

"I'm sorry," Seraphin said "The Deum Tenebrea are one of the four orders of the Achronian military forces, they are the enforcers of Achron's will, think of them as a form of royal guard. Their name translates to gods of darkness" The aeutherian continued "The Deum Nocturnus are the scouts, their name means gods of the night. My Arma Lumen are an order of immortals, they defend my kingdom from the darkness that Achron spawns, their name means Shield of light."

"Okay," Yugo said "That's a lot to remember."

"We don't have time for it." Seraphin said "The Arma Lumen can only hold off these two for a few hours at most."

"It sounds like you know them mister," Lucien said quetly "Who are they?"

Seraphin dropped his head, his eyes turned dark and sad, he clearly had terrible memories associated with these people.

"Kain, was a friend, someone I trusted," he said "He betrayed me, and our home world to gain power under Achron's wing." Achron looked very sad as he recalled "Mortis was found, he is a psychopath, he believes that only whe all who live are dead can we as sentient beings know peace and unity in that death. He seeks to kill all."

"You said they were Aetherians," Ush said "Meaning we don't stand a chance."

"What?" Yugo said "You can't mean that!"

Seraphin turned to look at Yugo "I am an Aetherian, and that is why I could defeat your friend so easily."

Yugo's eyes went wide. "Then, what do we do?"

"You and your brother, you are immortals" Seraphin said "You can defeat lesser aetherians, but it will be hard. I will teach you," He offered "My fleet moves to protect your world, Mortis will sense the life here, and come to destroy it."

"What do you mean immortals?" Yugo said

"You and your brother are more powerful than you know." Seraphin said "More powerful than the gods of your world. Speaking of which, I will need to speak with them before I go to fight Kain and Mortis."

Lucian looked around "Where is Jack?" he asked

Seraphin smiled "Jack is an Arma Lumin young one." He said.

"So that means?"

"He's been sent to fight the darkness."

The two were rocketing forwards, they were headed to straight to the world of twelve, Jack wasn't about to have that now. He would make sure they stopped in their tracks. He cocked his gun back and took aim. He pulled the trigger, a large red bolt fired and Mortis came to a halt as it sizzled past his face. Kain stopped shortly thereafter looking back.

"Something wrong?" The Betrayer asked

"Arma Lumin," Mortis said

"Damn," Kain answered.

"Hello old friends," Jack said as he appeared before the pair, Rip appeared behind him bringing Eliatrope and The Great Dragon with him.

"Four Immortals for little us," Kain said sarcastically "Looks like we finally have some respect among the Arma Lumin. Who are your new friends Jack, interns?"

"You wish." Jack replied.

"Rip van Winkle," Mortis said "You cheat death and unity again, why do you fear them so?"

"I don't fear death," Rip said "I'm more use alive for the moment."

Kain charged a large dark blue sphere in his hand, and Mortis summoned black power into his scythe. Jack hated Mortis, his power was hard to see when fighting in space.

"I'll take Mortis," Rip said confidently raising his hammer upward, lighting struck it and his hair branched out from his head in lightning bolt patterns as he glowed a bright yellow.

"No prob," Jack said drawing his knife "Dragon, help rip, Eliatrope with me."

"It appears your serious this time Jack." Kain said "Too bad it'll be your last fight."

**Epic battle will be epic…**


	15. Chapter 15: Council

**Well Link Fangirl01 That is probably the most flattering praise I've had thus far, and it is very encouraging. I'm trying so hard to lead up to this battle, it will be epic.**

**Author's Note: Still missing my table, so still kinda doing this haphazardly when I have time. Also my motorcycle broke down and I had to pass off editing a final project to my friend, who misinterpreted my messages and did not edit it, so now here I sit three days late for finals waiting for the project to render… best time to write for now I guess, at least I have the use of a table.**

**Chapter 15: Council.**

Chibi didn't really understand what was happeneing around him, he knew that he had been brought with Grougal to some dusty place in far away from home, he knew his friends Flopin and Elely were here and he knew that an older boy named Lucian was in charge of watching him and the others. He also knew how to give inexperienced babysitters the slip.

He was giggling as he approached a hallway he hadn't been to before. He looked around, Flopin and Elely had disappeared now, he wasn't sure where they ended up. Didn't matter, Grougal was still with brother would protect him against anything dangerous.

As he rounded a corner he caught sight of something, something white and brown, unsure what it was he approached cautiously to see. What he saw surprised him, there was brother Adamai quietly reading a book.

"Brother Adamai!" Chibi said gleefully, Adamai stiffened and slammed his book shut, he stood up. Grougal began to growl angrily at the other dragon, Chibi started to feel worried when this happened, grougal wasn't that nice to anyone, but this growl was genuine, he didn't want adamai anywhere near chibi, and that worried the little white haired eliatrope.

A slender, feminine hand touched his shoulder startling him, he looked up into the face of the woman they were calling 'echo', it was a strange name, she was named for a copy sound?

"You should leave him in peace little one," Echo said calmly "He must find himself."

"But he's tight there!" Chibi said.

"It is hard to explain little one," Echo said "But one day, you will understand. We must all find ourselves eventually."

Adamai turned his head momentarily, Chibi became worried, he didn't look the same, he looked angrier and harsher somehow. He turned back and walked away down the hall, chibi had lost his will to follow. Grougal became calm and stared up at echo. That was weird, usually Grougal didn't like most people, but he seemed to like echo enough.

"Now then," Echo said "You should return to Lucian"

"Okay," Chibi said. The little eliatrope walked back down the hall, then stopped. "Which way?" he asked innocently.

"Come," Echo said "I'll take you."

Flopin was the only one who had stayed with Lucian, he suspected the other's didn't know how young he was. Unlike the Elely, Chibi and Grougaloragran Flopin understood that Lucian wasn't with them to babysit, rather they had left him with them because he was inexperienced like them.

Lucian knew how to fight, but Yugo was too busy with Percedal and Seraphin to teach him more right now, and the Eliatrope preferred playing with Flopin and Elely to the rather stiff company of the adults, except Cleophee, she still had some kid in her. In fact that's where they were headed now, to see if Cleophee could help them track down the others.

The Cra was whittling a stick absently while her older sister cared for Percedal in their temporary quarters here.

"Cleo!" Flopin said excitedly "Hey Cleo!"

Cleophee turned and saw the two boys walking towards her she smiled broadly "Hey there my favorite nephew!" Cleo said matching his excitement. "How's that aim coming!"

"Mama says I'm getting real good," Flopin said "But not enough to match you or her yet!"

"Don't worry," Cleo said assuringly "You'll get there."

"So Cleo," Lucian interrupted "We kinda lost track of Elely and Chibi…"

Cleo gave Lucian a knowing look "Not too hard to do is it?" She said "That girl is as Iop as her father."

"Well," Lucian said "I think she looks at me as her babysitter."

"Aren't you?"

"Not really," Lucian said "I just, sort of, ended up with them."

"Whatever," Cleo said "Let's go find them then, It's not like I have anything better to do."

Cleo rubbed Flopin's hair endearingly messing it up and smirking all the while.

"Hey!" Flopin yelled "Cut it out!" he had a hint of laughter in his voice.

Cleophee led the troupe as they walked down the twisting halls of this cavernous place the Brotherhood of Guardians called their home. Valley of dust indeed, there was nothing but dust and rocks here. How could anyone stand to live so isolated from the world? She supposed the random ice crystals helped, but at the same time, it just reminded her of the psycho Xelor that had tried to steal her friend's hand in marriage.

They heard some voices from a room ahead, they approached slowly until Cleophee recognized one of them as Otomai. When they peeked inside He was teaching Ogrest something about Alchemy and potion making, but the young ogre seemed less than did not envy him, but she passed with Flopin and Lucian as quietly as possible in order to not interrupt.

The three continued on like this, they ran into Ruel and asked hi if he knew anything, but he insisted he hadn't seen The red head or the Eliatrope all day. Though he also said that he would give Chibi a piece of his mind for running off on his caretakers. Cleophee had laughed at that, but they seemed no closer to finding the missing kids, the caverns were pretty extensive and Cleophee was running out of patience, as was Lucian.

"C'mon guys," Flopin said "She's my sister! We have to find her!"

"Find who?" A voice stated from behind them "This little one?"

Cleophee turned to see Lady Echo who held Chibi's hand in her own while Grougal sort of hovered above the eliatropes head by flapping his wings really fast. "I'm pretty sure Chibi here is a he."

"Well, we were looking for him too." Cleophee said "You shouldn't run off on your friends like that!"

"Sorry," Chibi said "I saw Adamai, he's really angry, miss Echo says he has to find himself, but I don't know what that means."

Echo chuckled at the little boys description of events. "I wouldn't suggest much interaction with Yugo's brother at this time," She said "Adamai is very sensitive at the moment, he's shook up about something he did I think."

"He should be," Cleophee said "He humiliated his brother in front of all his friends!"

"I'm sorry," Echo said, she sounded genuine "I do not control the members of this group, but I certainly did not want such an event to occur."

"Whatever," Cleophee said

"Don't be mean to miss echo," Chibi said innocently "She's really nice."

"It's okay Chibi," Lucian said "Cleo just doesn't like something Echo did before."

"I apaologize for our actions four months ago," Echo said "We only wished to protect this world from destruction."

Cleo grunted "C'mon guys, lets go."

Echo stared after them sadly as they went, it was so unfortunate, she had been guardian over this world for so long, but nevertheless she was hated by the heroes it spawned, a curse she felt was never ending.

Cleo continued marching angrily, not watching where she was going. Her leg hit something and she tripped, nearly falling over.

"Hey!" A young voice yelled "What was that for? You wanna fight?"

"Elely!" Flopin yelled

Cleophee looked down to see the redheaded girl staring up in mock anger, she seemed to be alright.

"Well, that takes care of that." Cleo said "You shouldn't ditch your friends like that Elely."

"I didn't ditch them." Elely said.

"Well, at least we're all back together," Lucian said relieved.

The twelve had insisted on meeting within the ecaflip dimension, Ecaplip herself had made a council chamber for them to meet in, though the way it was constructed made it look more like Serphin was on Trial. Yugo understood that they feared this man that was able to crush god's effortlessly, however Seraphin had proved he was not here to harm, he shouldn't be treated this way. Yugo frowned, he was unsure of how well this would go.

"Well Golden knight," Goultard said "It seems that we meet under more benign circumstances."

"Indeed," Serpahin said "I no longer sense the same aura around you however."

"It has returned to it's proper owner." Goultard said, "Though I hear you gave him a thrashing as well."

"If you mean the other red head," Serphin replied "then yes, he lasted longer than you did."

"No surprise there." The man answered simply.

"We are here to discuss The plans of the golden knight," Xelor said in annoyance "Not reminisce."

"Serphin," The knight said.

"I'm sorry?" Sadida said back.

"My name," Seraphin said "Is Seraphin, Seaphin Bartoleme, at your service."

"I see," Said sram "And why have you come to our realm?"

"I do not come entirely of my own volition," Serphin said "My enemy, Achron seeks to claim this universe as his own, if he succeeds he will have a flanking position to attack my kingdom from, I cannot allow this as I am responsible for my kingdom's protection."

"Then you act for selfish reasons." Enutrof said bluntly "Why should we even care?"

"You have never met Achron," Seraphin said "He is evil incarnate, He will destroy everything he makes contact with, that which survives does so only to serve him, twisted and polluted from its original self. I may act for my own reasons, but I do wish to save you from such a fate."

"In any case," Yugo said "We should take advantage of this opportunity, he has forces to help us repel this threat."

"How do we know it is a threat in the first place?" Sram said darkly "How do we know this is not a trick?"

It dawned on Yugo that the gods could not feel the dark presences that Chibi and Seraphin could. It was hidden from them as they remained in this dimension.

"My brother has sensed the darkness," Yugo said "Chibi can sense the presence of those who serve Achron in our dimension."

"But who do they serve?" Enutrof said "Is this Achron merely a fabrication made up to direct our efforts away from the battle that truly matters?"

"Enough of this all of you!" Sadida yelled "He offers to come to us willingly and even offered to be bound! Why should we treat him this way? I say we hear him out!"

The other gods mumbled among themselves for a few minutes, then Enutrof turned "We will hear what you have to say."

Serphin told them of the realms beyond their own, told them of his kingdom, and finaly of the hierarchy of beings. The gods were less than enthusiastic to learn that there were many who were more powerful that them.

"Achron will come first to the world of twelve." Seraphin said "He always goes for life's brightest light. He corrupts all he touches and will burn every world in his path. I have a fleet that, with permission, I would deploy as a defensive measure around your world. I would engage Achron, while my fleet engages his own, the immortals will fight with his Deum Tenebrea. This I believe is the most feasible course of action."

"Why do you care?" Ecaflip asked "Why even try to fight this man off."

"To you I am known as Seraphin Bartoleme," He said "But I was once known by another name: Seraph, Guardian of Stars. I am Guardian, I am keeper of peace, I am king, this is my responsibility and no one else's."

Yugo swallowed, so this is how a king spoke and acted, he had only had the privilege to see a The King of the Sadida Kingdom act and only during times of peace. Only once did he watch Oakheart make commands for war: when Nox attacked the tree of life, and even then he was not with him, he was instead inside Nox's clock working to defeat him. A king geared for war, a kind king at that, he had never seen it before.

"The golden knight speaks benevolence," Sram said "I believe his words, he radiates honest light, no darkness is present in his speech."

"Sram is the best judge of character among us." Cra said honestly "If he believes you, than I to will put faith in your words."

"I will fight with you then!" Yugo said

"Your power is great," Seraphin said "You may be an asset, but you need training."

"We should call upon the Brotherhoods," Sacrier said "Tofu and Guardians to aid in the battle."

"I agree," Sadida said "Send word to Joris that he is to be summoned, he will guard this realm here, while we fight in skies."

"Yugo," Goultard said gravely "This is likely the greatest and hardest fight this world has ever known. You are yet young, are you certain you wish to accept this responsibility? No one will fault you for turning away, you have saved this world thrice already, no one is questioning your honor."

Yugo had never heard Goultard speak this way before, it was unsettling, it was also aggravating. Of course he had saved the world, and he had not done it by shrinking away like a coward in the face of insurmountable odds. He had saved the world from a power crazed madman at twelve years old dammit! Why would the gods question his courage now.

"Of course I accept it –" Yugo began, but was unable to finish

"Well I don't!" A voice rang out in the council.

All eyes turned to see a newcomer stride into the council chamber, he dragged Ush Galesh behind him and tossed him aside. Adamai stood angered his eyes glaring from beneath his hat.

"I do not accept putting the world in the hands of this child again!" Adamai cried.

"Adamai…" Yugo uttered, he didn't know how to react, he wasn't sure how to feel, he felt Adamai had the right to be angry, but also felt he had brought that anger too far.

At exactly the same moment Kain threw the dark energy orb, Rip unleashed a volley of lightning bolts at Mortis. Jack dodged and mortis caught the blow with his scythe. The Great Dragon curled his tail and swung it aiming to hit Mortis, the dark being swung his scythe as though to but the dragon's tail, but Rip intervened blocking the scythe and sending a jolt of energy up it's shaft to electrocute Mortis. The death bringer let go of his scythe which became dust causing the lighting to be absorbed.

"Don't attack rashly," Rip said "He can decay anything he touches."

The Dragon pulled back reverting to humanesque form. "I see, then a smaller target would be better."

"Indeed," Rip said "You attack from a distance and I'll flank."

The two implemented this strategy rather well, The great Dragon breathed fire and lighting forcing Mortis to dogde and black, occupying himself while Rip swooped in slamming his hammer against the aetherien's armor again and again.

Jack implemented a similar strategy with Eliatrope, he used her portals to move quickly strinking at kain from multiple directions as eliatrope rearranged her portals, occasionally two would overlap and send energy blasts flying at Kain. The betrayer was getting quite annoyed.

"Enough!" He yelled, he moved with speed greater that eliatrope could match and appeared behind her, however jack pulled the creator goddess away from Kain just in time firing some shots at the man cloaked in black. Kain blocked them effectively, but remained angry. He charged forwarda dn the duo disappeared into one of eliatrope's portals reappearing behind him. Jack stabbed hi blade into Kains back, but to no avail, the aetherian's armor stopped it cold.

Kain spun around and backhanded jack forcing his body to the side long enough to fire a powerful blast of energy at Eliatope, easily enough to destroy her outright. Eliatrope acted on instinct summoning a portal in front of her as she simultaneously opened another to Kain's right, he was too focused on her to notice. The blast was consumed by the portal leaving nothing but a circle of blue energy behind, but also blasting kain with his own energy at the same time.

Kain was dazed for a moment and Jack used that time to strike, he rushed into Kain's blind spot and drove his knife into his armor between plates. The Betrayer yelled in pain and swung his arms erratically firing off energy blasts from his fingers.

Mortis reconstructed his scythe and swung it using it to create a wave of black energy, Rip really hated fighting this death guy, his energy was very hard to see in space. Rip dodged it, but the Great Dragon wasn't so lucky the energy wave struck him in the chest, ripping through his cloak and causing his epidermal layer to begin decaying as though dead, the necrosis spread fast soon his entire body turned grey.

"Dragon!" Rip yelled, he cursed at himself for failing to protect his charge, but then something happened. The grey skin molted revealing that the Great Dragon was in fact unharmed and possessed incredible regenerating abilities.

"Another who resists death," Mortis said "Why? Why do you fight so harshly against our unity?"

"What?" The Great Dragon asked

"He believes that all will be unified and at peace through death," Rip answered.

"Disturbing," The Great Dragon said

"His energy is black," Rip continued "Hard to see in space, watch out."

Mortis rushed Rip looking to slice him in half, but rip expertly dodged landing his feet on top of the scythe blade and using his body as a conduit he sent electricity flowing through the metal again, this time he hit his mark. Mortis's body lurched and twitched violently under the effects of Rip's spell unable to dislodge himself the lesser aetherian was instead forced to endure the pain as thousands of volts ripped through his system. When he had been thoroughly burned by white hot light Rip finally let him go.

The dragon smiled, but that expression was lost an instant later ans mortis moved his head up to look at them.

"I too resist death," Mortis said "For I am it's messenger!"

An explosion of black energy surrounded the Death Bringer and engulfed the space near him. Rip moved back with the great dragon in tow, he used his hammer to shoot out a huge arc of white hot electric energy, The great Dragon added his fire to the mix attempting to undi the darkness before it consumed them. The failed, inside the sphere was no light, The Death Bringer's playground.

Despite earlier efforts, Kain was taking little damage, with the exception of the permanent wound caused by Jack's Primordial blade he hadn't given an inch. Eliatrop with all her powers of teleportation couldn't get any closer to landing a hit. Kain was fast, incredibly so, he also was a master at energy beams and blasts. He had not repeated his earlier mistake, nor would he most likely.

Eliatrope kept an array of portals open for her to warp through, she would do so regularly changing position and firing beams at her enemy. She also summoned Wakfu weapons and threw them as him, her right arm bore a wakfu shield that she used to block the aetherian's blasts. But he was only using light ones, if he got truly angry that little energy shield would shatter in an instant.

Jack simply remained in close trying to get hits in with his knife, this wasn't going well. He was a ranged fighter, he backed off, choosing his guns over his blade and fired a volley at the Aetherian. The volley did little more than scratch Kain's armor.

"You pathetic little immortals," Kain said "You'll never beat us!"

Kain's body began to glow an unearthly blue, he was mad now, and that meant trouble for them all.

"What is that?" Eliatrope asked

"Duck and cover!" Jack yelled.


	16. Chapter 16: Confrontation

**LinkFangirl01: That is actually quite flattering that you would check for an update so often, I'm trying, but I do have a lot of other things going on for the moment, finishing up my college now. So yeah, I'm trying. Also it's nice to have someone to shout out, everyone else is too shy to put a name out there they all just 'anonymous' or 'reviewer'. But it's okay, everyone is really encouraging and that makes me want to write even more **

**Author's note: Bike is still down (/_-) But School is almost over :D So mixed feelings, I wrote the last chapter while tired and not entirely in my right mind, glad to see it worked out anyway.**

**Chapter 16: Confrontation**

"Adamai, I know you're mad," Seraphin said "But this is neither the time nor the place."

"This is the _only_ Time and place!" Adamai yelled angrily "Here before the gods, before those whose peer he's become!"

"I do not understand your words dragon," Serpahin said

"Nor do I." Goultard echoed followed by several of the gods.

"The dragons and the eliatropes were Our parents' first children," Sram said "There was not a point where you were not our peers. You have lost memories now, you are younger and less experienced than us, but that does not make you less than you were."

"We are not gods," Adamai said "We never were, nor did we wish to be, but that is the past now."

"Adamai," Yugo said near tears "I am sorry for my actions, can't we just be brother's again?"

"Borthers!" Adamai shouted angrily "You want us to be brothers? You should have thought of that when your brother warned you about your actions! You chose water over blood Yugo, you want me to just take that blow in stride?!"

Yugo jerked backwards, it was as if those words were a physical blow that had slammed into his gut and brought him to his knees. He didn't know what to say, what to do, Adamai was right, he had chosen to help his friend over his brother. He did what he thought was right at the time, he had managed to save the world, though he almost destroyed it. He never thought that he had hurt Adamai so much, and now that he felt his brother's pain, he could only gape silently.

"Dragon," Seraphin said "What do want here? We are in council, why do you interrupt?"

"None of you are aware?" Adamai said "He almost destroyed the world!"

"But he didn't," Goultard said "Given a choice between definite destruction and possible salvation, he chose possible salvation. He took action rather that wallow in inaction!"

"As loath as I am to admit it," Enutrof said "Goultard is correct."

"You're words may touch a warmer heart." Adamai said angrily "But mine is cold now, and it demands recompense."

Adamai, I –" Yugo began before being cut off

"Enough!" Adamai said "I don't want to hear you apologies or your excuses, You have no right to ask for my forgiveness!" Adamai's eyes were tearing up "Do you realize how long I waited for you? Grougaloragran would tell me stories, stories of the brother I had, that somewhere out in the world that brother was growing up like me, that one day when he was ready he would come and find us. He told me that that brother would save the world one day, that he was wise and had a big heart, that he placed others before himself. I loved you before I met you, and threw all that aside like trash!"

Adamai composed himself and took a fighting stance "I will not trust the world to you again," he said "If I must cripple you to ensure that fate, I will." His emotion seemed to disappear just as it was when he had fought him before at Percedal's house.

"I don't want to fight you Adamai," Yugo said "You are my brother and I love you, but… What was I supposed to do?" He yelled "Tell me! If I had done nothing the world would have been destroyed anyway!" Yugo was clearly ravaged by his own emotions, but Adamai didn't care. He lept forward and attacked. But the attack never landed, Seraphin stood in front of Yugo catching Adamai's strike and holding the dragon's fist in his hand, a golden glow surrounded him.

"Let him go Seraphin," Yugo said "This is not your fight."

"This is a fool's fight!" Sadida said angrily "It is clear Yugo regrets his actions, young Adamai, can you not accept that and forgive?"

"No," Adamai replied emotionlessly "I cannot."

"This is a fight between Elitrope and Dragon," Sacrier said stoically "We should not interfere anymore that the aetherian should."

"Very well," Serphin said releasing Adamai's arm. "get this foolishness out of your system."

Ecaflip stood "A new arena would suit the two of you better," She said snapping her fingers, the floating island they stood on moved breaking into pieces and joined by others until it created a large flat plain. The god's seats rose like bleachers in the distance to watch. Another snap and Seraphin was whisked to the stands with the other gods.

Yugo looked around, he was not happy with any of this. "We already fought Adamai, you won, can't we leave it at that?"

"No," Adamai said, just as cold and emotionless as before "We cannot."

Adamai glowed purple and rushed forward at enough speed to break the sound barrier and slammed his fist into Yugo only to strike a glowing blue shield summoned by his brother at the last moment. The shockwave was felt by seraphin and the others in the stands.

"And so history repeats itself" Ecaflip said sagely.

Lucian felt a shiver up his spine, Elely stopped. "Something wrong Luci?" She asked

Lucian frowned "Stop calling me that." He said

"But it's fun!" Elely said innocently

"I think it's cute." Cleophee said

Lucian felt a tingle in his cheeks as they turned pink "Wha- What's that supposed to mean?" he said scratching his cheek with his finger and smiling nervously.

Cleophee winked at him and turned to face forward again.

"Cleophee thinks Lucian is cute," Elely said giggling, Which just made Lucian more nervous, the red headed girl seemed to be enjoying this.

Cleophee's hand pressed down on Elely's head ruffling her hair "I said his nickname was cute," She said "Don't go getting ahead of yourself."

Elely giggled "I can feel what you feel." This time Cleophee turned pink in the cheeks, she had forgotten that detail from when Yugo had fought Adamai before. This didn't help Lucian feel any better, he was too young for this, why couldn't he grow up like a normal child? Elely enjoyed it far too much.

Footsteps could be heard behind them, frantic footsteps. Elely turned "It's Amalia, she is heavily distressed."

Amalia came running around the corner, she saw Cleo and stopped, breathing heavily.

"Cleophee!" She said

"What is it Amalia?"Cleophee said worried

"It's Adamai!" Amalia said "He's angry, he forced Ush to take him to the Ecaflip dimension so he could confront Yugo, I think he means to kill him!"

"What!?" Lucian yelled "That can't be right!"

"I tried to stop him, but Ush insisted I leave them be." Amalia said franticly "He said there was nothing I would be able to do."

"He's right," Cleophee said "Adamai is a lot more powerful than you, and he's angry and willing to use that power now."

"We should do something," Amalia said "Where's Dally?"

"With Eva." Cleo answered "I think he's still recovering from the thrashing Seraphin gave him."

"Never there when you need him, always there when you don't." Amalia huffed

"Don't talk about my daddy that way!" Elely said angrily.

"Dad isn't like that," Flopin said.

"You two are adorable," Cleo said "But they're right, you shouldn't be so hard on him, it can't be easy for him, being thrust into Godhood like he has been."

"Just like Yugo," Lucian said "I think I understand now why he likes Dally's company so much, they're the same."

"Yes they are," Amalia said sighing "They are the ones who stood on the front lines when everyone else was to afraid to fight… even me. We have to help him!"

"All right," Cleo said, "Let's go see Percedal."

"Yay!" Elely said "Daddy!"

Chibi stared off into space for a moment. "Someone is fighting again." He said. Echo had explain his powers to him and he was beginning to get used to seeing beyond his sight.

"Who?" Amalia asked

"Yugo and Adamai," Chibi said "Jack is fighting dark guys."

"I don't think we can help Jack," Cleophee said "He flew off into the sky somewhere,"

"But we need to stop Adamai," Amalia said "If he does this, he'll regret it for the rest of his life! And Yugo…"

"We know," Cleophee said putting her had on the sadida princess' shoulder. "Where are they?"

"The ecaflip dimension," Amalia answered

Cleophee scrunched up her face, how were they supposed to get there? Joris and company were in Bonta and Ush seemed unlikely to let them in. Assuming he hadn't already left for the Ecaflip dimension himself.

"We should talk to Lady Echo," Chibi said "She wants to help us."

"How do you know that?" Lucian asked bewildered.

"She just said so," Chibi said, his speech had in fact improved over the last couple weeks he was almost perfect.

"She says she's where we teleported when we got here," Chibi said "What does teleport mean?"

"It's when you go from one place to another instantly," Cleophee said

"Like when Yugo uses those blue things?" Chibi asked

"Yes," Cleophee said "Exactly like that."

"So, Where we met her?" Chibi asked

"Yes!" Amalia said "Let's go!"

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Lucian asked "Yugo seemed rather put off by her earlier."

"Well if Otomai's right," Amalia began "Which he usually is, then she is a demigod, and our best shot at opening a portal to the Ecaflip dimension."

"Alright," Lucian consented "Let's go then."

The group began towards the entrance, Amalia wanted to run, but cleophee insisted on a fast walk for the sake of the children.

"I can run real fast!" Flopin said puffing out his little chest in pride

"Not as fast as me!" Elely yelled back

"Can too!" Flopin said "I can run as fast as an arrow!"

The two's argument became background chatter as the group slowly approached their destination.

"You really think I'm cute?" Lucian asked cleophee, his face turning red.

The cra's face blared bright red and her eyes turned towards Amalia, who thankfully was staring off into space thinking of her own beloved no doubt.

"I said you're kind of cute," Cleophee said quietly and quickly "an innocent cute, like a child."

Lucian didn't know that much about courting or romantic emotions, he had only been told a few stories by kindly old men and women he had encountered on his travels. He hadn't even been sure he was capable of feeling them until now, and he wasn't sure what to do with them now that they had surfaced. He knew he should be more concerned about the God-King's battle with his unforgiving brother but he somehow couldn't bring himself to think too much about that. He turned and faced forward and away from Cleophee, he'd have to sort all this stuff out later, if what she actually felt matched what she said he was getting way ahead of himself anyway.

"I can go faster than both of you." Chibi said flatly as though it was an indisputable fact.

"No way!" Elely said "You're too dinky and your legs are shorter than mine!"

"Well, I think I can go faster," Chibi said "If I can just…" The white haired Eliatrope furrowed his brow in concentration and put his hands out in front of him grunting with effort. He waved his hands in a circle like his big brother Yugo did, and with a rush of energy leaving his little body a blue circle emerged in front of him, a portal, just like big brother's. The little prophet smiled happily, then he pushed his other hand out and grunted some more and another portal opened on the other side of Flopin and Elely, Chibi laughed and jumped into the one in front of him emerging from the other with a big smile on his face. His smile remained plastered on as his eyes closed and he wobbled falling backwards.

"Chibi!" Cleophee said rushing forward and catching the little boy's body before it hit the ground. The smile beginning to fade as his muscles relaxed.

Chibi blinked his eyes open a moment later "Wow," He said "That made me really tired somehow."

Elely and flopin just stared, they had never seen anyone else use portals before, only Yugo. If he could figure those out, he would be faster than them.

Elely huffed "You're not faster than me," She said "You can't stay awake long enough to win a race!"

"But I think he really is faster Elely," Flopin said "Even if he can't go as far."

"It doesn't count if you can't win a race stupid." Elely said sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"I'm not stupid!" Flopin said his face turning red with anger "Momma says I'm really smart!"

"Enough!" Amalia said coming back to the present from her previous reverie "This bickering is unbecoming the children of a god!" She shoulted in annoyance "We need to get to Lady Echo so we can get to the Ecapflip Dimension and save Yugo!"

Cleophee nodded.

"No need," Lady Echo's voice rung in their ears "I have come to you, now let us put an end to my newest disciple's foolishness before he puts an end to hope."

The group turned to face the voice, Echo stood regal as ever, in her hand she held some kind of tiny gem.

Jack and Rip grabbed their partners at the same moment and tossed them into a nearby asteroid field beating a hasty retreat to join them. The glow around Kain grew in brightness and intensity and he screamed profanities at the heavens.

"Paxus…" He uttered angrily.

"That's not good." Jack said quickly

"What's not good?" The Great Dragon aked, "We deflect it like any spell."

"Aetherians and Immortals rarely utter their spells aloud," Jack said "But when they do, it boosts their power a hundred fold!"

"Tenebrea!" Kain shouted as he thrust his hands forward touching at the heels like and open maw. All the blue energy that surrounded him consolidated and condensed itself into a tiny black orb with a blue outline in his hand. "Die!" the orb left his hands moving rapidly towards the Immortals.

Jacks hands and arms glowed red and Rip's glow condensed around his hammer "Armis Lumari!" They yelled at the same time.

Red energy mixed with yellow and spread creating a bronze shield around the four. The blue orb smashed into this shield exploding on contact, Jack and Rip strained to keep the shield intact against the onslaught, finally the pressure subsided and the shield came down, Rip breathing heavily.

Without warning a scythe appeared around the blonde's neck, mortis floating behind him at the end of its handle. Rip's eyes went wide and looked to Jack with fear, neither could stop the strike in time.

"May you find peace in death's sweet embrace." Mortis uttered.

Rip grit his teeth and closed his eyes, he didn't want his new friends to see the terror they held. The blow did not come, rather he felt the scythe turn to dust around his neck, Mortis never attacked with his dust, though he could, he always finished his prey with a complete scythe.

Rip opened his eyes and turned his head, three blue energy spears pierced Mortis' body, the aetherian was lifting his hand from one of his wounds, red liquid ran down it.

"Blood," Mortis said in awe "You drew blood…"

Before the confused aetherian could recover The Great Dragon charged wielding a sword made of Stasis slamming it into the death bringer's side. Mortis' armor deflected the blow away from his vitals but the momentum carried the sword downward and into the aetherian's thigh. The blade drew more blood cutting deep into the leg, Mortis screamed in pain and swung his arm backhanding The Great Dragon and sending him into an asteroid. The stasis blade dissipated and Mortis returned to Kain's side. He didn't turn to dust as he usually did, he disappeared in a flash and reappeared where he pleased.

His eyes flashed with anger "Insignificant insects!" he yelled as his wounds regenerated, his hands ripping the spears from his chest and stomach.

"That's really not good." Rip said frantically "He never shows emotion, but he's pissed now. Jack I can't fire off Armis Lumari repeatedly like you, I need time to recharge."

"Burn to cinders, insects!" Mortis yelled summoning fire from his palms, he refined it into a jet of flame that rushed towards Rip and jack.

"Ardent Aegis!" Eliatrope yelled a large green shield shape forming before the immortals

"Stasis barrier!" The Great Dragon followed adding a large purple shield to the mix. The flames collided with the shields, but did not break them, both Eliatrope and the Great dragon grunted with effort as Mortis made it a mission to break their barriers. Rip noticed that both seemed to have tendrils of energy feeding them, seemingly coming from nowhere. He knew better though, that energy came from the universe itself.

"No wonder they're so powerful," Rip said in awe, "I've never actually seen that before."

"They are a rare occurance," Jack said "Creator Deities… it's been a long time since I've seen one in action." Jack turned his attention back to the battle "Alright enough gawking rip, let's take the fight to them!"

"Yes!" Rip said enthusiastically.

The two zipped off in separate dimensions, Jack taking on Mortis while Rip attacked Kain.

"Solar wind!" Jack uttered gathering a maelstrom of power that rushed forwards and smashed into a surprised Mortis.

Rip raised his hammer to the heavens "I call upon the power of Thor!" he said "Lighting Storm!" bringing his hammer down at though slamming it into something invisible. A volley of yellow lighting bolts barraged Kain as the aetherian attempted to block them, several of them broke through his defenses and pierced his flesh burning and electrocuting him, though the damage was minimal overall.

Mortis was forced to stop his fire, and with that the Creator Deities joined the fray, now aware that their attacks were effective against their enemies they attacked relentlessly, Eliatrope providing portals for the Great Dragon to warp through slashing at Kain and mortis as the Azure goddess hurled spears from afar. Combined with the Immortal's power they were steadily wearing the enemy down.

"Crepitus Tenebrus!" Kain yelled, rip backed off quickly and the Dragon followed suit, Eliatrope summoned a large portal in front of her to catch any incoming attacks. The measure's were not enough. A sphere of dark energy expanded outwards from Kain, atomizing everything in it's path, disintegrating anything big enough to be seen and blocking out the light of every star on the other side of Kain's barrier. The power rushed out quickly reaching a zenith and holding before rapidly imploding in on itself causing a gravitational pull that forced all not powerful or heavy enough to resist it inward like a black hole.

"We aren't done yet… insects." Kain said with a smirk "Hey Mortis!" he called out.

"What do you desire Grey Clan?" Martis answered.

"Don't kill that red headed bastard," Kain said "I want to see to it he reaches death's cold grasp myself."

"So be it then," Mortis replied "I shall send the other lights to her embrace."

**Author's note: Again I feel like this took too long… Five days, is that really how long my last one took, geeze, I hope I never do that again. You are all so encouraging and I'm glad you've chosen to join me on this adventure. Until next time, au revoir!**


	17. Chapter 17: Reconciliation

**Well Linkfangirl01 I did just finish my last day when I posted that chapter, I just have 2 papers to turn in, what's really killing me is waiting on my bike to get fixed so I can commute without using the bus again.**

**Chapter 17: Reconciliation**

Wakfu and Stasis, the two forms of energy in the krozmos one light one dark, one the energy of growth and life the other an energy of regulation and loss. The two clashed in their immortal forms, Eliatrope and dragon, brothers made enemies for a moment in time by circumstances beyond either's control. As the gods looked on these mighty powers clashed in epic battle, but no banter was exchanged and no objective was accomplished. Only sorrow could breed here, tears falling from the eyes of the combatants as they struck.

Adamai struck, slamming a glowing purple fist into a blue shield once again. Yugo retaliated with a strike by his wakfu blade, but it only glanced off Adamai's tough scales. The dragon's fist always burned purple striking and punching in rapid succession as Yugo skillfully blocked with his shield and struck with his sword. The gods were impressed by the powers on display in the battle, none of them had seen the eliatropes fight since time immemorial.

"I don't understand Adamai!" Yugo yelled as he lept back avoiding the dragon's fist. "Why can't you see, I follow my heart as I've always done! I did what I did to save you, just as much as I did to save Percedal!"

Adamai was done talking, he no longer answered or entertained Yugo's words he only attacked again, like an emotionless machine. He suppressed his emotion, all he felt, all he wanted to say, he kept it locked down inside, if he didn't, he would not be able to face his brother and win, he was loath to admit it, but Yugo far exceeded him in terms of power, it was only through his emotions that he exhibited any weakness

The eliatrope struck out again, this time he swept his feet under Adamai who lept in order to dodge the attack, the sandy haired boy sunk into a portal and flew out another behind his brother, kicking the dragon in the back with both his feet. Adamai stumbled forward, but did not fall, before he could recover Yugo warped again bashing his brother's chin with his shield and sending him sprawling backwards, this time he hit the ground.

The eliatrope boy lept forward and stood over his brother placing the tip of his blade at Adamai's throat. "Please Adamai… Enough now, let us talk." But again the dragon would not hear it, if Grougal was overprotective, Adamai was overly stubborn, he shape shifted again, this time becoming a snake like creature and slithering away between Yugo's legs. The eliatrope quickly turned to find a purple fist in his face.

Yugo stumbled back, his nose bleeding, the coppery taste of it filling his mouth, he spat out some blood and wiped his mouth smearing more on his arm, the red liquid sizzled and disappeared when it came into contact with Yugo's shield. What did it take to get through Adamai's skull, he was so thick, hw was more stubborn than a Iop or an Orgre. Was he truly lost?

Yugo refused to believe that, his brother was not beyond his reach, Alibert always told him to believe in his dreams and he would find them coming true, and he always had. He knew if he just believed and worked hard for a goal he could make it happen, he wanted to protect everyone and he did, no matter how close the shave. No, Adamai was not beyond him, if he had to beat the sense into his brother he would.

Yugo's form blurred becoming a streak of light, Adamai tensed looking to block or dodge as the eliatrope rushed at him with powerful intent. Damn it! Yugo had made up his mind to fight now, this was about to get a lot tougher. A blow struck him from the side, which he blocked effectively, but even as he began to move his arms to block again the next blow struck his back, forcing him forward, another in the other side, he was knocked sideways, and another and another. He could not block or react, before his body could fully finish it's motion another blow forced him up and in a new direction.

This was how an eliatrope fought, super speeds and teleportation, a difficult foe for a dragon, who's power came from fire breath and stasis blasts Add to that a ethereal sword and shield and you got a thrashed dragon. Adamai used his trump card again shape shifting into a small snake like animal that slithered out of the way. He reappeared some distance from his confused brother and placed his hands on the ground, it shook and cracked open as a beast of stone rose from it.

The stone golem was many times larger than the one he had used to fight Yugo so long ago on his home Island. It's eyes were black and empty like a hollow shell made only for destruction. Yugo gulped, a sword wasn't going to cut that, no matter how fast he struck. He would have to try something else. He warped upward quickly, before he fell he summoned two portals and overlapped them. The beam from this move rushed downward, only to be caught by the golem's hand, slamming into stasis shielded stone as though it was nothing.

Yugo didn't understand, he had trashed the golem last time without even using any wakfu powers, aside from his portals. The young eliatrope landed summoning his shield to his arm while he figured out a strategy. He widened the wakfu distribution making his shield larger as the beastly golem charged towards him, it's speed enhanced by Adamai's Stasis.

The white dragon rode atop the golem, but there was no smile, nor grimace, just a blank face as he ran his brother down. Yugo changed his shield again, this time forming it into a phalanx shield he crouched behind as he lifted it above him blocking a terrifyingly strong blow from the golem's fist. This would get him nowhere, he needed to get rid of the golem if he wanted to win.

Yugo raced backwards and looped around, trying to catch Adamai off guard, but he failed, the golem caught him and slammed him into the ground with terrible force, crushing his left arm in the process. The hand of the golem lifted Yugo up for Adamai to see, satisfied that the eliatrope would be unable to fight him effectively with a crushed arm he dispersed the golem returning it to dust as he slowly descended to the earth and approached.

Yugo used his right arm to help him stand. Why? He wondered, Why couldn't Admai understand, what was wrong with him? He couldn't even get through to his brother, how would he save the world again? Why? Why? Why? He didn't understand, it was so infuriating, he loved his brother so much, he told him so, he tried his best to show it, he did everything he thought was right, Why couldn't his brother understand?

He remembered Adamai's words before battle as the dragon approached him with glowing purple hands. His brother was in pain, terrible pain, pain he hadn't even though to attribute to him. No wonder he was so stubborn, all Yugo did was make that pain worse, every time he apologized, every time he justified his actions, and especially when others defended him for that which angered him so much. Why? Why did that cause him more pain?

Yugo's eyes flashed with sudden understanding as the Dragon stood before him summoning his stasis around his arm, the tip fashioned into a shallow blade. At the last moment as Adamai prepared to strike Yugo relaxed, he smiled an innocent, big hearted smile. Admai paused for a moment, the Yugo thrust himself forward and hugged his brother tightly.

Echo explained the use of the gem, it was called Ecaflip's door and opened a door to the ecaflip dimension, usually it could only be used by ecaflips, but Echo and Ecafilp herself had a rather close sibling like relationship, and the goddess had extended her the power to use the gems as well. Explanations over, she tossed the gem to the ground and it sank opening a green portal.

"Pray we are not too late." Echo said as she lept through holding Elely and Flopin's hands. Lucian was uncertain, but Cleophee jumped in like she was made too and Amalia followed suit.

Lucian gulped "Why do these things have to be so uncertain and terrifying?" he asked no one before timidly stepping in.

Lucian felt like vomiting as the gravity changed pulling him downwards suddenly, shifting his body from a walk to a fall, he suppressed the urge and looked around, everyone who went in first was falling with their arms and legs spread wide, Lucian decided he should do the same. He noticed an immediate decrease in the speed of his fall, however he also noticed that the ground was coming up fast. He screamed in fear, but as the ground rushed up, his decent slowed drastically, again causing nausea to wash over him. A green field coming from Echo was responsible for the slowing, she stood on the ground with the two demi-god children and Chibi, who had used a portal to slow his descent.

They had landed on what appeared to be a large flat flying island in the sky, except one thing, the sky was a weird hue of green, no blue in sight. The clouds were thick as well, more like a mist that obscured anything else in the realm.

"Yugo!" FLopin yelled, the boy's tone was not happy, but rather a terrible distress "Yugo, no!" he yelled running off towards the island's center. Elely cocked an eyebrow in confusion, her powers were limited here.

"I don't get it," Lucian said "What happened?"

"We are too late." Echo replied, "Flopin's powers apparently manifested some time ago, but he has never been aware, his senses are as sharp as a wild beast's. He can see what we are too far away to."

"Big Brother!" Chibi said as his own second sight kicked in.

Lucian had had enough, he had to see what was happening and stop it if at all possible, he ran off after Flopin as fast as his legs could carry him. Soon that was not fast enough and his used his portals to go faster, reaching his destination ahead of the blonde boy. What he saw was terrifying beyond belief.

Yugo and Adamai stood locked together, the eliatrope king embracing his brother despite a badly broken arm. But what was worse was the purple energy blade that pierced Yugo's stomach, and exited out his back.

"It's okay brother," Yugo said quietly.

Admai's eyes grew wide and shined. "What..?" he stuttered "What have I…" The dragon's jerked back as he fully comprehended his actions and Yugo's words. His hand coming out and the stasis blade with it. Yugo was bleeding, too much blood, Adamai stepped back

"No." He said "This isn't what I wanted! No!" all the emotions he had kept bottled up erupted at once, he was crying, bawling as Yugo's friends arrived, it would seem as though everyone was judging him, Admai the kin slayer. He couldn't bear to look at any of them, his shame was too great.

Admai suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up into kind blue eyes and couldn't help but relax a little.

"Worry not young one," Seraphin said with a smile "I believe I can fix this issue."

The golden knight extended his hands towards the bleeding eliatrope king, a golden glow surrounded him. The aethrian touched Yugo's wound and furrowed his brow in concentration, slowly but surely the blood seemed to evaporate and the wound closed up. Tendons reconnecting, veins and organ regenerating before muscle tissue and skin generated above that.

Admai was on the verge of hyperventilating, he was scared, afraid, terrified. Now what, he tried to kill his own brother, how could he face him, how could he face Alibert or Grougal, or Chibi, speaking of which…

"YUGO!" the little eliatrope's voice rang out the white haired chiled rushed forward and hugged his big brother."Please be okay Yugo!" He said blubbering and crying, Grougal was nowhere to be seen, apparently left outside the ecaflip dimension.

"I'll be okay Chibi," Yugo said extending his right arm to hug him "We'll all be okay."

Seraphin moved his hand to the left arm next, Yugo felt a tingling sensation as his bones moved, making cracking noises as they re-connected. Pain shot up and down the crushed limb as the bone reconstructed itself.

Admai backed away, he slowly backed up starring in horror at his undone handiwork, only able to recall his actions. And emotions finally rose to a zenith he turned and ran. All he could do was run, tears streaming down his face. How could he have been so stupid, so stubborn, he heard Cleophee and Amalia called out to him, but he ignored them. He ran and ran unti he reached the island's edge, unable to run any further, he sat on it, letting his legs dangle off, pondering the wisdom of jumping, he would be reborn with no memories once Yugo died anyway.

"I would caution the youth against throwing their lives away so early," A voice said from behind. Adamai didn't even bother to look, he didn't care who sought to speak with him, it wasn't Seraphin, the voice wasn't deep enough and it wasn't any of those he called friends once. His eyes turned to his left as an individual sat down next to him. It was Ush Galesh, comlete with the blackened eye Adamai had given him earlier.

"Once long ago, I tormented innocent and guilty souls alike," Ush said "I reveled in it, in another life, My mother Ecaflip was unhappy about these actions however and tried to dissuade me." Adamai huffed, he was mildly interested, but he didn't want to be, he wanted to wallow in his despair alone.

"Eventually I was killed, trying to save a soul I should have been tormenting," Ush said "I remembered my mother's words as I died, that is why I joined this brotherhood you know, I'll never really make up for my previous actions, but… if there is redemption in this world, it won't be found in death, and it won't be found in hiding either."

"There is no redemption for my actions," Admai said "Only a long and painful death."

Ush turned to face something behind him momentarily, "You are a fortunate one dragon, you need not seek redemption, redemption seeks you." with that Ush vanished disappearing into the mist that covered the ecaflip dimension.

"Adamai…" Yugo's voice said quietly, almost timidly "Adamai are you…"

"Why are you here?" Adamai said partly angry partly moved to tears "do you want your revenge so soon?"

"No!" Yugo said "I don't want anything like that, I just want to know if you're okay."

"What do you think?" Adamai said "I almost killed my brother over some out dated idealistic crap."

"It's not out dated," Yugo said reassuringly "It's just different is all, I think I finally understand what you've been trying to tell me you know, you were angry about a lot, more than just me almost destroying the world weren't you?"

"Yes I was," Adamai said "I don't think that that matters now though, I have no right to be mad at you anymore, no right to be jealous."

"Jealous?" Yugo said "I guess that makes sense, I went off to save the world and left you to babysit all the time."

"Yeah." Adamai said "That made me mad, but that's not why I was jealous, You seem to master your powers so quickly and you eclipsed me so fast."

"You beat me twice now," Yugo said

"They don't count," Adamai said "I never really won, I just got to the point where I stopped, and if I hadn't stopped…" Adamai stared at his hands as tears streamed down his face anew.

"It's okay Adamai," Yugo said "I'm still here, and in one piece, and maybe I have my brother back?"

Adamai looked at him through emotion ridden eyes "Why should you even want your brother back?" he asked "I abandoned you, hated you, even nearly killed you, I made every mistake you made and worse."

"Well you didn't nearly destroy the world." Yugo offered.

"I nearly destroyed you," Adamai said angrily "That would be bad enough, I would have to live with that tormenting me for an eternity."

"But you didn't," Yugo said "You won't, and you shouldn't let your mistakes torment you, you can't really do anything like that."

Adamai did something then, something very rare for him, he hugged Yugo tightly "I don't deserve to have you for a brother." He said into Yugo's shoulder.

"Well you got me," Yugo said "So you'll have to live with it."

Mortis was brutal, Eliatrope found it difficult to keep up with him despite her portals and The Great Dragon couldn't seem to hit him at all. Only Rip's lighting seemed to have any effect. This frustrated the Creator Deities to no end, it was as though they had been forced into the roles of mortals who watched uselessly as the gods raged on in battle.

How powerful were these beings, these were lesser aetherians, and they were only servants to the one who was meant to come next? How would they possibly stand up to that? Jack wasn't doing too well either if she was judging that battle correctly. The red haired warrior was slamming his solar powers against Kain's darkness to no avail, was there really such a gap between immortals and aetherians?

A golden flash lit up their section of space as a new figure appeared, clad in golden armor Seraphin had arrived from the world of twelve.

"Jack, help Rip with Mortis." The Aetherian king said angrily "Kain and I have a score to settle."

"Oh, no you don't!" Kain said in a rage "I promised you this would be your last fight, and so help me it will!" he summoned a dark blade to him and launched it at Jack's retreating form, the blade flew through space and nearly connected. But Seraphin jumped in the way and grabbed the blade by the handle stopping it cold.

"You're fight is with me now betrayer," Seraphin said, his voice and features had become quite dark, he was angry, and angry that Eliatrope had not yet seen. "You still owe me recompense, and I will ensure you pay it!"

Faster than even Kain's eyes could catch, serpahin moved from his place to the space in front of Kain and returned the betrayer his sword, through his chest. Kain floated backwards coughing and gagging as he pulled the sword out and dissipated it. His body regerating the damaged tissue, but not fast enough. Seraphin's hand slammed into the wound shooting a green energy through it.

Kain disappeared, reappearing between Seraphin and Mortis. "Not good enough angel eyes." Kain said with and evil smirk, again Seraphin looked angry, he charged but this time Kain blocked him with a dark shield summoned to his arm, he threw Seraphin off of him and into Mortis as the death dealer was about to strike out against Jack and Rip.

"What the-" Mortis uttered in frustration as he threw the golden aetherian off of him and quickly retreated. "Begone guardian, you and Achron death does not demand!"

"Death demands no one," Seraphin said "Only Lilith seeks lost souls fool." With that Seraphin returned to his own fight slamming into Kain, their blades clashing against one another again and again light and darkness rebounding and returning over and over.

"Eliatrope to me!" Jack yelled snapping the azure goddess out of her reverie

"Yes?" She half asked, half stated

"Portal's," Jack said "I wanna try something new."

**Author's note: So while I was writing this I had the song "Where is the love?" by the Black Eye'd peas running in my head over and over, specifically the line: "People killing people dying, children hurt and you hear them crying. Will you practice what you preach? Would you turn the other cheek?"**

**I have decided to name my bike now, I have christened her PMS in honor of the fact that she apparently only works when she wants to and strikes out (stops working) at random, you never quite know when it's gonna happen.**

**SHOOOOOOOOL'S OUT FOR SUMMER! And I intend to enjoy it fully with much more frequent updates and a super gaming binge at some point, maybe I'll try to finally beat dark souls… Nah, too much work.**


	18. Chapter 18: A Brief Repreive

**Link Fangirl01: I was actually naming it out of sheer rage and frustration, but if it gave you a good laugh then hey, I'm all for it. I was wanting to devote more time to the other characters but I think that it was better to just devote the story mostly to the brothers, that's really what that story was about. The brothers have to be friends after all, how else will they defeat the bad guys? Also I was feeling the feels as I wrote so I'm really glad they came through for the readers **

**Author's note: Now that the brothers have made up, we can move towards the real plot: reigning some doom down upon the filthy heads of our doomed enemies! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Chapter 18: A Brief Reprieve**

Percedal rose from his place on the bed, how long had he been out? Evangelyne slept beside his bed, her head resting on his mattress. The iop smiled, he could never be upset when she was around. He put his hand on her head and pet her hair, she stirred slightly but otherwise remained still. He wondered how Flopin and Elely were doing, Elely had made him so proud when she had helped Yugo after his fight with Adamai, the Eliatrope had been very down hearted.

Evangelyne stirred again, this time waking up.

"Hey my beautiful cra." Percedal said quietly

"Dally!" Eva replied happily "You're awake."

"Yeah, I'm awake," He said "But I can't help feeling that I missed something important."

Lucian watched intently as Yugo trained with Cra, Seraphin had insisted the God-king learned more ranged spells, something about not lasting against other people like Seraphin, he didn't quite catch it all. He munched absent mindedly on a loaf of bread that Echo had given him.

Now outside the ecaflip dimension the gods had taken a more active role in protecting their world, if the golden knight was right, there was going to be a terrible reckoning soon, one that even the gods could not end on their own, worse than Ogrest's chaos.

"Mind if we join you?" A feminine voice said from behind, Lucian turned to see Cleophee and Amalia standing there.

"Sure," The eliatrope said scooting a bit to the side to let the girls sit down. The little ledge of earth proved a perfect chair for watching the Eliatrope king battle with cra. Yugo seemed to be getting frustrated, cra was an expert marksman and easily avoided Yugo's blos while retaliateing from beyond the eliatrope's reach.

"You need to visualize something other than your sword and shield," Cra said "Try a spear perhaps."

Yugo seemed to ponder that a moment "Do you have one?"

"One what?" Cra asked

"A spear," Yugo said "I need to see a real one before I can visualize it."

"Uh, hold that thought," Cra disappeared and the reappeared holding a spear "From Goultard." He said tossing the spear to the Eliatrope king

Yugo caught it expertly and studied it closely it was much larger and more unwieldy than a sword. "Why would I want to visualize this?" he asked

"Because you can throw it," Cra said "Quite a distance in fact, if you're good."

Amalia giggled "I never imagined he'd be so clutsy about a battle technique." She said

Cleo smiled "Well he's no Percedal." She said

"No he's not…" Amalia said trailing off, as she stared all googly eyed at yugo, the God-king seemed to notice and he waved putting a big dorky smile on his face.

Cleo laughed "Now that's funny!" she said "Savior of the world, and awkward teenage crush at the same time."

"He's not awkward!" amalia huffed "He's gentle and kind, and has a heart bigger than, than, Than an alpha boowolf!"

"He's not awkward at all." Cleo said evilly "But you certainly are."

Amalia's face turned red with embarrassment "What, I'm not-"

"Oh, yes you are," Cleo said "You're perfectly cool when it's just the two of you, but around the rest of us you get so self-concious. Is because he still looks like a tween?"

"tha – That has nothing to do with it!" Amalia' uncertain retort came

"What's a tween?" Lucian asked

"Someone who's not quite a teen." Cleophee answered

"What's a teen?" Lucian asked again.

Amalia laughed "It's hard sometimes to remember that you're only four moths old."

Lucian looked at her quizzically, not understanding.

"People's lives are measured in years," Cleophee explained "From thirteen to nineteen they're called teens because their age ends in 'teen'."

"But you say I'm four month's old," Lucian said "What does that mean?"

Amalia took this one "For the first year of your life your age is measured in months, after you reach a year it'll be measured in years. And before you ask you have eight months left."

Lucian counted his fingers quietly while the girls watched "So twelve months in a year?" he asked.

"Yep," Cleo said with smile

"So a tween is…" Lucian reached

"Someone who's eleven or twelve years old," Cleophee explained "But acts like they're at least thirteen."

"So Yugo is twelve years old?" Lucian asked

Amalia and Cleophee laughed "No!" Amalia said between giggle fits "He's eighteen!"

"But he looks like he's twelve." Cleophee explained "He hasn't aged since he was twelve anyway."

"We don't know why," Amalia said calming down "Alibert says he grew up normally until he hit twelve."

"Amalia thinks something must've happened when he fought with Nox," Cleophee said.

"Nox?" Lucian asked "Who's Nox?"

Amalia's face turned quickly from smiles to darker emotions as she recalled the mad Xelor. "Nox almost destroyed my people so he could go back time." She explained "He thought he could undo all the pain and suffering he brought on the world, but he failed, Yugo stopped him."

"Amalia thinks Nox's Time magic maybe did something to him." Cleo explained.

Lucian didn't quite understand all that, he was quite young and his people were as well, no one had ever tried to destroy them before. He wasn't sure if he could imagine having all the Yugolites wiped out by someone who thought he could bring them back.

"That sounds really bad." Lucian uttered aloud

"It was," Amalia said with uncharacteristic short bluntness, she mustv'e really been upset over it.

Yugo was throwing spears fairly well now, Cra put up a hand motioning for the eliatrope to stop.

"That's enough for one day Yugo," Cra said "I'll bring Goultard tomorrow."

"Okay!" Yugo said, a happy smile still decorationg his face. He seemed to be in much better spirits after reconciling with Adamai. He summoned a portal and another appeared beside Amalia. The eliatrope bounced out of the latter and looked at the sadida.

"Hey Amalia," He said "Hey Lucian, hey Cleo!" Cleo high fived the eliatrope boy and Amalia hugged him.

"You're really happy Yugo," Lucian said "I – I don't think I've ever seen you this happy."

"Of course I'm happy!" Yugo said "Things are getting better now!"

"Let's go see Dally!" Amalia said "Eva told me he just woke up!"

"Really!" Yugo had stars in his eyes Amalia kissed him on the cheek and the two walked off together talking about something or other. Cleo stared at them, only Yugo could get away with being so close to the snooty princess when he was sweaty after training, anyone else would've been scolded severely, she shook her head.

"So how old are you?" Lucian asked innocently.

Cleo sighed "Because you're so innocently cute I'll answer that." She said "I'm twenty-one."

"And Amalia?" Lucian asked

"Nineteen."

"All of you are so old…" Lucian said in a depressed tone just depressed enough to keep Cleo from getting upset at that last statement, she sighed instead. "I have so far to go."

"You'll get there." Cleo said "We were all four months old at some point."

Lucian didn't really respond to that, he just sat there lost in thought, he had no business being with all of these people, he wasn;t really old enough to be doing all this, something in him told him he was not that strong or skilled compared to them either.

He felt Cleophee put her arm around his shoulders he naturally leaned his head against her shoulder, he felt similar to how he had earlier when she had called him cute, but without all the embarrassing feelings that had come with it. He wondered if this is what love or romance felt like, he still wasn't sure, maybe he was thinking of her more as a mom? After a few minutes he smiled, no, this was definitely something else.

Percedal welcomed his children with open arms, Evangelyne smiled as she saw her husband ruffle their hair and play with them. It was good to have him back. Otomai and Ogrest walked through the room momentarily, but Ogrest claimed he was tired from all the studying his dad was making him do. He had shown little interest in alchemy, eva though he was trying to make it up to his dad for all he had done.

"We went to the Ecaflip dimension daddy!" Flopin said proudly

"Really?" Percedal said "And what did you do there?"

"Well mostly we went to see if Yugo was okay," Flopin replied "Adamai almost killed him."

"I knew I missed something important!" Percedal said half angry "Damn that Seraphin, taking all the fun and leaving me out of it."

"Seraphin didn't do anything," Elely said "He just healed Yugo when they were done, then Eneripsa finished."

"All the gods are here now aren't they?" Percedal aske Eva more than anyone else.

"Yep all of 'em." Yugo's voice sounded from the door as he and Amalia walked in to see Yugo's best friend.

"I get to train with Goultard tomorrow!" Yugo said with a smile, there was something Percedal hadn't seen in some time, the boy had been brooding ever since he beat Ogrest and Adamai had left the brotherhood.

"Things with Adamai went well then huh?" Percedal said

"He _did_ almost kill me," Yugo said "but he's back to being my brother, and hopefully a little less moody."

"Less moody?" Eva said "You hardly have the right to ask for that."

Yugo laughed nervously "I guess you're right" he said scratching the back of his head with his free hand. "Where's Ruel?"

"Off pilfering coin somewhere," Evangalyne said "The rotten moneygrubber."

"uncle Ruel's fun to play with!" Elely said

"Did you see what happened to Seraphin?" Amalia asked

"He went up to the sky," Elely answered "He was really mad, but also kind of sad."

"He said he had to go fight a bee-tay-ur" Flopin said "Whatever that is."

"Betrayer?" Yugo asked

"Yeah that." Flopin replied

"He called one of the scouts his enemy sent 'Betrayer'," Yugo said "Maybe he and this 'betrayer' guy have a history."

"Maybe," Percedal said "But that doesn't interest me right now, Where's Master Goultard? It's High time he took these powers back!"

Yugo shrugged "Cra said he would bring him to the training field tomorrow, until then I don't know."

"You _met_ Cra himself!" Eva said in disbelief

"Yeah," Yugo said " he's training me how to use ranged magic, he's pretty cool, actually all gods are, except maybe Enutrof and Pandawa, They're always arguing over something or other."

"No surprise there," Amalia said "The two worst and most disgusting classes. Is it really that hard to bathe!"

Eva seemed starry eyed "Do you think you can introduce me?" She asked all over Yugo, which made the young Eliatrope quite uncomfortable.

"Uh, maybe…" he said

"Hey, wait a minute!" Percedal said "What's so important about meeting him?"

"He is Cra," Eva said "The father of my whole race! Why wouldn't I want to meet him?"

Raised a finger and opened his mouth to speak, but chose to remain silent as Eva babbled on about the importance of cra to her and her sister and her whole race.

"Bleh," Amalia said "Cleo wasn't this bad when we met him."

"_Cleo_ Met him!?" Eva said

"Yeah," Yugo said "Right before we started training."

Eva turned red and stomped off towards the training grounds

"Heym where are you going?" Percedal asked "I just got back and all!"

"I have to take care of something." Eva said in a dead serious tone "I'll be right back."

"I don't envy Cleo right now," Amalia said

Jack pulled two oddly shaped pistol from his belt, he pointed them at Mortis while the latter was distracted by Rip and The Great Dragon, the former having sped the latter up to light speeds with his electric powers.

"I'm going to go gung ho on this guy." Jack said "I want you to open a few portals and catch all the strays, then open a whole bunch of 'em all arounf Mortis and hit him from every direction, think you can do that."

"There's not much a goddess can't do." Eliatrope replied.

"Good!" Jack rushed forward to catch the death bringer's attention, then opened fire with all he had. The dark aetherian was getting angry, he it was getting hard to concentrate on everything at once. And he was just barely dodging the shots as it was. They kept coming, along with lightning bolts and fire balls in a barrage of deadly forces.

Mortis warped downward than back behind Jack, one nuisance at a time, Jack flashed a smirk and as Mortis swung his blade through the Immortal's neck he hit nothing but a smokey outline of the crimson haired man.

"What?" he asked to the empty void.

Suddenly a large volume of blue portals surrounded him, overlapping and closing him in a sphere of blue energy. The damn goddess's magic, she never got close enough to kill, she stayed in the distance moving pieces around like a chess master, it was getting annoying.

Without warning the portals erupted into a barrage of elecreic blasts that he had dodges from Jack's guns, no dodging this time, even becoming dust would do him no good, there was nowhere to run.

The bolts collided with Mortis and the sphere collapsed inward closing the dark Aetherian into a tighter and tighter box. Jack nodded his approval, the goddess had taken his instructions and expanded on it making the move even deadlier.

As the orb collapsed several portal opened elsewhere depositing Mortis' body parts across space.

Jack took a moment to see how Seraphin was doing, he was glad that the Aetherian lord had taken Kain, the betrayer was quite a bit more powerful than the death bringer, despite his name. Seraphin seemed to be doing well, the king of the gilded realm was a formidable force after all. Seraphin looked back towards where he had come from and smiled.

"Jack," He said "Rosaline has deployed the fleet, we no longer need to distract."

Jack smiled, a half happy half maddened smile "About damn time!" he said. He holstered his gun and reached into the back of his cloak pulling an even larger than usual knife from it, one edge was straight like a regular blade, the other was serrated and jagged.

Mortis' body parts were beginning to come back together, forming a body out of dust and flesh.

"Meet Bone Render," Jack said in a sinister voice licking his knife's straight blade "My favorite toy."

Eliatrope was taken aback by Jack's behavior, he had never displayed such aggression and madness, had he been holding it back all this time, if so his will was an indomitable force to be reckoned with in it's own right.

Rip appeared behind her with The Great Dragon "We don't want to be anywhere near this fight." Rip explained "Jack is one of the oldest immortals, before he called himself Jack the immortal, He was called Jack the ripper, he was elevated by Xero, one of the original Aetherians."

"He wasn't always a good guy was he?" Eliatrope asked.

"No," Rip answered "Apparently he did a great many horrific evils before truly finding himself, he serves Seraphin to pay the debt he feels he owes to the victims whose lives he destroyed."

Jack apparated before Mortis, his form slowly changing, his cloak became sleaker and his clothes became leather, his form became more slender and his hair changed from red to brown, he removed his sunglasses revealing yellow eyes.

"So the ripper returns," Mortis said "Too little too late!" he swung his scythe which Jack deftly dodged landing both feet on it's large blade

"You missed." Jack said in a mocking tone disappearing from the scythe blade and reappearing above his victim and throwing the knife he held, Mortis felt the approaching weapon just fast enough to dodge, but not fast enough to grab it, Jack accomplished that swinging it up like a madman to graze Mortis' arm.

"First blood." Jack uttered, Mortis stared him down and charged using golems made of dust and ashes to attack him indirectly. Yet Jack still got through the defenss and placed the knife's tip at the back of Mortis' neck. "Here I am." Jack said tracing a line of blood down the neck with his knife

Mortis yelled, swinging his hand back and firing a dark blast of energy at the immortal, again jack was not there, having arrived at his next destination to slash a deep cut in Mortis right arm.

About this time Eliatrope noticed that the Aetherian wasn't healing.

"Mortis' wounds…" she said

"Yes," Rip replied "Bone Render is a primordial knife, made from the materials on the aetherian's homeworld, they cannot regenerate from wounds inflicted by such weapons."

"Why not?" The Great dragon asked intrigued

"No one knows," Rip said "Save the aetherians themselves, but even Seraphin dodges the question when I ask."

Mortis wan now quite bloody, though at this point Jack had a few gashes of his own, regenerating slower because of the poison Mortis used.

A thunderclap was heard and Eliatrope turned to see Seraphin standing in an intense golden glow with his hands clapped together and his eyes shut Chanting in his patron language.

"Mortis!" Kain yelled "We're done here, this is no longer worth it!"

"I couldn't agree more," The death bringer said darkly before disappearing to join Kain.

"We will be back Guardian!" Kain yelled angrily "And this time we will bring the master with us!"

The two disappeared into nothins as the tears in the krosmos were closed behind them. Seraphin relaxed and the golden glow faded.

"What was that?" Eliatrope asked in amazement "How could anything be so powerful as to scare such beings away?"

"What I was about to unleash would have been a finisher," Seraphin said, "It would not have stopped until Kain was dead in my hands. He knew that."

"He said he'd bring his master." The Great Dragon said

"Yes," Seraphin replied "Achron is far too close for comfort."

"And Changing back into ripper mode won't help in that fight." Jack said "Achron is a whole nother league than these rejects."

"How are we supposed to defeat such a beast?" Eliatrope asked

"With a little help from your eldest my dear," Seraphin said reassuringly

"Yugo?" Eliatrope asked quizzically

"Yes," Serphin replied "I think it's high time he met his mother."

**Author's note: So my brother and I were discussing the mythos of the Krozmos when we came upon the fact that Eliatrope is a goddess and The Great Dragon a god, yet The Great Dragon is the one giving birth more or less. We then came to a terrifying conclusion The Great Dragon is… The Great Seahorse! (I'm not explaining this if you don't get it, go look up seahorses)**


	19. Chapter 19: Calm Before The Storm

**Link Fangirl01: I'm glad you though it was happy I was hoping to give it that happy feeling that I felt the tv show had through the first two seasons.**

**Author's note: I wasn't sure what I wanted to put for this chapter hopefully I'm successesful anyway.**

**Chapter 19: Calm Before The Storm**

Ush licked his fur when Adamai came in, the dragon looked a little more like his former self, happier perhaps. The Ecaflip demi-god was still careful not to drop his guard around this one, he was definitely beyond him, and willing to show it.

"I'm sorry Ush," Tha dragon said "I was kind of a jerk."

Ush raised an eyebrow "kind of?"

"Okay," Adamai admitted, his hands held up in surrender "I was a full blown jerk."

Ush smiled "Y'know in my past life I would've put you through hell for that."

Adamai scratched the back of his head nervously "I guess it's a good thing you aren't in a past life then huh?" The dragon mulled the though over before realizing something "You keep you're memories when you reincarnate!"

"Indeed," Ush said "But don't go telling everyone that, it's my secret."

"You're like Quilby." Adamai said taken aback by it a bit

"I think I have my evils are out of my system for now." Ush said "I wish only to protect this world now."

"I hope so," Adamai said "I don't want another Quilby around."

"If I ever turn that evil," Ush said "You have permission to destroy me."

The ecaflip walked away leaving the dragon to ponder those words, how had Quilby become so deranged anyway? If Quilby himself was to be believed it was a combination of stubbornness and boredom… And a severe inferiority complex most likely.

That was the true beauty of the Brotherhood of guardians, they were all powerful individuals from different walks of life, they each had a dark past, and each discovered the truth of personal value. Now they all stood, former evil masterminds, as forces to protect this world from evil's just like their own.

No one was ever really prepared for one of Seraphin or Jack's sudden appearances, they happened, and by now everyone kind of just accepted it. The golden knight appeared within the caverns that were home to the brotherhood of guardians, and the temporary dwelling for the Brotherhood of Tofu. The former was generally better at accepting Seraphin's wide range of powers that the latter and Eva nearly jumped out of her skin when he was simply there, despite being absent not moments before.

Percdedal soothed his wife's frayed nerves, of the Tofu's he and Yugo were best at accepting the Golden knight's sudden appearances.

"The Betrayer and The death bringer have retreated." He said speaking to the members of both brotherhoods standing in the room, Yugo and Amalia were there as well, Echo had just arrived, Ush Galesh hot on her heels.

"Then we won?" Yugo asked, hopeful

"No," The golden knight replied "They are scouts, they will report to their master and he will know to bring strong forces here."

"The what should we do?" Amalia asked.

Seraphin turned to the green haired woman "You should all come with me," Seraphin said "Find your companions and join me here in this room is three hours."

"Where would we be going?" Ush asked suspiciously

"My fleet," Seraphin answered "It is time we took the battle to Achron, This world will be our final line, from here we will not retreat."

"Very well," Echo replied, "I will find Adamai."

"And I'll find Ruel," Yugo volunteered.

"Bring the demi-gods," Seraphin said "I will gather the gods myself."

Flopin and Elely were excited, happy to be going on this adventure with their father's brotherhood. Excited until their father put his foot down.

"No!" Percedal said. Everyone stared at the iop, he never removed himself or others from battle. He never retreated or showed fear, never had he refused his children their presence at his side.

"Dally?" Yugo said quizzically

"I will go," Percedal said "Eva will go, but I have fought both Immortals and Aetherians now, I will not allow my precious children in such a place."

"But daddy?" Elely said "You never force us to stay home!"

"It's different this time," Percedal said "This time you could die, and I would be helpless to stop it."

Yugo and amalia stared, they were awestruck, Percedal never feared death, never even cared about it, why now would he sing a different song?

"If it pleases you," Seraphin said "I can task an immortal with their protection."

"Why do they need to be there?" Evangalyne asked, clearly taking her husband's side

"Leaving them here is a liability," Seraphin said "Aboard my vessels they may escape harm, but planetside they may not. Achron and several of his servants could destroy the planet just to aggravate us, powerful as I am, I cannot bring the dead back to life."

Percedal looked at evangalyne and the two seemed to agree on something.

"Alright," Percedal said "They will join us." Flopin and Elely cheered and thanked Percedal "Under. Guard." He said. He crouched down and put his hands on their shoulders "I don't want to lose you two, promise me if things get bad, you will run."

Flopin had never seen his dad this serious before, he was always so light hearted, even when he went to fight Ogrest his heart was lighter than this.

"Okay," Flopin said, nudging Elely to do the same, amazing how she could feel emotions and still bring herself to be stubborn.

"Fine!" Eley said clearly unhappy with the arrangement.

Percdal smiled "Good!" he said

Adamai wandered into the room with Echo leading him as they returned to the task at hand. No one had even noticed the demi-god's absence, preoccupied as they were.

"All that's left is grab Ruel and Chibi and get going then." Yugo said, he summoned a portal near him and jumped through, Amalia joining him. The boy had become considerably stronger and he was more capable of bringing others through his portals now.

They came out in another room and jumped into another portal, this process repeated for some time, they then began to look outside. In several places, The two separated, but remained in earshot so that Yugo could find her and portal over if she needed help.

The stubborn old Enutrof was nowhere to be found however, they began to wonder if he had abandoned them to their fate.

"If that ugly stinky enutrof ran off on us – " she didn't get to finishe her sentence as she tripped over something near a bush. She hit the ground face first and knocked her jaw a little.

"Who dares!" She yelled sitting up and turning around to see the offending object.

Yugo appeared from a portal nearby her and popped out. "What happened?" he asked.

"I tripped over that infernal bag!" Amalia said angrily

"That's Ruel's Haven bag!" Yugo said "That means he didn't leave us! C'mon let's go get him!"

"I'm not going into that stinky thing!" Amalia retorted

"Sure you are!" Yugo said grabbing her hand as he stuck his other arm into the bag. The bad proceeded to open and swallow the eliatrope, taking the Sadida right behind him.

They landed with a thunk in the bottom of the bag, the smell had not improved, but Yugo didn't seem to care too much, he began looking around to see if Ruel was anywhere in sight.

"YUGO!" Amalia yelled out at her boyfriend angrily

"What?" Yugo asked innocently

A yell was heard from another room in the bag and the two approached it cautiously, a shovel came flying through the entrance and nearly sliced them both, cutting off a few of amalia's hairs which floated to the ground gracefully.

"What are you Hooligans doing here?" Ruel Stroud's voice rang out in unfettered rage "Can't an old man get his sleep anymore!?"

Yugo cringed, he hadn't though about the fact that Ruel might be sleeping.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU KAMA CRAZED OLD COOT!" Amalia's swift and just as angry reply came.

Ruel was up and in the doorway in no time and the yelling match began, Yugo tried several times, unsuccessfully, to butt in and end the argument, after a few volleys he huffed and let them have at each other. He began to wander around the haven bag waiting for the two to get it out of their systems.

"- RIGHT YUGO!" Amalia shouted, the poor eliatrope had no idea what she was yelling about now. "Yugo?" she asked, turning to see her eliatrope boyfriend meddling with some odd metal object near a box on the other end of the bag.

"YUGO!" She yelled

"YUGO!" Ruel yelled as well.

Yugo started and dropped the object causing it to thunk against the box and nearly fall over onto the floor.

"WHAT ARE DOING!" Ruel shouted bolting over to the blue clad boy "THIS THING IS VERY OLD AND PRICELESS YOU UNEDUCATED FOOL!" Ruel said before replaceing the object.

Yugo reeled back "I'm sorry, I didn't know!" he said

Ruel nodded, eherything seemed alright "Sorry Yugo, I didn't mean to yell." He said more kindly.

Amalia couldn't help but calm down a bit while watching, the way Ruel treated Yugo was quite adorable actually. He would always be the boy's unofficial grandfather, crochety and money grubbing he may be, but he loved the boy nonetheless.

"I guess we kind of intruded Ruel." Amalia said.

"Kind of, my ass!" Ruel replied still a bit upset over events. "Well, what brings you out here anyway?"

"Seraphin says we should head out to fight his enemy." Yugo replied "He wants to take us to his fleet, he says it's beyond the skies, like where I fought Ogrest."

"Of course he says that now," Ruel said "His timing couldn't be worse! Junior and I just found a copper vein."

"Ugh," Amalia grunted "Give it up already, this is way more important, you won't be able to mine the copper if the whole world goes up in smoke will you?" she asked.

"Who said anything about the world going up in smoke?" Ruel asked back.

"Seraphin did," Yugo said "He says this Achron guy and some of his men have enough power to destroy the whole world single handedly."

Ruel seemed to weigh this thought in his mind for a little while, pondering his options.

"Junior!" he yelled, at his beckon the Dhreller lept from the other room and landed at Ruel's side panting like a dog. Ruel leaned down and pet his pet's head "We're going on a bit of trip my boy."

Seraphin was glad to see Yugo and Amalia return with Ruel and Chibi in tow, Now it seemed everyone was here.

"Where's Ogrest and uncle Ottomai?" Elely asked.

"They won't be coming with us." Evangelyne said.

Yugo turned to Adamai and asked quietly "Why not?"

"Otomai said that if the world is to end," Adamai replied "He will spend it's final days with his son."

"Dark." Yugo relied

"Indeed." Adamai answered.

"Everyone ready?" Seraphin asked the gathered warriors. They all nodded their assent. "Very well then, be careful, this may be disorienting to many of you." he said.

There was a twisting feeling in Yugo's gut, he was in the caverns one moment, and the next he was standing in a room made of gold and black metal. Several people stopped to look at the group and then continued walking around, many of them races Yugo did not recognize.

"GOLD!" Ruel said with a happy smile.

Serpahin was on him in half a second "Do not dare to touch the hulls of my ships mortal," he said in a warning tone "I do not take lightly to people breaking my things."

Ruel gulped "Sorry, gut reaction."

"Let us hope." Seraphin replied.

"Now then, Yugo, Adamai," The two looked up at the golden knight as he said their names. "I have a rather special surprise for you."

While the rest of the group got settled the brothers followed Seraphin down a hall and into another room.

"This is a ship?" Yugo said "I've never seen one this big."

"Nay," Seraphin said "Nor one that floats above the skies I'll wager."

"Quilby spoke of a ship he built like that." Yugo replied.

"Quilby?" the aetherian asked.

"A Selfish egomaniac Yugo had to imprison," Adamai answered remembering the elder Eliatrope's betrayal.

Another voice followed "My fourth child Seraphin," The voice said "A bit delicate that one."

Yugo's head shot up, Adamai;s as well, something about the voice sounded calm and motherly, it seemed to cause feelings of longing and lost love to rise up in them, though they didn't understand why.

"Forgive my lady," Seraphin said "I did know you were up and about at this time."

"I am excited to see what has become of my children Seraphin."

"Of course." The golden knight replied. "Yugo, Adamai I'd like to introduce you to some rather inprotant in your universe. Your mother, the goddess Eliatrope."

The woman came into full view around a corner and stood before the awed eliatrope and dragon. Adamai was at such a loss he lost concentration and reverted back to his true form. The first thing Yugo noticed was her cranial wings, they were far larger that his, they seemed large enough that she could fly with them if she wished. And they were not covered, unlike his own, and those of his race, their mother seemed to be just fine with her wings out and showing.

She was tall, taller than most humans, though only by a few inches, her hair appeared a platinum white with shades of blue visible here and there. She also wore a long blue dress, and a pair of blue boots. Her skin was milky white and her eyes glowed the iridescent blue color of Wakfu itself.

"Mo- Mother?" Yugo said his voice was distant, almost unfeeling, it was as though he was watching something happen but not actually living it. He wasn't believing it, this wasn't possible was it? He had never met her, yet, he felt as though he knew her intimately, why?

"Yugo, Adamai." Eliatrop said bending down to look them in the eyes "My children, you make me so proud. I am indeed proud to be your mother."

Tears began to fall from Yugo's eyes, but he wasn't sad, or happy, he didn't know what he felt, he looked over at Adamai to see the same reaction on his brother's face.

"You're _the_ Eliatrope?" Yugo asked still mentally stumbling in disbelief.

"Yes of course I am," She said with a smile "Your father is here too."

These words snapped Yugo out of his emotional reverie "My father?" he asked more in command of his senses. He didn't like where this was going, he had been afraid of this even when he had set of for Oma Island so many years ago.

"Yes," Eliatrope said "The Great Dragon is here as well." It took the blue clad woman a moment "You are distressed. You do not wish to replace the father you have on the world of twelve." She stated matter of factly.

Adamai broke his reverie at this point as well "Yeah, Alibert has been so good to us." He said

"Worry not," Eliatrope said calmly "We have no intention of replacing Alibert, I just wanted you know that I am here and I love you dearly." She said "You won't remember it, but we used be much closer, back in the day when the eliatropes lived on their homeworld."

"Chibi will want to meet you," Adamai said "Grougal too, maybe you can talk some sense into him, he's so stubborn he won't learn to speak."

"Grougaloragran?" Eliatrope said "He always was very stubborn, he only cracked at the end of things, I was so sad to see his pride fall." The woman stared off into space, thinking, perhaps she was thinking of the times from before, times that Yugo could not remember.

"I will come to see them soon," she said "Perhaps when this is all over. For now your father beckons me, he is often lonely without me."

"Will we get to meet him!?" Adamai asked excidedly, he was far more excited by that Idea than Yugo was.

"Soon," Eliatrope said "We'll be joining you in battle, make us proud."

Yugo stared after her, as far back as he could remember he had had no mother, Alibert had raised him all by himself, he had had hope of finding his mother when he had set of for Oma island, but he had not found any such thing. He had actually felt a little disappointed, but he had hidden it so as not to hurt his brother's feelings.

He had a mother, she was real and she loved him, and she wasnted to be a part of his life again. This was exciting and humbling and the same time, he also didn't want to cause Alibert any pain, so long had the man been his only parent, he didn't want him to think that he had abandoned him.

"Yugo, lets go back." Adamai said snapping him out of his thoughts. Seraphin stood in the doorway to the hall they had come from waving hi hand for them to follow.

"Right." Yugo said still stunned and numbed by it all.

They made it back to the large round common room that the others were in.

"I'll be getting you all quarters as soon as possible." Seraphin said Jack walked up with a woman on his arm.

"This is Rosaline, my fleet admiral," Seraphin said as Jack waved, pecking her on the cheek "she will help you get settled in and explain the basics of space combat to you all."

Two dark figures kneeled before a third, a grey skinned humanoid that sat upon a black throne.

"What have you found for me?" the enthroned figure spoke.

"Seraphin has already arrived," The voice of Kain spoke from one figure "He rallies defenses to stop us."

"The people of this realm resist death stubbornly." The voice of Mortis spoke from the other.

"They are powerful?" The enthroned figure asked

"They are light," Kain answered "Bright lights, enough to gouge the darkness. Lord Achorn."

The one called Achron stood and stared down at the shadowy figures before him, his eyes glowing a sickly yellow and showing a dark rage upon them

"Are you sure you weren't just sloppy?" he said his voice edging on anger

"Lord Achron," Mortis answered "There are two lights that shine the brightest, all the others come from them, those two are rare, they are creators."

"Creation deities?" Achorn said intrigued "How long has it been since we have even seen one alive."

The dark emporer changed the subject, looking out his portal at the egg-shaped universe.

"What a ridiculous shape for a universe to take." He said, the other two stood, understanding their conversation before was over.

"An egg," Kain said "Infantile life.

Well then," Achron said turning his head an showing amusement on his face "Let us make an omlett of it." He snapped his fingers and the ship began to shake. Metal ground against metal as two large prods began to spire forth from the ship. Purple lightning sparking between them.

They began to spin, and they shot out a large purple bolt, a hole was cut into the egg's shell, one large enough for the dark lord's massive fleet.

Elely grabbed her head as though in pain, she screamed "No!" She screamed :Make it stop! No one can be so bad!"

Chibi too gripped his head in horror, though he seemed to better understand what he saw. "So dark, so evil," he uttered.

"What's happeneing?" Percedal asked, trying to comfort his daughrter, Flopin was becoming very afraid of the things happening around him. An alarm claxon blared and chaos followed.

"He's here." Seraphin answered darkly "Achron has arrived."

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait, I had some hardcore writer's block on this chapter, but I think it turned out fine (Though I kind of think it came off as filler, blech). So the true villain has arrived, and he is already making waves before even steeping into play. I am really excited for the next chapter, but I won't spoil it… **


	20. Chapter 20: Enter the Devil

**Link Fangirl01: I was actually really nervous about that one, because the chapter was running long and was going "Damn it all, I still have more to do!" I actually wasn't able to fit in everything I wanted, but some of that will make the trasition to the next few chapters, Yugo's not quite ready to fight Achron yet… but we are oh so close!**

**Author's note: I have been looking forward to this chapter since like, chapter 14 or so, this is part where we truly see what the brotherhoods are up against, and it is not a pretty sight. This fight will last a bit though, I really want to try and follow as many characters as possible throughout the fight, but let me know if you think I'm running it too long, I don't want to do a Dragonball Z five minutes = fifteen episodes later thing…**

**Chapter 20: Enter The Devil.**

Red lights and alarm claxons blared loudly Chibi and Elely were crying and screaming in fits of panic and fear. The golden knight placed his hands on both of them and they went quiet, falling fast asleep, but that was only one problem, and based on Seraphin's description, it was certainly the least among them.

"Rosaline, you'll have to delegate that teaching role!" Seraphin said quickly.

"I got that." Jack replied.

"You sure honey?" Rosaline said sweetly.

Jack kissed her and pet her hair "We both got jobs to do baby, and lives in the balance, go do yours."

"Okay!" Rosaline said quickly jogging to the command deck.

Lucian watched the exchange with a twinge of envy, he caught himself wishing for such a relationship with Cleo. The Cra was indeed stunningly beautiful and strong and kind. Unfortunately another alarm brought his thoughts careening back to the present and the all to inconvenient truth that he didn't have time for such thoughts.

Ush appeared near him with Ruel Stroud, Amalia and Evangalyne. "Lucian, we are to be marines in this conflict."

"Um… Marines?" Lucian asked.

The Ecaflip placed his hand over his face and tried hard to remember how old Lucian really was and how unlearned that made him. "We are to be soldiers that defend our ships and board our enemies ships." Ush defined the term.

"Uh, okay, so… Where's Cleo?" The Elitrope asked

"We go to her next," Ush uttered and summoned several cards that grew rapidly in size whisking around each of them, the cards spun and suddenly Lucian and Company found themselves elsewhere. A room where Cleophee was raging about not getting any rest.

"How did you-" Lucian began.

"A trick I picked up from my mother," he replied "Cleophee, we are to be Marines, come."

"'Bout time I got to kick some ass!" Cleophee said half angrily half excitedly.

Jack stood before the small group of powerful entites with his hands behind his back. Here the alarms were a distant sound, this sector of the ship was cut off from them for now.

"Speace battle is not the same as battleing on terra firma," Jack said

"Terra Firma?" Adamai asked

"An aetherian term," Jack explained "It means Firm earth, but in space combat is generally used to refer to planets."

"Okay," Yugo said "So I actually fought in space once, you have to fly and keep your balance right?"

Jack raised an eyebrow "You can convert matter to air?" he asked.

"Uh…" Yugo stared blankly "I'm not sure what that means."

"You can breathe in space?" Jack asked, rephrasing.

"Well yeah, isn't that normal?" Yugo asked.

"No it is not," Jack said "But it does make training that much easier."

Percedal's hand shot up "I can breathe in space too." He said

"Yeah," Yugo said "Dally was with me in that fight."

"I see," Jack said "And you young Adamai?"

"I have never fought outside the confines of the world of twelve." The dragon answered.

"Then we shall gauge your ability first," Jack said, he reached over to a lever and pulled it generating a zero gravity field that caused the three to float from the ground.

"Um, Actually," Yugo started "I kinda wasn't really using my own power to fly." The eliatrope was spinning near helplessly in the air, floating towards the ceiling.

Adamai struggled trying to figure out how much movement to give his wings, without anything pulling him downward the difference was quite disorienting. He was a little jealous of Percedal who floated perfectly balanced like an expert. Jack floated balanced as well, but foe him it seemed this was normal.

"Well Percedal, Let's see if you can breathe." Jack said, he reached out his hand and the air about Percedal grew thinner and thinner until there was none left. the god floated there unaffected, it seemed he was able to breathe fine despite the lack of air. The slight puff of power that was generated around his mouth was proof enough for jack that he was breathing in space without any effort, ready for mid space fighting.

"It seems you don't really need any instruction Percedal," Jack said "You are free to go if you wish."

"No," Percedal said "If I can help them in any way, I'd very much like to."

"Stay and what awhile then." Jack said. It was amazing how calm he was considering the trouble they were in, soon evil incarnate would descent upon them and all would more or less be lost if they could not stop it. But here the immortal floated calmly as though such things were a world away and of no bother to him.

"The first thing you must do my pupils," Jack said is learn to use you natural energy force to create a field around you." The immortal reached back to the lever and pulled it again. The gravity returned and the dofus twins smashed to the ground in an incoherent mess.

Yugo rose and shook his head "Ouch." He said.

"What was that for?" Adamai said angrily.

"It was simply the reinstatement of gravity." Jack said "Something you'll have to get used to."

"Fine." The dragon said with a huff.

"So how do we make a field?" Yugo asked

"It's very similar to using your wakfu sword." Jack said "You must imagine something surrounding you, like armor, leaves, a blanket, anything really even clothes."

Yugo pondered that for a moment, then he closed his eyes and concentrated, much like when he was first learning wakfu he concentrated on all his parts slowly expanding to the area around him. Then he imagined cloth covering him over from top to bottom, he held his arms out and leaned back, but he didn't fall, he felt his feet leave the ground. It was as though he was covered in something warm, but not too hot. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Well done Yugo." Jack said, now I'm going to turn off the gravity again, try to keep yourself concentrated when I do."

Yugo watched Jack reach for the lever again and mentally prepared himself for it. The lever pulled down and the gravity left, he felt a jolt in his cloth covering but remained still. He looked at his hands, they were covered in a blue glow, like when he was using the eliatrope dofus. He had had no idea he had this power without them. He couldn't help but smile. He flew around the room making loops and barrel rolls before swooping low and in front of jack.

"Alright," Jack said "Now for breathing."

"Y'know, I am still here," Adamai said indignantly as he struggled in vain to master his own aura.

"I'll be with you momentarily Adamai," Jack said "I think you will need a little work still."

Jack reached out his hand towards Yugo, The eliatrope felt the air get thinner and thinner, he couldn't breathe, blackness began to encroach on his sight.

"You have to imagine air coming from the space around you Yugo." Jack's voice said, it sounded clear, like it was in his head.

Yugo tried, he sucked inward, at first there was nothing, then just a little, enough to beat back the black at the corners of his eyes, he tried again, and a gush of air filled his lungs quickly, bringing him to full consciousness. He sucked a few more grateful breaths before he felt the air around him returning to normal.

"Well done." Jack said pulling the lever again and returning gravity to normal, Yugo continued to float.

"Now then Adamai," Jack said "I am told that your stasis energy will be a little harder to work with.

It wasn't long before responses were sent, Seraphin quickly deployed with the Arma Lumin to the site of Achron's tear in the Krozmos. With him went six of the gods, The Great Dragon and Eliatrope, with the promise of backup from Jack and his pupils these were the ones who left for the battle first.

They weren't even halfway there when they were intercepted, Deum Tenebrea stopped their advance, the dark fleet of the Achronian empire hot on their heels. Above them floated fifteen or so Deum Tenebrea and at their center was was a man with the most hateful and evil eyes Eliatrope had ever seen.

"Is that-" the azure goddess began.

"Yes," Seraphin said darkly "That is Achron."

The man had grey skin, his eyes glowed an unnatural and unsettling yellow. He wore black metal sandals that resembled those of a shogunate samurai, his shins were covered in steel plate armor and from his waist hung a tattered kilt with Oriental armor around it. Bronze armor covered portions of his torso leading up to his right shoulder. A paudron armored his shoulder and armor ran down his right arm. The rest of his torso and left arm were bare, showing his grey skin and his ears were long and pointed.

"You have come for another dance Seraph," Achron said "I would be flattered, but quite frankly your antics annoy me to no end."

"Antics?" Seraphin said angrily "These are not antics, this is the defense of innocent lives!"

"Innocence died so long ago Seraph," Achron said darkly "There are none innocent, no not one."

"I won't let you slaughter another universe on your pyre!" Seraphin yelled.

"You don't have a choice golden knight!" Achron spit out seraphin's moniker like it was disgusting. He flicked his finger towards a nearby star, in next to no time the star's light was extinguished as though it never existed, the darkness expanded taking with it the entire solar system that surrounded the once blue star, in moments thousands of years of life vanished as though it never was.

Eliatrope grabbed her head and screamed "Billions, Billions dead!" she screamed "You won't get away with this!" she screamed again.

"What power have you to end my wrath little god?" the dark aetherian uttered "Deum Tenebrea! Edo Edi Essum!

"What did he say?" The Great Dragon asked

"It means," Seraphin said "Consume Devour and Destroy!"

No sooner the words left his mouth than the Deum Tenebrea charged and the epic battle began. Seraphin rose above the din of the others, he had but one target, only one. Let the Deum tenebrea fight his Arma Lumin, he would not be distracted by such things.

"You are tenacious, I'll give you that." Achron said

The bronze clad aetherian was on him in less than a second, but Seraphin's speed met his own and their powers clashed, gold and black the power of justice and the power of destruction. Their speed was beyond anyone's ability to see or watch, not even immortals were fast enough to see. They clashed again and again as the battle roared below.

"What a beautiful light your dogs guard," Achron said darkly "A light to be extinguished! Deum Bellum! Destroy this maggot's fleet!"

"No!" Seraphin yelled angrily, he wanted to return and defend them, but he knew that if he left the battle with Achron for even a moment his darkness would consume all around him. No one had ever fought Achron and lived to tell of it, no one but him.

The Great Dragon wielded the power of destruction itself, needless to say, even the Deum Tenebrea found difficulty in subduing him. He battled with a blade made entirely of stasis energy, The immortals found it difficult to regenerate tissue struck by it and they began to be more careful when engaging him. Achron yelled something and the fleet disappeared, a black and purple streak careening towards the worlds of twelve. The Great Dragon wanted to rush back to join them, but he knew his fight was here.

An all too familiar scythe swung low and nearly relieved him of his legs, but the dragon deftly dodged the black metal blade. The aetherian would not get away alive this time, Jack had shown him how to hurt these beings, and it was time to cash in on that knowledge.

The hooded aetherian swung again, he was clearly agitated, angry at his previous loss, he moved fast, faster than before, but this time The Great Dragon was ready for his speed. Rip van Winkle, though young and apparently new to being immortal had invented a little trick to help him keep up with the rest, he used electricity, allowing it to surge through his body he could caus himself to move at light speed without thinking, now The great dragon had access to that power. Converting his stasis energy into lightning he too moved at the speed of light, no aetherian could move faster without intense training.

The two exchanged several blows, Mortis grew more frustrated, The Great Dragon was enjoying it. He slashed and cut, the aetherian's wounds were slow to heal thanks to energy of his blade. Nonetheless he was regenerating, and fast enough to be problematic, he wouldn't be able to keep up this speed forever, he had to wear the death bringer down. He summoned another sword and made his move, Rip made it look easy, but in fact it was very difficult, you had to know exactly what you were to do or it would backfire. He used the electricity to command his body to respond to Mortis' movements. And he used his blades to counterattack, he slashed and hacked, but mostly his striked were blocked by the damned sythe, it could change size to suit the aetherian's needs, irritating.

Another person appeared behind him a shapely woman in black, showing off most of her skin, likely a battle tactic to distract male combatants. It wouldn't work on him.

"Is this the one who gives you so much trouble my dear?" the woman asked mortis in a motherly tone.

"He is but one my lady," Mortis answered "The other battles with Melthor."

"I'm sure he can handle such things my dear." The woman replied "Allow me to end this one's life myself, and he can join all in the everlasting peace and unity of my embrace."

So this was the death that Mortis served, she worked for Achron? What kind of being was this dark aetherian to command such forces as the personification of death herself? He had to remind himself that this death was likely a personification from another universe, it was hard to think in such terms, he had never known an existence outside the one in which he was born. If this one was older, more ancient than him, he may be in terrible trouble.

"Yes my lady," Mortis answered "I will find the blonde brat."

Mortis flew off, presumably to find Rip, and left The Great Dragon to contend with this demonic woman. Her eyes were pure evil, she wanted something badly enough, she'd do anything to get it. They glowed red as she looked down on him.

"You are a creator deity," She said simply, Seraphin had called him that once, he had no idea what it meant. "I can see why Mortis has trouble with you, unlike me, he has difficulty wrapping his mind around life and growth. You are an entity of destruction, healthy destruction you ensure nothing grows so far that it hurts itself, am I right?"

She hit that nail on the head, it was clear she had some experience with entities like him before, and she likely knew what to do to fight him. He waited patiently for her to make the first move as lightning crackled around his form.

"I'll take your stunned silence as confirmation." She stated bluntly "Well then, lets get on with it shall we?"

She was faster than Mortis, appearing suddenly very close to him, her fingers outstretched to touch him, it took too long for him to react, this new power was still to new for him to control it right. Her fingers were cold, they drained vitality from him until he was able to back off in a flash of light speed. She was quick to catch up but The Dragon wasn't going to let her touch him again. Her nails extended like little knives and she rushed forward.

Alarms were blaring again, this time a voice accompanied them "Proximity alert, Proximity alert."

"What does that mean?" Lucian asked.

"The enemy ships are coming," Ush replied "We must get ready!"

"Where do we go?" Cleophee asked "I've never done this before!"

"Follow!" Ush yelled. The group complied following Ush quickly to another area of the ship, as they passed transparent walls they could see how the battle among the stars was progressing. Onyx ships flew in and cut between the golden vessels of Seraphin's fleet, large projectiles and beams of light were exchanged between them and they tried to take each other down. In the distance White lights clashed with red, Seraphin and his Arma Lumin as they clashed with Acrhon's Deum Tenebrea.

They watched as several red armored soldiers jumped from one black vessel to into a golden one, blasting open doors to reach the insides.

"That's what we're fighting," Ush said sternly "We will repulse them, then attempt to take their vessel for our own."

"Got it!" Eva said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Lucian asked.

"We defeat them all," Ush replied "Now come!"

The ecaflip demi-god led them down a narrow corridor with several nooks carved for cover. Ush directed them, pointing each member of their group to a place, there were already members of Seraphin's military there. An Iron door stood at the end of the hall.

"You're the locals?" The captain asked "We're mostly mortals here, a few minor deities, and you?"

"These are mortals, and I am a demi-god." Ush said "but do not underestimate these mortals, they have stood at death's door and come out victorious."

"We have as well," The captain said "But the monsters we fight are the demons beyond that threshold."

The door began to creak and the sound of machines being brought up to the other side was heard.

"Stand fast!" The captain said, his men taking positions behind the bulwarks, waiting for the door to break.

"Lucian you stand in the middle," Ush ordered. "Prepare to fire that beam attack of yours. Cleo, Eva, you prepare flame arrows to light his path!"

"With all due respect sir demi-god-" The captain was cut off before he finished

"With all due respect," Ush countered "I pirated for years before joining my brotherhood, I know what I'm doing."

The captain looked at him for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders and turned forward. "Men, support fire for the demi-god's big hitter!"

The door began to glow along it's edges as the forces of the Deum Bellum used their machines to break it down. Afer several tense moments, the door groaned and fell forward, before it the ground, Ush reacted.

"Sisters!" Ush said, the two siblings knew their roles without asking firing thei flame arrows into the black void beyond. The flames lit up an awful sight, row after row of monsterous creatures ready to pounce upon the unwary. All clad in crimson armor, the army of blood and bone, the Deum Bellum.

Ush didn't even speak, Lucian just reacted, as soon as he saw the group his fear took hold for a moment, he summoned the portals and overlapped them. Then the fear was gone as the beam fired forward and slammed into the first row of beasts. The blue energy ripped through their bodies and tor into the next, continueing down their hall as Lucian poured his hear and soul into a single attack, he somehow widened the beam, but wasn't sure how, as it continued back into the ship. The soldiers didn't support him, there was no need.

After what seemed an eternity to Lucian, but was only a few minutes in reality the beam stopped, both armies stood still, the soldiers in awe of their new ally and the beast in utter terror at the child's ability.

Ush stepped into the hall and brandished his swords, their tips scraping against the floor.

"That was but a mortal of our realm beasts!" Ush said with confidance and flare, his eyes narrowing upon his enemies "Now you shall taste the power of a demi-god!"

**Author's note: This took forever! But I will not apologize, all my friends are headed home for the summer and they all wanted to party before they were gone, so the last few days have been spent in blurry drunken stupor stumbling from party to party, lots of fun, but no work time. The only break I got was to get my bike up and running, she seems to working okay, but I'm not changing her name yet. **

**To many friends I say goodbye as they return home to pursue their dreams, I will be among them soon, another graduate pouring his soul into a new chapter of life. And I am half drunk and tired as write this note, so good night to all and enjoy your time with friends, it is all too brief an encounter before we go our separate ways and leave the past behind. Listen to me talking all deep, I hope you enjoyed, next one should come faster now.**


	21. Chapter 21: The Bloody Dance Of Death

**Link Fangirl01: Acrhon actually has a really sad back story, but I won't be going into it in detail in this tale. For now he is evil incarnate and we hope to see him returned to the hell from whence he came…**

**Yina The Darkness Selatrop: Thank you very much for the compliments, they are quite flattering. It was a fun exercise getting my roommate to translate that for me and I learned a little about Spanish language from it, Muchas Gracias.**

**Author's Note: I actually don't have much to say this time… Chapter's coming faster now for sure, got my bike back, so more work now, yay, making money!**

**Chapter 21: The bloody dance of death.**

It was a good thing that Ush jumped in when he did, Lucian was numb, partially because of the amount of power he had just consumed and partially because he hadn't known how much power actually resided in his young body. He didn't really register Ush's motions or words right away, he just stared at his still glowing hands, that all came from him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder "You okay?" Cleophee asked gently.

"I-," Lucian paused on the word for a moment "I don't know."

"Well let's get you out of the line of fire alright," Cleophee said pulling the eliatrope back towards her bulwark.

Evangalyne fired many arrows in rapid succession, her firing rate nearly matching those of the soldier's rifles, but despite the slightly slower speed, her arrows did far more damage that the bullets and lasers flying too and fro.

Ush was a force of nature, a black whirlwind of destruction raining blood all around him, when his swords did not move, his cards flew out in deadly swirl of blades. The various creatures of Achron's forces were not prepared for his fury as the lithe demi-god expertly dodged their attacks only to destroy them with a counter.

Lucian looked like he was going to fall asleep, this wasn't good, he had used up too much of his wakfu all at once Cleophee knew she had to do something, she reached into her bag hoping she still had a few potions. She was glad to see two small blue potions, she opened one lifting Lucians head to allow the liquid down his throat.

The boy's eyes snapped open and awake he stared at her for a moment not fully comprehending his state, then sat up straight.

"What happened?" He asked urgently

"You used up too much power on that attack," Cleophee replied "it nearly drained you."

Lucian stood, he flexed his muscled testing them "But I'm fine now?" he wondered aloud.

"I gave you a potion." Cleophee said with a smile "I always carry a few."

Lucian blushed a little, he wasn't entirely sure why "But I can fight now, right?"

"Yeah," Cleophee said "Just be careful not to consume too much energy at once."

"Okay!" Lucian said, he hopped back into the fray teleporting towards Ush and his whirlwind of death.

Cleophee caught herself blushing she slapped her own cheeks embarrassed _He's an infant Cleo knock it off!_ She thought to herself, still she was unable to completely remove the thoughts in her mind.

Eva signaled her and the two advanced, they had made fast work of the boarding squad, now they pushed into the enemy ship, Evangalyne and Cleophee using their bows to cover Ush and Lucian as they moved.

The two were perfect parakleats what Ush didn't see, Lucian used his potals to cover, and what Lucian couldn't cut down, Ush continued to kill. The ecaflip demi-god passed a duo of daggers to Lucian.

"Use these," He said "That way you won't overdo it again." Lucian blushed again, but this time it was out of embarrassment, he had caught on too? Nonetheless the Eliatrope gratefully took the daggers using them to fight the beasts in the ship. Ush and Lucian jumped and flipped, both of them were lithe and fast, nearly impossible for the enemy to hit, until the reached the end of the corridor.

The ship opened into a deep darkness that they couldn't see much in, but they did hear a roar from within. The twins fired flame arrows to light the way, they didn't do much of anything, just becoming visible dots of light in the dark.

The captain pulled out an odd looking gun with a large barrel, almost like a shotgun, but this was a pistol, more like Remington's he fired it onto the dark and incredibly bright light issued forth lighting up the innards of the ship. Lucian wished he hadn't.

Beyond the corridor were more beasts and monsters, but there was one that towered above the rest. He looked like his very skin was made of stone and he wielded an enormous axe, large horns protruded from his head and his glowing orange eyes peered from the shadow in which he still crept. He roared again, this time he seemed angry at the light that had rudely appeared before him.

"Insects," The beast uttered angrily "All of you, INSECTS!" the beast charged forward, his horns down and ready to impale anyone who got in his way. Ush flipped up and landed on it's head while Lucian disappeared into a portal, reappearing behind it, from here he could see a large stony tail protruded from the back, maybe he could use it?

Lucian summoned a wakfu blade and slashed at the tail, it was surprisingly fleshy and cut easily. The beast roared in anger "Putrid, disgusting insects!" he yelled swinging his arm around and bashing Lucian into the darkness behind him. The boy reached up looking for something to grab hold of to help him stand. He felt what seemed to be a metal bar of some kind and pulled, he managed to stand up, but the par pulled down at the same time disorienting him.

A low humming was heard and lights began to flicker on overhead, slowly but surely they lit up the whole cavernous inside of the ship. Lucian smiled uncomfortably as he looked on at the army of large, stony horned beasts that awaited them.

He laughed nervously "Hey guys." He said

Unlike her lover, Eliatrope was better suited for a support role in battle, which she filled as she fought alongside Rip Van winkle. The blonde boy fought with another immortal, the Red clad enemy manipulated gravity in order to cause unnatural disasters. He was getting tired of the blonde lightning rod disappearing and reappearing and had begun to target the Azure goddess. Rip wasn't having it, he was doing well at defending her while zapping the crimson clad immortal.

The gravity user would grab asteroids and other space debris and throw them at the pair, Rip often caught them in a field of electricity, and used that power to rip them apart at the atomic level disintegrating them. He would also use lightning bolts to electrocute him then disappear through Eliatrope's portals.

That is until Eliatrope was slashed by an unwelcome scythe across her back. The azure goddess screamed in pain and disappeared into one of her portals reappearing on the other side of Rip.

"Move on Melthor," The voice of the Death Bringer resounded in her ears. "I will send these to lady death myself."

Melthor grunted angrily "Whatever." He said moving on to another battle.

"Now for revenge unworthy pigs!" Mortis yelled as he rushed towards them.

"Eliatrope!" Rip yelled "Go heal, I'll take Mortis!"

The azure goddess flew aside and began to pull energy from the krozmos to heal the cut on her back. The cut however seemed reluctant to do so.

Rip called down the thunder of the gods upon his hammer once more and his hair splayed out as he glowed a brilliant golden yellow.

"You'll have to use your full power this time," Mortis said with a smile "if you want to win"

"My full power is beyond you Death Bringer," Rip Van Winkle says, his power intensifying "Light always banishes darkness!"

The two clashed in a mesmerizing battle that drew the attention of several of the other combatants. The bright lights flashed across the sky as the primordial powers of light and darkness clashed in a brilliant battle. Eliatrope watched as Rip's hammer Mjolnir as it clashed with Mortis' scythe.

In order to keep up with Rip's power Mortis was forced to remain corporeal, his ability to become dust useless as he was faced with the atomic altering powers of the boy before him. Nonetheless Mortis' power was massive in its own right. His black power slammed into Rip's yellow power again and again, a smaller scale version of the battle between Aetherians above.

"I will not waver this time child!" Mortis said angrily

"Nor will I, slave to death!" The two collided again.

This was the third time Adamai had attempted to breath in a zero oxygen and again he had failed. Why? Why was it so easy for Percedal and Yugo to figure this stuff out, it had taken him hours to figure out how to create a field around himself. And now he still couldn't figure out his how to turn matter into air.

"Worry not Adamai," Jack said calmly "Your power is the power of destruction, it is difficult to use it to convert or create."

Adamai growled angrily "It's not fair!" he said "Why did _I_ have to be born with this power?"

"One should not question such things." Jack said "It leads down a dark path, one you nearly walked down already."

Yugo placed a hand on his brother "Don't worry Adamai, you'll get it."

Percedal landed on the ground and began to ponder possibilities. He watched intently as Adamai tried again, and failed again. He wasn't good at thinking, he was much better at acting, but he couldn't think of an action that would be of any help to the dragon right now either, what was iop to do?

"That's enough for now Adamai," Jack said "take a few hours for a break. and then come back."

"No!" he yelled "I can do this!"

Jack walked up to him and grabbed him by the head, lifting the small dragon to eye level.

"Look me in the eye and tell me," Jack said "That you can really keep this up indefinitely."

Adamai looked at him angrily, his frustration evident in his eyes, but Jack could see more than that, he saw how tired the poor dragon was, despite his determination Yugo's brother was reaching his limit. And because of that Adamai did not answer.

"There is no shame in ignorance or inability," Jack said "Only in the refusal to dispel such things. You are near your limit, come back when you have rested." With that he let the dragon go, Adamai used his wings to slowly descend to the ground. He stalked out of the room frustrated and upset, Percedal sighed and followed with Yugo at his heels.

Adamai continued to stalk forward towards his quarters, he paid no mind to the alarm claxons or the blaring warning being screamed over the com system about boarders. He had little to no interest in such things, in fact if some dark powered idiot was stupid enough to attack him now, he would show them why they should fear the power of a dragon.

"Adamai," Yugo's voice called from behind him, Adamai did not want to hear what his brother had to say at the moment, he knew Yugo only wanted to encourage him and help him do better, but he was starting to get a little annoying, it didn't help that his eliatrope brother had mastered his power so easily. It had been like this when he had taught him how to harness wakfu energy in the first place. He had been amazed at how quickly Yugo had caught on, far more quickly than him.

"Yugo, why don't you go see about that alarm," Percedal's voice said confidently "I think I can help now, but I don't you can." Adamai tited his head enough to watch the interaction, Percedal was frowning, he seemed to understand something Yugo didn't, and that understanding wasn't a happy one per se.

"But-" Yugo started

"I've made up my mind Yugo." Percedal stopped him before he could retaliate.

"Alright, I'll help the alarm people," Yugo said, mot of them still weren;t all that used to this technology, to them every alarm was the same, little to no differentiation.

"And how do you think you can help?" Adamai said as Yugo left to answer the alarm.

"I think I know what's stopping you," He said "But it's not my area of expertise exactly."

Adamai crossed his arms "Well then, what is it."

"I think you don't think the same way Yugo and I do." Percedal said "See it can't just be your power of destruction, my power is the power of wars and battles, carnage, or something like that. And I did it effortlessly."

Jack watched the two from a nearby alcove, cloaked to the naked eye, and to their other senses as best he could. This was interesting, he had expected Yugo to be the first to leave, but Percedal rushed out behind the dragon instead, the iop was very close to figuring out the problem, but he still had a few more steps to make it. Jack was quite impressed, he had taken the red head for a bit of fool outside of battle.

"I don't think right?" Adamai said "That's just rude, what do you care how I think"

"That's not what I meant!" Percedal said "I just don't know the words, it's like a way of thinking, but your way of thinking can change depending on your mood, I think."

"You mean my mindset?" Adamai said with hint of forgiveness in his voice.

"Yes!" Percedal said "That's it, You're mindset, it's all, I don't know, kind of dark, not really very happy I guess, too serious? I'm not sure what to call it."

"You think I should be more open," Adamai said "like Yugo."

Percedal supposed open was about as good a word as any he was going to get, too bad cosmic god powers didn't come with cosmic god knowledge to match.

"I guess, if that helps you understand it," Percedal said "I think maybe relaxed or accepting might be a better word."

Adamai planted his face in his hand and shook his head "Percedal, Thank you," He said "But I think I'll have to figure this out on my own."

"Well, Alright then," Percedal said "I'll go join Yugo for a bit."

"That went well," Rubilax said from Percedal's hip.

"Shut up." The iop god answered

Jack smiled, Percedal knew exactly what the problem was, he just didn't know how to articulate it. But the iop god had done enough, Adamai could easily figure this out now, he just had to put his mind to it, and unlike Percedal, Adamai's mind was quite sharp, and full of articulated knowledge.

"Don't take too long Adamai," Jack said turning his head to watch the battle beyond the fleets "I don't know how much longer Seraphin can hold out."

A Razor's edge of dark power slashed forward and golden knight ducked beneath it avoiding a likely mortal blow. Achron struck out with a blast of dark energy next, pushing the younger Aetherian back and away from him.

"You never win little Seraph," Achron taunted "And you never will."

The golden knight rushed forward and summoned his strength, he stopped a little short spreading his hands out, slowly two blades began to form within them, one a brilliant white with a golden glow, the other the deepest black, with a red glow.

"Tenebrus and Luminari," Seraphin said "The powers that cut the cloth's of the heavens!"

Achron raised an eyebrow, the boy had managed to find Tenebrus? That was interesting, the ancient sword of Xero himself… Achron smiled, this would be fun now, the boy in fact had the power to harm him, and battles meant so much more when you put yourself at risk.

"Well little Seraph," Achron said "Do a little hunting while I was away?"

The golden knight did not answer, he simply appeared right behind Achron with the intent to run him through. The dark Emporer would have none of that however. He flipped up and balanced on Seraphin's blade with a single finger.

"You didn't think it would be that easy now," Achron said with a smirk "Did you?"

Seraphin quickly recalled Luminari and slashed with Tenebrus nearly nicking the Dark Lord's armor, but again Achron's speed was nothing to be scoffed at and his pwer was unrelenting.

"Maybe I should end another Star," Achron said "Perhaps then you'd get the point."

"No one is undefeatable!" Seraphin yelled, it was at this point that Achron noticed a sabre sheathed at the golden knight's hip, how intriguing that he hadn't used it, even more so that he hung it at his hip, rather than summoning it like his other blades.

Seraphin was a blur of light and dark as he struck out against the Dark Lord, the Emperor that had ended countless universes and destroyed more lives than he could put a number to. This evil, this absolute evil had to end, someone had to end it, and he was the only one left who had the strength to fight him. He couldn't lose, not again, not this time, no more lives would be destroyed because of his shortcomings!

"You should really consider your fighting style little Seraph," Achron said brazenly "You'll never beat me this way, we've tried it countless times, and I always win."

Seraphin stopped his advance, Achron was right, he wouldn't win this way, he stood straight and dispelled his swords. He murmured something under his breath and his form began to change, his stature became smaller and his eyes closed, as his shoulder length hair shortened and changed to more sandy blonde color. His armor dissipated replaced with a black and gold coat that reached down to his knees, his body covered by a uniform rather than armor. Six pure white wings grew from his back flowing like water before the eyes of the dark lord. Seraphin's eyes snapped open, his Iris's red as blood, his gaze holding nothing but death.

"And what form is that?" Achron asked, genuinely curious, he hadn't seen the little Seraph use this for before, though it made his nickname all the more fitting.

"One from a long time ago," Seraphin answered "Before Kain betrayed us to you, It is called Uriel, the angel of revenge."

Seraphin reached to his hip and unsheathed the blade within, Achron knew it the moment he saw it, the runes and forms etched on the blade, the shiny silver finished he had rubbed it to with care. This was Luminex, the blade of Leonus, the filthy Aetherian who had sealed him and left him to rot for millennia.

"You know this blade Achron." Seraphin said "It ended your threat once, and will do so again."

Achron's eyes bulged in unfettered rage "NONE WILL END MY WRATH!" He screamed at the winged form below him "Most definitely not a relic from an enemy long gone! I hope you have made peace boy, because that was straw that broke camel's back!

With his words gone from him, Achron charged.

**Author's note: A little backstory on our visitors, and a little more work with Adamai, I think Adamai is an interesting character, and I also think that I haven't done enough with Rubilax or Az (though the latter probably won't be involved in the final battle). Yugo's still not ready to face Achron yet, but almost there, maybe a chapter or two more, I'm excited, are you?**


	22. Chapter 22: Of God's And Devils

**Link Fangirl01: Well I'm kind of shooting for that, I'm one of those guys that never feel that the bad guy should be hated per se, but you do need to understand why his death/removal needs to happen, even if you feel a little sorry for him. A hint tho, Leonus left Achron sealed away because of his actions, he earned it fair and square. His current conquest against Seraphin was not his first attempt to take the omniverse by force. **

**Chapter 22: God's and Devils**

Elely and Flopin stood on the observation deck of the _Valorous_, Elely occasionally closed her eyes and glowed orange while she watched the progress Yugo and Adamai made with Jack, now that the two had left the training and were headed in separate directions, she decided to join her brother. Flopin stood fairly still watching the lights that clashed together beyond the fleets, she knew without asking that he could see the battle far better that her.

"What's happening?" She asked him

"Pandawa is fighting some Dark blue guy with electric knives." He said

"Pandawa uses electric knives?" Elely asked in disbelief

"No silly," Flopin said "Pandawa has bamboo staff with spear heads mounted on each side, and he swings his barrel like a weapon too. The other guy has electric knives."

"What about the golden guy?" She asked.

Flopin frowned "He's fighting their leader," He said "He shape shifted a few minutes ago, but since then I haven't been able to watch, they move too fast."

"I wish we were out there." Elely said.

"Are you crazy!" Flopin replied diverting his attention from the battle "We'd be killed almost instantly!"

"No we wouldn't!" Elely said "I'm strong and you're good at shooting things!"

"That's not enough!" Flopin said back.

Elely grunted "I'm just so bored of sitting here."

"We're safe here though." Flopin said

"How to you know?" Elely countered "Ships are getting attacked."

"The captain lady said we were on the flagship," Flopin answered haughtily "She said it's really rare for this ship to get boarded, whatever that means."

"Maybe boarded means 'not get attacked'" Elely saind sticking her tounge out.

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't" Flopin said turning back to the battle. Eliatrope and the blonde kid from earlier were fighting some guy in a hood, Eliatrope was healing a wound of some kind and the blonde kid was slamming the hooded guy's scythe with a hammer, probably trying to break it.

Goultard fought with a guy in red armor, his chained sword was swinging every which way. Sacrier fought two guys, one in black and one in dark green, the black one had a big a sword and the green one attacked with a whip of somekind.

Elely's face blacked his view and he frowned "C'mon Floppy I'm bored." She said

"Don't call me that!" Flopin said angrily, his face turning red with embarrassment.

"I'll call you floppy until you help me!" Elely said putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine, let me think!" Flopin sat down and thought hard on what to do, he just wanted to watch the battle progress, he didn't want to deal with his sister right now. Wait, maybe that would work.

"Hey Elely," Flopin said

"Yeah." His sister answered.

"When you use your power to see dad fighting," he said "we can see too by toughing you, right?"

"Yeah," Elely said, how was this supposed to help her? She wasn't gonna find anything interesting watching dad, he was just wandering around the ship.

"Well, maybe it works for my powers too," Flopin said "If you touch me, maybe you can see what I can see."

Elely perked up, that made sense! "Okay," she said happily "Let's try."

Flopin stood up and looked out the observation glass, Elely stood next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Anything?" Flopin asked

"No," Elely said disappointed.

"Let me try again," Flopin said "Maybe I have to concentrate."

Flopin closed his eyes and thought hard about his abilities, he didn't know what else to do, he basically just wished with all his little heart that Elely could see what he could see. He didn't think it would work, he opened his eyes and looked at the fight, seeing Seraphin and Achron briefly come back into visible speeds before rocketing off for another volley.

"WHOA!" Elely said "It's like I can see forever!"

Flopin smiled, apparently it did work. He looked down at his hands curious, his body was glowing a sort of bronzeish yellow color, similar to his arrows. He smiled, he had powers and he could share them, that made him truly a Demi-god.

Alarms were a new thing for Yugo, he had no Idea what they entailed, only that they meant something bad. The only time he had heard one before was when he was aboard the flagship of the New Soffolkian fleet at the Crimson Claw Archipeligo so many years ago. He wasn't sure why they were used or what they did, other than make a lot of noise, and thus make it kind of hard to think.

He quickly discovered that the alarms were not coming from a direction per se, there were things all over the ship that caused the noise and you could hear when you passed them. He eventually asked someone where to go and they had pointed in this direction. He ran quickly to find what was behind all of this and found himself in a large and amazing room.

At first he thought he had exited the ship, but soon realized he was looking through some clear substance like glass, before him lay an enormous bronze platform with stations on it in several places, the glass like substance formed a sphere so massive in scope that it had to go from top of the ship to the bottom and from it he could see all that was happening around the vessel.

"Welcome to the observation deck sir," A man said politely "Is there something I can help with?"

"The alarms," Yugo said "What should I do to help?"

The man looked him up and down, clearly seeing him as a child. "Um sir, I'm not sure that would be wise."

"It's alright," a femine voice said from behind the man "Why don't you go keep those two kids entertained before they break something Bosch."

"Yes Admiral," The man said and proceeded to walk on to towards the center of the platform.

"Now then," The woman said "As you were told earlier I am Rosaline, how can I help you?"

"You were with Jack." Yugo said "I want to help fight, but I don't know where to go, this thing huge, I can't find anything here."

"Don't worry," Rosaline said "Let me take you to the teleportation deck, from there you can go to a vessel in need of assistance."

"Thank you," Yugo said "How far is it, if it's close enough I may be able to Portal to it myself."

"I highly doubt it," Rosaline said "It's three decks down." The way she said it made it sound pretty far so Yugo chose to go with her. She pushed a button on the wall behind him and a small glass looking tube came up.

"Get in," Rasaline said "I can't accompany you, but I'll program this to take you to one of the telporter rooms."

"Okay," Yugo said he didn't know what program meant, but he understood that she would use it to get him where he needed to go. Just before he got in he spotted an orange haired individual entering, he was about to get the same spiel from another man on the deck but Yugo called him over.

"Percedal, c'mon you're gonna miss the fight." Percedal rushed over as fast as he could, panting as he hopped in the tube with Yugo, Rosaline waited patiently for them to get settled in.

"Off you go then," She said

"I don't miss fights!" Percedal said at the same time ignoring Rosaline's words.

"Good, because we're about to teleport right into one!" Yugo replied as the tube descended at high velocity, suddenly stopping at it's intended destination.

The duo got off and saw a series of emty columns around them, people were entering these columns and disappearing. They walked up to one and looked at it but couldn't ascertain how it worked.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" A voice said from behind.

"Yes!" Percedal answered "Send us into the worst fight you can!"

"Yeah!" Yugo seconded hyped and ready for battle.

The man looked at them dumbstruck for a moment "A-are you sure you want that?" he asked "These battle can get-"

"Yes!" they both yelled at once.

"Oh, well okay," the man said "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Alright Rubilax!" Percedal said pulling the sword out and talking to it "Time to smash some heads in!"

The man thought Percedal insane talking to an inanimate object, then thought he was insane when the sword spoke back.

"Yes!" It replied "Desruction and carnage, my favorite!"

Choosing to ignore this event the man looked at his hand held device and looked through the various ships and their conditions, he herded the two towards two columns right next to each other and typed away furiously at the keyboard. He pulled his microphone down and initiated comms.

"_Illumnis_ you're about some backup," he said "Very enthusiastic backup… with a talking sword."

"_Copy that._" The reply came from _Illumnis_ "_Prepping Teleport recievors._" The man waited a few moments typing away again at his keyboard "_Reciever Prepped, fire away._" The man gave a thumbs up signal to Percedal and Yugo and pressed a button.

Lights swirled and made patterns around them as the were swept through some odd starlit corridor at break neck speeds, everything was white and blue for a several moments before reality came crashing back into play. Another room, much like the one they were just in, but smaller and stripped down more awaited them. An individual jumped from a podium where he had been tapping away at something.

"You're here to help fight right!" the man, really more of a boy said frantically "Cuz we got bad guys nearly at the door here, soon we wont be able to teleport in any more help."

Percedal stood up after heaving ad puking on the carpet "Sounds like fun," he said weakly.

Yugo made a grossed out face, then turned to the boy "He's not used to teleporting."

"Could've got here on my own." Percedal complained.

The boy frowned, this didn't look all that promising. "Well, I hope you're ready, cuz they could be here any minute."

"why wait?" Percedal said "Rubilax, you want to fight outside the sword? I kinda want to test out these god powers."

"No problem," Rubilax said The iop recited the incantation and rubilax appeared before them. Percedal slammed his fist into Rubilax's head three or four times causing the little shu shu to become a much larger more fierce looking enemy.

"That's it, Now I cause some Havoc!" Rubilax said

"Be careful Rubilax," Yugo said to the demon "You can only get so big in here."

"That's okay," Rubilax replied "If I get too big I'll just split into clones."

The boy smiled "Good to have you us Rubi."

"Don't get chummy with me-"

"It gives you goosebumps," Yugo finished for him "I know."

The three stood ready and charged out the door, the sight that awaited them wasn't pretty, demonic an humanoid forces in crimson armor laid waste to humanoid forces in golden armor, several magic users were holding a line and keeping the creatures at bay, but they clearly wouldn't hold out for long.

"Hey Knuckleheads!" Rubilax yelled, the battling stopped momentarily while the crimson armored forces looked in Rubilax's direction "Come get some!" several of the humanoids smiled and rushed the demon, while others shot from a distance. They quicly found out Rubilax's terrifying power as he laid to waste the forces intended for the teleporter room. He allowed himself to shrink a little before smiling.

"No fair Rubi," Percedal said disappointed "I wanted to kill some."

"You'll get plenty of chances." The two rushed forward into the next room as the golden clad members of Seraphin's fleet stared in awe. Yugo approached them

"Are you all right?" he asked

"W-we are now," one of the wizards said "Thatks to, whatever that is."

"That's Rubilax," Yugo said "Stay here, we'll take care of the rest."

"All by yourselves?" The wizard asked in disbelief "Are you insane."

"No," Yugo replied "Just very at good at what we do."

He followed Percedal and Rubilax through the door seeing the two join forces to destroy the armies before them. Rubilax had split into ten of himself as he army hit him more. They didn't seem to get it. Percedal floated around and slashed at people with rubilax's emty dagger while causing fire and red spear-like stones to appear at random killing some others.

Yugo jumped right in targeting a group of enemies that had sequestered itself off to the side, they seemed to be working at getting a door open

"Hey fellas, need some help?" He asked pleasantly

"Yes, damn it all it about-" the officer said as he turned around and saw Yugo standing there, glowing blue. "You're not one of ours are you?"

"Nope." Yugo said , he unleashed his blade and shiled and cut the man in two, he quickly moved on to the large thugs that he had kept as body guards and made short work of them, stbing one while he blacked the other with his shield and spun slashing that one in the back. He tapped the one at the door's back and he turned to get knocked out by Yugo's wakfu shield.

The eliatrope smiled at his handiwork and turned to see what the others were doing. The room had been more or less cleared, a few stragglers running for their lives.

"Are you even trying Yugo?" Percedal said while looking at the pitiful four he had managed to take out.

"Not really," he said "This one'll wake up in a few minutes, we can find out what's going on from him."

"We should just kill him." Rubilax said

"I'm with Rubi." Percedal added

"Well he's my kill," Yugo said "So I get to decide what to do with him."

"Whatever," Percedal said throwing his arms in the air "They put up some kind of energy barrier, it'll take a bit to figure out how to destroy it anyway."

Things were not going well, ever since he had pulled the lights they seemed to just keep getting worse. On the bright side, they had figured out how to kill the big demon things, on the not-so-bright side there were more and more of them spewing from every door in the place. Even Ush was finding it hard to dispatch them all.

Lucian had the biggest advantage of them all since they were weak to energy blasts, Ruel was angrily trying to slash them with his shovel, but he was also clearly getting tired, and ending up behind the rest more often than not. Evangalyne and Cleophee were also pressing their advantage as their energy based arrows were like fire to ice for these creatures.

The young eliatrope teleported towards another minotaur like beast and forced himself through several portals flinging himself at terminal velocity towards the beast and impacting it in it's back. The creature roared and doubled over, losing it's balance and slamming onto the ground, Lucian used the triple portal trick he had learned to blast the creature's head incinerating it. And cauterizing the neck.

He was beginning to pant again, he didn't have the energy to keep this up, his blasts took a lot out of him and there were still more minotaurs coming. He lept off the dead one's back and landed behind Cleophee, the two of them stood back to back as she fired arrows and he kept pulsing energy waves at his enemies.

"You getting tired?" Cleo asked

"Yeah," Lucian said "Any more of those potions?"

"Only one more." She said "You need it more than me, go ahead and take it."

"No, I can't do that to you." Lucian said "If you only have one keep it for yourself."

Why did he have to say things like that, get her heart all littery and weird? She huffed in frustration, this kid was innocent and pure, but still strong capable a combination she never thought was existant, figures Yugo would create it of all people

"You really should take it." Cleo said "I'm nowhere near out of stamina yet."

"But you might be later," he said "and then you'll wish you have it then."

"Not if I don't have you!" She said before she could stop the words, she quickly snapped her mouth shut and would've tried to cover it weren't for the hordes of Minotaurs closing it constantly. It was out in the open now, all she could do was hope for the best.

Lucian didn't respond at first, dropping two or three Minotaurs before he did.

"You really care about me that much?" he asked, the question was genuine and innocent, it didn't come off as intentionally romantic, which just made it all the more romantic. He wasn't afraid to show his soul, something she had never been able to find in someone, except Percedal, but he was taken, Eva got all the good stuff, well everything but Lucian.

"Yes, I really do." She said with a heavy sigh, she spun her bow and clocked another minotaur in the Jaw, their bodies were starting to pile up around them, the other minotaurs were starting to have to climb over their fallen brethren to get to them at all.

"Then if you really feel that way," He said innocently "I'll take it."

She pulled it out of her bag and offered it to him, he grabbed it, it was bigger than the last one. He pulled the top of and threw it back. After just a brief moment he was clearly energized and he summoned two portals and over lapped them, swinging the beam to hit as many as he could. Despite the enormous amount of energy this move took he didn't feel exauhsted. In fact he felt invigorated. It was like something had been unleashed inside him, like a knot that had been clenched in his soul had been undone.

Everything was like a blur to him, everything but him and Cleophee. She watched in awe as he dispatched the minotaur's by the hundreds and kept begging for more, he even came up with new tricks as he worked, discovering he could overlap two small portals over his hands to rapid fire smaller energy blasts, most of them enough to rip through a minotaur's chest.

He felt alive, he didn't know how else to describe it, his body was lighter, his mind was brighter and his power was deeper. The last potion didn't do this, and he was certain this one didn't either, it couldn't just be that, was this because of Cleophee?

Ruel also watched in awe, and when it was over and the Minotaurs dispatched, the two climbed from the trench of bodies they had made. He shook his head, every generation seemed more powerful than the last, his time as a warrior was up and he knew it.

"I think it's time for me to go back home." Ruel said aloud "You two seem to have this handled."

Lucian and Cleo didn't hug or hold hands or anything, they just bumped fists and smiled they had found something, they weren't sure what yet, but it was something deep for both of them. Eva noticed it too, she smiled, there might be hope for her little sister yet.

**Author's note: Well that's done! I don't really have much to say this time, I have to get up early for work (Seriously if it's not one thing it's another, cutting into my writing time, don't they know I have fun stuff I want to do instead of their stupid work!). It does pay the bills tho.**


	23. Chapter 23: Fallen Angel

**Link Fangirl01: Adamai is fine, I just wanted to concentrate on other characters for awhile. I was hoping to get some good character development in for both Flopin and Elely, and intend to continue that arc.**

**Author's Note: So Originally I put a complaint right here about not having enough time cuz work, but literally the next day I got a super short day and lots of time to write. So short on money boo! But writing time yay! Also I have begun work on Aether realm, which is the story from which Seraphin and Achron come, I'll be uploading the first chapter of that to Fiction Press soon of any of you are interested in reading it, probably by the end of the week.**

**Chapter 22: Fallen Angel**

It didn't take all that long for the soldier to wake up, five minutes or so, Yugo was stron, but not that strong. The reptilian humanoid being opened his eyes to see the young Eliatrope crouched on top of his chest, behind him was a large hulking demonic creature and a glowing orange human.

"Blah!" The replite uttered "Get off me filthy Mammal!" A blue sword of pure energy pushed itself against the reptilians throat

"You're not in a position to make demands." Yugo said in an uncharacteristically cold voice.

"What's a mammal?" Percedal

Rubilax slapped his face with his hand and even Yugo turned and gave the iop a backwards glance.

"For someone trying to prove their race isn't a group of idiots," Rubilax said "You are failing."

"What," Percedal said innocently," did I miss something?"

"You could say that." Rubilax replied. "He's gonna try something Yugo." The demon switched gears, pointing to the reptilian alien. Yugo turned his head to look and the lizard like creature stopped moving.

"Back to business." Yugo said "I'll let you live, if you tell me where your commander is."

"Go to hell!" The reptile replied

"Wrong answer," Yugo said, he stood and got off the reptile. "Rubilax." He said simply. The demon slammed one fist into another, cracking his knuckles, a motion that sounded more like stone scraping against concrete than knuckles cracking.

"He must really want that info." Rubilax said.

"Yeah," Percedal replied "He doesn't usually let you have your way Rubi."

The demon shot Percedal a look "Call me that again and I'll crush you instead." He said in mock intimidation.

The reptile watched all this in horror, his life was about to end, this couldn't happen now, the Achronians had never lost before, sure some people died in the battles but, never this far into their lines, he should've been safe.

"Alright, alright!" The reptile said "I'll tell you, not it'll do you much good."

Yugo help up a hand to Rubilax

"Aw," Rubilax said in mock disappointment "I was really looking forward to crushing him."

The Reptile gulped, "He'll be near the Luxian core, trying to disable this ship." He said "But you'll never get there, there are demons worse than him guarding that room." The reptile pointed at Rubilax when he said 'him'.

"Alright," Yugo said "You get to live."

"You really should kill him Yugo." Percedal said

"He's actually right for once." Rubilax put in.

"I gave my word," Yugo said "And I'm not going to break it."

The eliatrope opened a portal beneath the reptile and another in front of the door to the teleporter room. The reptile briefly felt like he was falling into nothing before his center of gravity changed and he was thrust upward suddenly, he re-entered the world and his gravity changed again plopping him down on the cold floor.

The reptile was disoriented and felt like gagging and vomiting, his organs quickly trying to re-center themselves in their proper places. Before he could even realize what had happened the eliatrope was on him and picked him up with strength his small mammalian body should not have possessed. The door to the teleporter room opened and he marched in holding the reptilian up with one arm. He placed the dazed and confused soldier in a teleportation cylinder and turned to the man at the desk.

The man was very confused as he looked at the reptilian soldier in the cylinder. He looked at Yugo and cocked an eyebrow.

"Teleport back to the flagship," Yugo said "Tell them he's a prisoner."

"Okay." The man said. He punched a few buttons into the desk and the reptile disappeared as the man commed the _Valorous_ letting them know about the prisoner.

Yugo returned to the other room and walked through the door with Percedal and Rubilax.

"So do you know where this core thing is?" Rubilax asked

"No, but It's guarded by demons," Yugo said "Can't be that hard to find. The trio encountered a door blown open and could see battle happening on the other side, the crimson armored soldiers were winning against the golden armies.

Yugo smiled "Time to work." He said.

"Time to crush some armored bugs," Rubilax said.

Alarms had begun to blare in the observation deck, Flopin still didn't understand what the annoying sounds meant.

"People are anxious," Elely said flatly.

"I wonder what's happening." Flopin said.

"We should check it out." Elely said.

"I don't think that's a very good isea," Flopin said "We should stay here. Where it's safe."

"Safe is boring." Elely said.

"But we can watch the battle." Flopin countered.

"I'm bored of watching," Elely said "I wanna fight, like daddy!" The Iop girl rushed towards the elevator, Flopin followed yelling that they shouldn't Rosaline noticed their movements but was unable to stop them before they got in. she commed the teleporter room since that was where the elevator was still programmed for. And to her horror she heard the sounds of battle and the comm. Officer dying in a pool of his own blood.

"No!" She yelled rushing at her top speeds towards the elevator, but she was half a second late as the doors closed and the glass cylinder descended. The orange haired one waved at her with a smile on her face, the expression only doubled the officer's horror, for she knew what they would emerge into.

"That was mean." Flopin said.

"So what?" Elely said "She was getting on my nerves, watching so closely like that."

The tube moved quickly and soon came to a sudden stop making a whirring sound as some system FLopin didn't understand took hold and the doors opened. What greeted them was beyond either's expectation. Soldiers in gold armor were impaled above the ground by black spikes like a graveyard without graves. In the center of this horrific vision was a black shadowy figure who held the comm. Officer up in one hand. The figure was massive, far beyond the scope of anything they had ever seen. Bigger than rubilax had ever gotten before them.

The shadow dropped the officer and turned it's head towards a cylinder that activated, a reptilian in the crimson armor of the Deum Bellum was there, he appeared to unconscious, then he turned, his yellow eyes focusing on the two children that had enetered the room.

Flopin was afraid beyond words, he had never seen so much blood before, and he knew that this being was far beyond them, but he also knew they would no longer be able to run, now that the being had seen them.

"They send children to battle me?" The shadow said in a deep guttural voice. "I suppose they might make a good snack. The figure turned to face them, he targeted the orange haired girl first.

Flopin could see the monster's intent even before he began to move, he couldn't understand why exactly, he just knew, he knew the beast meant to devour his sister leaving nothing left in this world. Elely was clearly afraid, the darkness that oozed from this creature was far beyond her, she had not expected this.

"Before I end you're pitiful lives," The beast said "I will offer you my name, that you may tell the angels who sent you." The shadow spoke with spite when he said 'angels' "I am Uriel Toblacain, The former angel of death."

It happened in a moment, Flopin had not ever tried to use his powers in battle before, he hadn't even been aware he had them until Echo had said something. Elely had retreated into herself, the girl who was so confident before was shaking and trying to run, she could feel the black hole void of any emotion that this being possessed. Flopin wasn't sure how to explain it, but he could see that hole. He could seethis being's body in it's entiretly and without meaning to, he knew exactly where to strike.

Flopin pulled in bow and ran forward, the fallen angel's gaze shifted looking at the boy, but not registering hi threat, the door opened and Rosaline and several gold an blue clad elites of Seraphin's forces stood in awe, again the officer was too late, but this time FLopin pulled back on his bow, he concentrated all his power into the arrow and as he slid beneath Uriel's shadowy body he released it into the beast's gut. The arrow pierced the angel's body and blasted out the other side.

Uriel's eyes went wide and he coughed out black blood, his head turned and looked at the blonde boy with horror. "How?" he managed to utter before breath left him and he collapsed onto the floor bathed in the blood of the soldiers he had killed so mercilessly as he died the shadows receded from his form and flopin could see briefly the beauty the being once held before he decayed into noting, his black spires disappearing with him, dropping the bodies to the floor.

Rosaline's mouth opened and shut a few times like a fish gulping water before she took a few steps forward. She could see how shaken the boy was, adrenaline flooded his veins and his heart beat like a stampede of Moogrs. His eyes were wide and breathing was ragged, he had never truly fought before, it had always been training, it had always been safe, he hadn't really been ready to face death head on, quite literally.

Elely blinked, she stared at her brother as sweat beads ran down his face and he kept staring at the stain on the floor that used to be the angel of death. Rosaline crouched and put her hand on his shoulder, he flinched and jerked his head up see kind eyes.

"You are very brave son of Iop." She said "Not many mortals can stand before a personification of death and calmly do what must be done. Even your sister for all her bravado was struck numb by his very presence."

Flopin looked at his hands and his bow, then back to the kind eyes of the admiral.

"It just happened…" he said "I didn't really think, I just did."

Rosaline smiled "Perhaps you'll have a better understanding of your sister's outlook on life now; your Father's too."

Flopin just nodded mutely, he was clearly traumatized, but that all changed a moment later when his sister ran up and hugged him tightly. "I was so scared!" Elely said "I thought I could… I thought I would…" She couldn't finish a sentence.

Flopin had never seen his sister like this before, sure he had occasionally made fun of her for her bravado, said things like it was fake or stupid, but he hadn't meant it, nor had he thought it true. This must've been terrible for her, she was supposed to be a warrior woman, a iop devoted to action, and yet she had fozen stiff and her cra brother had taken the action instead. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes tight.

"Now do you understand why we told you to stay?" Rosaline asked. "That being was merely a platoon commander, not very high up in the hierarchy of Achron's troops." She continued "The being's like your friends are fighting are far worse than him."

"I think we've both had enough adventure for one day." Flopin said as he clapsed his sister tightly in his arms. "Please take us back to other room."

He had nearly lost his sister, he had never really considered mortality before, his own, or those around him, he had kind of just assumed they would be there forever. Now faced with a literal incarnation of death the brevity of life had become all too clear to him. He would need to cherish those close to him, he should be kinder to his sister and his parents and not make life so hard on them.

Achron was a flurry of black as he engaged the white winged seraph in battle. His forms altering every few moments, one second he would be a slender ninja, another a bulky warrior, and yet another his original form. He changed them so fast, it was hard for Seraphin to keep up. He was just testing the Seraph's defenses and the white winged combatant knew it.

Seraphin had to work hard, he had to make it appear as though he had no opening to be taken advantage of, at least until Achron got tired of testing them and chose a more powerful form. All the while he was slashing with Luminex, not connecting all that often, but often enough to the dark lord bleed.

Achron had existed for far longer than Seraphin, and knew far more of the omniverse's secrets. It was likely that the black clad emperor had a good deal of patience more than he did.

"You aren't bad at cloaking weakness little seraph," Achron said "In fact, you're getting too good too fast."

That wasn't good, he had had to try and pace himself, purposefully hiding his true power so that the dark lord wouldn't find him a threat just yet. He needed more time, he wasn;t powerful enough to win against the dark lord yet.

"You also excel at hiding strength I see." Achron said

Now Seraphin was nervous, he really couldn't let Achron see how strong he was yet, if the dark lord knew where his power jumps were coming from he'd end the Seraph's life without a second thought.

He would have to show some strength however, or Achron would be upon him. He clapped his hands together ans spread out his wings his mouth moving as he uttered chants in the ancient Aetherian language.

Achron stopped and retreated backing up to where he believed was a safe distance, good, the dark being wasn't aware of his full strength yet. Seraphin continued his chants and heraised luminex, the blade glowing yellow, Achron realized his mistake too late. The seraph lunged at speeds greater than the dark lord could dodge, he managed to deflect the worst of the blow but the primordial blade of luminex dug into his side and left him with a bleeding gash that he could not heal quickly.

The Dark Lord screamed in a bloody mixture of pain and rage, he had already been angry, but he was now doubly so.

"No more games!" he shouted "I have been underestimating you little seraph," he said angrily "That stops today!"

The Aetherian's form began to change, his grey skin receded as though it was made of scales, flaking off like a thin armor, beneath the armor was a peach color skin, his hair looked as though black bled into it from his head and he cast aside his bronze armor as though it were cardboard.

"It's been a long time since I've used this form." The enraged voice of the dark Aetherian rang out "But it's Ironic" his face twisted into a sick smile "The last time I used it, I killed the bearer of that sword, it seems history is destined to repeat itself."

"No such luck today Achron!" Seraphin said

"I wouldn't bet on it." Achron said "I don't suppose Ryllik ever told you how I killed Leonus did he? You aren't the only one with a special sword like that."

Achron reached behind him and pulled a long black katana from a small black sheath on his back, a sheath that had been hidden in the folds of his armor before

"Meet Black Heart," Achron said "The primordial blade that buried Leonus and his ptitful Dynasty!"

They now stood on even ground, both betting their lives on the outcome of the battle, rarely did such combat ensue between two Aetherians, but they would be fighting this time with real skills that would end in death for one of them, and victory for the other, so had fate cast her die.

**Author's note: So short for me, but I really wanted to concentrate on Flopin, I feel like he didn't get enough screentime during the OVA series and we really didn't get to know him very well, but Elely got a lot of character development. We are getting close to the end, I need to move Yugo and the gods around a bit though, so there is still more.**


	24. Chapter 24: Heart of a King

**Link Fangirl01: I'm glad you liked it, I really wanted to take a moment and show the horrors that war is, Elely thinks it's glory and honor, it's not. Flopin has learned about his powers, but at the cost of his innocence, now what will happen for him? I'm also glad you noticed that detail with Aetherians, I meant it like that, hopefully when I get Aether Realm up here shortly you can go find out why.**

**Author's note: There was supposed to be a note here, but I couldn't think of anything witty to say.**

**Chapter 24: The Heart Of A King**

Ush was impressed, the boy had far more power in him than any of them had given him credit for. Certainly he had watched Lucian decimate the forces sent to board their vessel, but he had assumed that it was all the boy had. As it turned out the boy was certainly as full of surprises as Yugo. The Ecaflip demi-God noticed that Ruel was frustrated and seemed to be leaving, he didn't blame the old man, each generation brought with it more and more monstrously powerful individuals. How was an Enutrof to keep up, the golden scaled god of his race had ceased answering his prayers some time ago.

Eva too seemed impressed by the spectacle that had been Lucian's crowning moment parakleeting with her sister Cleophee. There was something else in the older cra's expression, pride perhaps? Happiness of a sort anyway. Amalia approached him, figures she would show herself when the battle was over, she never had liked getting involved in fights, and perhaps that was best for her this time, he was a demi-god and these creatures were making him sweat bullets.

"Ush," The Sadida Princess began "I'm not sure what I can do here, my powers don't work here."

Ush raised an Eyebrow "They don't work?" He asked skeptically.

"I need Earth in order to summon vines and plants," Amalia said "all we have here is metal and stone, my seeds can't grow here, only my doll works, and that just barely."

"I see," Ush said thoughtfully, it made sense, it also explained why she had hidden so quickly, she realized very quickly her powers had no effect up here among the stars, one could not bleed a stone, nor could one grow plants from it.

"You should return to the _Valorous_ then," Ush said "Yugo would have my head if you were to get hurt."

"But I want to help," Amalia said "I just don't know how."

"Nor do I," Ush said with a hint of sadness "Go, If I can think of a way I'll summon you back."

Amalia nodded mutely, she felt defeated and useless, her lover was out there somewhere bashing heads in and winning battles to save the world and what was she doing? Running away? How embarrassing. Her face turned bright red as she walked, a combination of that embarrassment and her anger getting the best of her, it was an emotion she had never fully learned to control.

A wrinkled hand touched her shoulder and the Sadida turned to see Ruel standing there behind her. Normally she would have been angry at the man for anywhere near her, but the expression in his eyes was different, he was serious, he wasn't about to make some off handed comment revolving around shiny coins.

"I've been there to protect Alibert and Yugo all his life," He began "When wild beasts or treecnids attacked Emelka I was always there at Alibert's side protecting them." The old Enutrof looked down, clearly saddened "But he has grown beyond my ability to protect Amalia, This fight, it is far beyond me, or anything I can accomplish now with my rickety old bones. You have nothing to be ashamed of, you're young, you have so much vitality left, you can still give him so much, so what if it's not on the field of battle? I never pegged you for a warrior anyway, you have a way of making people see things in them, that they couldn't see before, and that's worth far more that any sword or shovel."

Amalia was taken aback, Ruel had never opened his heart to her like this before. She had always assumed him a greedy and dirty old man, capable of getting serious and striking down enemies when he truly wanted to, but nonetheless a closed off disgusting coot. It had always bothered her, aside from his bad hygiene habits he was the only member of their group she didn't truly know, until now. She was equally impressed and grateful, he had culled her anger, something she had never thought possible. And as it turned out, there was indeed a lot of love stored up that old heart of his. Love for the same person to which her heart belonged, maybe the two of them could get along, if on that note alone.

"C'mon," Ruel said simply "Let's get back to the big ship, we don't have all that much we can do here."

Amalia silently agreed and the two began the journey to the teleportation cylinders, this ship was safe at least, they could claim that if nothing else when they returned.

Jack was sitting on the floor in a meditative state when Adamai entered the room. At first the dragon was unsure how to react, he was little awkward, meditation was fairly sacred and shouldn't be interrupted.

"Sit down little dragon," Jack said opening his eyes

"I-I'm sorry," Adamai said taking a step back.

"For what?" The immortal asked

"F-For interrupting your…" Adamai sat as he was bid, but he was little nervous, he knew the immortal's power, he had watched him decimate Percedal and nearly bring Yugo to his knees.

"Oh this?" He began "No biggie, happens all the time." Jack's voice sounded as though he was surprised that the dragon would be sorry, he seemed totally unaware that his meditation was nything not to be interrupted. Perhaps that was not how things were done where he came from?

"So, Ready to try again?" Jack said with a smile.

Adamai decided to ignore this oddity and continue anyway, steeling himself. If the man wasn't upset by his actions he wouldn't be either.

"No," Adamai said "I don't think I'm ready."

Jack frowned "Now that's no attitude to have."

"I don't have the right mindset." Adamai said quickly "I need to change my mindset, I'm too… Serious I think."

"I could've told you that," Jack said "But it works better when we come to the conclusion ourselves."

Adamai frowned, he wanted to be angry at the immortal, but his words were correct, had Jack said anything before he wouldn't have accepted it, he would have brushed it off as foolish.

"So how do we do that?" he asked "Change my mindset I mean."

"Well first," Jack said "You have to know why you're mindset is unsuited to your task, and why Yugo and percedal's are."

"Okay." The dragon said

"You see the world in black and white," Jack began "It's one way or another, that is a dangerous outlook to have, things have little ability to change within that outlook, and when they doo change your world shatters."

Adamai thought back to his fight with his brother and the moment he believed Yugo dead by his own two hands. Jack was right, just to convince himself that Yugo was indeed trying to protect and help everyone he had to destroy his whole world to see it clearly.

"Yugo and Percedal on the other hand," Jack said "See the world as a spectrum, everything has a color, but that color can shift and change depending on how the light moves around it, it allows them to adapt to situations, quickly seeing the change and accounting for it to counter it effectively."

"So I have to… what exactly?" Adamai asked.

"You have to open your mind." Jack said "Be willing to accept the world how it is, instead of trying to assign it to a place. The world is constantly shifting and changing, it had a fluidity to it, one that cannot truly be made solid."

"But, how?" Adamai said "I've never thought any other way, I can't just change the way I think, besides, wouldn't that make me… I don't know, not me anymore."

Jack laughed "No, that isn't anything you need to be afraid of." He said "It's going to take a little work, so I'll be taking a different approach. You are going to fight me in my environment, an ever changing one, until you can summon your aura and convert matter to air."

The immortal snapped his fingers and a creaking sound could be heard enveloping the entire room. The sound of metal clamps releasing something was heard next and the gravity of the room vanished.

"This room now free floats in space," Jack said "And I can adjust it's size and shape as I see fit. Don't worry though, we'll remain in the gravity well of the ship, to ensure we aren't seen by the enemy."

Adamai was lost, he didn't know what a gravity well was or what Jack planned to do, he only understood that nothing kept him on the ground and he was gonna have to fight the man who could best gods and heroes with nothing for his body to grasp to.

More sounds were heard and the room began to expand, slowly it's shape changed and Jack floated at its center arms outstretched like a god while his aura glowed red around him. "Now the battle will commence." He said as the sounds stopped.

Jack moved towards Adamai, but not all that fast, he had expected the immortal to fight him seriously, but instead he simply floated next to him, and pushed him with his finger. The result was immediate, Adamai moved in the direction he wanted, ricocheting off the walls at slow speeds and floating again. Jack would then move near him and push him again. Again causing the dragon to move against his will. Adamai found it incredibly frustrating.

He knew how to summon his aura, he had figured that much out before, he concentrated hard and righted his body in the air, a purple glow enveloping him and steadying his movements. His fists put out before him.

"Alright then, on to stage two." Jack said, snapping his fingers the room changed again, this time becoming smaller and more compressed, Adamai began to feel claustrophobic as the space became barely large enough for the two to float a few inches from one another. In this environment Jack disappeared.

Adamai's eyes darted to and fro trying to find the immortal, he summoned his wakfu vision, which also showed him nothing, Jack was truly invisible.

"looking for me." Jack whispered, his voice right next to Adamai's ear, the dragon jumped, or at least the equivalent while floating in gravity free space. The dragon could feel his presence for a brief moment before he disappeared again.

"Air is scarce here," Jack's bodiless voice sounded "If you don't figure out something soon, you'll suffocate, there's not enough air for both of us to breathe."

So this was his new test, force him into a tough spot, place his survival on the line, destroy anything that stood in the way. Jack knew what he was doing, and Adamai was glad for it, his world would have to break again if he wanted to see the light.

Yugo slashed with his wakfu blade as Rubilax slammed his fist down on yet another group of soldiers. Most of them were fairly small compared to the hulking monster behind him. Percedal called out to rubilax and the hulking monster disappeared returning to his sword, Percedal rushed forward striking the sword against the bulkheads of the ship and taking the heads of three of the crimson clad Deum Bellum. Rubilax was then released from the blade to continue his march of carnage.

It was annoying, these soldiers all used weapons that could shoot at them from afar,Yugo had had to use his energy projection powers a lot more that he wanted too. Percedal had no mastery over such things but his godly glow protected him better than any armor could, incinerating projectiles and diverting energy blasts. Rubilax just got bigger every time someone shot him, every so often breaking off into many smaller versions of himself that would engulf the forces ahead and allow the trio to advance.

As they went they saw an odd shaped room, it jutted out into the hallway and was round in shape. Next to the doors were two large beings, these wore another uniform, a black one. Yugo smiled.

"I bet those are the demons that the lizard mentioned." Yugo said his voice attracting the attention of the black clad warriors. As the trio approached one changed shape becoming a muscular red giant who charged at Rubilax with gusto. The other summoned a large sword to his side and slashed at Percedal and Yugo.

Yugo ducked under the swipe and Percedal caught the blade in his hand. "We'll get these two Yugo!" he said the eliatrope understood, he rushed into the room. Inside he saw a large yellow orb floating inside some kind of metal structure a man stood near it pouring black energy into it, attempting to darken it. The man wore a blue military uniform with a black coat like cloak over it, when he turned Yugo could see that the cloak's other side was red. He looked human, Yugo was surprised, he had thought all the humans worked for Seraphin.

He spat something out "An annoying brat huh?" He asked removing his hand from the yellow orb's vicinity. He turned fully facing Yugo. The eliatrope king lit himself up, the symbols on his arm glowing blue and the wakfu stripes down his face visible, though his eyes did not glow at all.

"Annoying indeed." The man said reaching for his gun. Yugo threw out glowing blue palms and placed a portal over the man's holster causing him to grasp the bulkhead rather than his pistol. The man seemed curious, but otherwise unphazed by this, simply grabbing another pistol from the other side of his body.

He fired three shots all of which missed or were redirected by Yugo's portals, the Eliatrope countered by opening portals near him and firing beams of energy out of them. He also overlapped four portals to create a powerful beam attack from his own hands.

The commanding officer dodged the first several blows with ease, but was grazed by the last, Yugo was upon him in moments pressing his momentary advantage as he slammed his wakfu shield into the man's head knocking him back. The man reached for a sword as Yugo's wakfu blade came down an electronic clash sounded as the blades hit.

The fight was brief but epic as the two exchanged blows before Yugo finally swept the man's feet out from under him and stabbed his blade through the man's chest. He sated at the man as life left his eyes and felt a twinge of regret. He hadn't really thought about it, but he had found the others easy to kill because they weren't human, but this one… this one was different, he knew for certain he had taken a life, a life that would not come back.

He turned to see how Percedal was doing, the man exchanged blows with the swordsman with ease, soon that battle would be over as well, Rubilax walked in dragging the corpse of the big one with him.

"So how did it go?" He asked

"He was human." Yugo said

Rubilax seemed to understand, he had turned on his own kind to save a friend who had been his enemy. He had killed his own kind with his own two hands slaughtering many of them. If there was anyone around who knew the feeling Yugo had in the pit of it's stomach it was Rubilax.

Percedal came in twirling the other guy's big sword in his hand. "I might hang onto this for a bit, you don't mind do you Rubi?" he asked

"Do what you want." Rubilax said.

Yugo sensed something, he had been feeling it for awhile now, but it was really starting to bug him, something was changing in the battle out in space, the tide was pushing them back, he could feel it. They needed an offensive, it wa time to take the fight to the enemy.

**Author's Note: Still got nothin'**


	25. Chapter 25: Battle Royale

**Link Fangirl01: Why do you think they just get to walk away? They are main characters after all, and did you miss the part where the **_**Vzalorous**_** got borded? There will be no place to run very soon. I had one of those times where my ideas kept going and I kept writing and all was well. **

**Yina The Darkness Selatrope: Don't worry Yugo and Adamai will be fighting side by side, but I wanted to explore the nature of Adamai's powers, being a dragon he is inclined towards Stasis which is an energy of destruction, while Yugo is inclined towards Wakfu which is an energy of creation. The final battle will have the brothers working in tandem, but first I have to move some characters around so they are in the right places. (btw are you using google translate to read the story? Just curious.)**

**Author's note: This one is a long one with an epileptic number of jumps between characters, gonna get people moved towards the big finale now.**

**Chapter 25: Battle Royale**

Chibi remained in the room that Seraphin's crew had given him, Grougaloragran hovered around him as the boy sat in a meditative position with his eyes closed. Perhaps he couldn't really help in the battle but at least he could watch. Grougaloragran would occasionally land on the eliatrope's head and temporarily share his vision until he grew bored and flew around the room looking for a way to cause trouble.

The golden knight had become an angel with a lot of wings and he fought with the dark one who wielded an ever regenerating hurricane of dark powers. Big brother Yugo fought alongside Rubi and Dally, they had just beaten everyone on their ship and prepared to board one that belonged to the dark one. Mother fought alongside a yellow haired boy fighting a man with a large scythe, Father fought with a female immortal who used her powers to suck life from her opponents.

Ruel and Amalia had left the battlefield, however his future sight told him they would be unable to rest for long before being assaulted again, this time in a garden of some kind. Flopin had killed a dark being and that made Chibi jealous, if they could fight, why couldn't he? Yugo's new friend fought alongside Ush, Eva and Cleo and were in the process of taking a dark ship for their own.

The god's each had an opponent as well, immortals and Aetherians that pit themselves against the deities. Goultard had the most success with his opponent who was a lesser immortal in blue armor. Pandawa fought with someone in red, Ecaflip fought with a green one. CHibi did not know what to make of all this. Adamai was trapped in a small room, training with Jack, who was being very mean for some reason.

The Eliatrope sighed and opened his eyes. "C'mon Grougal." He said, proud of how far his speaking skills had gotten. The two of them left their room and headed for the observation room he had seen Flopin and Elely in during his visions, it looked pretty cool, he wanted to see it.

Upon leaving his room however he was made painfully aware that something was wrong, people were running to and fro, they appeared paniced. He didn't like this, it made him feel afraid. He just wanted to go talk to Flopin. He decided to ignore them unless they tried to interact first and began running down the hall.

Eliatrope was quite tired of feeling useless in this battle, the was the mother of the gods dammit! Mortis was a very difficult opponent, but he couldn't keep up with Rip's speed, the little boy was incredible, dashing to and fro slamming the Aetherian's form with his hammer. But that did not mean Mortis didn't get his share of hits in, he was fast too, fast enough to catch the boy off guard from time to time.

The azure goddess searched for an answer, she had spent most of the battle healing her wounds, wounds that Mortis had caused. Her energy waves seemed to have little effect on The Death Bringer, he just shrugged them off, but she was not strong enough for a close quarters battle.

During a short pause in the action she formed a wakfu spear and threw it at Mortis, it impaled his shoulder and the Aetherian screamed in pain.

"Spawn of dogs!" Mortis uttered as though it was a curse, Eliatrope couldn't help but chuckle a little, what era did this guy come from, even she knew words like that meant nothing to her world anymore. Regardless this was fortuitous, her energy waves could not be used against the Aertherian, but her spears caused damage and pain, she would be able to help beat him.

"Tell the blue woman to stay out of our battle!" Mortis grunted at Rip.

The Immortal smiled "I could, but I don't think she'll listen," he said "You are trying to destroy her world after all."

Mortis growled and tried to pull the spear from his shoulder, it disintegrated as though it had never been there and the wound closed. Eliatrope came up with a theory, she waped in closer through a portal, getting near Rip.

"Get him to stand still for a minute." She said "But you can't be near him." Rip nodded understanding and reengaged the Death Bringer. The cloaked figure battled furiously, but he was not able to put the immortal down. It was rare for an immortal to stand toe to toe with an older aetherian, but Rip was pulling it off.

Mortis was visibly irritated by this, believing himself the superior being he believed he should have little trouble with such upstarts. The boy was merciless hawever, bashing him with that hammer at every opportunity. What even was that hammer anyway? How was able to cause him damage? Again the boy struck and again Mortis parried it away. He was getting frustrated, it was time to be done with this.

Mortis pulled away from Rip and held his scythe vertically in his hands he began a low chanting to enhance whatever power he was planning to use.

"Now Eliatrope!" Rip said calling to the azure goddess.

Mortis' eyes snapped open from his meditation and looked up at the creator deity with alarm. A dome of portals opened around the Death Bringer and from each one emerged a wakfu spear. Now Mortis' eyes showed fear, he would not be dodging all of those. He sped up his chanting but it was too little to late. With a swing of her arm Eliatrope commanded the spears to fall towards the Aetherian, he moved and attempted to dodge, he couldn't block because he kept chanting. But most of the spears hit their mark and Mortis cried in pain as he was skewered like a pincushion.

The Aetherian began to shrink and his cloak dissipated showing his skull mask and the blue eyes that lay behind them for the first time. His body became that of an adolescent and his eyes bulged in pain.

"I thought," He breathed as life left his body "You were a man of honor." Mortis' body fell from the heavens gaining speed and velocity as it his the atmosphere of the world of twelve and fell to where, no one knew, the spears dissipated as he fell shrouding his body in a beautiful blue aura.

"You killed him." Rip said in awe "Not even Jack could pull that off."

"At least I know they _can_ be killed," Eliatrope said "I was starting to wonder at that."

"Well yes," Rip said "Theoretically it's possible, but noramly you have to have soul energy or a primordial weapon of some kind. It's very rare for life force energy to pull it off."

"Well, I guess I'm the rare case.' Eliatrope said with a huff of pride in her voice, she _was_ the mother of the gods and that should prove it.

Adamai was not comfortable in this little space he had nearly no room to move and Jack, now visible assaulted him at every chance. How he managed to move in box barely big enough to hold them Adamai surely didn't know. His breathing was getting heavy, it was getting hard to breathe in this box. Yet Jack kept coming, as though he had no end of stamina or energy.

Adamai was mostly successful at parrying the blows so far, but his inability to breathe was starting to become a problem. He still didn't know how to convert his aura, unlike Yugo who regularly manipulated it into weapons and shields he had only used mainly energy projection as his means of attack.

Wait, he did stab Yugo with a stasis blade didn't he? Maybe if he could recall how he had done that, maybe he could change his aura again, this time into air. Jack came at him again, and again Adamai parried. But it wasn't enough, the blow had certainly damaged his arm this time.

The dragon concentrated hard, he tried to remember his feelings, the way his body and mind had moved, he tried hard. And he was successful… in creating another blade to use. Jack cocked his mouth in a half smile.

"Well, that's something." He said, then he had an Idea, he added burst energy to his fist and slammed the young dragon in the stomach forcing all the air out of his lungs. The dragon sputtered and tried to breath. He sucked in what little air remained as it became staler and staler. Then he seemed to be breathing fine suddenly.

Adamai stopped, where had this new rush of air come from? He looked around, there were no holes in the box. He saw that Jack was floating there smiling at him. Had he done it? He didn't feel like he was doing anything different.

"That's how it's done." Jack said

"Huh?" Adamai said "but I'm not doing anything."

Jack continued "It's a survival reflex," he said "I had to force it out of you, for Yugo and Percedal it was easy because they are willing to take things in stride. But your subconscious kept you from using it because you draw a line at what should be done to survive."

Adamai still didn't undertand and cocked his head to the side to try and think it over.

"Anywho," Jack said "You can sense energy signatures and auras yes?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Your dad needs some help," Jack said "he's fighting a particularly nasty immortal named Lillith, she has some kind of control over dead souls."

"That sounds… bad." Adamai said understating it a bit.

"Very," Jack said "After that you need to find your brother, The _Valorous_ has been borded and I don't know how long his friends are gonna hold out once the enemy is in sight."

"So what, I just get him and come back?" Adamai asked

"Pretty much," Jack said "meet on the observation deck."

"Okay." Adamai replied

Jack began to move the room and change it back to it's original size so he could let the dragon get out. But to his surprise the dragon simply disappeared into a purple vortex that dissipated a moment later.

"He can teleport." Jcak said "Huh."

Lillith was having fun, sure some of her powers didn't work on this one because of his reptilian nature, but the good ones still did, she could drain him of life. The dragon was trying very hard to keep his distance, but it was clear he was a short range fighter. So was she, but her weapons were her fingers, not a blade.

She rushed in towards him again to grab hi face, but something slammed down on her from above. Something heavy and powerful, before she could react fire burst from whatever it was and engulfed her hair and dress. She twisted in midair and put out the flames by allowing the vaccum of space to end them.

Now she could see her assailant, another dragon, this one was smaller and clearly younger, but she could feel his power was on par with the other one. This was bad, she wasn't going to be able to take on two powerful entities easily. The smaller dragon proceeded to throw his hand outward and a purple blast flew forwards towards her. And he was a ranged fighter, this just went from bad to worse. Lillith dodged the blast but was uneasy.

"Hey," The younger dragon said to the older "I guess you're my real dad huh?"

"Time for a reunion later Adamai," The older dragon stated "First we must deal with her."

Lillith cocked an eyebrow, these two were family? That could play to her advantage, the older would most certainly protect the younger and perhaps vice versa. Yes, she could play with these two quite well.

She charged the new arrival with all her speed, a formidable force to be sure, the new dragon countered with an energy beam, which she turned her body to dodge, the older dragon wasn't moving to protect the younger though, she was curious why; until she impaled herself on a purple blade the younger dragon had formed over his fist. The younger dragon smiled at her as she shrieked in pain and backed off at near light speeds. Her wound regenerated rapidly, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

This was a problem, the older was a master at short range combat, while the younger could attack from a distance, this put her at a considerable disadvantage. She had underestimated these two, it was time she -, wait, that feeling, Mortis had fallen? It had been a long time since Mortis fell in battle.

"I apologize gentlemen," Lillith said "But an urgent matter has come to my attention."

She rushed away from the dragons, the younger pursued her, but the older stopped him saying it was not worth the effort, a pity, if they had really wanted they could've caught her easily. Though she would have made sure that killing her would be difficult.

"My dear Mortis," she said quietly to herself "Whatever has happened to you now."

Ruel and Amalia walked slowly back towards the area where they had met, the observation deck, he believed the golden knight had called it. Alarms were blaring, these were louder than before, people were running to and fro and Ruel was becoming concerned. It seemed as though the threat was becoming more immediate. Nevertheless he traveled with the sadida princess away from the battle, they were not fit to be combatants here.

As they walked the passed an area that had a sign above it, the sign read something in the Aetherian language that Ruel couldn't understand. Amalia suddenly shifted though, her eyes widening and seeming to shine with some intensity.

"Ruel!" she said "There are plants here!"

Ruel cocked an eyebrow at her, but otherwise chose not to respond, he knew she could sense things he could not, but he was doubtful that there was any plant life in this metal vessel.

Amalia looked at the door, she wasn't sure how to open it since it had no knob or handle. She felt around the area before hearing Ruel sigh.

"You have to push that." He said pointing at a small piece of metal that jutted out a little from the rest. "You push on it and it goes into the wall, then something will happen."

"How do you know?" Amalia asked disbelieveingly. "Enutrofs make things like that, usually out of wood though, they're called buttons. We use them as a means of starting our machinery."

Amalia cocked an eyebrow, but did as the old enutrof had suggested and pressed her finger against the button, the button depressed into the wall, coming out when she lifted her finger. Nonetheless the door seemed to disappear with a whooshing sound.

"That's something you don't see everyday." Ruel said as he walked into the room, Amalia was quick to follow, she did not want the foul enutrof to hurt the plant life she had sensed inside. It was dark, but lights began to flicker on illuminating a vast room. There were metal walkways around the room and a few that passed through the middle of the room. The vast majority of the room was a giant garden full of teeming plant life.

"Welcome ad oxygeni officinas." A feminine but mechanical voice said, seemingly coming from nowhere. This room had no alarms blaring, but the alarms outside were still audible and that still bothered Ruel.

"We should get back to the observation deck Amalia," he said "It sounds to me like the fight is getting closer."

"But that's just it!" Amalia said happily "I feel so useless out there, I can't fight with anything but my doll. Here I can fight the way a Sadida warrior should!"

Ruel frowned, he never was too terribly fond of the Sadida kingdom, all the plant life made him feel claustrophobic. This was worse, the place was clearly a purposely created garden, forest, jungle, thing with a whole mishmash of plants that probably shouldn't grow together. And who knew what danger lie within let alone how would he fight if they were attacked here.

"Hey the oxygen factory is open!" someone outside said "Get in there and check for intruders, if they've made it this far…" the man did not finish his sentence, but he didn't need to, Ruel had heard all he needed to hear, there were enemies aboard the _Valorous_ and they were making headway, and it would be very bad if they took this room, apparently called the oxygen factory.

Several men rushed in with weapons drawn and ready to attack. Ruel still had no idea how their weapons worked, though they held them in a similar fashion to rouge rifles. They quckly surrounded the forested area in which Ruel and Amalia had taken cover. The two now awaited the response of Seraphin's military forces, afraid they would attack on sight.

"Aren't we supposed to be their friends!" Amalia whispered in hushed tones, but clearly angry about the situation.

"When people become afraid, they sometimes forget their friends." Ruel said in reply Amalia cocked an eyebrow again wondering when Ruel had become so wise and sagely.

"Come out intruders!" The voice of the commanding officer said "We know you're in here, and if e have to flush you out you will definitely die."

Ruel suddenly stood and came into view of the soldiers "We're not intruders!" he said quickly.

"Indentify yourself!" the commading officer said

"I'm Ruel Stroud," Ruel replied I'm here with Yugo and Adamai and the others."

The commander muttered something to one of the troops, the sodier pulled a small metel object out and pressed buttons on it and moved his fingers around.

"We have confirmed your identity," The commander stated "You should know that the enemy approaches quickly, it is inadvisable for you to remain here Mr. Stroud."

"I will be fine sir." The Enutrof said "I fight better in such an environment." He blatantly lied in order to get them to leave.

"Negetive," The commander said "We will likely only hold out so long, if we are forced to retreat you will be trapped in here with the enemy, this is an unacceptable outcome."

"You won't have to retreat" Amalia said as she too stood up, Ruel huffed, he had been trying to keep her presence a secret.

"Identify yourself!" The commander said and the soldiers stiffened their weapons on her.

"I am Amlaia Sheram sharm, Daughter of King Sherarm Sharm and Princess of the Sadida Kingdom." She said with an air of royal pride "We are sworn protectors of the World's forests and plants, I can use this room as a means to defend this place at your side."

The commander again motioned to the young man with the thin metal device and again the young man tapped and scrolled. He nodded at the commander "Short of all the titles, she's in here with the other locals." He said.

"Very well," the commander said "If you wish we will let you aid us in the defense of this area."

**Author's note: So I took a fall on my bike and have been stuck on the couch for four days **** sorry about the lack of updates. As it turns out being trapped and unable to move does not make it easier to write, because constant pain certainly kills creativity and motivation.**


	26. Chapter 26: Heaven Fall

**Link Fangirl01: I am much better now thanks, yes, I had no intention of letting them get off easily, I left Otomai and Ogrest on the planet because I wanted to concentrate on the brotherhood. Adamai has to meet up with Yugo too, Chibi's still a kid, I'm not a hundred percent sure what he's gonna do. And as far as you know Mortis stays dead.**

**Yina the darkness Selatrope: I am feeling much better now thank you, You are right about Lillith and Mortis (though they are done for this arc). I was just curious about the language because I found Google translate was translating your paragraph's awfully well, normally it doesn't do that so well, so I thought you might have been using it.**

**Author's note: Still too long between chapters, Memorial day weekend was a bunch of family parties, so not writing this. It was fun though I finally got to see captain America winter soldier, the fight scenes gave me some Ideas for Yugo's sword battles regarding the use of his shield (He won't be throwing it though).**

**Chapter 26: Heaven Fall**

Kain was fighting alongside Ignis to battle some of the more tenacious members of the Arma lumari. Some of these guys were very hard to put down and it helped to fight alongside another. Ignis was a lesser aetherian who preferred power over fire to other means of battle. He was currently melting the armor off of an immortal who screamed as the metal burned his flesh.

A blue spear shot past his visual horizon, nearly slashing at his exposed face, it was followed by a large purple beam attack that did graze him singing the hairs on his beard. He turned to see Eliatrope and The Great Dragon accompanied by Rip Van Winkle and another younger dragon. Kain was shocked, he opened his senses to find Mortis, but the Aetherian had disappeared, as though he was…

"So, you killed the death bringer." Kain said with a snarky attitude "I suppose that fate fits him. And Lillith?"

"Fled like a little chicken after I showed showed up!" the young dragon said pridefully.

"Ah," Kain said sarcastically "You must be a powerful one indeed, to make a little lesser immortal run away."

Adamai frowed, he did not enjoy being mocked. The Great Dragon put his hand on the younger dragon's shoulder.

"do not let the enemy under your skin." He said "It leads to mistakes, and in battle mistakes lead to death."

"Listen to your master little one." Kain mocked "Don't act hastily."

Eliatrope rose her arm and several portals opened the tips of spears beginning to show in each.

Kain smiled and lifted his own hand above his head, "Try all you want, you won't be killing me." He said with a smug smile.

"They won't." A voice said from behind him. Looking back he saw that ignis had been pierced by a blade and was retreating away from a man with Red hair and a long black cloak. He did not wear his sunglasses into battle this time revealing his crimson eyes to all.

"I will however." Jack said angrily.

Adamai pumped his fist "Yes!" He said "The cavalry has arrived!"

Jack turned his head towards the young dragon "Go find your brother, I sense his part will be coming soon." He said, adamai wanted to fight on that point but the intensity in Jack's eyes clearly denied any chance that he might win. The immortal was sending him a clear message: _Leave, I'm going to start destroying things and when I do I don't want you in the way._

Adamai nodded in agreement and disappeared into another of his purple vortexes.

Ignis began to inch closer trying to get the drop on the crimson haired immortal, but the man turned his head eyeing him. Ignis stopped in his trackes, this one was a greater immortal, one not so easily crushed beneath a boot.

"Rip, keep this Jackass off me." Jack said.

Rip hefted his hammer and smiled "No problem Mr. Ripper." He said, turning to Eliatrope and The Great Dragon he continued "You two should stay out of the way, this fight will get intense. Although if you wanted to do that spear trick again…"

Eliatrope smiled "Glad to know I can be of assistance."

"Ignis," Kain said calmly "It's time for that little matter we discussed."

Ignis smiled "On it boss man!" he said quickly flying towards the battling fleets with a streak of fire following behind him.

Eliatrope began to pursue, but Rip stopped her by extending his hammer into her path.

"Jack has it in hand," Rip said confidently "Why do you think he sent Adamai to find his brother? You are needed here Lady Eliatrope, Kain will not go down easily, the more of us there are, the better the chance we have."

"I see." Eliatrope said, disguiding her disappointment, she knew that billions and even more lives were being snuffed out on those ships, to think someone with even a small fraction of Achron's powers was on their way to add to that number upset her. It upset her more that she was not to do anything about it, Adamai and Yugo were her children, and Jack was flinging them head first into a battle with one of the most powerful entities present.

"There will be time to see to the children later," The Great Dragon said "For now my dear, we must fight." She understood that, but it didn't mean she had to like it. Her angered gaze turned to Kain's calm form

"When I'm done with you," She said darkly "I'm going to tear that friend of yours into pieces, before he can touch my son!"

"Aside from not giving a damn about Ignis," Kain said calmly "You will not finish me, I am indeed indestructible and invincible; the personification of betrayal itself."

Eliatrope smiled darkly "I know better," she said "I stabbed you, and you bled."

Kain's face seemed a little less confident after that.

Yugo had managed to fight through the Deum Bellum on the Gilded fleet's ship and was pressing into their own darkened hull. He had found that the soldiers stationed to guard the Black ships were quite a bit tougher than their offensive companions. Yugo found a lot of them were larger and could wield a strange red demonic energy, not entirely unlike a shu shu's energy, but undeniably different.

The eliatrope swung and slashed at the soldiers as he went, he bashed in faces with his shield and flipped over demonic swords cutting off their arms with the edge of his shield, or sword, whichever was closer. Percedal had returned Rubilax to his blade and was swinging the great shu shu around like a hurricane, he was quickly toppling and destroying his enemies, many ended with a swift beheading.

"These guys are tougher than the ones on the golden ship." Percedal said

"Yeah," Yugo replied "But not tough enough!"

"Really now?" another voice said from the back, "perhaps the god of pain and suffering will suffice?"

A dark shadow reached out from beyond the light of their powers and grabbed Percedal's neck, the iop god began to grasp at nothing as the shadowed hand gripped him and choked him.

"First I'll kill the god of war," the voice said "Then I'll kill the little mortal that wants to believe he can be a god."

"I am not a god!" Yugo said in frustration, how did this guy even know about all his godhood stuff anyway? He concentrated his wakfu on his eyes and using their power searched his surroundings, there was a big black humanoid shape where the voice originated from.

As percedal was strangled by an intangible hand Yugo rushed forward, remembering his training with cra, he dispersed his wakfu blade and summoned a spear instead, he threw it perfectly at the shadow, but the spear did not hit, or kill it. Fortunately however, in order to stop the blade, the shadow had to relinquish his grip on Percedal.

The shadow's arm had shot back and caught the bladed spear of energy before it had hit him.

"The mortal tempts me." The self proclaimed god said in frustration "Perhaps I should humor him." The dark god's voice grew darker still as many smaller voices were heard laughing in glee at the turn of events.

Yugo lowered himself into a fighting stance, in another turn of events a large purple vortex appeared near Percedal and Yugo, the vortex remained for a moment, then Adamai appeared from it, landing on his feet in draconic form behind his brother.

"Yugo!" Adamai said with concern, he had felt the presence of another one of Achron's Deum Tenebrea aboard this ship, and was concerned for his brother's safety.

"There is an immortal here!" Adamai said further enhancing his concern.

"Yeah," Percedal said standing and recovering from his blow "We found him, did you want a piece?" The iop asked with a smile.

Adamai was always amazed how this orange haired idiot could consistently bite off more than he could chew. Most people eventually figured out that their mouths were only so big, but not Percedal. The iop sincerely believed his mouth would grow bigger if he kept trying.

"Immortals aren't easy to kill Percdal." Adamai said "Lady Eliatrope barely managed it with the help of another immortal."

"Another Deus Tenebrea lies dead?" The dark god said "Which of them did this 'Eliatrope' fell?"

"His name was Mortis." Adamai said

The dark god seemed to chew on that information for awhile, the smaller voices grew quiet and concerned.

"You know not what you speak dragon," The dark God said "Mortis was no immortal, he was beyond us, and Aetherian in name and blood."

"You mean," Adamai asked "he was of the same race as Achron?"

"Yes," The dark god said "It would seem one among your number is very powerful indeed."

Yugo smirked "Well then you should be easy," he said "After all, I am her firstborn son, and the dragon behind me is my twin."

"A Human, brother to a dragon?" The dark god asked "A Vartai? You may not be so mortal after all."

"We don't have time for this Yugo," Adamai said "Kain is planning something, something big, he's going to give Achron what he needs to finish this fight."

Yugo frowned "But, there is a battle here to be fought as well."

"Don't worry friends," Percedal said with confidence "I'll destroy this dark entity and join you afterwards!"

"Dally…" Yugo began.

"Enough!" Percedal said "You may all believe me an idiot, but I am not, I cannot stand toe to toe with the monsters out there, but you can. I can fight this one, I believe I can win this battle, it will be hard, but if it helps you stop Achron, it's worth it."

"C'mon Yugo!" Adamai said motioning to his Vortex.

"Fine," Yugo said "But I'd better see you at papa's place when this is over dally! I'll get you all you can eat!"

"And I'll be there scarfing it down." Percedal replied.

Yugo and Adamai jumped through the vortex and disappeared to iop only knew where. There Percdal, the new iop stood and faced his opponent. His orange power and flames he had caused with Rubilax were his only illumination.

"I applaud you God of war," The supposed god of pain and suffering said "You act because you must, now you will die."

"I like the name you give me." Percdal said "God of War, perhaps I should show you the lengths that war has come to on my world!" With the words out of his mouth the iop god tightened his grip on Rubilax and summoned forth a massive amount of power. he had an orb of glowing orange energy around him and the orb illuminated the room, showing the dark god, a lengthy man with long fingers and green eyes, he was surrounded by little imps that looked on in awe.

"I don't think we can win this Dally." Rubilax said worriedly

"Neither did I." Percedal said "But there are more important things than winning this fight, and for once I understand that."

Rubilax looked at Percedal in surprise. "You, You're really willing to die?"

"If it means that Eva, Elely and Flopin live," The iop god said "then yes."

The dark god laughed "Well then, you should know the name of your death, I am Kura'Shatal The Tormentor of souls."

"And I am Percedal," Dally said "Warrior god of world of twelve!"

With that he rushed forward into the shadow master's realm.

Elely was the first to feel his presence, another of the powerful beings that Rosaline was afraid of. She was more at ease with this one however as he was not the dark void of evil that Kain or Achron seemed to be in her power's sight. He was more fleshed out, right now he was determined and excited as he rushed towards the valorous at mach speeds.

Rosaline was the next to sense him and immediately took a defensive stance, it seemed the aetherian was going to burst right through the observation deck's casing. The shields would activate and hold the air in afterwards, but nonetheless it would be wise not to be complacent, this one was a hot headed, battle hungry servant of Achron's darkness.

Next was Flopin, the boy looked up at his sister's insistence and saw the aetherian making for the bridge, he jumped to his feet and grabbed his sister shoving her back towards the entrance in hopes of keeping her out of the battle and away from another evil entity.

That is when Ignis broke the barrier.

Transparent steel like structures shattered as he broke through, as the aetherian fell gracefully to the ground an almost web like substance shot out and covered the hole becoming an energy based shield, holding out space. Though some objects on the floor that had been loose were pulled upwards and fell back down.

Ignis landed in ring of fire before the admiral of the fleet, he stood a good three inches taller than her and let it show in an attempt to intimidate her. Rosaline had seen this tactic before and had long ago learned that it wasn't all that intimidating.

The admiral struck out at the Aetherian quickly trying to get herself at enough distance to draw her primordial weapon and keep him at bay. Ignis however liked close quarter battles and quickly closed the gap forcing her on the defensive. His manipulation of fire was rather good and Rosaline did not have an elemental power to counter it.

Elely and flopin watched this battle as it raged onward, Elely was watching ignis' emotions change, he was excited, but also in some kind of ectasy, she found his state quite disturbing which came out as disgust. Flopin looked at his sister, she had been so helpless and desperate but a an hour ago, now there she was wearing her tough face again, looking at her enemy as a bug to be crushed rather than an insurmountable obstacle she could not overcome.

The boy smiled, he was glad to see his sister back to her old self, it was comforting, nonetheless he feared she would revert to her fearful state if the aetherian before them was not defeated.

"What's the matter girly?" Ignis said in his insane cackling voice "Do I frighten you?"

Hardly," Rosaline replied "Disgust is a far more apt term for my feelings about you."

From this Flopin determined that the two did not know each other, though he wasn't sure why he thought that was the case. Seeking to help the admiral that had cared for them so far he raised his bow and took aim staring intently at the enemy, hoping that the sight he had used to defeat Uriel would return.

The sight did return, but what he saw was strange and forboding, the entire being was lit up with a steel grey color and without asking he knew that the color meant his arrows could not harm it. His powers were still new to him and he was still surprised by what he could do, he lowered his bow.

"What's wrong flopin?" Elely asked.

"My arrows won't harm him." Flopin said "I'm powerless to fight him."

Elely looked back at the two combatants as they shot around the bridge clashing fire and golden dust against one another.

"I don't think she can win." Elely said "She is very concerned, and frustrated about something, like she is fighting an unwinnable battle."

"That's not good." Flopin said "We have to do something, Can't you like talk to her in her head or something?"

"No," Elely responded "I can only feel the emotions she feels, I can feel his emotions…" The girl shuddered "But I'd rather not, he's disgusting."

"Nothing for it then." Flopin said

No sooner the words were out of his mouth did the two land with Rosaline standing nearer the sadlygrove twins. As this happened Flopin noticed something lodged behind Rosaline's back, something shaped like a large knife, but the same steel grey color as the aetherian. And he had an idea. Of course pulling that idea off would be easier said than done, as the battling duo moved around the observation deck quickly.

Ignis was getting carried away and he knew it, so before it got too far he pulled back momentarily and targeted the ship's navigational computers. He shot out molten balls of fire at each one, scattering the inhabitants of the observation deck away from their desks. With the navigation out the engines stopped and the ship began to slowly move towards the world of twelve. Ignis smiled, the plan was working.

Rosaline was greatly disturbed by that action, the _Valorous_ was roughly five times the size of the world of twelve, but it was made out of very light materials that caused it's gravity well to be less than that of the planet below. As a result it was being pulled in. it would crush the world of twelve if not stopped.

Ignis was immediately back upon her. Damn it! She should've used that time to draw her primordial blade rather than gawk at the immanent destruction of the planet below. Before she could move she felt the light touch of fingers relieving her of the blade she had failed to draw, and began to turn seeking an explanation. Then she felt the sensation of boots pressing against her back running up the length of it.

Ignis' eyes moved to lock on the blonde haired boy that suddenly appeared over Rosaline's head, he was at first interested in blasting the boy to cinders to see what Rosaline's reaction would be, but then noticed the very distinctive glow of the primordial blade in the boy's hand.

Everything went into slow motion for Flopin as he grabbed the knife and used his leverage to push himself up rosaline's back, he jumped up and towards the fiery beast of an aetherian before her. The beast noticed his presence, and seemed delighted for the briefest of instances. Then the beast seemed frightened, he took a step back from Flopin, but it was not quite fast enough. So he reflexively raised his arm to block the blow.

The blade pierced Ignis' arm cut down the length of it like a hot knife through butter, tearing open his flesh to reveal the bloody musculature within. Ignis screamed in pain and remain rooted to the spot grasping his arm desperately as his form diminished to that of a middle aged human. Flopin lost no time leaping upward and stabbing the long knife through the aetherian's chest.

Ignis' screams stopped, he looked down at his chest, he saw the blood gush forth from his pierced heart as Flopin jumped back to avoid the spill. His eyes saw this, his mind did not want to accept it. His hand reached for the blade, his body's last futile attempt to resist reality before his energy left him and his body fell slumped back on bent knees to the ground, his fingers falling gently from the blade to the cold floor.

Flopin was much less surprised by the outcome this time, he was not panting, nor were his eyes bulging like when he had killed Uriel. Rosaline looked at Flopin for a moment, she was actually quite impressed by the little mortal boy, he had feeled an immortal and a lesser aetherian in one day, few could say the same.

The admiral walked towards the dead body, her boots touching the evil man's vile blood as she reached in and took her knife from his chest. A small amout of blood flowed forth as she pulled it out adding to the already growing pool. Using her own powers Rosaline removed both body and blood from the floor and put them back into place one within the other, she then used her golden dust to create a coffin of sorts and pushed it beyond the rift in the observation deck, through the shield, allowing it to float off into space.

Rosaline was worried, while the world moved at a snail's pace still within her mind people rushed too and fro, everyone was afraid, everyone was desperate as the ship fell towards the planet below. The orange haired girl fell to her knees, but she did not cry she simply stayed there her hands pressed against one another glowing brightly. Her brother came in behind her and grasped her shoulders adding to the glow.

Elely was desperate, she had no power here, in truth her power was useless in this place, she could feel the fear, desperation and terror in everyone around her. She summoned her power and concentrated it as best she could. She fell to her knees and places her ahnds together as papa had shown her to pray. _No_ she pleaded mentally _Don't be afraid, don't run, don't abandon us!_ It was no use her power was to feel, not to effect.

She felt her hands on her shoulder and looked up, her brother stood there also concentrating his own power, though he was not exactly experienced at doing so.

"Flopin?" Ahe asked "What are you – "

"Maybe if we work together," he said near tears "Maybe if we combine our powers we can do something. Your empathy with my range."

"Alright, I'll try."

The soldiers were actually quite effective at keeping the enemy soldiers at bay, it was clear whose foot soldiers survived the longest on the front lines. However the commanders and officers were another story. Many dark creatures forced themselves into the garden trying to dispose of the ship's life support systems entirely. If they got rid of the air, they killed the ship.

This was not as easy as it seemed.

The Sadida Princess had not had the opportunity to show her full power for some time, but she was thoroughly enjoying herself now. The plants themselves became the enemy for these poor darkened souls as they tried to rampage through the forest like garden. Vines tore themselves from the earth to wrap around the monsters and crush then into a black mist.

For those fortunate enough to get through plant life unscathed a monstrous whereform being awaited them. Ruel had kept Junior in his haven bag and the Dhreller had emerged enraged and ready for battle. The two used their power to fuse and become a Dhrelzerker slashing and destroying anything that Amalia's vines and plants missed.

The soldiers appreciated this for what it was, a reprieve from chasing those that made it past their line of defense. There was no need no one survived what the enemy was quickly learning to call 'The Forest of Death'

Amalia had also learned to use psychological warfare, which occasionally caught both Ruel and the Seraphin troops off guard.

"Drink of my enemy's blood and grow stronger!" she yelled like a mad witch from within her lair, the plants obeying her orders and gaining a red tint as they did. The latter part was not expected, even Amalia found herself in mild alarm at the development, as though some of the plants were truly becoming vampiric beasts.

The effect on the enemy was profound. Whole groups of dark soldiers fled or at least backed off, no one wanted to attempt entering The Forest of Death, A forest of carnivorous plants that killed you and ate your blood.

This made the soldiers jobs quite easy, and the invasion was quickly repelled, word spreading that the oxygen plant had become home to a duo of monstrously powerful beings that mortals should not attempt to fight, and the number of enemies began to dwindle.

Ruel removed himself from Dhrellzerker form and Amalia lowered herself to the ground before the forest, dusting her hands.

"That takes care of that." She said matter of factly

"Not quite" The captain of seraphin;s soldiers said "The mortals will avoid this place now, most of them can't fight at your level, but now we will have to face deities and immortals that wish to accomplish what the mortals could not."

Before anything else could be said the everything suddenly tipped to the side violently pulling them all towards the back of the forest and slamming them against the back wall.

"What was that?" Ruel asked as he regained his breath from the blow.

"Stabilizer engines are out." The captain said "The ship is falling towards your planet."

"That's bad isn't it?" Amalia asked.

"Yes," The captain responded rather calmly "The _Valorous _is nearly five times the size of your world. If this ship hits your planet, your planet will shatter, and our fight will have been for nothing."

"How does something that big, fall towards something so small?" Ruel asked

"The ship is made of a superlight alloy," The captain said " your planet's gravitational pull is sufficient to force it inwards towards it."

"I don't know what that means." Ruel said in frustration.

The man shook his head "It just works alright."

"Fine." Ruel said "How do we fix it?"

"Manual over ride," The captain replied "Nowhere near us."

Suddenly a wave of emotions flooded the room, washing over enveryone present, and overwhelming desire to save the planet below. Amalia and Ruel were resistant to it, but it seemed the soldiers were not, they were forcing themselves up and towards the front door. Presumably trying to find a way to save the planet.

"Is that?" Amalia started.

"It's Elely!" Ruel said with pride, "She's going to save us!"

As Achron's blade swung low Seraphin dodged with a roll that nearly put him in position to counter. However the dark Aetherina was already there, blacking the move and predicting the next. Toying with him, showing him he was powerless against the almighty king of the omniverse

"It would seem we run short on time," Achron said as he witnessed the _Valorous_ fall towards the planet. "And I am out of patience!" the dark Aetherian charged, placed his blade against Seraphin's neck and pushed.

**Author's Note: This was supposed to be out yesterday, but PMS decided to be PMS again and she broke down about 12 miled from my house, I spent the whole day trying to figure out what was wrong this time and finally got my friend to haul her back home. We found out that the spark plug is shot, so now I have to start replacing her pieces, Joy…**

**Vartai is the name of a half dragon half human race in Artix entertainment's Adventure Quest and Adventure Quest Worlds, in case you were wondering what mythos that came from.**


	27. Chapter 27: Darkness and Corruption

**Link Fangirl01: So many things happening so little time, Mortis did in fact die, he can never return to the wakfu universe, but both he and lillith have power over death so he won't likely stay dead forever (don't worry Seraphin kills him eventually, a little later down their storyline). I kinda just threw Vartai in their for no good reason to be honest, it just means that they have visited that universe sometime before they came to this one.**

**Author's note: nothing of great consequence has happened so far from the last chapter, providing that I actually get this done today (a feat that has become more and more difficult as of late) there still won't be. However if This takes me another day to write maybe I'll have something to talk about at the end. Did you manage to get it finished all in one go future self?**

**Chapter 27: Darkness and Corruption**

The young eliatrope hadn't expected his entire world to shift so heavily all of a sudden. Not really understanding what was happening Chibi became afraid. As though living in a nightmare he suddenly fell sideways like the ground stopped being the ground, and now it was the wall. Grougal had a slightly better understanding of what was happening since he was flying at the time, he understood that the world moved, not him.

Chibi was yelling and breathing heavily, Grougal tried to pull him back to his rightful place on the floor, but the boy was many times his own weight for reasons the little dragon could not determine. Chibi continued to yell for several minutes before something happened. A wave of emotional pressure washed over them, invisible to the eye, but there nonetheless. Chibi could feel that this had something to do with Elely and Flopin, but He didn't know what.

The emotional wave was trying to overtake his own emotions, this resulted in him calming down, but otherwise seemed ineffective on his mind. Grougal could feel that the wave existed as it washed over him, but he was not effected in the least, he was instead annoyed that such a thing even existed, let alone thought it could change his mind on anything. Unable to lash out against and intangible Grougal huffed fire and landed on the floor, only to slide down towards the wall to join his brother.

The shadowed arm that Kura'Shatal had was by far his most effective weapon, as a result Percedal had to keep a portion of his power occupied keeping his aura bright enough to repell it. This forced the tormentor to use other means of attack, mostly odd knives and various tools that Percedal didn't want to think about. It was clear that this shadowy character's bag of tricks was full of torture implements designed to inflict as much pain as possible with minimal effort.

The two clashed, Rubilax's metal slamming against the twisted knife that Kura'Shatal held. The battle was not going to end quickly, this annoyed Percedal as he preferred to overwhelm his enemy with superior power and end things as fast as possible. It also forced him to fight differently than usual, even a Iop knew to srike at the opponent's weakest point to cause maximum damage with minimal effort, the problem was: Percedal didn't know this one's weak point.

He slashed another imp that tried to grab him, then there was that problem, the imps that constantly helped him in battle. They were quite annoying.

Percedal leapt into the air and shot his arms out in a cross formation "Celestial Cross!" he yelled and from above him energy formed into cross shapes and slammed downward towards the ground with great force. The imps were culled, cutting their numbers dow to a more manageable size, and Kura'Shatal dodged, barely getting out of range in time.

_That blow would have hurt_ Kura'Shatal thought darkly as he leapt back out of the way of the war god's crosses of light. His imps weren't so lucky, most of them were turned to ash or black goop, their power returning to him. He could only hold so many, but after they were destroyed it was some time before they could be re-summoned. The war god didn't know this, he was just annoyed at their attacks, but if he wasn't careful he would figure it out.

"Shadow Wall!" Kura'Shatal uttered as the war god came in for the kill again, a large wall of darkness rose from the ground to shield him from the blow, the blade made contact, even cut into the wall, but it wasn't enough to break it. Kura'Shatal smiled and pushed his hand forward exerting his power over the shadows. The wall slid backwards and slammed the war god into the bulkhead of the ship.

Percedal didn't like this at all, the guy could manipulate shadows themselves? It was very irritating. Percedal was crushed against the wall by another wall, this one made of shadows. He intensified his aura pooling a great amount of power into it and it began to glow a heavenly white orange. With this the shadow wall lost integrity and burst setting him free.

"Seems the weakness to his shadows is some kind of light," Rubilax pointed out to the dimwitted god.

"So it would appear." Percedal responded

The tormentor looked none too happy he seemed rather agitated that his wall of darkness didn't work. "Shadow doll." He uttered with a dark angry voice.

Above the tormentor a form began to take shape, the form of a little girl in a dark purple dress with elfin ears and purple eyes, a periwinkle shade of skin.

"Yes my master," the doll said "Why have you summoned me?"

"I need you to kill these insects." Kura'Shatal answered darkly.

The little girl's face twisted into an unnatural and disturbing smile full of ecstasy and joy "Of course my master!" she said and rushed towards Percedal.

Kain would have complained that four to one was unfair, but it was clear that Jack meant to finish this himself. He had ordered the others to keep any more Deum Tenebrea occupied as he battled with Kain. The two had a score to settle a big one, one Jack had been hunting for nearly 300 years.

"So, are we finally going to end it?" Kain said with contempt

"Only if you don't squirm away like the snake are." Jack said glaring at the dark Aetherian "Again."

"I never flee," Kain said, "I follow my orders, I retreat when necessary."

"Call it what you will," Jack said "The time for words is done."

"Not quite," Kain said "Let's play fair for once, I will tell you my orders, I have a limited time to accomplish this. Ignis has sent your flagship into disarray, it will soon destroy the planet below."

Jack looked behind him to find that kain was telling the truth as the World of twelve's gravitational pull forced the _Valorous_ to fall towards it, a ticking time bomb waiting to destroy the planet.

"Now," Kain said "If your forces can stop the lethal blow, I will have to try another tactic, because destroying that planet is my mission. You must kill me before then if you hope to end this fued."

Jack Grimaced "You bastard!" he yelled

"Or you can let the planet die," Kain said mischievously "And we'll have all the time in the world."

Jack wasted no more words, Kain was stalling trying to run him out of the precious minutes he needed. He gritted his teeth and charged at the betrayer, bone render drawn in order to kill. Kain moved aside and parried the primordial blade by forcing Jack's hand away from him with his own. Jack's other hand glowed red and he slammed it into kain's helmet shattering it one blow. The dark aetherian seemed annoyed by this and retaliated by striking Jack with his sword and drawing blood from the immortal's side.

Kain didn't stop there however he pressed his advantage twisting his body and sending his foot towards the immortal's head, he summoned the atoms of space to create an iron shield at the boot tip to make the blow all the more powerful. Jack's head turned and his eyes glowed an eerie red before blasting out a large ray of red power that instantly melted the iron and scorched the betrayers boots before the aetherian twisted his body forcing his legs over Jack's head.

Jack grabbed the legs and pulled Kain down, head-butting him and causing a grunt of pain to come forth from his lips. Kain looked around to see that his forces were thinning, the other Armis Lumari would be converging on him soon, he had to finish this fast if he wished to accomplish his goal. Jack wasn;t making easy, he was shifting too and fro, he slashed Kain several times with bone render, nothing major, but enough to cause him to bleed and slow down.

The _Valorous_ was no longer descending, it was actually fortunate for the aetherian, despite his power, it seemed Jack was truly intent on killing him this time, not a situation he wanted to be in, the greater immortal was feared among aetherians for he had killed many, his primordial blade, Bone render, a secret weapon that slew his foes regardless of race or power.

"It appears it is time for me to bow out." Kain said with a smile, his form disappeared into dust as he moved towards the ships at near the speed of light.

Flopin's consentration was waning, but it was okay, he had accomplished what he had set out to do, the others were working to bring the ship steady, ironically he had learned a great deal about the ship and space travel itself by combining his power with his sister's. He was, to some small degree, able to see into the minds of those aboard and had convinced enven those who were not generally needed to work on helping.

The _Valorous_ shuddered as several ships forced themselves beneath it's left side moving to force the ship back to rights. Unphased by Flopin and Elely's powerful emotional barrage Rosaline was working with several others to restore guidance power and had taken a manual control herself, it seemed the ship would not crash after all.

The joy was short lived however as a Black vessel broke from it's formation, forcing itself down towards the planet.

The doll was a problem, it had the ability to force his life energies out of him and drink them up as though empty of fluids, this caused the doll to grow and become more powerful, though it had not reached an equal standing with Percedal, the Iop god was concerned it very well might not too long from now.

As the doll rushed at him again with knived extended the ship tilted sharply, gravity changed and the doll fell back towards the wall, Percedal fell with it and the doll's blades were forced into the chest of the immortal who wielded her.

Kura'Shatal screamed in pain, but with Percedal pressed on top of the doll for the moment, neither was able to move. Gravity shifted again, this time slightly to the right? Left? Percedal wasn;t sure which way was what anymore. But he heard voices beyond the wall, they were talking about something, they didn't sound like they were part of the crew.

A maroon colored sphere began to drill through the wall that was, for the moment, above them and three figures fell out. As this happened Gravity shifted again, this time causing the newcomers to fall near percedal's feet. He was surprised to see Eva's sister there, piled on top of Lucian, with Ush floating down far more gracefully still within his sphere of cards. The Ecaflip demi-god shook his head at the ridiculousness before him, then looked to Percedal.

"Sir Percedal?" he said in surprise "Why are you here?"

"Well," Percedal said "I'm trying very hard not to die."

"And failing!" a voice said from beneath him as he was pushed off the doll and Kura'Shatal stood, his footing uncertain as he called the doll back to him momentarily.

Lucian was more or less in the dark, he could kind of see some light and was vaguely aware of Ush talking with someone, but he was trapped under something heavy, not sure what it was. He moved his hand and felt something soft, he was able to squeeze it, but only so much hw wondered what substance he was clutching for a brief moment before deciding that it didn't matter. He pushed the weight off, and only after he did this did he realize that the weight had been Cleophee.

He was still clutching her chest as he pushed her off, _that's weird_ he thought _my chest doesn't squish like that_. It took him several moments before he remember a conversation he had had with Ruel and Percedal, one where they had been talking about women and their differences from men, he remembered also being strictly warned that you should not touch a woman's chest or butt, not even as a joke.

His face turned very red with embarrassment as he recalled the converstation and his hand snapped back to his side, he began murmuring something, but was not entirely certain what to say except: "I'm sorry!"

Cleo was trying very hard to be calm, a part of her wanted to be very mad at Lucian for daring to touch her _there_, but another part of her was trying very hard to remember that he was a naïve four month old child who really didn't understand culture or social norms and had to be given a degree of grace.

Before either side could win out a blade slashed at her shoulder and she felt weaker somehow afterwards. she was somewhat relieved by this as it forced her to make that decision later, because Lucian's lack tact, whatever the reason, was not as important as not dying.

The Cra turned to see Ush and apparently Percedal facing off against a tall, skinny, shadowy humanoid who appeared to be controlling one creepy looking doll with blades for hands. One of the blades had new blood on it, and she was certain that it was hers. Channeling the 'rage' reaction from earlier into battle action she pulled her bow back readying an ice arrow and letting it fly. The arrow hit the doll and froze a prtion of it's body making it clucky and heavy. This was what the Cra had hoped for as the doll plunged to the ground unable to keep its balance in the air.

Just as the group believed they were making headway there was a massive impact jostling everyone and forcing them to fall towards what now seemed to be the front end of the room, relative to the ship.

"How the devil am I supposed to do my Job," Kura'Shatal said angrily "When the pilot runs around ramming other ships!?"

The vibration of metal grinding on stone or metal was both felt and heard for several moments before the ship finally came to a stop. Kura'Shatal stood, only to be subdued by Ush Galesh who had tired of his doll and cut her strings, using his blades he forced the immortal to the ground and Percedal cut off its head. Black fluids drained from his neck as the Immortal died.

Cleophee nodded, that was done, on to the next thing. They needed a way off the ship, but none of them knew the layout, unless Percedal had somehow come across information on this, though the Iop was just as unlikely as her to be able to decipher it.

Lucian had been watching, but his face was still red with embarrassment, Cleo was fortunate no one else had been watching, she decided to once again bury this and concentrate on something else, primarily getting out of this ship.

"Well, I suppose this would come in handy now." Ush said as he pulled a lightly glowing red object from his robe. The object was rectangular, but not very thick and had metal cylinders at each end.

"I picked this up from one of the officers we fought earlier" He stated "It looks like some sort of map, perhaps it will help us get out of this place."

Percedal looked at the object "Aren't maps usually made of paper?" he asked.

"On our world yes," Ush answered "But we know nothing of the people who work for Achron and Seraphin, perhaps they make their maps from other materials, materials that don't exist in the world of twelve."

"Paper would be simpler," Percedal said

Lucian watched this debate from his position "What's paper?" he asked.

This earned him an odd look from Ush and Percedal, but Cleophee actually giggled aloud at the prospect of his lack of knowledge.

"What?" he asked "What's so important about paper, what even is it?"

Cleo started laughing and Ush and Percedal looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

Yugo was frustrated, Adamai had taken him towards the space battle only to pull him back when they discovered the flagship falling towards the planet, they had aided in bringing the ship back to its proper position. They had gotten word to other ships which had wedged themselves under the _Valorous'_ engines, forcing the ship back to rights before the engine turned back on keeping the ship steady once again.

Afterwards one of Achron's ships had thrown itself into the world of twelve, it had been far too small to destroy the world, but it had certainly caused a lot of damage. He was staring at It from above, Jack floated down to join his new friends.

"Curse that damn Kain!" he said earning Yugo's attention, "he's attempting to destroy your world, by smashing his own ships into it."

"What?" Yugo said "We can't let him!"

"Don't worry," Jack said "Even he won't be moving for a little bit after that crash, we have a bigger problem."

Like a rocket The golden glowing form of Seraphin shot down to the World of twelve and collided in a field nearby causing a massive crater to form. He was followed quickly by Achron who slammed his knee into the other aetherian's gut forcing a scream out of him. Yugo and Jack could hear the loud snap of Seraphin's ribs breaking from their position below the clouds.

"We can't let him remain here," Jack said "He will destroy your world by his mere presence, it is a dark and corrupting one."

"Then we have to stop him!" Yugo said enthusiastically.

"Are you mad!" Adamai said "Seraphin beat everyone we had, _everyone! _Even you couldn't match his power, and this guy is killing him! How do you expect to fight that?"

"I don't know, but I have to!" Yugo said "I can't let him take away everything that is precious to me!"

"I don't want to lose again brother!" Adamai said "I already did once, my own fault, but this time, this time there would be nothing I could do."

"There is something you can do adamai." Yugo said "You can fight with me this time, at my side, instead of bickering like we did last time. This time it's all or nothing, even you have to see that, if we do nothing we lose our world."

"But-" Adamai started

"I'm not waiting." Yugo said as they watched Achron's arm raise up, the dark aetherian looked different, more human, his skin tone had changed as had his hair and eye color. He held a sword in his raised hand and was preparing to bring it down on the light aetherian's head.

Yugo dashed away disappearing in a flash of blue, like a bolt of lightning he rushed at the dark aetherian a sonic boom blasting out as he instantly broke the sound barrier. Adamai looked a jack with concern.

"Don't look at me," he said "We immortal's can't fight all your battles."

Adamai grimaced, he knew he what he had to do, and he didn't like it.

Achron stood, finally victorious over this stupid ignorant brat that called himself "guardian". It was about damn time he got rid of this nuisance once and for all. He'd finally be able to concentrate his forces on real threats, like Canis' Order of the wolf. This would-be replacement for Leonus would be gone, and Achron could once again force the others into obscurity and he destroyed the omniverse from the inside out.

He raised Mordred high ready to strike down his enemy once and for all. That was ehn something terrifyingly powerful hit him. Like a drill it slammed into his body and ripped through his flesh carving a hole in his belly and cauterizing the wound as it went. The waves of unbearable pain shot through his body like lightning. His hand dropped his sword and he bent over in pain as whatever it was exited his body and landed gracefully on the ground behind him.

"What," he croaked out angrily "What was that?"

Yugo didn't think he just acted summoning two wakfu blades this time and using his aura to spin like a bullet. He shot towards his target at his fastest speed, a mute world quicly growing white, but he felt when he hit him, drilling through the dark aetherian. As he exited he twisted his body and landed on his feet dispersing his blades and trying to stop himself with his hands. His finger burned red with friction as he came to a stop.

Achron seemed to wonder what had happened he was in the process of asking when he let out a terrifying scream, a sound of such pure horror Yugo stood still, shocked beyond movement by it's sound. It was not a scream that help pain, it was a scream of hatred and frustration and rage, mixed together in a boiling pot.

The dark aetherian turned to face his new enemy as the wound he made began to bleed again, the cauterization wearing off. Black muck began to fill the hole forming organs, then veins and arteries. Yugo watched at nerves and muscles grew into place anf skin grew over it, brand new as though the wound had never occurred.

"You," Achron growled out in anger "Who are you? What right do you have to strike me!?"

Yugo stood, he sensed his brother approaching "I am Yugo the Eliatrope," he said "Firstborn of the goddess of life and the god of destruction, twin to the great dragon Adamai!" he summoned his blade, he was actually surprised at himself, this was not something he often did, perhaps Seraphin was rubbing off on him. "And I'm here to kill you and end your reign of terror!"

Achron stared for a moment, as though he couldn't comprehend what he was told, then he let out a dark and foreboding laugh, Adamai arrived and stood at Yugo's side as the laughter increased.

"You are mere deity at best little gnat!" he said "I am the supreme conqueror, the king of all Aether! How do plan to end me, little gnat?"

Yugo watched his enemy, everything around him seemed warped and distorted, the ground his feet stood on turned black and died, the air that touched him became like ashen dust using wakfu vision he could see more. To Yugo the very Rivers of Wakfu that traveled through the skies, and the earth, and all living things turned black as soon as they touched him, little by little this being's very precesce was disrupting and corrupting his world.

"I don't know," Yugo said "But I will end you and save my world!"

Achron smiled "You will try, and you die as you do."

**And so the final battle begins. Yugo and Adamai vs Achron, the fate of the world hangs in the balance and the greatest enemy ever fought now brings his destruction and corruption to the world of twelve. Can our heroic duo face the champion of darkness and win?**

**Author's note: No past self, I did not, because life sucks and I wanted to watch Naruto, A LOT. Too much work, finished this on my day off from it. I'm getting excited now though, this battle will be the last, we are now in the home stretch as they face off against the ultimate enemy.**

**Also, I feel that to some degree I am forcing some of these details out, I wanted all this to happen, but I'm not sure if it's happening as naturally as it should. Kain still has to be fought and defeated. I think I'll concentrate mostly on that next chapter as it will bring some more character development to Elely, Flopin and Lucian. The rest of the Brotherhood also has to make it to the world of twelve and at this point I'm afraid I might have to dues ex machina that part, bleh, I hate dues ex machina, I feel like it's cheating.**


	28. Chapter 28: The Betrayer

**Author's Note: I'm Really sorry about the lack of updates guys, I had thought that I had posted Chapter 27, then found out several days later that I didn't. Then my computer decided that it didn't want to stay powered on for more than five minutes at a time. I fixed that bug for now so now I should be able to continue unhindered.**

**WARNING! This chapter got really dark, way darker than I intended so if that kind of thing doesn't appeal to you here is your warning to avoid it.**

**Chapter 28: The Betrayer**

The gravity seemed to be back to normal, Chibi picked himself up off the floor after that disorienting event. Grougal seemed awfully confused, but Chibi understood that a threat to world had been averted, he wasn't sure how he knew this, he just did. Grougal huffed and began flying down the hallway.

"Grougal Wait!" Chibi yelled following his little brother.

Rip smiled as the last Deum Tenebrea fell to one of the god's blades, Sacrier if he recalled correctly. He raised his hand, his hammer returning to him from his last blow.

"Gods of the Krosmoz!" He uttered in a booming voice uncharacteristic of his smaller form "To me!"

The nearby gods did listen, even the raging Eliatrope managed to arrive, The Great Dragon working to calm her nerves. The Azure Godess was angry, Kain had slipped her grasp again and Jack had not allowed her to follow. _You may view him with disdain_ he had said _But my fight with him is eons old, I must end it, no other._

"Lady ELiatrope?" Rip said presently turning his attention to the mother of the gods

"Yes?" she bit out trying to sound as calm as possible.

"You can transport many individuals through your portals yes?" Rip asked, Eliatrope nodded. "And you can move those people great distances?" he asked

"Define a great distance." Eliatrope said.

"From the _Valorous_ to the planet's surface." Rip said

"Yes," Eliatrope responded "But why?"

"Achron has forced Seraphin to the surface of your world." Rip said "And Kain has followed, trying to destroy the planet by ramming one of his ships into it."

"He did what?!" Goultard yelled.

"Fortunately he has failed in that endeavor," Rip continued "The ship he used was too small to destroy the planet, but it has caused considerable damage, The ocean levels have risen."

"Ogrest's Chaos all over again" Feca said

"You gods should gather your siblings and meet me planetside," Rip said "I don't care what Jack thinks, we aren't letting that bastard win this time even if that means I have to get in the ripper's way."

The gods all agreed and went off to find their siblings within the gilded fleet.

"As for you two." Rip said "There are people of your world still trapped on the _Valorous_, one of them I believe is your child, the white haired eliatrope."

"Chibi!" Eliatrpe uttered in surprise "I forgot he was here!"

"Yes," rip said "You will need to teleport them planetside so that they can aid in the battle with kain. Several of the mortals are about to engage him, heedless of Jack's warnings."

"Then we must go now my dear." The dragon said placing a hand on Eliatrope's shoulder "We must see to our children."

"Yes," Elitrope answered "of course.

Damn that fall was something! It had been a long time since he'd had to manually pilot a ship into a planet. He had to have been out for several minutes, long enough for jack to catch up. Damn immortal! If he'd just minded his own damn business all those years ago. Kain moved to find that his body was stiff and sore and still not a hundred percent healed. He must've done some serious damage.

His armor would protect him for now, but he needed to get out of the ship and see what his work had wrought. He stood up, everyone else on the bridge was dead and bleeding out around him, he paid them no mind, they signed up for this after all. He moved towards the hatch and forced it open.

Upon reaching the outside world his mood soured further, apparently he had not taken a very heavy ship, the planet seemed to be in one piece still and supporting life. Though it appeared he had permanently scarred it's surface digging up a whole canyon through a rocky patch of land.

As he inspected his handiwork he heard the sound of another hatch somewhere nearby opening. Had someone else survived? Of course, this was a vessel with an immortal captain, a captain that had decided to have some fun and fight with interlopers on his own rather than man the bridge apparently.

He was surprised to see several local individuals emerge from the ship instead, it looked like that powerful blue goddess's son and a band of mortal fighters, though the orange haired one might be a diety, he wasn't sure.

No sooner than he had done this mental check of his new enemies another group appeared, eleven individuals, clearly diety status. Before he had any chance to scope them out he felt the presence of his long hated foe nearby as well. Jack the Ripper was angry and out for revenge and Kain could feel his bloodlust from here. _Just like old times_ the thought with small smile.

Kain twirled quickly and pulled his blade, he was glad he did, for it clashed with none other than bone render; anything less that his Primordial blade would have been insufficient. Jack quickly separated and swung his feet under Kain's, but the Aetherian dodged the blow, rising to the air above.

"All of you stay out of this battle!" Jack said angrily "You will only get yourselves killed!"

"Now wait just a minute – " Percedal began before a hand came down on his shoulder, he looked up to his master Goultard standing there.

"This is battle we should not interfere with." Goultard said sternly "Unless we are given no choice."

"But master Goultard." Percedal objected.

"This is Jack's battle, and he wants it to himself," Goultard said "A choice he has the right to make."

Percedal pouted a bit "That's not very Iop." He complained

"It is actually quite Iop," Goultard said "You should know that, your previous self made it that way."

"I don't care!" Percedal said angrily "I don't want to be the Iop God."

"Deal with it." Another voice said approaching Percedal with barrel in hand Pandawa bore down on the smaller Humanoid "You have a family don't you, a wife and kids, if you won't be the Iop god and defend this world, who will?"

"You coming?" Kain's voice echoed down towards Jack, who had listened to the conversation to ensure none of them would follow into battle. The immortal rose to meet his foe as Percedal looked at Goultard for support.

"Don't look at me," Goultard said "Your arm came back of it's own accord, The powers of the iop god are yours now, I can no longer use them."

"But…" Percedal's rebuttal stuck in his throat as he realized the implications of this, he only wanted to live a peaceful life with Evangelyne and the kids, he didn't want all of this.

"Very well," Percedal said "I will defend this world."

Padawa smiled "That is what I wanted to hear," He said joyfully "welcome back brother!" Pandawa embraced the Iop happily and though a little uncomfortable Percedal returned it.

While the joyous renunion commenced below, Jack had a different sort of renuinion above.

"Today we end this Kain." Jack said solemnly

"Indeed we shall!" Kain replied.

The Aetherian hefted his blade, a two handed sword that matched his heavy armor and charged. Jack was nimble and easily dodged most of the blows trying, with great difficulty, to find an opening into which to stab his knife. Kain was ancient however and very powerful and experienced, even more so than he. Jack had known all the time, running was ruse to make the local fighters believe he was a coward, he had seen Kain's power up close and personal many times. And the Aetherian knew his own like the back of his hand, leaving no openings for Jack to exploit.

The Aetherian twisted, attacking again with his large sword in one hand while his other summoned dark energy to it. Jack swooped over the blade and bounced the energy blast off the surface of Bone Render but Kain was swifter than he thought. The aetherian caught the Red haired immortal off guard with a blast of dark energy wich forced him back to the ground.

Kain allowed himself to fall knee first into the immortal, Jack felt several ribs crack, one pierced a lung and his stomach nearly burst from the pressure applied to it. While he was sunned and in pain he watched as Kain got up and grabbed him by the arm throwing him into a large oak tree nearby. Another blast of dark energy poured forth from his hand this one did more than slam into Jack, it bound him, wrapping itself around the tree and continuing the pressure on the wounds to keep them from regenerating quickly.

Kain laughed "Whatever happened to that strong willed killer I used to know?" Kain said "The who's day was not complete until he wrought a holocaust upon the world."

"That was a long time ago Kain." Jack replied

"Yes," kain said almost nostalgically "Yes it was, then you had to go an turn that perfect heart of darkness into a weakling who protects the light."

"Protection requires a strength you'll never know!" Jack spat at the Aetherian.

Kain's face turned dark, very dark, for the first time since the god's had seen him the man seemed to be possessed of an unbridled rage churning within him. In one moment he was standing several meters away from Jack and in the next he was upon the immortal his hand grasping the red haired warriors face in a harsh grip.

"After all you did for us!" Kain said "You don't get to play the saint, you sanctimonious bastard! Now watch as I destroy all you hoped to protect little weakling of the light."

Kain turned from his captive and jack called out "Run, Run for you lives!"

Again the aetherian was next to jack in one moment, and in the next he was air's breadth away from Pandawa, his fist already embedded in the god's belly. He pushed his arm out and twisted it, forcing Pandawa to fly back spinning into the side of the ship causing a dent in it's hull.

"As if they could." Kain said darkly, he looked around as Feca and Eniripsa rushed to Pandawa's side to protect their brother from another volley. "Who's next."

"Master?" Percedal asked excitedly.

"It appears we have no choice," Goultard replied summoning his blade from within his arm. "We shall be you next opponents."

Kain smiled "Opponents, No, you'll just be my prey." Percedal saw nothing yet again as kain seemed to simply appear next to goultard, but his master had anticipated the blow and blocked it.

"I've seen that trick enough today," Goultard said bored "Why don't you try another."

Percedal jumped at the oppoetunity hefting Rubilax and slamming him into the aetherian's armor to make him grow. Using the sword he struck at the dark being's head, but missed as Kain moved quickly out of his way and tried again to strike at Goultard. Again Goultard blocked the blow, this time adding one of his own that struck the Aetherian's chest plate and cracked it.

"I guess I'll have to fight seriously after all." Kain said disappointed.

Eliatrope had managed to gather all the Brotherhood members on the _Valorous_ Her dear dragon was going looking for Chibi and Grougaloragran in another part of the ship, _he should be back any minute_ She thought.

"So you're like the one who made everything?" A little voice said from beside her. Eliatrope looked down to see a blonde haired boy looking up quizzically at her.

"Yes little one," Eliatrope said "My lover and I shaped all the krozmos from top to bottom."

"I didn't think you really existed is all." Flopin said "Of all the gods and goddesses, you two are the only ones no one has ever seen."

"Well you see me now don't you?" Eliatrope said "You are among the first from your world to see me."

"That's really cool!" Flopin said

"It's only natural you know," Eliatrope replied "I am your grandmother after all."

Flopin seemed to think that over for a moment and come to some conclusion. He nodded his head once and walked away, back towards his sister.

It was at this time that The Dragon returned carrying Chibi in his arms, The ever stubborn Grougal following with a defeated look on his face.

"That's everyone yes?" The Dragon said.

"Yes, Eliatrope replied "We should be ready to go."

"Hold up." A woman said from the control area of the observation deck. A red haired woman approached Eliatrope for a moment and curtsied then moved on to the little blonde haired boy from before, Percedal's son Flopin.

"Here." She said handing him a dagger of some sort.

"This is the knife that I used earlier." He said surprised

"Yes," The woman said "I think it will be better kept in your hands, you've proven quite resilient and resourceful, don't let your friends down."

Flopin carefully took the knife, as before he noticed how heavy it was compared to a normal knife of it's make, he also noticed a faint glow coming from it, something he hadn't noticed before.

"Right." Flopin said "I'll take good care of it."

"It's name is Ribbon Dancer." The woman said "It is the brightest glowing Primordial blade that we know of right now."

"Okay," Flopin said "I won't disappoint you Rosaline."

"I'm sure you won't." Rosaline replied. "Now get going."

Flopin nodded and joined ELiatrope and the others as the former opened a portal to the world below. They stepped through the portal into the plains of Astrub only to find the geography was much different from the last time they had visited. A massive rut had destroyed almost all plant life on the west side of the city, to it's north was a massive crater still smoking from the impact of the two aetherian's that had created it. At the end of the ravine was a dark ship from Achron's fleet, Cleophee and Lucian were there surrounded by the gods who mostly watched as Goultard and PErcedal did battle with a one of Achron's minions.

"Kain." Eliatrope said darkly "I still owe him plenty of hurt." Her face contorted into an ugly snarl until the dragon's hand rested on her shoulder.

"You're power is creation dear," He said calmly "You have wrought enough destruction today, do not push your limit."

"But-" she was cut of as The Dragon placed a finger over her mouth "I will join the battle, leave this one to me."

Eliatrope made a huffing noise and crossed her arms in mock anger at her lover. "Fine" she said.

Kain was angry now, since when did these mortals become so tough, what was up with this damn Universe? None of the others they had come across had spawned so many gifted mortals and deities before, it was circus show of freaks. He would be glad to gone when it was all over.

He sensed the presence of more entities nearby and briefly noticed a large winged being approaching him, deciding that it definitely wasn't friendly he twisted his body and grabbed the former God's arm throwing him into its path. The two collided only offering his=m a brief reprieve until the new god continued his assault.

Percedal was upset by that last move, a dirtly trick by this cowardly armored jerk. It was time someone taught him a painful lesson he would not soon forget. Slashing at him with Rubilax he only managed to grace his paulrons ans the aetherian ducked and moved under him for another blow. The traded several sword blows before separating.

"His sword is really hard." Rubilax said "I'm not sure how much more of it I can take, It hurts pretty bad."

"Alright Rubi." Percedal said "I'll try to stick to his armor from now on."

Goultard and the great dragon had recovered now and came after the aetherian in force but with his speed he was able to keep all of them at bay at once.

Flopin approached Lucian and Cleo who watched the battle from below.

"Aunt Cleo!" he said quickly followed by his sister who had remained right behind him.

Cleophee turned to see the two adorable children of her sister's and opened her arms in a hug.

"What's happening?" Flopin asked with a little concern in his voice.

"That dark one up there," Elely interjected "He is really angry, he keeps a cool lid on it though, like he's fighting for revenge."

"He did say something like that to jack earlier." Cleo said

"Yeah," Lucian agreed "He made it sound like he and Jack were once friends."

Flopin looked up at the battle he instantly recognized the odd hue of the man above them, the same hue of the man who had attacked them on the bridge, the one Rasaline couldn't defeat.

"Aunt Cleo!" He said quickly "How far can you throw a knife?"

"Pretty far," She said, then smirked "Farther than your mother."

"Good," Flopin said "Take this."

He handed her some odd heavy glowing dagger. "What's this?" she asked.

"I had to fight one of those guys on the ship." Flopin said "like the dark one up there, you have to kill them with a certain kind of metal, otherwise the don't die."

"And this is a knife made of that metal?" Cleo said "Wait a minute, back up, you fought an Aetherian? Like Seraphin and this guy?"

"Is that what their called?" Flopin asked "Well Rosaline did most of the fighting, but I struck the killing blow."

"Okay, my nephew has officially stolen my thunder…" Cleo said with a bit of disappointment "I'm not that old yet am I?" she asked.

Lucian laughed, he wasn't sure why but the exchange seemed funny to him.

"That's not important!" Flopin said, oddly sincere, "You have to hit that guy up there with this dagger!"

"Okay," Cleo said "I'll give it a shot."

She reached her arm back and poised herself to throw grabbing the knife by it's tip. Flopin watched as her eyes darted to and fro concentrating, homing in on her rapidly moving target. After a few moments Goultard and Percedal forced him into a blade lock and that was her chance.

The knife flew and FLopin learned why it was called Ribbon dancer ad a ribbon of light followed it straight to it's destination. Kain noticed the glowing blade a half a moment to late as it struck his armor sinking into it as though it was made of paly-doh and striking his side slicing into his tendons and muscles. He screamed in pain and threw the two iops off of him slamming an orb of dark energy into Goultard in an angry attempt to knock him out.

The next moments moved into slow motion for Lucian as the aetherian spotted Cleo and realized by her stance that she had thrown the knife. In an instant he was before her towering over her like a black giant. His arm swooped down and grabbed her by the neck pulling her to eye level.

"Follish mettleing mortal!" he yelled in unbridled rage "I'll show you what stupidity get's in my world!"

Lucian's mind went numb as he watched Kain's hand visibly tense around her neck. She grabbed his arm trying hard to break free. He couldn't move he couldn't think, all he could imagine in that moment was losing her, was this what it felt like to love someone? To lose that someone? It seemed he would never know.

He forced his body to move, knowing he had to do something and summoned his portals, overlapping them and summoning a large blue beam to head towards the dark aetherian.

Kain barely noticed the pitiful energy as it washed over him "Too late little boy." The dark giant said as Cleo's eyes bulged and rolled back into her head.

A blade came screaming by Lucian's head followed by a rapidly extending chain, without warning it embedded itself in kain's elbow, between the plates of his armor. The aetherian's hand immediately released it's captive and cleo dropped to the ground with a soft thump.

Kain pulled the blade from his arm and threw it spitefully back at goultard who side stepped and caught the handle with a smile. Rushing the dark aetherian. Kain raised his hand over his head and summoned a great tower shield as the The Great Dragon slammed into it with a mighty force. Percedal rushed from the side and was blocked by the mighty aetherian's claymore while he spat energy from his mouth to stop Goultard.

None of this mattered to Lucian, all he could think of was the girl lying before him as he desperately tried to call her back to his side. "Cleo, Please don't go!" he said "Come back, please, come back" When there was no response Lucian lifted his head to the sky and unleashed a blood curdling scream unto the heavens a scream filled with all the pain he felt.

Kain briefly turned to see the boy and laughed "Aw, the little boy wasn't fast enough to save his girlfriend," he taunted darkly "What a pity."

"The world would would truly be better without you in it." Goultard responded.

"Maybe it would," Kain replied "Maybe it wouldn't. You won't live enough to find out."

As they battled at near light speeds a hole continued to develop in Lucian's heart a terribly deep ravine that gave birth to a sickening poison darkness within. He didn't notice the crying forms of Elely and Flopin as the crowded around their fallen aunt tears streaming from their eyes. When next his eyes reached the sky they held nothing but pure rage.

Kain threw his shield into the dragon who morphed to his real form and easily caught it in his massive hand, allowing it to fall to the world below before morphing back to his more humanoid form. Kain slashed with his claymore and grazed Goultard's chest forcing the iop back, opening his pupil to a gut wrenching slam from it's pommel. He unleashed a torrent of black energy upon the great dragon as the latter iop fell away, forcing the great diety to the ground. He smiled at his work glad to see how far beneath him such lowly beings were.

His happiness did not last however as a burning energy slammed into his back, it had not completely receded when it reappeared breacking his chestplate and searing the flesh beneath. Again and again it slammed into hism at lightning speeds, faster than he could regenerate or react breaking his armor searing his skin and flesh, searing wounds that did not heal.

He twisted his arm and called his tower shield to him, predicting the next strike he blocked it bouncing it off the shield and into the open air. It was the little brat from outside the ship, the one who had tried to stop him from crushing the life out of that blonde meddler. Only now the hooded cloak that had coveren him was gone, light blue markings were visible all over his chest and arms, spikes of blue energy ran down his back like a wild beast with claws on his arms and hands to match. On his head was a pair of draconic wings made of some lucid, semi-solid energy. He didn't get much time to gawk before the boy slammed into his chest again, this time his claws dug into his now exposed shoulders.

"You killed her!" he said in a disturbingly distorted voice "You killed her, and now I'll kill you!"

Twisting his body Kain forced his arm under the intruder and threw him off "I kill a lot of people kid," he said "Get used to it."

The boy wasted no time in rebounding and slamming into his side, pushing the primordial knife further into his flesh, Kain saw stars before his eyes as he grunted in pain and twisted pulling the kife from his side and staring.

"Ribbon dancer," he said "That red haired bitched knife." He stared at it for a few minutes while he bounced another blow off of his shield.

"Here, have a present," He said "From me to you!" he threw the knife at the boy with intent to kill, no one could prevent a death when brought by a primordial weapon, no one, not even this power maddened child.

Lucian saw the blade, he half didn't care, he thought that perhaps he could join his beloved beyond this world. But his body did not allow it, reacting on it's own it twisted and caught the knife. The aetherian's eyes opened in awe for a brief moment before he slammed into him, driving the knife through his stomach and slamming him into the ground, creating a small crater.

The dark tendril's that held jack in place fell and the immortal rushed to the crater that the boy had just created. Lucian wasn't it, that was the boy's name. what he saw when he arrived was disturbing, the boy had reverted to his former self, a blonde haired child with wings above his head. he was stabbing a knife repeatedly into Kain's belly screaming "Giver her back!" over and over.

Jack rushed up and grabbed his arm, which weakly dropped the knife on his enemie's exposed flesh.

"It's over," Jack said "He won't be hurting anyone anymore."

A cough issued forth from kain's mouth "You're so naïve Jack," he said "as long as you're around I will remain, in one form or another… Traitor." Kain's body disintegrated becoming atoms too small for them to see and flying away on the wind.

Lucian was numb, he felt his body being moved, carried out of the pit, but his eyes were glassed over, he saw nothing, heard nothing, felt nothing. It's as though his heart ceased to exist, all the feelings he had learned he had were gone, a blank slate once again, well, not completely blank, the pain of loss still resided there, his only companion in the dark.

He felt himself get laid down on the ground, briefly heard sobs nearby, then someone speaking. Then he heard coughing, and another voice, a voice he recognized. A voice that pierced through the darkness and called him bome.

"Lucian!" Cleo's voice broke into his mind like a ray of light, he blinked and stared his eyes seeing what they hadn't before. :Lucian are you okay?"

"Cleo?" he asked staring, seeing, but not believing "But, you died." He said "I wantched him kill you."

Cleo hugged him tightly "No Lucian," she said "He just knocked me out, Goultard stopped him before he could kill me."

"You're welcome by the way." A strong voice said from behind him, Lucian turned to see Goultard standing there with his pupil Percedal among the gods.

Feeling rushed back into Lucian's heart, the darkness banished, though a hint of it remained. "What did I do!" he said worriedly "I killed him, But that wasn't enough for me, I kept… I kept…" Lucian began to cry as the realization of what he had done kicked in.

"He isn't dead." Jack said spitefully "When an aetherian dies a body remains behind, his body is gone. He will continue to haunt me, betrayal made flesh."

"What?" Cleo said

"After all that work," The great dragon said angrily "He isn't dead?"

"You should be proud." Jack said "The boy managed to destroy several organs with a primordial blade, he lives, but he will never know his true strength again."

The sound of a sonic boom rushed over the landscape and The group turned to see Yugo thrown through a forest of trees and rocks by Achron's hand.

"YUGO!" Amalia cried rushing towards the battle. A bolt of yellow lighting stopped her in her tracks at his blocker her way, the yellow energy formed into a humanoid shape eventually revealing Rip van Winkle.

The blonde boy shook his head. "Don't get involved, That fight is far beyond you." he turned his head momentarily to see Yugo getting up and Adamai landing near him. "Your friend should not have picked this fight."

"What are you saying?" Amalia answered Eliatrope steppin in behind her.

"You have no right!" The blue goddess yelled.

Rip stared them both down with darkened eyes "That being out there is Achron." He said calmly "in all likelihood your friend will die here."

"What?" Amalia said, "then we must help."

Mjolnir flew from Rip's hand and grazed amilia's temple knocking her hout before slamming full force into Eliatrope's head and forcing her to the ground as well. "I am sorry," Rip said "One day you will understand."

The god's looked ready to fight, but the Great Dragon stepped in their way. "No my children, this is Yugo's and Adamai's battle, we will not interfere."

**God this chapter took so loooooooong! It was so hard, I've spent so much time imagining the fight between Yugo and Achron that I completely forgot that this stuff had happen for awhile, then it hit me last second "I should probably wrap that up" so here it is. Now on to the final battle a two chapter finale. **


	29. Chapter 29: DArkness Made Real

**Link Fangirl01: Chap27: Well I spent a long time imagining Yugo's Ballin' entrance. And Achron is the only bad guy that I've genuinely tried to make hate-able, ever, so I'm glad to see I accomplished that. **

**Chap28: Yeah this chapter got super morbid super fast. I didn't really intend to do that, it just sorta happened. I was trying to make Kain darker as a character because he's kind of an "I don't care I'm just doing my job" kind of character, but with a hint of Aetherian pride. At the same time I was trying to imagine what it would be like to have little to no memories or experiences and not really understand emotions, yet be trapped in a teenage body with full teenage functionality. You experience love and it's amazing and beautiful and you wonder how you lived without it, then this guy comes along and rips the source of that love right out of your life like he was squashing a bug. You'd be pretty pissed too, and desperate to get it back.**

**(side note: Now both of the Elitropes are hatless, poor Eva's probably gonna have to make new one's again.)**

**Author's Note: I know I haven't really answered the last few reviews on this story so I'm sorry about that, I had a lot going on the last few weeks. I tried to answer everyone in the review section so if you didn't find an answer to a question in one of the last two chapters than look there please.**

**Chapter 29: Darkness made real**

The three opponents stared at each other, tensing their bodies and readying to fight, Yugo's eyes wandered briefly to the battle happening in the south, it seemed Lucian had finished up there, everyone was safe, momentarily. But this opponent would make all the others look like a collective minor annoyance, he could feel it, he could feel the power seeping off this guy as it rushed past him and moved through his being like a dark ghost, he felt it in his bones and his soul.

Adamai seemed to feeling the same thing, this guy was dangerous, much more dangerous than the others, there was a hidden hatred and malice beneath that calm exterior, and angry jealous tyrant waiting to be unleashed. If he had anything to say about it, it never would be.

Yugo motioned to adamai to take to the air and the dragon complied, he summoned a portal on the ground below him making his other appear just beneath adamai as he was flung out of it his feet connecting with adamai's as the dragon launched him towards Achron like a rocket. Yugo summoned his portals again, this time moving through several at once as he built up speed, more and more until he was ready to hit his foe. As he popped out of the last portal a sonic boom resounded across the landscape with a shockwave to match as his fist connected.

Achron sttod coldly and silently his hand raised and grasping the eliatrope's hand in his own. "Is that the best you can do?" Achron asked calmly Yugo's face changed from one of determination to one of fear as Achron's right had swung from his side and connected with the boy's head sending him flying backwards into a forest of trees and stone ripping ans scratching at his clothes and his skin. Adamai caught him before he slammed too hard into the flat stone face at the end of his arc.

"You have to be more careful Yugo" his dragon brother said "He's not like the other we fought, he's their alpha, their god."

"I know," Yugo replied rubbing his shoulder "I'm sorry, I'll have to try something else."

Aside from returning to a normal stance Achron hadn't moved at all, he remained a silent pillar unbreakable and immovable.

"Well, I never thought I'd need this so soon." Yugo said almost defeated "But I have no choice."

The young eliatrope pulled off his hat and allowed his cranial wings to show, their power lifted him slightly off of the ground allowing him to levitate to a position closer to his enemy. Aside from arching an eyebrow however Achron made no move. Yugo put his arms out like a cross and sunnoned a portal over each hand bringing them together he overlapped them and a beam of white hot energy emerged sailing towards Achron. The aetherian simply put up his hand and it seemed to swallow the power up as though his body starved for more.

"Enough!" said Adamai angrily as he drew in his breath and blasted out a hurricane of fire upon their enemy, rather than consume the dark aetherian however it twisted, and set fire to the ground around them as a shield of wind became visible around Achron's form.

"Are you done?" the dark aetherian asked, when Yugo and Adamai made no move to answer he continued "I thought so, now it's my turn."

Anchron's eyes bulged wide and pure bloodlust poured forth from his being, Yugo and Adamai found themselves unable to move as passed through them preying on their every fear. Their minds ran wild as they imagined the terrifying death's they would endure at the hands of the man before them. A man who hadn't even moved yet, and found their powerful attacks little more that gnats to be swatted aside and crushed under his fingertips. And then Achron moved.

The dark aetherian was suddenly before the eliatrope boy, he held up his finger and a dark orb formed at it's tip, he placed it upon Yugo's chest and pushed it into him, unlike a normal attack this one seemed to merge with his soul and taint him in darkeness, causing no harm to his body. Yugo fell to his knees grabbing his head and fighting hard to maintain control of himself, to cas out the darkness that now dwelt within.

Seeing this horrifying sight woke Adamai up, he moved away and summoned his stasis blade to his arm "What have you done to him?" he yelled angrily.

"I have made his soul one with my own," Achron said "your greatest champion will become your destruction, this is my favorite way of conquring the worlds." Achron laughed a deep and evil laugh.

Tendrils of black energy began to appear on Yugo's skin as he battled desperately against the darkness Adamai refused to simply watch in horror, maybe if he found some way to defeat this enemy before the spell he had weaved finished it's terrible work it would be reversed. The young dragon spread his wings and soared at the aetherian, twisting at the last possible second to swing around him and stab his blade into Achron's back. The blade sank in, but the aetherian seemed none the worse for wear. He reached back and grabbed adamai's small form holding in front of him at eye level.

"You annoy me," he said and cast the dragon aside like rodent to die.

Seraphin's eyes opened, he saw blue skies, that was good, at least Acrhon hadn't gotten around to destroying this place yet. But why was he even alive? Achron had been pretty set on killing him, and he had been pretty sure that this had been the end. Had he become unconscious?

Sound bled into his now open ears as he heard the sound of Achron's voice spitting some spiteful words, he heard the sound of someone grunting and yelling, as though they were fighting against something. His eyes snapped all the way open and he sat up, grunting in pain as he forced his body to obey his commands. The sight that greeted him appalled him. Achron threw Adamai away like a ragdoll while Yugo was crouched on the ground gripping his head and screaming in effort and pain. Dark purple veins throbbed in his neck and reached up his face as he fought the darkness within.

Seraphin had seen this before, it was a horrifying ability that seemingly only Acrhon had, he could saturate a person's soul with darkness and turn them against their former friends and even family. By the time the person woked from the living nightmare, if they woke from it at all, they found all they had ever loved destroyed and desecrated by their own two hands. It disgusted the aetherian more than anything else Achron did and caused anger and rage to well up in his chest. He was not going to let this child become another pawn in the conqueror's twisted game.

Gathering all the strength he could muster he pooled his power at the tips of his fingers condensing it and holding it. Gathering more, a little more. Achron approached the dragon now prepareing his killing blow. He needed more, just a little more, if he could call just a small amount of his power back he could… There!

"Preateus…" Achron's form whirled immediately his eyes wide with shock and fury as he saw the golden light stretch towards him "… Lumari!" like a bolt of lighting the energy left his fingers and soared through the air at light speed colliding with Achron's body and ripping through it, burning and searing his flesh as it went. Electrifying what it could not touch and truing the man's torso into a human barbeque.

Achron dropped to his knees panting, his body smoking, and took deep ragged breaths. Already his skin was flaking and being replaced with new pieces, it would take a few minutes, precious time that they needed, but he was not going to die or stop from that alone.

"Yugo." Seraphin said as he crawled closer to the boy, "Yugo!"

The eliatrope's head turned and his eyes saw the aetherian, his pain was too great for him to speak but his eyes begged the golden knight to help him.

"I'm sorry Yugo," Seraphin said "But that was the last of my strength. You have to fight this on your own, I know you can. Think of Alibert and Chibi, Think of you dragon brother. You can't become what Acrhon wants, You'll destroy everything you love, you have to prove that your light is greater than his darkness."

Achron was beginning to stand, though his body was still regenerating tissue, Adamai took the opportunity and thrust his blade into an already rent hole in Achron's belly and pulled up ripping through his back. The dark aetherian howled in pain and at swung around slamming his arm into the dragon and sending him into a flat stone face nearby.

"This will not do," The Great Dragon said "I must aid him."

Rip moved threateningly "No one is fighting Achron," he said in a very serious tone "All you will do is die."

"I never said _I _would be fighting," The Great Dragon said "But Adamai does not have the power to hold him off on his own. He needs my power. To give him this power however, I need to get closer."

Rip thought this thought it over for a moment, it wasn't unheard of for certain individuals to be able to share their power with others. "All right, Under my watch." He said finally.

The two approached the battle field, he hadn't noticed Serphin get back up before, it seemed the eliatrope kid was fighting Achron's Dark betrayal technique. That was sad, it looked as though he would have to crush another hero beneath his hammer for the good of the world he used to protect once again.

"Is this close enough?" Rip said as they made it past the halfway point, fortunately Achron was busy with the Dragon child and wasn;t paying attention to them, or they would likely be dead already.

"Yes this will do." The Great Dragon replied he sat down and put his hands together as though praying and began to chant, his body glowing a bright periwinkle as he did so.

Again and again he was slammed into hard surfaces, if it wasn't a rock it was a tree, or the dark aetherian's own body, it seemed the torturous beating would never stop. Achron's eyes were bloodshot, he wasn't thinking anymore he had simply become an engine of pure destruction, and at the moment that engine was trained on him with laser like focus.

"Adamai" A voice called inside his head. A familiar voice, though he had only heard it once or twice before.

"Father?" he asked as Achron's elbow struck his chest and crushed him to the ground.

"I am sending you my power child," The voice continued "Keep Achron busy, You're brother is in terrible pain, you have to keep him off Yugo until he can get ahold of himself."

"Sure," Adamai said spitefully "I'll fit that in right after the next spinal tap." He was actually wishing he hadn't trained so hard before, trained to be able to beat Yugo n a fight, if he hadn't maybe he'd be dead already and there would be no more pain.

"My power will heal you, and make you stronger than you have ever been."

As the words left his mind he felt something tug at him, then it was as if his body opened up to drink a river of stasis. His eyes glowed purple and body changed, his arms became more muscular and his wings tripled in size purple energy surrounded him and flowed out of him. Achron didn't seem to notice as another bone shattering punch was swung at the dragon. This time however things went differently. He caught the dark aetherin's fist in his hand.

"Is that the best you can do?" Adamai said with a smirk he blasted purple energy from his other had and forced Achron back into a stone, a pity the Aetherina was strong enough that he only tapped the thing, it would've made him feel better to slam the jerk into a rock a few times.

Adamai flexed his muscles and tested his new powers, he had never felt so alive or powerful before, it was always Yugo that managed to harness some power from krozmos to overcome any situation he was thrown into. The young dragon smiled, this would be fun, it was finally his turn to shine.

His smile faded however when he looked over at Yugo to show off, his brother was screaming as he gripped his head in pain, dark veins showing on his neck and face as Achron's dark power slowly took his body from him. Adamai took a worried step towards him.

"Leave him!" The Great Dragon's voice returned with strictness "That is his battle to fight, he must fight it alone, you must keep Achron too occupied to concentrate on that battle."

Adamai understood, Achron's attention was split, a part of him was inside Yugo trying to destroy him from the inside out, while the rest of him fought Adamai outside. If he could force the aetherian to focus enough of his thoughts on his battle with adamai he wouldn't be able to fight Yugo effectively.

He turned to see Acrhon's form fully healed he was shaking the red from his eyes as he stared angrily at the dragon. "I guess you'll be a little harder to take down than I thought." He said

Damn, The fight with Seraphin had drained him more than he cared to admit, perhaps it wasn't all that smart to use the Dark Treachery technique on the little blonde boy after all. And the bastard was still alive, and he was able pool that much power? this wasn't helping, Kain and Mortis had already failed, his ships were bgining to retreat, if he didn't make this happen now he would suffer the first defeat he had ever had since waking from his stasis at the hands of Seraphin ad some filthy mortals.

The dragon rushed at him, he was fast, but not fast enough, he dodged and slammed his elbow into the Dragon's back. The dragon slammed into the ground, but rolled and got up again, this time twirling and kicking him in his chest. That kick was more than kick however, it was far stronger than it should be, and energy was sent into his body, tearing at his muscles internally, what was this? Pressure pint techniques? He wasn't falling for this.

Yugo was surrounded by blue and purple lights. This place seemed so surreal. A mirrored floor and a large dome, outside of which was what seemed to be a night sky full of stars. He walked around for few moments exploring, there didn't seem to be all that much here. Mirrors of some sort appeared and disappeared playing back moments from his life, moments seen through his own eyes. Where was he?

The sound of footsteps came to his ears and he turned, behind him was another boy, this boy looked just like him, a perfect copy, though the boy had white skin, black hair and glowing red eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked "And where is this."

The new arrival smiled, a dark twisted smile "We are in your mind stupid," he said "And I'm you, well, You're me rather, at least that's how it will be a few minutes."

Yugo didn't understand how could he be over there if he was right here? They were in his mind? Is that why his memories played so openly on the mirrored squares around him?

"I get it," Yugo said "You're actually…"

"Your dark side," The boy said still smiling that twisted smile " Every dark desire you've ever had, from hitting your adorable little brother to ta all those crazy things you want to try with the Sadida girl."

Yugo's face blushed red "What would you know about that?" he said defensivly

"Aw, I hurt your feelings," The boy said in mock concern "Good! About damn time someone did you milk sucking baby!"

"I don't understand," Yugo said "What's happening?"

"What's happening?" the boy made a mean mock imitation of Yugo's voice "What's happening is that I got my hands on some outside help, and now, I'm going to be taking over here starting today little welp, there's gonna be some major changes around here."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Yugo yelled entering a fighting stance.

Th dark Yugo laughed, a genuinely entertained laugh "Oh my god you're adorable!" he said "It's a good thing you don't" he finished with a much darker tone raising his hand and blasting a blue energy beam out of nowhere. How did he do that? He didn't cross portals or anything! The beam slammed into Yugo and threw him backwards, he slid on the mirrored surface beneath their feat.

Ow, that had hurt, That was more power than he had ever wielded before, except maybe when he had used The Eliatrope Dofus. He got up and summoned two portals on either side of dark Yugo, but Dark Yugo just jumped and landed in front of him Punching him hard in the gut.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk" Dark Yugo uttered "You should know better than that." He said "After all, I am you remember?"

Yugo looked up to see a dark form behind Dark Yugo, floating there, following his dark half's every move, supplying him with dark energy to use against his lighter self.

"You think he'll just let you have what you want?" Yugo said "He'll just destroy you and take over as soon as you're done with me."

"You're pitiful." Dark Yugo said as he kicked Yugo and forced him to the ground "You're gonna try and convince me that I should let you hang around? You're not going to succeed dumbass." He said "Although you are right about one thing, I can't actually kill you, y'know since we're one being and all, but I sure as hell can torture you to the brink of death, and that sounds like fun."

"Please," Yugo said pitifully

"_Please!_" Dark Yugo repeated in a condescending tone "Pathetic, You're supposed to be the big hero that saves the day and makes everything right, You can't even control yourself, look."

Another Mirrored square appeared and on it he could see himself, as though through another's eyes moving about grabbing his head desperately trying to stay put as his body moved against his own commands. The mirrored square vanished

"See, I win, you lose." Dark Yugo said "And it's about time I got to do some winning."

Yugo's eyes hardened "You haven't won yet."

"Ooh, scary eyes," Dark Yugo taunted "I better watch out, you might cuddle me to death."

Yugo's mind was swimming, not just the trying to take control, but he had to find a way to beat him, to beat his dark self, he had to get up, he had to fight, he had to make sure that he would never hurt anyone.

Dark Yugo's Shoe collided with his head as he stood forcing him back to the floor "Stay down dork!" he said angrily Dark Yugo began to stomp on Yugo's head keeping him pinned down and unable to take control of himself, he couldn't do anything he couldn't fight. He was weak, he was failure, he was no hero, he had failed to save the world from Achron and now he was failing to save it from himself.

"Yugo!" a voice reached them

"No!" Dark Yugo said angrily "You shut up you meddling golden prick"

"Yugo, you have to beat this." Sephin's voice reached him "You're brother's out here fighting Achron all on his own, he can't beat someone that strong, he needs your help, please, you have to beat this and help him, my strength is gone, I can do nothing more for him."

"Shut up!" Dark Yugo yelled "Don't go giving him Ideas!"

His foot came down hard again, but this time Yugo didn't let it hit him. He caught the foot in his hand Shoved upward with all the strength he could muster. Dark Yugo lost his balance shooting his arms out to try and regain it before completely falling backwards onto his rear. It would have been quite comical if the situation wasn't so dire.

"The hell?" Dark Yugo exclaimed "You're not supposed to fight back. Hey! Ghost guy! Where's all that extra power you promised me huh?"

That didn't sound good, Yugo stood up and approached his fallen darker self as the ghost like entity murmured something to him and started pouring purple energy into his body. Dark Yugo gained purple symbols on his chest and arms and his eyes glowed an eerie dark purple.

"Oh yeah!" he said "This is what I'm talking about!" He stood up and rushed forward punching Yugo in the face and sending him reeling backwards, though he didn't lose his balance quite. He summoned his portals and over lapped them shooting a great beama at his darker self who mirrored his movement resulting in a beam battle between the two.

"I'm never gonna live under some innocent weakling like you again!" Dark Yugo said angrily as he pushed his power forward.

"I'm not weak." Yugo argued back "I have my friends and family, my ties and my bonds, and they make me strong!"

"What a load of cheesy crap!" Dark Yugo said as the two pushed at their beams trying with great difficulty to overcome the other. Another volley of dark energy entered Dark Yugo from the apparition behind him and the beam grew bigger and stronger forcing Yugo back, he wasn't going to be able to hold this much longer, he summoned another portal and tried to amplify the beam, but to no avail, he just didn't have the strength.

Dark Yugo's beam won out and Yugo was sent flying back, burning, into the side of the dome. So, that's what bag guys at the business end of his attack felt like. No wonder Adamai had been so pissed when he had accidentally struck him with it all those years ago.

Yugo looked on as Dark Yugo approached him, an Idea occurred to him, but he would only get one shot at it, if he failed he would lose, and his mind would fall to chaos. He had to try though, if he didn't he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to hold on.

As Dark Yugo approached him he stood up and put up his fists, ready to fight. Dark Yugo laughed. And just as he got close enough Yugo lunged. Dark Yugo watched amused as Yugo sailed right over his head.

"What are you aiming for?" he said mockingly.

"This!" Yugo replied as he grabbed the aparition's neck, a rather solid neck for an apparition at that. The Wavy form slowly solidified into an all too familiar one. Achron was held there by his neck his black hair moving to a non existant breeze.

"Took you long enough." Achron said

"Get out of my mind!" Yugo said angrily "You are not welcome here!"

"What?" Dark Yugo exclaimed as all his extra power vanished and he was left standing there, weakened, he looked just like Yugo now, just a little darker in his complexion.

"Why can't you mortals just die?" Achron said "It would make my world so much easier to build."

"LEAVE!" Yugo yelled summoning his power and pouring it into Achron's mental body.

Yugo's hands left his head and he was no longer yelling in pain. Blue energy began to outline his form as a black orb was pulled from his chest. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled in anger A wave of blue energy blasted out from him like a shockwave hitting everything around him and pushing both Adamai and Acron off balance.

Within his mind he reached his hand out to Dark Yugo. The other boy slapped it away.

"I don't want your pity." He said spitefully.

"It's not pity," Yugo said "He was going to kill us both, now if we want to beat him we'll have to fight together."

Dark Yugo hated to admit it when his other half was right, but he had no choice this time, he probably would have died, Achron seemed to have little interest in him and abandoned him when things got a little rough.

Whatever, he said standing up.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Yugo said to his darker companion

"You sure you're okay with that milk drinker?" Dark Yugo said.

"Well, You do have a bit of flair," Yugo said "Might actually work to our advantage this time."

Blue power radiated around the boy's body like fire licking at the air around it and burning anything that was unlucky enough to get too close. He raised his head and stared down the battlefield at his enemy a dark look in his eye.

"You," He said darkly "I'm going to kill you!"

**Author's note: So this is the first half of the final battle, one more chapter then an Epilogue. It's been pretty fun so far. But I'm not done yet, I have a sequel in the works, Not sure what I'll call it yet, but It will surround the Yugolites that worship our favorite little king and Yugo's struggle in basically becoming a god (though he really doesn't want to). He brought them into this world and now he'll have to take responsibility for what he has done. At the same time he'll be working at trying to get the **_**real**_** Eliatropes back into the world of twelve. Let's see how that works out for him.**


	30. Chapter 30: The Fledgling God's Gambit

**Link Fangirl01: I actually didn't originally plan on the mind fight, it just sort of happened, I actually remembered that I had Achron use that once in a chapter I was working on for Aether Realm and I was like "Oh, I should use that." Also glad you like super powered Adamai it's about time he get's his turn to shine, but wait until you see what I have in store for Yugo, I'm sure you will like it.**

**Yina The Darkness Selatrope: Yeah… um… That's not exactly what I meant, though I can see where that may be confusing. Do you have younger brothers? I have four, and sometimes they get on your nerves, sometimes you really want to just hit them and shut them up and make them stop annoying you; as an older brother you never do (unless you're a psychopathic jerk) but the desire is there from time to time. Also I figured it would help to show that Yugo does indeed have a dark side and occasionally wants to do some more morally ambiguous things, he never does them because he has too much integrity to do so, but we all face dark desires. "Power tends to corrupt…" as the old saying goes. If I was an eighteen-year-old super being I'd probably already have caused some serious problems for someone, not necessarily someone evil, just someone I didn't like that week…**

**Chapter 30: The Fledgling God's Desperate Wish**

Eliatrope groaned as she awakened, where was she again, what had happened the last thing she remembered was Yugo's creation eating the living crap out of Kain. Took all the fun away, then Cleo had woken up, then Amalia had… Crap! Her son! Yugo was out there fighting their king, their god, she had to help!

She sat up and her head throbbed in pain, a dull throbbing pain that was constant and would not go away. It took her another moment to remember how she had ended up this way, Rip had struck her with his hammer. Said immortal was sitting cross legged nearby with several of the denizens of the world of twelve watching as her son's fought the devil from beyond the skies.

"Yugo…" she said forcing the word out.

Rip turned and looked at her for a moment. "I may have been wrong," he said quietly "It seems Achron is weakened, he may just be able to win."

"What's happening?" She said.

"Achron used an ancient technique," Rip said calmly "One designed to enslave the mind, Yugo broke free of his own power. He is strong, stronger than any Mortal I've ever encountered."

"He isn't mortal," She said "We didn't create him, we gave birth to him, and to his siblings."

Rip cocked an eyebrow "That explains a lot actually." He said, after this he spoke no more even when prodded, he only pointed and insisted the Azure goddess watch the final battle.

Achron was about as frustrated as he could be, The damn Gilded king had actually gotten him pretty good that time, he had let guard down, he believed Serphin too damaged to fight. He would not make mistake again. Something had happened with the dragon, he was bigger and more powerful than before. He battled mostly with his fists however. He was fast, almost as fast as light, clearly faster than sound, but he was not impossible to predict and out-manuver.

It was the was the other one that had him worried, segregating his mind should have weakened him and made him break more easily, instead it seemed to have galvanized him. He was gathering power for something, something big, something undeniably painful it it hit it's mark.

The dragon came in again, this time with a kick from above, Achron caught his leg and threw him towards a oak tree. The dragon landed on his feet and launched himself from the tree's side, going for another blow, Achron dodged again, slamming his fist down on the dragon's back. E fell to the ground and skid with what little momentum he had left.

As Achron approached he rolled over and stabbed the Aetherian's foot with a glowing purple blade. Achron yelped in surprise and was caught off guard by an uppercut to his chin that lifted him from the ground and sent him falling backwards. He vanished, only to reappear right behind the dragon and blast him with a concussion, sending him into the rocks a few yards in front of him.

Adamai was not doing all that well, he was keeping Achron focused on the fight with him, but Yugo could feel his watchful eye keeping him informed so he would know when the eliatrope reached his zenith of power. And that zenith would be there soon. He watched as Adamai dodged and parried, fighting and counterattacking, it actually seemed as though Achron was enjoying himself, good, it would help to distract him. As the energy reached it's zenith Yugo's eyes glowed an eerie aqua blue. He quickly summoned several portals and overlapped them all like a huge magnifying glass.

"Adamai, duck!" his brother followed the instructions and Achron turned to see what he faced. A large and powerful blue energy blast erupted from the multi-lens of portals and surged forward searing all in it's path. Yugo turned the laser, leveling the forest around them and moving quickly to cut down Achron as well. The Aetherian tired to dodge the blow, but was too tall to duck under it. The laser washed right over him and continued to disintegrate all in it's way.

Yugo stopped and panted, that attack had used up a lot of his power and he was hoping it had ended the fight, though he didn't think it was over. He found out he was right the hard way, Achron appeared behind him and grabbed him by his head throwing him across the battlefield and into one of the newly carved stumps with red hot edges. The blow hurt Yugo's lower back and burned the skin there.

Adamai stood and re-engaged slashing and stabbing with his stasis blade, Achron dodged and bobbed, knocking the blade away in order to land a punch on the dragon's head, as Adamai slammed to the ground he followed it with an energy blast from his palm.

_C'mon think!_ Yugo thought to himself angrily as he and Adamai took turns being driven away by Achron's power and fists. _There has to be a way to beat this guy!_ Yugo kept thinking but couldn't come up with an answer. He wasn't certain how Adamai had gotten such a huge power boost, but he had managed somehow. Yugo needed a power boost of his own and fast, he wasn't gonna win this fight by being a boy named Yugo, he needed to be Yugo the king for this battle.

He couldn't think of anything, he needed more power, that's all he could think, Adamai would only hold the aetherian until he got bored, thn the guy would decimate everything around him and corrupt it with that dark energy of his. _C'mon!_ he thought _More powr, More power!_ It was as he was stressed over this that he felt something, a tug or a pull on himself. Not like a physical pull, more like a pull on his very being.

It pulled in several places, giving him an odd sensation, but the strongest pull was coming from the center of the crater, where Seraphin sat defeated. What was this feeling? He decided to gamble, as he had done before, maybe this would be bad, but on the off chance it was good, he was going to roll with it. He allowed his body to relax and allowed the tugs to pull as they would. Soon he felt no tugging on himself, it was as if he was tugging at the world, he opened his eyes using his wakfu vision to see.

The power of the world around him was flowing through the air, it was flowing towards him, what was this? Was the world of twelve itself giving up it's power so that he could fight?

"Ah, there it is." Jack said crypticly.

"I was wondering if he had devolped it." Rip replied "Aparently he has."

"Who's developed what?" Eliatrope said trying to get information out of the enigmatic Immortals. It's Yugo isn't it, What's happened?"

"You know how you can kind of pull power from the cosmos when necessary?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Eliatrope replied "But how does that… Oh." She turned to see her oldest sun soaking in power from all around him, the powr fo the krozmos itself was being pulled in to support him.

"Uh, oh." Jack said "That's not good."

"What's not good?" Eliatrope replied.

"He's pulling power from Seraphin." Rip replied.

"Serphin is really powerful, how is that bad?" she asked.

"Wakfu is life source energy," Rip explained "Let's just say Life energy and Aetherian energy don't get along."

Seraphin felt weak, too weak, what was happening, it was as though his strength was being sapped. He looked around and spotted the problem, the eliatrope child was pulling energy from all around him, his own included.

"Yugo no!" he yelled "You have to stop, Aetherian energy won't mix, it'll tear you apart!"

"What?" Yugo said as more golden energy poured in with the blue. Yugo began to glow, golden flames danged around him outlined in blue energy. His cranial wings strentshed out became more solid in form a crown of crystallized energy formed over his head and armor made of pure energy formed over his body bearing an odd crest, four dragon's wings. He floated into the air and his cranial wings grew, the straightened upward like horns and two more massive wakfu wings erupted outwards floating just over his back, beckoned by the energy he wielded.

"Yugo!" Seraphin said "It's too much! You'll overload!"

"I can't stop it!" Yugo yelled back at aetherian. He paniced for a brie moment before a solution presented itself. _I'll just use it as fast as I gather it!_ He thought.

Yugo moved so fast Serphin couldn't see it, one moment there, one moment his fist was in Achron's face as the Aetherian was thrown, dazed from his fight with Adamai, flying through several remaining rocks and skidding. The place was beginning to look desolate with the rubble and wood everywhere.

Adamai stared at him "What happened to you?"

"I'm pulling energy from the krozmos," he said "But I don't know how to stop, I didn't even know I could do it."

"So…" Admai asked

"So I have to burn it before I overload!" Yugo said "You set him up, I'll hit him!"

"Okay, I can do that!" Admai said

Achron was pulling himself back to his feet "So it's gonna be like that huh?" He said darkly.

Adamai charged at him slashing his arm and diverting his attention, he grabbed the dragon's wing and slammed him downward shattering a fallen tree trunk nearby. Just as he finished Yugo slammed downward from above feet first like a boulder that crushed Achron's shoulders. Only problem was Achron wasn't crushed. He reached up and Grabbed Yugo's shorts, dragging him down with it he swung him like a club and slammed him into a rock face. Yugo felt the pain for only a moment as the wakfu he had gathered healed him. He summoned his sword and shield and attempted to take Achron head on. The two battled fiercely clashing swords and deflecting blows, Adamai got up only to be knocked back again as the two passed. And Achron slashed at him forcing him to retreat.

Adamai then watched for a few moments before rushing in and clasping himself to Achron's back, with several mighty tugs on his wings he managed to get him far enough in the air to drop him. As he fell Achron threw his arm out and spread his hand and a gust of wind answered his call and slowed his descent. Yugo slammed into him shield first and tried to stab him, but the Aetherian grabbed the blade allowing the energy to burn his hand as he pushed back.

"Enough games!" he said forcing a shockwave out from his body and throwing his two assailants backwards.

Yugo wasn't doing well, he could feel the energy build up rising, just fighting with his body wasn't enough, he was gonna have to use energy attacks to make sure he drained himself fast enough. He yelled in pain as some of the energy tried to mix and failed. Aetherian energy was not doing him so well, but it did bring him knowledge and powers that Serphin had.

He banished his blade and reached out his hand towards Luminex which had fallen and stabbed the ground some time earlier. The sword rose from the ground and slowly moved towards his hand, the saber finaly resting in his palm.

Achron and Seraphin watched, both in utter amazement. That was a primordial blade, a sword made from the materials of the primeverse, the only materials they could not interact with using their powers, they had to physically interact in order to use them. They couldn't simply call it over and have ot float to them like magic. What was this kid? Even Aetherian's couldn't do that.

Yugo looked at Seraphin "Thin thing can kill him right?" he asked.

"If you can hit him with it," Seraphin coughed out "Then yes."

"Good." Yugo replied, the sword seemed light to him, but somehow he knew it was truly incredibly heavy. He gave it a few experimental swings, satisfied he pointed it at his opponent.

Achron wasn't one to sweat, especially not during battle, however he was not having a very good time. The boy could now summon primordial blades to his aid? And Luminex had killed many Aetherian's before. He growled, it had been a very long time since he had put his life on the line for a fight. The boy was a competent swordsman as he had already seen, he could indeed get lucky.

Achron stepped to the side and picked up his own primordial blade: Mordred. He adnvanced on the young eliatrope and noticed the gold energy mixed in with his blue. Ah, the boy was a fool, draining the energy of all around him until he popped.

Then the boy held out his hand and took a familiar stance.

"What?" Achron said aloud, Absorbing Serpahin's power didn't give him Seraphin's abilities did it?

"Preatus…" Crap! Aparently it did. "Lumari!"

"Armis Tenebrea!" Achron shouted calling up a wall of dark energy to protect him from the onslaught that rushed towards him. The glowing power slammed against his wall beating on it and cracking it before finally subsiding.

How was all this happening, he was tired, really legitimately tired! He hadn't been tired since waking from his stasis. This boy, this mortal, whatever he was could just harness power at will? What was he doing and how? No Mortal should be capable of this, robbing Aethierians of their power, no! This was unacceptable! He was not going to let this slide.

Achron stepped back and relaxed "You have proven yourself very powerful for a mortal." He said "Rare is it to find one that can stand toe to toe with the likes of me."

Dust began to sift from his form, his body slowly changing and shrinking as he banished all disguises. Standing before them now was what appeared to be a fourteen year old, white hared boy with a sword. He was dressed simply, in a hoodie and some jeans.

"What?" Yugo wondered aloud.

"This is my real form," Achron said "The form I bore when I first entered the Aether." His voice was different now too, less threatening. "It is also the form, in which I have the most practice." Except that part.

Achron was on him in a moment, his blade sliced through one of the new wakfu wings rendering it useless. Flames sprouted from his being as he immolated the young eliatrope alive. Yugo didn't even feel the flames due to his aura and he reached out and pulled Achron in with him. He slammed his head into the Aetherian's and both of them yelled in pain. He let go and Achron stumbled out of the flames and into clean air. Yugo summoned a ball of water that put out the flames and rushed forward, their blades slammed against each other again and again.

Adamai could only watch now as the combatants locked themselves in lethal combat. Yugo looked angry The new renovations to his body were insane. His wing was growing back quickly. Lucian also looked on from the hill to the south, so this was the power of the god-king.

Seraphin wanted to yell, wanted to stop him, he didn't think Yugo would last, why? Why did this fight always have to end in innocent casualties, why couldn't they just settle the score with each other outside all of this. Every time they rushed to some universe to save it someone got hurt, usually killed, people threw their lives away to fight in a conflict far beyond their power, ability or experience. Achron was millennia old, even in this child like form he had over ten millennia of conquering and battling experience, there was nothing new that anyone could do, he could predict everything. But somehow, Yugo was keeping up.

The power and speed he had was incredible, he was burning it just fast enough to keep it from building up, energy blasts soared between the two combatants and swords clashed whenever they came close. Blue energy filled his body and left nearly as quickly, it was like he was a conduit throwing the very essence of the universe at his enemy. Achron was powerful however, and in this new and final form he was nearly too fast to keep up with. He hadn't been kidding, Achron knew his body inside and out, he knew just how much to move and when, Yugo began to feel as though he may not win all this.

Achron rushed again he twisting at the last second as Luminex barely missed him. Yugo blasted golden energy and blue energy alternatively at the dark aetherian desperately trying to slow him down. _I don't need more power, I don't need more speed, but if anyone with any power is out there, I just need him to slow down for a few brief seconds._

As if in answer to his wish a plethora of eliatrope portals opened surrounding Achron, The aetherian stopped a moment, just long enough.

"Dodge this!" Eliatrope yelled at the top of her lungs and spears of pure energy flew from the portals coming from every direction. In the aftermath Achron stood, Five spears impaling him. He puffed and panted and pulled them from his body as Yugo summoned his own spear and threw it blasting off after it. The spear his it's mark as the dark aetherian was immobile and he landed feet forst on the end of the shaft forcing it all the way through Achron's body. The Dark aetherian yelled in a painfully enraged manner, but it was too late.

Achron knew what was coming, there were no more surprises left for him on the battlefield, he had learned all war could teach him long ago. But he couldn't move fast enough, the boy's matriarch goddess had immobilized him while he was in his true form. As the spear jutted through him he screamed in rage, the blade of Luminex came swift and clean. It drove itself through his chest, piercing his ribcage and out through his back. The eliatrope jumped off of him as time slowed and he fell to his knees.

The Dark Aetherian gasped for breath, ragged breathing all he could do, with a primordial blade lodged in his chest he could barely move. His wounds would not heal this time. Yugo approached the dark aetherian and looked at him, Achron looked up and the eliatrope stared into Achron's eyes. He could see through them the darkened and corrupted soul that lie within. Hatred, rage and malice churned underneath, he despised all around him, desired the end of all things, but something else was there, something odd, something he had not seen in the eyes of a single dark entity up until now: fear. Achron feared his death, feared that he would never accomplish his goal.

While he stare Yugo saw the dark aetherian for what he really was: An angry child lashing out at a world that had perhaps rejected him long ago. He wanted revenge and had allowed that desire to darken and corrupt him until nothing remained but bloodlust and hatred.

"You're not worth it." Yugo said quietly "Go home, and never return." The eliatrope king turned away and began to walk back towards his friends.

"Do you think, I'll just leave?" Achron's unsteady voice came "I came here to end you, and END YOU I SHALL!"

"Yugo!" Adamai yelled rushing between the two as achron stood pulling luminex from his chest. With the last of his otherworldly strength he hurled Luminex like a spear at the young eliatrope, the primordial blade sailed through the air and then stopped with a sickening thunk.

Yugo had turned, his face showed only surprise and awe as he fell to his knees, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Adamai!" Yugo yelled, his brother's was on the ground with the golden blade thrust through his belly, bleeding profusely on the ground. Adamai coughed up blood and grunted in pain.

Achron laughed as he fell to the ground "Enjoy your victory little mortal!" he said "I even gave you a celebration, heroic funerals are always the best aren't they?"

Yugo's eyes grew hard again and he approached the dark aetherian. "What are you gonna do?" he asked with a smile "beat me to death? I'll just regenerate from those wounds."

Yugo put his foot on achron's chest and pushed as the dark aetherian howled in pain, then quickly silenced him by slamming his fist into the side of his head with such force you could hear the crack as his neck was forced beyond it's limits.

"That won't kill him," Seraphin said wearily from the crater's edge.

"I know," Yugo said "But at least it shut him up." An idea occurred to him just then "Can you heal my brother?"

"No," he answered sadly "I cannot regenerate materials destroyed by a primordial weapon."

The weight of that slammed full force into the eliatrope king, he was going to lose his brother, he stood there, shadows covering his eyes despite his hood's absence, his muscles shook with sadness and anger.

Seraphin rose and placed a hand on him "All is not lost, yet." He said "I cannot heal him, but that doesn't mean he cannot be healed."

**Author's note: Not over yet! Still an epilogue chapter, probably won't be up until Wednesday though as that is my next day off. I feel like a dick for leaving all of you on this cliffhanger, but I'm doing it anyway. Till next time!**

_***These battle scaaaaars, don't like they're fadin' don't look like they'll ever fade away, they won't ever fade away…***_** Too soon? (I really am a dick…)**


	31. Epilogue: Victory's Relief

**Link Fangirl01: MUAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE DRAGON FRIEND'S FATE RESTS IN MY HANDS NOW! *cough* *cough* man those big dark voices kill my throat. Yeah I kind of can't kill Achron or kain because they are from another story that I'm writing and I already have their deaths planned out in that one. See, to Achron and Seraphin this is just another world that they have fought over like a million before it and many more after, eventually Seraphin becomes strong enough to face down Achron on his own and kill him. (I don't think I actually did Achron justice in this fic as I had to make sure he was defeatable by Yugo, he is essentially the being who annihilates the universe so the creator can start anew on a clean slate, he successfully does so before the end as well, Seraphin is not even powerful enough to stand up to him until the very end.)**

**Author's note: THE END IS HERE! Sort of, there is a sequel that I will be putting out in the near future so keep your eyes peeled for that. But this is the end of the Beyond The Skies arc. Evil is defeated and good moves on to make the world a better place and all that, until the next evil rises anyway.**

**Epilogue: Victory's relief**

Adamai opened his eyes, everything was blurry, he couldn't focus on anything, he closed them again for a moment, then snapped them open as memories came flooding back. Everything was in sharp focus now, the ceiling was red with a white cross shape on it. He sat up quickly and found out just as quickly what a bad idea that was as pain shot up through his body from his stomach. He grunted in pain and lay back down.

He breathed slowly trying to regain some sense of normalcy, he began to look around, he saw the glass door to his room and the various medical implements around him, though he didn't know what any of them were, Eniripsa's usually used magic or potions for healing, it appeared as though these people used machines. He tilted his head to look down near his feet, Yugo was leaned over on his bed sleeping, his hat back in it's rightful place on his head, his face a little lower than adamai's feet. His brother must have been incredibly tired if his yelp of pain had not woken him.

There was a whooshing sound and Adamai turned his head to see the door opened and a human woman standing there in a red uniform with white crosses on it like the ceiling.

"You're awake." She said, there was no surprise in her voice, but there was a genuine happiness.

"Where am I?" Adamai asked "What happened?"

"You aboard the _Inceptus_," The woman replied "A medical vessel of the Gilded fleet, as to what happened, you put yourself between a dark aetherian and his prey, an incredibly unwise move."

"He's my brother." Adamai said "What was I supposed to do."

"I don't know," The nurse said "But you're wound was made by a Primordial weapon, the tissues it destroyed will never regerate, we've had graft new tissue into your body, It was touch and go for awhile, your stomach was pierced and another organ which your father informed us regulates stasis throughout the body."

"What?" Adamai said worriedly "Will I be able to use Stasis?"

"Just where do you think you are?" The woman asked "The _Inceptus_ Is the most advances medical vessel in the fleet, we can do things here that other worlds only dream of."

"That doesn't answer my question." Adamai said darkly

"Your father donated some tissue for that," She said "It appears to work something like a human liver, we replaced the damaged organ with a piece of your father's organ, it has already begun to regenerate, but it may take some time, I would suggest caution when using Stasis for at least a year just to be sure."

At this point Yugo stirred, his eyes blinking slowly as he regained consciousness, it took him a moment but when the realization that Adamai was awake dawned on him his face lit up and smiled that infectious smile of his.

"Adamai!" he yelled jumping in to hug his brother, his attempt was stopped brutally however by a golden rod that came out of nowhere and slammed into his stomach.

"That will be enough of that." The nurse said "You're brother is still in a state of recovery, undue stress on the damaged body parts will only delay his healing."

Yugo groaned in pain "Yes ma'am." He grunted out.

Adamai laughed, though only for a moment before wincing in pain himself as his belly protested to the movement.

"Can he get up?" Yugo asked

"I suppose," The nurse answered "Though I'd prefer he come back to stay another night, I want to make sure the new organ is healing properly."

"C'mon Adamai," Yugo almost yelled in excitement "Alibert is here and the Sadida king as well."

"Okay, Okay!" Adamai said as he slowly pushed himself from the bed and onto the ground. "I'm coming."

Alibert was quite uncomfortable, here he was sitting among the gods as they celebrated their victory, he felt as though he didn't belong here. Percedal, apparently officially a god now as well, kept claiming that this was nonsense, he was a god and Alibert was his friend so he belonged here whenever he wanted.

He was most concerned about the two in the corner that spoke with Sram and Sadida, what was he going to say to them? What was he going to do?

"A bit overwhelming isn't it?" a familiar voice said from behind him. Alibert Turned to see King Sharm walking up behind him. "I must admit, I never thought I would meet the gods in my lifetime."

"Right you are," Alibert said "But in truth, it isn't really the god's that bother me, it's their parents."

"Ah, yes. Yugo and Adamai's 'real' parents," King Sharm said "I'm not sure there is anything I can do to soften that blow."

"Chibi's too," Alibert said "I'm afraid they may take them away from me. I hadn't ever wanted children you know, but then I found Yugo, and I became quite attached."

"Yes," Sharm answered "Children have that way about them, they make you want to care for them and hold them close, even if they aren't your own. And separating from them is always difficult."

Alibert knew that the old king spoke from experience, his daughter regularly ran off to go on random adventures leaving him to worry over her location and physical state time and time again.

Sadida pointed towards Alibert and King Sharm and ELiatrope inclined her head in thanks, her and The Great Dragon began their approach to Alibert.

"Well, It seems that blow will come sooner rather than later," Sharm said "Best of luck."

"What?" Alibert said unsteadily as Sharm retreated "You can't just-"

"I already have." Sharm said as he left the enutrof alone with the creators.

"Great Enutrof." Alibert muttered.

"I am unsure that he will help, he seems rather occupied." A voice said before him, he turned trying very hard not to look afraid before the creator gods.

Eliatrope curtsied "Alow me to introduce myself, I am-"

"Eliatrope and The Great Dragon," Alibert finished for them nearly shaking.

"why are you afraid?" Eliatrope said "We only came to thank you."

With that Eliatrope bowed and the great dragon with her, this only caused the enutrof to sweat bullets and feel even more uncomfortable, he wasn;t sure why, but this felt wrong.

"Please stop." Alibert said "You don't need to bow."

The two stood "Honor dictates we thank you in some way," The Great Dragon spoke "While we were away choosing not to be involved in the lives of our children, you took up the mantle that was rightfully ours and shouldered it without being asked, out of the kindness of your heart."

"Were it not for you," Eliatrope said "I do not think that Yugo would have grown into the fine young man he is now."

Alibert blushed but remained stiff as a board

"Relax," The great dragon said touching Alibert's head and using his powers to relax his muscles "Stress like that is bad for someone of your age." Alibert held up a hand and walked over to a bench to sit down. He motioned to a bench across from him and the godly dou followed suit.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…" He searched for the right words but couldn't find them "Overwhelmed."

"I suppose it would surprise you that we are a bit overwhelmed as well." Eliatrope said

"I would not presume to believe-" Alibert began but was cut off.

"Stop being so formal," Eliatrope said "It makes me nervous."

Alibert stopped, the weight of that sinking in for a moment, she said it so genuinely, there was no way she was just lying to make him feel better was there?

"You two, are nervous," He began "About meeting me?"

"Well I am anyway," Eliatrope said "The Great Hunk here likes to pretend that nothing phases him."

"That is not my Title!" The Great Dragon said with a huff.

Alibert failed to suppress a laugh, they sounded like any young couple in love, they were just… just people, powerful immortal people, but people nonetheless.

"We've been the most horrible parents," Eliatrope said nervously "we were aware that the emerald Dofus had hatched, but we kept ourselves distant, we were afraid to allow history to repeat itself."

"Repeat itself?" Alibert asked, confused "How?"

"Quilby's memory is nearly as old as ours," The Great Dragon said "We tried to be his confidants, his solace, but… you already y saw how well that worked out."

The Dragon hung his head in shame.

"It seems perhaps your humans are better at this parentling thing that we are," Eliatrope said sadly.

"I don't think that." Alibert said "Yugo has had nothing but excited, happy things to say about you since he's been back. And Chibi is a little confused over what is going on, I don't think he understands the concept of adoption quite yet."

"Nevertheless," The Great Dragon said "We think it would be best to leave them in your care, but this time, we will be sure to visit more often. I think it would be good to start healing the rift between us and the eliatrope people."

That was a weight off of Alibert's chest, they wouldn't take them away, his precious little boys.

"Se Adamai!" Yugo's voice saied across the room suddenly "He's with Eliatrope and The Great Dragon!"

"We should probably call them mother and father Yugo," Adamai said

"Don't worry, they're pretty relaxed," Yugo said "they're okay with it."

"Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear." The Great Dragon said.

It had been a couple of days, at first everyone put off celebration, Serpahin had warned that despite best efforts both Achron and Kain still lived. Seraphin said that he had placed Achron in a special holding cell aboard the _Valaorous_ that he wouldn't be able to break out of easily, but that Kain was still unaccounted for. So the last few days had been spent hunting, looking for any hint of surviving Deum Tenebrea. For the most part the dark fleet had fled in the wake of their master's defeat, but a few had remained.

Now with last pieces mopped up the celebration had began, it was odd getting to meet all the gods like this, but for the most part they were just people, no different than anyone else. Percedal had helped a lot with the transition, since he was sort of a quasi-mortal and their friend.

"Cleo!" Her sister's voice rang out, The blonde turned to see her older blonde sister and smiled. The older blonde was trailing her children behind her.

"What's up Eva?" She asked

"Where's Lucian?" She asked "I though he was always hanging out with you."

Cleo blushed for a moment "That's not true!" she said defensively

"Right," Eva said "Have you seen Otomai and Ogrest yet?"

"Yeah," Cleo said "They're over in the mess hall, making a mess…"

The two sisters laughed at the joke for good couple of minutes before Eva waved goodbye and started heading for the mess hall.

"Ah," A voice said from behind "Iop did well with that one."

Cleo, startled, Turned drawing her bow and pulling back an arrow of light. She stopped and took a deep breath trying to remember that she wasn't fighting a war anymore.

"Sorry," she said, putting her bow away "Guess I'm a still a little jumpy after all that's happened."

"Don't worry about it," Cra said calmly "We all get jumpy sometimes."

"Y'know, you guys are a lot cooler than I expected." Cleo said

"Oh?" Cra replied taking a drink from the glass he held "What did you expect hmm? Did you expect: 'I AM THE GREAT CRA, BOW BEFORE ME AND OBEY MY COMMAND!'?"

Cleo laughed, Cra trying to be a big haughty lord over all others was actually a completely insane concept when you knew him. The blonde god was pretty much a really laid back hunter that let life carry him where it will, but also stepped in whenever those he cared about were at risk.

"Yeah, I think pretty much all of you expected that." Cra said "Everyone seems pretty surprised at what we really are anyway." He continued "Did you know we used to be mortals, just like you?"

"No," Cleo admitted "I didn't"

Cra tunred and saw Lucian walking up to them "Ah, Here comes that boyfriend of yours, ya little cradle robber."

Cleo turned beat red "Hey It's not like that!" She said half embarrassed, half angry.

"That's not what he thinks." Cra said with a wink walking away "Have fun on the loveboat."

Cleo had no time to find a witty response for that before Lucian had walked up, damn that cra! He always knew exactly what buttons to push. On the one hand it made him seem more human and approachable, but on the other it made him quite infuriating when he wanted to be.

"Hey Cleo!" Lucian said in that small innocent voice of his. Cleo was so happy that his spat with Kain had not scarred him beyond healing, had she died it likely would have. He had moved the earth for her and she would be lying now not to admit that she was very much in love. He was a perfect combination of a sweet innocent boy, but with the power and guts to back up his words when he needed to.

"You've been kinda distant from everyone," he said "What's going on?"

"Oh," Cleo said still red in the face "I've just been lost in thought."

"Lost in thought?" Lucian said "I don't get it, how do you get lost in your own mind?"

Sometimes she forgot how young he truly was

"It's an expression," she said "It means you're thinking deeply enough that you aren't paying attention to the world around you."

"Oh," Lucian said "In that case I get lost in thought all the time."

"Really?" Cleo asked

"Yeah," he said a little somberly "There's just so much I don't know or understand about the world," then with a hint of sadness "So much I don't understand about myself."

Maybe he did carry a scar after all. "What happened wasn't your fault," Cleo said "Besides he deserved it."

"Yeah," Lucian said blankly "Anyway, Seraphin wanted me to get everyone together, I think he has some big announcement to make."

"Well then," Cleo said with a smile "We should get on that."

Everyone had gathered together now in the atrium of the ship, Seraphin grabbed a glass from one of the many tables of booze and food gathered here. He raised it above his head and all fell silent and looked on him.

"Today is the first day we have successfully forced Achron and his forces out of a universe and back the Aether!" He said in a booming voice "A victory that would not have been possible without the aid of our new allies from the krosmoz."

The gathered crowd cheered and celebrated. "Tomorrow we shall construct our embassy, and begin to heal the tears that Achron made in this universe when he entered." Seraphin continued "And then we shall all say goodbye to our new friends, not forever my friends, but for a little while as we fight to free the omniverse from Achron's remaining grip.!"

Again the crowd cheered and this time Seraphin walked away from the center he approached Yugo and Adamai. "This victory wouldn't have happened at all without you two." He said.

"You've never beat this guy before?" Yugo said in surprise.

"No," Seraphin said "His power is far beyond my own, all we have ever managed in the past is to outlast him, sometimes he gives up, as though it is no longer worth pursuing his hold on that universe."

"Why?" Adamai said "With all that power it doesn't make much sense."

"He has mentioned another aetherian," Seraphin said "He calls this one Canis, apparently this aetherian is also gaining an empire of followers, Achron considers him a genuine threat, unlike me."

"If Canis can make him stop and turn back," Yugo began "What kind of monster is he?"

"I don't know," Seraphin said "And quite frankly I hope I never find out. The more pressing business is the construction of an embassy, I believe it would be best situated in Astrub, as that city holds no allegiance to any particular nation."

"That would be smart." Adamai agreed "Have you decided who to leave as an emissary yet?"

"I think Rip would be the best decision," Seraphin said "He still needs time to sort out memories long hidden from him in some kind haze, one I cannot break. Placing him here will let him do this away from the front lines where he may place himself in danger."

"Alright then," Yugo said "one more adventurer to the party!"

"Not quite," Seraphin interrupted "He will have official duties to attend to, and he will need to be careful how much meddling he does in your world, we do not wish to upset the balance of the krosmoz."

"Right," Yugo said a little disappointed "That thing."

"Well anyway It's time that I began preperations," Seraphin said raising his glass "To a long and peaceful relationship between our realms."

"Yeah!" Yugo and Adamai said in unison.

Iron bars everywhere, Honestly if they had had any Idea Seraphin had this primordial prison deep within his flagship vessel they would have scaled up his threat assessment a century ago. No wonder no one he captured ever came back. Kain walked the halls forced to don his true form and hidden in the uniform of Seraphin's gilded fleet a blue and gold uniform that made him sick to his stomach.

He approached the innermost cell, the maximum security station, a cell that y all accounts must have been built with only one purpose in mind: to contain Achron himself. He walked up to it and looked inside through the shutters, there within it's walls was a boy, maybe fifteen in age with white hair and pale skin, he was muscular though. This was Achron's true form, that big all powerful destroyer was just a boy?

"Achron." Kain's voice reached out.

"What do you want Gilded scumbag?" Achron replied in a young but venomus voice, his face inclined just a little letting Kain get a glimpse of the unyielding hared and malice in his eyes. Yes, this was definitely Achron, even in this child like form his pure hatred was enough to give Kain pause.

"Is that any way to treat your Deum Tenebrea?" Kain said removing the helmet, fortunately Achron had seen kain's true face before and recognized it.

"Kain?" he said with a little surprise "What are you doing?"

"There can't really be an Achronian empire," He said "without Achron, can there?"

Achron smiled, it would take a little time and doing, but knowing he had someone on the inside meant he wouldn't be stuck here forever, he would make Seraphin pay for his insolence, and when he was don with that goody two-shoes, gilded, light bearing, nutjob, he would return to this godforsaken universe and make that wing headed brat watch as he razed all the boy loved to the ground, his smile grew wider at the thought.

Yugo greatefully stepped out of the ship and back to earthen ground, he was glad to be back home in emelka, his foster father and his real parents were here as well. His life had truly taken a turn for the better, if the gilded fleet had not come he may never had gained this opportunity, for that he would be ever grateful. Rip seemed to be settling in pretty well at the new embassy and the tears in the universe were nearly stitched. It would be time to say goodbye soon.

Chibi rushed into the house and immediately hugged his blanket and pillow, glad to finaly have the great nightmare over and done, the bad dreams were finally gone and with them his lack of sleep. Grougal had begun to pick up on language because Chibi was teaching him and the young Eliatrope boy couldn't be happier, new daddy and mommy were good people and he wanted to make them proud. Papa would be proud too, and maye big brother would let him join in on more adventures now.

Percedal watched as the ship left, probably the last time it would set foot on this planet, Seraphin had bid a fond goodbye to everyone, and Dally was a little sad to see them go, he had become a little attached, but he knew it was for the best. It would be better if Seraphin never had to return to this world, for his presence would almost definitely portend a grave danger upon them all.

The children were getting along nicely, Ogrest played again with Elely and Flopin, Otomai watched them with a smile on his face, it seemed things were going to be well again, perhaps peace would remain this time, his son's chaos was over and the darkness from beyond the void vanquished or imprisoned, the world had a real chance at peace now, he could only hope they would take it. Percedal approached him with Yugo at his side, he looked on and saw Cleo and Lucian staring off into the distance together, Amalia had returned to the Sadida kingdom and all was well again.

"Now that that's over with, maybe all these gods will give me a vacation," Percedal said light heartedly.

"I doubt it," Otomai said "Not that you haven't earned it."

"Well, Goultard says he going to show me the ropes before he completely gives up his position." Percedal said.

"Yeah," Yugo said in distant thought "I need to find out more about Lucian's people, they worship me like a god, but until now, I didn't know they existed. Someone needs to guide them, and since I created them I guess that's me."

"Couldn't ask for a better guide," Percedal said "Not with a heart as big as yours."

"I'll do my best." Yugo said with a smile

"We all will," Otoami said "We will do our best to build a better tomorrow for all our children, a tomorrow _we_ never had."

**Author's note: At long last it is over! Beyond The Skies ends here, but Spirit Of The King will pick up where we leave off in the near future, need to finished outlining my arc for that. The next arc will be more based around Yugo and figuring out how to be a god for his people. I know a number of you (my favorite fangirl included) will be upset that Kain and Achron aren't dead, but I kind of need them for another story I'm writing, so live they shall… for now. Keep an eye out for Spirit Of The King I should have the prologue uploaded soon. It's 1:30am and I'm going to bed now PEACE!**


End file.
